As Cores Do Inverno
by RubbyMoon
Summary: Sakura viaja a procura do irmão que não vê há anos. Syaoran se recupera de uma tragédia em sua vida. Um inesperado encontro mudará completamente suas vidas?
1. Cinza Azulado! A Fuga!

_**Nova fic pra comemorar um ano que me enfiei nesse mundo mágico da escrita! Espero que todos gostem, pois escrevi com muito carinho! **_

_**A idéia: Não é totalmente original. Eu me baseei em um livro que eu li a mais de dez anos atrás e nem me lembro o nome ou quem foi que escreveu, mas conservei alguns detalhes da história em minha memória. Se alguém perceber alguma semelhança, espero que possa me dizer qual é o livro a que me refiro, pois eu gostaria muito de adquiri-lo. A maior parte da história saiu da minha cabeça louca mesmo, então se quiserem reclamar com alguém, é comigo mesmo... mas espero que não! **_

_**Dedicatória: Para Cris, Pety e Thata! Estou feliz por conhecer vocês graças a esse Universo mágico das fanfictions! Para vocês com todo meu carinho. **_

_**OBS: Os personagens originais de CCS, pertencem a CLAMP e essa é apenas uma história de ficção escrita de fã para fãs! **_

_**Boa Leitura! **_

* * *

**As Cores do Inverno **

**_Por RubbyMoon_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cinza Azulado - A Fuga!**

* * *

Ainda restavam maravilhosos trinta minutos para terminar de se aprontar. Não era muito de seu agrado jantares finos e cheios de frescura, mas sua madrasta fazia questão desses eventos. Sakura saiu da banheira de água morna, vestiu seu roupão de seda rosa e começou a se arrumar lentamente para o jantar. Sentou-se diante da penteadeira em sua suíte, começando a escovar as madeixas castanhas e lisas. Pensou por um momento que deveria ter cortado um pouco os cabelos, pois compridos como estavam a deixavam com uma aparência infantil, mal parecia ter vinte anos. Por esse motivo, tentou fazer um penteado maduro, desistindo logo em seguida.

Jogou-se desanimada sobre sua espaçosa cama. Sentiu o ar aquecido a acariciar sua pele naquela noite fria de inverno, desejando com todas as suas forças poder ficar ali e adormecer até o dia seguinte. Sentia-se entediada; aliás, estava melancólica já havia vários dias. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido em sua vida. Em uma semana seria uma mulher casada. Não que a idéia não a agradasse, mas de certa forma estava receosa. Talvez fosse ansiedade, ou preocupação com todos os detalhes, mas a verdade era que estava em pânico com as mudanças que haveria em sua vida. Ouviu um batido fraco na porta. Poderia apostar todo seu dinheiro que era Nakuru a lhe apressar.

'Entre!'

Nakuru entrou no quarto com uma expressão de reprovação ao notar que Sakura ainda não estava pronta para o jantar. Sua enteada fazia questão de se atrasar para todos os compromissos. Parecia até provocação.

'Sakura... trate de ficar linda logo. Vai se atrasar!' – a madrasta disse de forma doce, mas rígida.

Sakura notou como sua madrasta estava bela. Sempre impecavelmente arrumada. Ela trajava um lindo vestido bege de veludo grosso, próprio para noites frias. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos num simples arranjo dourado. Admirou a mulher madura a sua frente, ela realmente tinha requinte e desejou intimamente ser como ela. Mas era o contrário, não passava de uma jovem desastrada e por mais que se arrumasse de maneira elegante, sempre pareceria uma debutante.

'Ajude-me a ficar bonita como você, Nakuru! Por favor!' – pediu de forma manhosa.

A madrasta abriu um belo sorriso para sua amada enteada. Ela parecia a mesma adolescente que conhecera há cinco anos. Caminhou até o armário de cedro, abrindo a porta principal. Deparou-se com inúmeros vestidos de inverno, todos novos, provenientes das últimas compras que fizeram a mais de uma semana. Pegou um que particularmente achava lindo e mostrou para Sakura.

'Que tal esse azul?'

'Perfeito!' – Sakura retirou o roupão e colocou o vestido azul claro, que de imediato lhe deixou protegida contra o frio – 'Que cor de meia acompanha melhor?'.

'De cor clara, querida! Coloque também brincos de ouro!' – a mulher madura foi procurar na penteadeira o porta-jóias da enteada. – 'Cadê aqueles que seu noivo te presenteou recentemente?' – perguntou procurando entre os diversos brincos.

'Não sei onde coloquei! Mas não se preocupe que tenho certeza de que não os perdi! Arrume meu cabelo, por favor!'

Nakuru fez um penteado firme nos cabelos lisos de Sakura. Prendeu com uma fivela dourada, arrumando a franja repicada com a escova. Olhou com grande orgulho para a jovem que havia criado. Ela era tão doce e gentil. Amava-a como a uma filha de verdade.

'Agora só falta vestir o sapato... que tal o branco? Assim poderá usar pérolas ao invés de usar ouro!' – Nakuru sugestionou.

'Excelente idéia. Posso usar as suas?' – Sakura pediu com um olhar suplicante.

'É claro, querida! Eu já disse que as dou para você! Diga-me... sente-se melhor dos enjôos?'

'Não... sinto meu estômago embrulhar toda hora.'

'Que estranho... será que contraiu alguma infecção? Temos que ir ao médico verificar!' – a madrasta sugestionou preocupada.

'Acredito que não é nada demais!'

'Temos que ver direito o que você tem, pois você está muito magra. Algo está errado!'

'Não exagere! Estou bem!'

'Não, Sakura! Você está tão magra que suas costelas estão aparecendo e logo que entrei nesse quarto percebi a sua palidez! Amanhã mesmo iremos ao médico!'

Sakura sabia muito bem que seus enjôos eram de trato emocional. Mas como dizer a sua madrasta que quanto mais seu casamento se aproximava, mais enjôo sentia? Não poderia, ainda mais o seu noivo sendo o irmão mais novo de Nakuru.

'Onde está a Tomoyo?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Ela disse que não deseja participar desse jantar entre adultos. É natural que uma criança de onze anos sinta-se deslocada. Ela jantou e está assistindo alguns filmes no quarto da senhora Kimiko.'

'Depois vou dar um beijo de boa noite nela!'

'Você mima demais sua irmã, Sakura!'

'Olha quem fala...' – Sakura disse de maneira divertida e debochada.

'Vou descer para a sala. Os sócios de John já chegaram a mais de meia hora. Não demore, meu bem! Não quer deixar seu amado Eriol esperando, não é mesmo?'

Sakura viu a madrasta saindo de sua suíte. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e ficou feliz ao sentir-se elegante. Nakuru tinha mãos de fada e, onde as colocava, transformava em beleza. Passou um batom para dar uma cor ao pálido rosto. Imaginou a situação que estaria a casa no momento. Nakuru estaria com seu novo marido, o banqueiro John Berg, um americano simpático, recebendo seus novos sócios americanos. Com certeza, John estaria servindo alguns drinques e contando suas piadas costumeiras. Sakura adorava o marido de sua madrasta. John era um homem amável. Ele não era o substituto de seu pai, mas ela sentia grande simpatia pelo americano.

Depois que seu pai faleceu em um acidente automobilístico, Nakuru resolveu abandonar Tomoeda e ir para Tóquio. Na ocasião, Sakura tinha somente quinze anos, sua irmã Tomoyo apenas seis anos e seu irmão mais velho, Touya, dezenove anos. Touya não quis deixar Tomoeda e ir para Tóquio com a madrasta e as irmãs. Ele tinha gênio forte e era bastante rebelde, o suficiente para não aceitar o estilo de vida que sua madrasta desejava para ele. Ele sabia que Nakuru o transformaria num almofadinha riquinho e escravo do trabalho, enquanto ele desejava ser músico. Fez as malas e saiu de casa, e raramente a família voltou a ter notícias sobre ele.

Em Tóquio, Sakura conheceu uma maravilhosa cidade para se viver, porém bastante agitada. Logo conheceu o irmão mais novo de Nakuru que morava na capital, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eles se tornaram amigos rapidamente e ele a levava em todos os lugares. Nakuru tratou logo de unir o útil ao agradável; notando a afinidade entre os dois, realizou o papel de cupido e os aproximou, de forma que logo estavam noivos.

O que Nakuru não sabia é que Sakura queria mais da vida, assim como seu irmão Touya. Por isso, para desespero de Nakuru, aos dezessete anos, Sakura entrou para uma companhia de teatro de Tóquio e tornou-se rapidamente a atriz principal. Entretanto, durou apenas seis meses essa aventura e Sakura abandonou definitivamente o ramo artístico com o coração quebrado. Havia se apaixonado pelo seu professor, que também era o ator principal da peça em que trabalhavam. Antes que se entregasse ardentemente a essa paixão ela descobriu que ele se casaria em algumas semanas, despedaçando seus sonhos românticos. Assim, Sakura fugiu para os braços carinhosos de sua madrasta novamente, nunca comentando com ninguém o que acontecia em seu coração. Era o fim de sua carreira artística.

Eriol era o namorado que toda garota desejava. Gentil, cavalheiro, atencioso, um físico atraente. Ele era apenas quatro anos mais velho do que ela e tinham muito em comum. Sakura sentia em seu interior que apesar de todas as qualidades do rapaz, não sentia amor por ele e sim amizade. Não era nada comparado a paixão que sentira por seu ex-professor de teatro. Mas como terminar um compromisso como o seu? Traria tristeza para muita gente. Por isso, tomara a decisão de casar-se com ele e fazer o possível para amá-lo. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria.

Estava bonita e elegante, pronta para descer para o jantar de negócios de John. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, sentindo-se inteiramente satisfeita, e finalmente seguiu para a sala de jantar. Na escada principal encontrou seu noivo. Ele estava justamente como ela imaginara: vestido polidamente em seu fino terno italiano. Eriol era um típico economista em inicio de carreira, porém já muito bem sucedido devido aos ótimos contatos que fizera. Seu sorriso era encantador e muito acolhedor. Seus olhos eram doces e gentis, sem dúvidas ele era um lindo homem.

'Está muito bela, minha querida Sakura!' – Eriol galanteou a noiva.

'Você também não está nada mal, Eriol!' – enlaçando seu braço ao de Eriol.

'Todos estão a sua espera, mas creio que tenha valido a pena esperar por tão linda dama!'

'Sinto ter demorado tanto! Mas ainda receio me ausentar alguns instantes, o suficiente para dizer boa noite a Tomoyo!' – ela disse de maneira graciosa, de modo que não pudesse receber um não.

'Mande um beijo meu também! Não demore!' – e Eriol viu sua noiva seguindo para o quarto da cozinheira, a senhora Kimiko.

Sakura desceu até o pavimento inferior da casa, onde vivia a senhora Kimiko. Era uma ala bastante espaçosa e aconchegante, não era à toa que Tomoyo adorava tanto ficar por ali. Logo avistou a irmã sentada assistindo TV. Ela vestia um belo vestido de lã azul marinho, o seu favorito. Tinha um cobertor sobre as pernas devido ao rigoroso inverno e, para completar, ela estava com um cachecol que não combinava em nada com o traje, era velho, surrado e grande demais para ela. Sorriu ao olhar para a pequena, o cachecol pertencia ao falecido pai. Sakura notava que havia algo incomodando a irmã e teria que descobrir o que era o quanto antes.

'O que está assistindo?' – Sakura se mostrou finalmente presente.

'Sakura!' – Tomoyo surpresa pulou do sofá para abraçar a irmã sorrindo alegremente.

'Assim você vai me esmagar, pequena! Deixe-me respirar um pouco e diga-me o que estava assistindo!' – fingindo estar sufocada.

'Eu estava assistindo a um filme onde um ator famoso canta e dança. Ele se apaixona por uma atriz que não é famosa, mas ela é muito cabeça dura e o esnoba, se achando melhor que ele, mas no fundo ela também gosta dele. Então um dia eles começam a trabalhar juntos, ele a leva para casa e a beija, tão meigo! Começa a cantar e dançar na chuva, é tão legal!' – Tomoyo contava tudo entusiasmadamente sem ao menos respirar.

'Esse filme é o Cantando na Chuva! É realmente muito bonito!'

'Esse mesmo! Adorei!' – ela suspirou sonhadoramente - 'Uau! Como você está linda, Sakura!' – Tomoyo disse fazendo a irmã mais velha dar uma voltinha no lugar.

'Obrigada! Nakuru que me ajudou! Você não quer realmente jantar conosco?'

'Não!' – Tomoyo sentou-se novamente no sofá, ficando de repente triste.

'O que está acontecendo, Tomoyo? Conte-me, para que eu possa ajudá-la!'

'É que se John fizer negócio com esses americanos... terei que viver nos EUA e não quero ficar longe de você!'

'Pensei que estivesse animada com a idéia! Você disse que adoraria ser vizinha da Cinderela!' – Sakura começou a compreender o que se passava.

'Falei por falar... eu queria ficar no Japão. Aqui é onde vivem meus amigos e eu nem sei falar (em) inglês. Nunca irei me adaptar!'

'Se eu pudesse...'

'Não! Você vai se casar e ter uma vida nova. Tenho certeza de que Eriol deseja estar apenas com você!'

Sakura percebeu o quanto as palavras de Tomoyo tinham sentido. Muitas vezes conversara com o noivo a respeito de levar a irmãzinha para morar com eles após o casamento, mas Eriol sempre se mostrou desconfortável com a idéia. Ela até entendia o desejo do noivo de construir uma vida nova e a dois, mas não queria ficar longe de Tomoyo.

'Você não deveria estar jantando, Sakura?'

'Você tem razão! Já me atrasei o suficiente para ser deselegante. Boa noite, querida! Não durma tarde!' – Sakura despediu-se com um beijo de boa noite.

* * *

Sakura fora devidamente apresentada aos sócios de John, "os americanos", como eles vinham os chamando há semanas. Era um casal muito simpático. Ela passou alguns minutos agradáveis conversando com o presidente do banco, e descobrira que ele era uma pessoa bastante agradável. Também foram convidados para o jantar a melhor amiga de sua madrasta, a excêntrica Kaho Mizuki e seu belo esposo, o médico italiano, Gian Carlo. Sakura não gostava muito de Kaho, mas disfarçava bem. Achava-a bastante perua e esnobe. Trocava de marido como quem troca de roupa, além disso, eles sempre eram bem mais jovens do que ela.

'Sakura, minha bela! Você está muito magra. Está até com uma aparência de doente.' – Kaho se manifestou.

'Não venho me sentindo bem nessa última semana!' – Sakura respondeu com a melhor educação que lhe ensinaram.

'Depois vá até o consultório de Gian, tenho certeza de que ele poderá descobrir o que se passa!' – ela recomendava uma consulta com seu marido, que era um ótimo médico clínico.

'Creio não ser necessário! Acredito que um pouco de descanso será o suficiente!' – Sakura lutava tentando manter a educação.

'Não lhe contei as novidades ainda... minha filha Meiling está de volta ao Japão! É tão estranho vocês ainda não se conhecerem, mas tenho certeza de que ela comparecerá comigo ao seu casamento com o belo Eriol.' – Kaho contava em voz alta e entusiasmada.

'Seria maravilhoso! Mas onde sua filha está?' – Sakura realmente estava curiosa.

'Está com o pai no interior. Não sei como ela gosta daquela fazenda e daquele fim de mundo. Mas as circunstâncias que a levaram até lá são muito tristes. Um amigo, talvez até um futuro marido de minha filha, faleceu em um terrível acidente. Uma pena! Um jovem fazendeiro, tão brilhante e gentil, todos apostávamos num futuro casamento. Ela estava a dois meses na Inglaterra e quando soube do terrível acontecimento veio o quanto antes se despedir do amigo!"

'Sinto muito pelo amigo de sua filha!' – ela disse sinceramente.

Nakuru anunciou aos convidados que o jantar seria servido e todos seguiram a anfitriã para a sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava posta de maneira impecavelmente requintada. A refeição foi servida, porém só o aroma era o suficiente para revirar o estômago de Sakura causando-lhe náuseas, que ela milagrosamente conseguia disfarçar bem. Durante o jantar a conversa entre todos à mesa fora bem agradável, tentando deixar os negócios em segundo plano. Sakura apenas mexera a comida para o canto do prato, tentando suportar o enjôo, mas em determinado momento entre o prato principal e a sobremesa havia começado a suar frio. Para seu alívio a tortura chegou logo ao fim e ela retirou-se junto com todos para a sala de estar.

'Hoje você está particularmente muito bonita!' – Eriol a olhava de forma apaixonada.

'Obrigada, querido! Mas deve agradecer a sua irmã. Ela e suas mãos de fada fizeram esse milagre!'

'Para mim você sempre está bela. Que tal irmos ao clube? Tem uma festa essa noite.' – ele a convidou.

Sakura não se sentia nada bem, mas ficou tremendamente tentada com o convite. Se realmente estivesse tão bonita quanto Eriol dizia, desejava mostrar-se, apesar de não ser exibida. Fazia isso apenas para trabalhar sua alto-estima, ou era isso que queria acreditar.

'Contanto que não voltemos muito tarde...'

Tiveram um final de noite agradável e romântico. Sakura até havia conseguido tomar uma taça de seu vinho favorito. Cada vez mais se convencia que se casar com Eriol era a coisa certa a se fazer. Enquanto Eriol dirigia seu belo conversível para casa, ela o olhava discretamente. Queria tanto que ele concordasse em que Tomoyo morasse com eles após o casamento. Não queria que Nakuru a levasse para os EUA, afastando assim seu bem maior. Recriminou-se por ser tão fraca a ponto de não conseguir expor o que passava em seu coração. Pensou no espaçoso apartamento que seria sua nova residência. Ficava no centro de Tóquio, próximo a empresa onde Eriol trabalhava. Já estava praticamente pronto para receber o casal quando finalmente se casassem e retornassem da lua de mel no Caribe. Havia um quarto grande reservado para futuramente ser do primeiro filho, mas Sakura intimamente desejava que fosse ocupado por Tomoyo.

'Em que está pensando, querida?' – Eriol tirou Sakura de seus devaneios.

'Quero que Tomoyo vá viver conosco!' – estava até impressionada por conseguir tocar no assunto.

'Já falamos sobre isso, Sakura!' – ele falou de forma polida e suave – 'Nakuru faz questão de ficar com a menina. Ela a considera como se fosse sua própria filha e privar minha irmã do convívio de Tomoyo seria crueldade!'

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio apesar de sentir-se exasperada. E quanto ao que ela sentiria com a separação? Ninguém conseguia pensar no quão cruel seria priva-la de estar com seu tesouro?

* * *

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando retornaram. Eriol despediu-se com um beijo carinhoso, recebendo de Sakura um beijo tão gelado quanto um cubo de gelo. Ele sabia que Sakura estava chateada por se separar da irmã, mas depois de algum tempo ela se conformaria.

Em seu quarto, Sakura ligou o aquecedor para espantar o terrível frio. Estava inconformada, mas não havia mais nada a se fazer. Esgotara seus argumentos e energia ao tentar convencer Eriol por inúmeras vezes de que queria a irmã morando com eles. Vestiu o caloroso pijama de flanela, penteou os cabelos e, sentindo uma raiva terrível pesar em seus ombros, jogou-se por fim em sua cama. Não estava com sono, estava irritada demais para dormir. Encostou sentada sobre dois travesseiros e pegou o livro em sua cabeceira. Havia lido somente um parágrafo quando ouviu o ranger das dobradiças da porta de seu quarto e o rosto infantil de sua irmã aparecer na abertura.

'Você não deveria estar dormindo a essa hora, pequena?' – Sakura perguntou fingindo estar aborrecida em vê-la fora da cama.

'Acordei com o barulho do carro do seu noivo. Aproveitei para assaltar a geladeira!' – Tomoyo disse entrando no quarto e revelando uma bandeja onde trazia um lanche junto com um copo de leite.

'Tudo bem, por hoje pode ficar acordada mais um pouco, mas não pode acostumar, senão...' – falou com voz de mistério.

'Senão o que?' – a menina perguntou preocupada e arregalando os olhos.

'Você não sabe?' – Sakura fingiu surpresa – 'Meninas com menos de doze anos que dormem tarde, acabam ficando com uma aparência de bruxa!' – rindo em seguida.

'Sua boba! Mas e você? Por que não estava dormindo?' – disse dando uma enorme mordida em seu lanche.

Sakura nada respondeu. Apenas olhou com suavidade e delicadeza para sua amada irmã. Eram muito apegadas e agora podia sentir melhor que já estava sofrendo sem ao menos estarem longe. Tomoyo era uma menina bastante precoce e esperta, por um momento chegou a adivinhar o que afligia sua irmã mais velha.

'Acho que tenho uma solução para o meu problema...' – a pequena Tomoyo começou a contar entre uma mordida e outra em seu lanche.

'Problema? Por acaso você se refere a ir morar nos EUA?' – Sakura estava tremendamente curiosa.

'Isso mesmo!' – ela terminou o lanche e bebeu de uma só vez o copo de leite, colocando a bandeja de lado.

'Será que você poderia me contar a respeito?' – Sakura falou num sussurro, simulando ar de conspiração.

'Touya!' – ela disse deixando Sakura totalmente confusa.

'O que tem ele?' – ela especulou.

'Se achássemos o nosso irmão, ele poderia ficar comigo aqui no Japão! Ele tem idade suficiente para cuidar de mim!' – Tomoyo dizia com um brilho especial nos olhos – 'Poderíamos ficar os três próximos!'

Sakura estava comovida. Tomoyo era tão ingênua ao cogitar tal idéia. Touya era um aventureiro de espírito livre, só Deus sabia onde ele podia estar. Talvez estivesse em turnê com alguma banda de rock alternativo, ou talvez estivesse viajando de cidade em cidade com seus amigos andarilhos. Ele não tinha condições de cuidar de uma menina de onze anos, mesmo sendo sua doce irmã.

'Mas não sabemos onde ele está!' – Sakura começou a difícil tarefa de desencoraja-la.

'Eu sei sim!' – Tomoyo disse com um sorriso astuto e trapaceiro.

A expressão facial de Sakura deixava Tomoyo encantada. Olhos arregalados, boca aberta, totalmente boba. Se ela não tivesse recomeçado a falar talvez ela ficasse em choque o restante da noite.

'Ele me mandou uma carta na semana passada.' – Tomoyo então retirou um papel dobrado do bolso do pijama. – 'Você nem vai acreditar, mas ele está em Tomoeda, na nossa antiga cidade!' – ela falava entusiasmada.

Sakura estava pasma. Touya havia partido de casa disposto a nunca mais voltar e agora... estava de volta. Agora ele estava com vinte e quatro anos. O que estaria fazendo em Tomoeda? Eles nem possuíam mais a antiga casa onde moravam com o pai. Onde ele estaria? Estava tão confusa quanto espantada, e por que ele não havia entrado em contato? Por que só havia escrito para Tomoyo?

'Mas o que ele está fazendo em Tomoeda? O que ele escreveu?' – Sakura perguntou com a voz falha de emoção.

'Ele está trabalhando numa pousada. Ele é motorista e nos finais de semana, ele se apresenta com uma banda! Mas ele não quer que Nakuru fique sabendo, por isso ele escreveu para mim usando o nome de Daisuke, o nome de um antigo amiguinho meu de Tomoeda!' – Tomoyo contava a breve história com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

'Desde quando ele está em Tomoeda? Por que não telefonou nesses anos? Posso ler a carta?' – Sakura demonstrava perplexidade.

Era apenas uma folha, arrancada de um caderno qualquer. A caligrafia era mesmo a do irmão, nada mudara. Começou a ler...

"Tomoyo, minha princesa!

Que saudades eu sinto de você, pequena! Como vai a monstrenga da nossa irmã? Queria tanto vê-las, abraça-las. Espero que tudo esteja bem com vocês. Finalmente firmei morada no Japão e para sua surpresa estou na nossa antiga cidade. Tomoeda está fabulosa nesse inverno, a neve começou a se acumular no alto das montanhas. Estou trabalhando em uma pousada na fronteira da cidade. É um lugar lindo, um paraíso. Durante a semana eu sou o motorista que arrasta os hóspedes pela cidade e no final de semana, eu e minha banda os entretemos durante o jantar com nossas canções. É um bom emprego e posso morar na pousada.

Não conte nada para Nakuru, acredito que ela seria capaz de se deslocar de Tóquio até aqui pra me jogar na cara palavras do tipo: "Eu te avisei!", "Que escândalo se alguma amiga minha ficar sabendo!"... e quando eu menos esperasse ela cortaria os meus cabelos, me vestiria igual a um almofadinha e me arranjaria um desses empregos em algum escritório, até me arranjaria uma noiva apropriada... Então esse é nosso segredinho. Se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa esse é o meu endereço, não hesite em me procurar.

Escreva-me contando as novidades.  
Com amor...

Touya Kinomoto."

Sakura imaginou Touya em Tomoeda. Como ele estaria após cinco anos? Ele sempre fora tão lindo, carinhoso da forma dele e extremamente super-protetor. Se ele soubesse que ela estava para se casar daqui alguns dias... Não duvidava nada que ele se abalaria até Tóquio para saber tudo sobre seu noivo e, ciumento do modo que era, poderia até tentar impedir o enlace.

'Touya...' – ela disse o nome do irmão e devolveu a carta para Tomoyo.

'Entendeu agora? Touya pode ficar comigo e não terei que ir para os EUA! Temos que procurá-lo, Sakura!' – Tomoyo a fitava de forma bastante decidida.

'Não sei, Tomoyo... talvez ele não tenha como cuidar de você e...'

'Não... ele disse que se eu precisasse dele deveria procura-lo, e estou precisando dele nesse momento. Irei até Tomoeda com ou sem você...' – ela disse um pouco nervosa, porém bastante determinada.

'Mas como poderemos ir até Tomoeda e ainda, sem que a Nakuru saiba?' – Sakura começava a se render ao plano da irmã.

'Iremos de carro! Pra que Nakuru não desconfie pegaremos o carro do nosso vizinho emprestado, ele não vai negar essa ajuda. Vamos de madrugada e ela só saberá da nossa ausência quando o dia amanhecer.'

'Mas não seria mais fácil telefonar para ele?' – Sakura sugestionou achando a melhor saída.

'Não dá pra pedir esse tipo de coisa pelo telefone, Sakura! Vamos de carro, por favor!' – Tomoyo falou radiante.

'Parece que você pensou em tudo... acho que devo proibi-la de assistir a muitos filmes...' – ela falou fingindo surpresa.

'Você vai comigo pra Tomoeda, não vai deixar Nakuru me levar pros EUA, não é mesmo?' – ela perguntou em tom de súplica.

Sakura olhou bem para a irmã. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia procurar Touya assim sem avisar, mas a idéia de Tomoyo ir para os EUA era muito mais terrível do que a de ir para Tomoeda. Sentia também que já estava na hora de Touya ganhar responsabilidades. Ele tinha o dever de ajudar suas irmãs em situações como essa e dar adeus à vida de andarilho. Além disso, a idéia de visitar Tomoeda por alguns dias a deixava revigorada. Já calculava tudo, levaria Tomoyo até Tomoeda e voltaria na véspera, pronta para se casar, resolvendo também a vida da irmã.

'Tomoyo, faça suas malas no mais absoluto silêncio. Não vá acordar a Nakuru. Pegue somente o necessário, depois eu mando o resto com o tempo.' – Sakura falou ao saltar da cama.

'Obrigada, Sakura!' – ela pulou abraçando a irmã demonstrando a felicidade que sentia.

* * *

Quando ouviu a campainha tocar às quatro horas da manhã, o jovem Yamazaki despertou assustado imaginando que algo de muito ruim pudesse estar acontecendo. Vestiu seu roupão e foi atender a porta um tanto preocupado, porém deparou-se com sua vizinha Sakura batendo os lábios por causa do forte frio da madrugada.

'Sakura? Quer virar picolé? Entre!' – abriu a porta dando passagem à jovem.

'Desculpe-me por perturbá-lo nesse horário... estou tão constrangida!' - Sakura desculpou-se, mal conseguindo controlar sua ansiedade.

'Sabe que estou aqui sempre para você, seja lá para o que for!' – ele logo a tranqüilizou.

Sakura olhou com ternura para o amigo que conhecia desde que aprendera a andar. Ele, assim como ela, também havia vindo de Tomoeda e era amigo de seu irmão. Havia dois anos que Sakura vivia em Tóquio e na ocasião estava abandonando o teatro quando reencontrou Yamazaki e a esposa Chiharu. Eles queriam fixar residência em Tóquio e Sakura lembrou-se de que Nakuru havia reformado a casa que ficava aos fundos da mansão e desejava aluga-la, logo ofereceu para o casal amigo. Desde então eles viviam ali. Nakuru aceitou os inquilinos um pouco contrariada, mas assim o fez para agradar Sakura. Ela não aprovava o estilo de vida livre do casal, assim como não aprovava o de Touya. Yamazaki era escritor, tendo publicado diversas obras, e estava caindo nas graças do público jovem. Escrevia ficções absurdas e bastante cativantes, tendo inclusive uma de suas obras sondada para o cinema.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tomoyo...' – ele perguntou preocupado.

'Não aconteceu nada! Tomoyo está bem!'

'Mas o que te traz a minha humilde casa nesse horário?'

'Preciso pedir um favor... quero seu carro emprestado!' – ela pediu sem rodeios.

'Mas por que quer meu velho carro se você tem um novo e luxuoso?' – ele perguntou totalmente confuso.

'Porque vou viajar sem que Nakuru saiba, se eu pegar o meu carro ela pode acordar e também quando descobrir a minha viagem é capaz de colocar a policia atrás de mim!' – ela despejou a bomba de uma vez.

'Mas você vai para onde? E o seu casamento?' – ele perguntou confuso e preocupado.

'Não posso dizer para onde vou, assim se a Nakuru vier investigar com você, não correrá o risco de dizer distraidamente para onde vou. Você sabe como ela é boa em arrancar respostas, e quanto ao meu casamento... voltarei a tempo para a cerimônia.' – ela explicou calmamente.

'Não sei, Sakura... meu carro é um perigo, o freio está ruim! Não quero ser responsável por um acidente...'

'Por favor, Yamazaki... eu vou tomar cuidado. Prometo que nada vai acontecer com seu carro!' – ela pedia em tom de súplica.

'Não estou preocupado com o carro e sim com você!'

'Eu sei me cuidar, não se preocupe!'

'Empresta logo o carro para ela!' – Chiharu juntou-se a conversa. – 'Sakura é bastante responsável, sabe o que faz!' – ela abraçou a amiga sorrindo.

* * *

Eram sete horas da manhã quando Sakura entrou na rodovia que seguia para o norte. O carro de Yamazaki parecia um carro velho de brinquedo: pequeno, amarelo e o motor fazia um barulho terrível. Sakura dirigia com todo o cuidado, mas estava bastante receosa quanto as horríveis condições do carro e, para seu desânimo, o aquecedor do carro estava quebrado. Estava um frio forte e parecia que poderia nevar a qualquer momento. Olhou para Tomoyo no banco do carona que dormia tranquilamente, bem agasalhada. Já dirigia há mais de duas horas e a idéia de que levaria o dia inteiro para chegar a Tomoeda a deixava cansada antes mesmo de estar.

A estrada era deserta e ao longe podia ver algumas montanhas cobertas por neve, sinal de que quanto mais avançasse, mais frio faria. Apesar de tudo sentia-se feliz. A idéia de que se encontraria com seu irmão a reconfortava, era como se a família voltasse às origens e sentiu saudade de seu pai. Olhou concentrada para a estrada e planejou que por volta do meio dia faria a primeira parada da viagem em algum posto do tipo beira de estrada para reabastecer o carro e almoçar com a irmã.

Sentia-se uma fugitiva por viajar somente deixando uma carta para Nakuru, pedindo para que não se preocupasse. Mas se ela avisasse a madrasta, estaria entregando o irmão e seria impedida de fazer a viagem. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que era errado sair assim furtivamente, sentia uma estranha e agradável sensação de liberdade. No fundo essa viagem seria um ritual de libertação, antes do casamento que a deixaria presa a Eriol por toda a sua vida.

* * *

Era pouco mais de oito horas da manhã e já havia terminado de se arrumar. Ele se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e notou a tristeza em seus olhos. Não havia parado pra pensar no quanto a morte de seu irmão estava sendo dura para ele. Colocou o casaco negro e sentiu o calor o envolver. Com certeza seria um dia frio. Olhou para o porta-retrato onde estavam ele e o irmão de férias na praia. Ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto.

'Sim?' – ele respondeu em voz alta.

'Syaoran, está na hora! Já retirei o carro e coloquei em frente à casa!' – uma voz masculina avisou.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o seu empregado. Wei era como da família, ele já estava lá quando ele nasceu e continuava após a morte de seus pais, sempre zelando por ele e seu irmão. Agora, Syaoran sabia que ele era sua única família.

'Está tudo bem?' – Wei perguntou aflito.

'Sim! Estava terminando de me vestir. Vamos?' – Syaoran perguntou passando segurança.

'Vamos! Maki nos aguarda no andar de baixo.'

O velório havia reunido uma boa quantidade de conhecidos que não via há muito tempo. Estavam todos os amigos de seu irmão, a grande maioria fazendeiros, alguns vizinhos, e outros que já havia esquecido o nome ou de onde conhecia. Sentiu o sol abençoar sua face com os raios quentes e ficou grato, pois o dia estava realmente muito frio. Começou a pensar no que teria que fazer a partir daquele momento. Seu irmão mais velho, Yukito, havia partido e deixado para ele toda a responsabilidade da fazenda, entretanto ele não entendia nada sobre fazendas e tudo mais relacionado. Apesar de ter crescido naquelas terras, o campo não era mais o seu lar e sim Tóquio, onde morava nos últimos três anos, desde que se formara. Aos vinte e dois anos havia conseguido um excelente emprego numa renomada agência de publicidade e agora aos vinte e cinco já era um dos diretores. Não havia lugar para uma fazenda em sua vida.

Sentiu tristeza no momento em que o sol foi encoberto por nuvens e o frio se instalara mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos sob os óculos escuros e deparou-se com uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros. Ela tinha um corpo esbelto, trajava um belo vestido preto e um sobretudo de mesma cor compondo o conjunto. Perguntou-se quem poderia ser a moça e, após vê-la ao lado de seu vizinho, entendeu que ela era a jovem Meiling. Estava surpreso, pois não a via desde quando havia partido para a faculdade. Meiling nesse tempo havia passado pela maravilhosa mudança de adolescente a mulher. Ela estava agarrada ao braço do pai, seu vizinho, o coronel Kono.

Lembrou-se do irmão. Yukito nutria um grande amor e de longa data pela vizinha Meiling, todos apostavam que seriam noivos e formariam uma família. A infância inteira os três estiveram próximos, nas viagens, nas festas e até mesmo na escola. Porém, um integrante do trio havia partido, falecendo precocemente aos vinte e sete anos num acidente automobilístico. Syaoran encarou novamente a bela jovem e se perguntou se em algum desses últimos anos, seu irmão havia finalmente se declarado. Lembrou-se de que Yukito havia esperado Meiling completar dezesseis anos, porém nessa época os pais da garota haviam se divorciado e Meiling havia ido morar com a mãe na Espanha, depois na Itália e, finalmente retornado ao Japão, após dois anos. Na ocasião ele já havia ido para a faculdade e nunca mais se encontrara com a pretendente do irmão. Sabia poucas coisas relatadas pelo próprio Yukito, mesmo assim, eram informações bem vagas, devido ao jeito de ser reservado do irmão mais velho.

Syaoran sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz ao reencontrar Meiling. Triste pelo irmão não ter realizado seu sonho romântico, e feliz por rever uma antiga amiga e companheira de bagunça. Yukito sempre fora o mais responsável do grupo, tomando conta dos dois onde quer que fossem. Assim seu irmão tivera a mesma atitude com as terras da família. Tomara amor pela fazenda e após o falecimento dos pais, assumiu a administração com grande eficiência, fazendo do campo de Tomoeda o seu lar.

* * *

Estava tudo acabado. O velório, as pessoas haviam retornado para suas casas e vidas. Syaoran recebia as últimas condolências dos presentes enquanto Wei e Maki o aguardavam para voltarem para a fazenda. Notou a aproximação do Coronel Kono.

'Estou muito triste com o que aconteceu com Yukito, Syaoran! Sinto muito!' – Kono lastimou.

'Foi uma fatalidade! Essas nevascas são bastante cruéis nessa época do ano.' – Syaoran disse com ar pesado.

Syaoran então notou que Meiling não acompanhava mais o pai e a procurou, ato que não passou despercebido pelo coronel.

'Meiling já foi para casa! Ela não é muito boa em lidar com situações como essa...' – o velho coronel justificou. – 'Assim que ficou sabendo do que houve com Yukito veio correndo para Tomoeda. Estava em Londres e pegou o primeiro vôo.'

'Entendo... mas preciso mesmo é conversar com o senhor, Coronel. Poderia vir até minha casa? Acompanhe-me no almoço!' – Syaoran convidou.

A senhora Maki serviu naquele almoço alguns dos pratos favoritos do seu querido Syaoran. Ela havia visto aquele jovem crescer e o considerava o filho que nunca tivera. Ela e seu esposo Wei tinham grande orgulho daquele rapaz, assim como tinham de Yukito. Enquanto servia o almoço na sala de jantar do casarão, Maki ouvia discretamente a conversa que Syaoran mantinha com o Coronel. Como ela suspeitava, tinha a ver com a venda da fazenda. Syaoran estava decidido a vender aquele paraíso. Para Maki não havia lugar melhor no mundo para se viver e ali estavam as mais belas recordações de sua vida. Naquela fazenda ela havia ajudado a criar os dois rapazes que tanto amava, sendo que Syaoran havia chegado ao mundo pelas suas mãos de parteira principiante. Ali ela havia visto os seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras, seu desenvolvimento rápido e sadio. Decididamente, ela achava que não havia lugar melhor para se criar crianças. O casarão era belo, cheio de riquezas arquitetônicas, requinte e conforto. Tempos atrás era comum a casa servir de palco para as mais badaladas festas, ou então temporadas repletas de jovens hospedados.

'Deseja mais alguma coisa, Syaoran?' – ela perguntou ao terminar de servir o almoço.

'Não! Está tudo com um cheirinho fabuloso... obrigado!' – ele agradeceu com um sorriso.

'Você também vai querer se desfazer do casarão, Syaoran? Você poderia mantê-lo, transformá-lo num local para a temporada de férias...' – o velho coronel sugeriu.

'Acho que não... é uma casa muito grande e fica muito distante de Tóquio. Seria interessante se no caso eu tivesse uma esposa e filhos. Mas esse não é o caso e não tenho a intenção de me casar tão cedo.' – ele disse com um sorriso debochado típico de solteirões.

'Entendo... você realmente não se parece em nada com seu irmão. Mas fico feliz que tenha me oferecido a compra da fazenda. Posso agrega-la às minhas terras e aumentar consideravelmente minha fazenda. O solo daqui é bem fértil e Yukito já havia deixado tudo preparado para um novo plantio. Além disso, por aqui passa o rio o que me agrada muito. Está certo então, meu jovem... eu fecho negócio com muita alegria.' – o coronel Kono levantou a sua taça de vinho em comemoração.

'Excelente! Quero resolver tudo o quanto antes para poder retomar minha vida em Tóquio. Vou até o centro de Tomoeda amanhã e falarei com meu advogado para cuidar de tudo.' – Syaoran então bebeu todo o vinho restante de sua taça em um gole apenas.

'Não tenha tanta pressa, jovem! Fique alguns dias descansando. Além disso, ouvi a metereologia de hoje e parece que vai chegar uma nevasca daquelas. Então se prepare para ficar uns três dias preso na fazenda. Você sabe como ficam as estradas nas nevascas...' – o coronel alertou.

'Parece que vou tirar férias forçadas...' – Syaoran disse sem muito entusiasmo.

Após o almoço, o Coronel foi embora alegando que precisava passar um tempo com a filha. Syaoran junto com uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça de cristal dirigiu-se a biblioteca do casarão. Acendeu a lareira e viu a madeira pegar fogo lentamente, até finalmente começar a aquecer o ambiente. Sentou-se numa confortável poltrona onde havia um lugar para descansar as pernas e os pés. Estava escolhendo as palavras para dizer a Wei e a esposa que venderia a fazenda, mas eles poderiam continuar vivendo ali. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que o casal perdoasse seu abandono.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou. Aquela sensação era tão boa, não havia barulho de trânsito, não havia o barulho de pessoas agitadas, era uma sensação de paz. Começou a pensar no irmão vivendo sozinho naquela casa enorme. Imaginou ele descansando, como ele naquele momento, na biblioteca e aproveitando o silêncio. Por um instante sentiu-se nostálgico e se perguntou se vender aquela casa era a coisa certa a se fazer. Agora compreendia que os momentos mais felizes de sua vida haviam acontecido ali. Mas tudo isso era passado e o seu presente, sua carreira e tudo mais estavam em Tóquio.

'Posso entrar, Syaoran?' – a voz feminina e tímida o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Syaoran estava surpreso. Mal podia acreditar que Meiling havia deixado de ser aquela menininha. Ela estava ali parada sob a porta da biblioteca, vestida cheia de requinte e charme. Parecia-se muito com sua mãe, só que ela tinha os cabelos pretos. Olhando direito, ela não tinha nem sombra da adolescente Meiling. Com certeza a temporada na Europa havia ajudado a jovem a amadurecer.

'Veja só quem apareceu... a pequena Mei!' – ele disse debochado indo ao seu encontro a recebendo com um abraço.

'Faz muito tempo, não é mesmo?' – ela disse tentando calcular o tempo que não o encontrava.

'Venha para perto da lareira, está muito frio.' – Syaoran a conduziu até o sofá que havia perto da lareira.

'As coisas por aqui estão bem diferentes. Yukito melhorou muito a fazenda, está fabulosa.' – Meiling disse empolgada.

'Sim... ele estava a deixando assim para a futura esposa. De qualquer forma a fazenda vai ser dela!' – ele disse em tom irônico.

Meiling ficou em silêncio após as palavras de Syaoran. Esposa... ela jamais poderia ser esposa de Yukito. Ela nunca havia o amado. Pelo contrário, todo amor e devoção sempre pertenceram ao rapaz que estava diante de seus olhos no momento. Porém, sentia que era um amor impossível, por causa do sentimento de Yukito por ela. Não queria ser motivo de discórdia entre irmãos e ainda mais porque Syaoran nunca havia dado sinais de sentir o mesmo por ela. Mas agora... Yukito não era mais um obstáculo.

Meiling reparou o belo rapaz que Syaoran havia se tornado. Ele sempre fora lindo para ela, porém agora... estava perfeito. Notou que ele ainda trajava as roupas do velório e também notou o semblante dele triste. Agora, Syaoran não tinha mais nenhum familiar vivo. A morte de Yukito era tão irreal, que ela custava acreditar que aquele amigo tão bom e querido havia partido. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

'Cinco anos... esse é o tempo que eu não te via. Yukito eu vi no último festival do Tanabata. Ele estava tão feliz!' – ela então rompeu em lágrimas.

Syaoran ofereceu o seu lenço para a amiga e esta o pegou, enxugando as poucas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Em seguida foi até a lareira colocar mais alguns pedaços de madeira para reavivar o fogo. Voltou-se para a jovem e abriu um sorriso.

'É uma pena que não houve tempo para vocês ficarem juntos. Yukito te amava muito!' – ele disse dando em seguida um suspiro pesado.

'Você vai mesmo vender a fazenda para o meu pai? Você não pode fazer isso Syaoran... essa fazenda faz parte de nossas vidas!' – ela disse de forma energética.

'Mas Meiling... se eu vender para o seu pai vai continuar sendo parte de sua vida...' – ele disse sem entender.

'Não é isso... você não entende...' – agora foi a vez dela suspirar de forma cansada – 'Espero que continuemos a nos ver caso você venda a fazenda!' – cobrou do amigo.

'Claro... eu poderia vir a Tomoeda nas férias, o que acha?' – ele se convidou.

'Seria maravilhoso...' – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Syaoran tinha uma leve desconfiança de que a jovem estava demonstrando um pouco mais do que amizade por ele. Seu modo de agir demonstrava um afeto que ele jamais percebera antes. Ela era uma garota linda, inteligente, livre e ele também. Entretanto sentia que ela era como uma irmã, não conseguia vê-la de outro modo.

* * *

'Quero ir ao banheiro, Sakura!' – Tomoyo pediu com voz manhosa.

Sakura estava cansada, pois havia dirigido o dia inteiro e parado apenas para almoçar. Tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento para fitar a irmã. Tomoyo estava com o nariz vermelho devido ao frio que fazia e com uma expressão tão cansada quanto a sua deveria estar. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido e as sensações de enjôo não a abandonavam, por esse motivo havia se alimentado o mínimo que pôde durante o dia. Não queria assustar Tomoyo, mas estava se sentindo muito mal. Resolveu parar no próximo posto que avistasse; além disso, precisava reabastecer o velho carro de Yamazaki. Olhou para o relógio e notou que já eram pouco mais de seis da tarde, e a noite começava a cair.

'Veja um posto!' – Tomoyo avisou apontando para um lugar ao longe iluminado.

Sakura parou o carro no estacionamento e levou a irmã ao banheiro. Passou depois na loja de conveniência do posto e comprou um lanche para Tomoyo.

'Você não vai comer nada, Sakura? Você está tão magra que vai ficar sobrando dentro do seu vestido de noiva!' – Tomoyo criticou preocupada.

'Estou sem fome e não se preocupe, não vou emagrecer mais que isso!' – ela disse passando tranqüilidade à irmã. – 'Pequena... não saia daqui! Vou telefonar para casa e já volto!'

Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada por ter saído de casa escondido. Não poderia reclamar se Nakuru lhe passasse um sermão, como se ela ainda tivesse dez anos. Na cabine telefônica, discou o número desejado com hesitação. Ouviu a linha chamando e finalmente uma voz masculina atendeu.

'Alô, residência do senhor Berg!' – a voz soou formal.

Sakura sentiu a pele contrair em arrepio imediatamente. Jamais pensou que quem pudesse atender ao telefone fosse justamente...

'Eriol?' – ela disse sussurrando.

'Sakura? Onde você está? Por Deus, Sakura! Quer me matar de preocupação? Nakuru está inconsolável...' – ele disparou preocupado.

'Está tudo bem... estou indo ao encontro de Touya! Eu precisava... me desculpe, Eriol!' – sua voz soava como um choro – 'Eu voltarei em quatro dias no máximo, não se preocupe!'

'Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Sakura? Pensei que você confiasse em mim...' – ele disse triste.

'Eu precisava fazer isso sozinha, Eriol! Peça para Nakuru não se preocupar, pois está tudo bem... preciso ir agora!' – e ela desligou o telefone sem ao menos dar a chance de Eriol dizer mais alguma coisa.

Enquanto abasteciam o carro, Sakura e Tomoyo pediam informações a um frentista do posto. Ele confirmou a rota dizendo que estavam na direção correta, porém as alertou sobre a nevasca prevista para aquela noite.

'Olha, moça... é muito perigoso seguir por essa rota durante uma nevasca. Tome cuidado ou se der permaneça no posto mesmo, só que se vocês ficarem não vão conseguir ir pra Tomoeda por pelo menos três dias, pois a estrada vai ficar fechada com certeza, e até as escavadeiras passarem por aqui... vai demorar!' – o senhor dizia com um sotaque rural preocupado.

'Mas é certeza que vai cair essa nevasca?' – Sakura franzindo a testa indecisa.

'É o que se fala na rádio, moça! Se você for mesmo pra Tomoeda é bom que o carro tenha aquecedor, vocês vão precisar! E se por qualquer problema vocês ficarem presas na neve, não saiam do carro para nada!' – o homem foi bem claro, mas resolveu repetir: 'Não saiam do carro, entenderam?'

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Ela precisava ir para Tomoeda ou talvez jamais pudesse ir. Olhou para Tomoyo e olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte. Não viu sinal de tempestade, nevasca, ou seja, nada que pudesse atrapalhar o restante da viagem. Se partisse naquele momento estaria em Tomoeda até meia noite, e foi o que ela fez.

Algumas horas mais tarde, com o carrinho amarelo próximo à Tomoeda, Sakura começou a achar que ela era a criatura mais tola do mundo. Jamais deveria ter saído de Tóquio por causa dos apelos da irmã mais nova, essa atitude havia colocado ambas numa situação de risco. Verificou o horário e viu que já era mais de uma da madrugada, e na sua frente havia uma terrível tempestade de neve tirando toda a sua visão da estrada. Dirigia com o máximo de zelo, mas o carro velho não era confiável. Havia vestido todos os agasalhos possíveis, além de luvas, gorro e mesmo assim o frio a estava deixando louca. Olhou para Tomoyo e notou que a pobre criança estava tão assustada quanto estaria ao assistir a um filme de terror.

'Já estamos chegando! Não se preocupe, pequena!' – Sakura falou com o tom de voz doce e de falsa calma.

'Parece o fim do mundo, Sakura! Não dá pra enxergar nada, só neve e mais neve! Estou com medo!' – a pequena Tomoyo dizia cheia de aflição e se encolhendo de frio no assento do carro.

Sakura pensou que pelo menos o aquecedor do carro poderia voltar a funcionar por puro milagre, mas parecia que sua fé não estava em alta naquela situação tenebrosa. Outra coisa a preocupava, o limpador do pára-brisa já estava ficando fraco com toda aquela neve caindo sobre o vidro dianteiro e, se por algum motivo ele falhasse, significaria uma situação de vida ou morte. A localização também estava cada vez mais confusa, estava quase impossível enxergar a estrada, vez ou outra podia avistar alguma coisa e manter o trajeto. Sabia que estava numa rota onde só havia fazendas, até chegar ao centro de Tomoeda havia ainda uma longa jornada a percorrer e isso a desanimou.

A neve continuou a cair sem trégua e cada vez mais forte. Sakura notou uma pequena ponte logo à frente, e diminuiu a velocidade para ultrapassa-la; entretanto, não conseguiu perceber a curva fechada ao término e os freios do velho carro, cujos pneus não eram próprios para neve, não obedeceram aos seus comandos, fazendo com que batessem fortemente contra um muro baixo de pedra de uma das fazendas daquela região. O carro tombou fazendo as ocupantes ficarem presas pelo cinto de segurança.

Sakura abriu os olhos após o choque e observou que nada de mal havia acontecido com Tomoyo, somente sua expressão era de pavor. Retirou o cinto de segurança e, tomando cuidado para não cair sobre a irmã, também soltou o cinto de Tomoyo.

'Você está bem?' – a irmã mais velha perguntou abraçando a mais nova.

'Sim, mas pensei que morreria!' – a pequena reforçou o abraço demonstrando nervosismo. - 'O que vamos fazer, Sakura?' – perguntou quase desesperada.

Sakura girou a chave na ignição e o carro não deu partida, funcionando apenas a parte elétrica, fazendo os faróis permanecerem acesos. Se pelo menos o carro pegasse ela tentaria com todas as suas forças coloca-lo em pé. A neve continuava caindo desesperadamente e o frio se instalava rapidamente dentro do pequeno automóvel. Sem aquecedor as duas estavam condenadas à morte por hipotermia.

'Eu vou buscar ajuda e você fica aqui! Coloque mais agasalhos e se cubra com o que der!' – ela disse imperativamente para a menor.

'Não! Não saia! O senhor lá do posto disse que não devíamos sair do carro!' – disse de forma desesperada.

'Faça o que eu mandei. Não vou demorar. Não saia do carro e se eu não voltar só saia quando o dia nascer.' – Sakura falou severamente olhando nos olhos de Tomoyo, em seguida lhe deu um forte abraço e um beijo na fronte. – 'Vai ficar tudo bem, é uma promessa!' – saindo pela janela do carro, para o desespero de Tomoyo.

Através dos faróis do carro Sakura foi até o muro de pedra o seguindo. Seus pés afundavam na neve fazendo a caminhada ficar cada vez mais difícil, e após algum tempo ela estava envolvida pela escuridão total. Sentia-se fraca, doente e um mal-estar reinava. O frio fazia com que uma sensação de desespero tomasse conta do seu ser.

'Meu Deus... eu vou morrer! Por favor, Deus... poupe a Tomoyo!' – ela disse caindo cansada sobre a neve.

* * *

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

**O que será que vai acontecer com a Sakura? Será que o abominável homem das neves irá salva-la? Ou devora-la? Aiaiai... comentem se assim desejarem ou se acharem a fic digna de comentários. Espero que sim! **

**Kissus! **

**Agradecimentos: A querida amiga Cris-chan que revisou e opinou! Obrigada! **

**'Não precisa agradecer Ruby... eu fico feliz de ver antes de todo mundo como ficou a trama!' – Cris aparece do nada e assusta a escritora. **

**'Claro que preciso agradecer! Você sempre é tão gentil!' – a escritora tenta se recuperar do susto. **

**'Que nada... mas Ruby... que bagunça é essa aí no final da sua fic?' – Cris pergunta curiosa, mais do que costuma ser! **

**'Não sei! Vamos ver?' **

**Ruby e Cris começam a investigar a grande movimentação que se forma no final da fic e se deparam com um imenso teatro e... **

_"Lado de fora do grande e luxuoso prédio no centro de Tóquio." _

_Mulher gritando: AHH, Syaoran! EU TE AMO! _

_Homem também gritando: SAKURA. CASA COMIGO! _

_Várias pessoas gritando juntas: RUBY. VOCÊ É A MELHOR! _

_"Lado de dentro de prédio. Diversas pessoas estão sentadas em confortáveis cadeiras esperando ansiosas. Na fileira da frente vemos várias pessoas famosas. De repente tudo fica escuro..." _

_Voz do além: Boa noite a todos. E agora com vocês a maravilhosa, exuberante, majestosa, linda e espetacular: Pety Oprah! _

_"Toca uma musica alegre, as luzes acendem e todos aplaudem" _

_Pety entra toda sorridente, acenando e falando com a platéia: Olá, quem bom que vieram. Estou muito feliz por estar aqui com vocês nesta noite. _

_Pety fala agora com a câmera fazendo pose: Boa noite mundo. Estamos começando o Talk Show da Pety Oprah. Vamos fazer um programa alegre, com muitas entrevistas e esperamos grandes revelações também. Hoje eu vou entrevistar algumas personalidades do anime mais amado de todos os tempos: CCS! Entrevistarei a grande estrela dos animes Sakura Kinomoto! Também teremos a presença do personagem masculino mais cobiçado entre as mulheres: Syaoran Li! Além de vários outros personagens... Vou tentar arrancar os mais profundos segredos deles. _

_"Platéia bate muitas palmas"_

_Pety: Também vou entrevistar Takashi Yamazaki, o vizinho de Sakura. O personagem que nunca abre o olho. _

_"Câmera mostra o Yamazaki cumprimentando a platéia e com os olhos fechados"_

_Pety: E então Yamazaki, preparado? _

_Yamazaki: Claro Pety! _

_Pety: Então vem pra cá. _

_"Toca musiquinha enquanto Pety Oprah vai pra mesa e Yamazaki se senta no sofá" _

_Pety: Muito obrigada por ter aceitado vir ao programa e nos dar essa entrevista. _

_Yamazaki: Eu que fico lisonjeado em estar aqui Pety. _

_Pety: E como é estar em um fic da grande autora RubbyMoon? _

_Yamazaki: Nossa, me senti nas nuvens. Ela escreve muito bem e como sou um personagem secundário quase nunca me colocam em algum fic. _

_Pety: E como você se sente sendo tão excluído dos fic? _

_Yamazaki quase chorando: Sinto-me desrespeitado! Sempre é Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo! Sempre eles! _

_Pety: Calma, não precisa chorar. Com certeza todo mundo gosta de você também. _

_Platéia toda unida: ÉÉÉÉÉÉ! _

_Pety: Bem, mas voltando ao fic. Onde você conseguiu aquele carro tão fuleiro? Nem aquecedor ele tem mais! E aposto que os pneus estão carecas também, né! _

_Yamazaki: Pó, Pety! Como eu já disse, sou um personagem secundário, não tenho grana igual o Li ou o Eriol. Eu sou um reles assalariado que paga as contas em dia e ainda tem que sustentar uma namorada que adora me bater. _

_"Câmera mostra Chiharu vermelha e olhando feio pro Yamazaki"_

_Pety: Muito obrigada pela sua participação no programa Yamazaki, mas agora eu tenho que entrevistar uma personagem mais chique da fic! _

_Yamazaki saindo cabisbaixo e choramingando: Até pra dar entrevistas eu sou deixado de lado. Isso não é justo. Eu vou falar com o meu empresário! _

_Pety: Coitado... Bem... agora é a sua vez Nakuru. Preparada ou não... venha pra cá! _

_"Toca musiquinha de novo enquanto Pety e Nakuru se cumprimentam"_

_Pety: Nakuru, como você está bonita! _

_Nakuru: Muito obrigada, Pety! Mas você sabe como é, né! A gente tem que se cuidar. Repare bem em meus cabelos e veja só esse corpão! Perfeitos, você não acha? _

_Pety: Claro, Nakuru! Não é por nada não, mas os cabelos da Tomoyo são bem mais bonitos e olha só o corpo da Sakura. É praticamente o corpo de uma Top Model! _

_Homem na platéia: É ISSO AÍ! SAKURA VOCÊ É TUDO! _

_"Câmera focaliza Sakura que está completamente vermelha e um Syaoran fazendo cara de poucos amigos"_

_Pety: Mas Nakuru, conta essa história de se casar com o Fujitaka. Aposto que você só fez isso pra ficar mais perto do Touya, não é! _

_Nakuru meio constrangida: Claro que não, Pety! Eu me apaixonei pelo Fuji assim que o vi pela primeira vez. Ele era tão carinhoso, atencioso, resumindo... um super marido. E eu sempre vi o Touya apenas como um filho. _

_Pety: Mas eu tenho em minhas mãos uma carta sua endereçada ao Touya e pelo que está escrito nela, não tem nada de relação entre mãe e filho. _

_"Câmera mostra Nakuru sem saber o que fazer"_

_Pety: Será que foi por causa de todo esse assédio, que o Touya resolveu ir embora sem deixar endereço e nenhum tipo de contato? _

_Nakuru desesperada: Desculpe-me, Pety! Mas eu não sei do que você está falando. E olha só a hora! Eu esqueci que tenho uma reunião marcada para daqui dez minutos, então muito prazer em conhece-la pessoalmente e adeus. _

_"Câmera mostra Nakuru saindo correndo do estúdio"_

_Pety: Nossa. Eu falei isso brincando. _

_Voz do além: E não percam nos próximos blocos, mais entrevistas bombásticas aqui no Talk Show da Pety Oprah. _

_"Todos batem palma, enquanto entram os comerciais"_

* * *

**Eu cedi esse espaço para a Pety criar o que ela desejasse. Espero que tenham se divertido! Aguardem novas entrevistas da Pety Oprah nos próximos capítulos! **

**Kissus!  
Ruby!  
**


	2. Branco! Confusão sobre a neve!

_OBS: Os personagens originais de CCS, pertencem a CLAMP e essa é apenas uma história de ficção escrita de fã para fãs!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_As Cores do Inverno_**

_**Por RubbyMoon**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Branco – Confusão Sobre a Neve!**_

* * *

Sakura estava caída sobre a neve, completamente imóvel. Podia sentir suas lágrimas virando gelo e a morte cada vez mais próxima. O ar gelado começava a invadir os seus pulmões com violência, causando-lhe muita dor no peito. Tomoyo. Com todo aquele frio sua irmã jamais conseguiria se manter viva até a manhã seguinte. Sua doce irmã, seu tesouro morreria sozinha e congelada. Ela havia prometido à irmã que tudo ficaria bem, não podia quebrar aquela promessa. Com todas suas forças, colocou-se novamente em pé e foi quando bem longe avistou luzes, ao que parecia ser uma casa. Agradeceu mentalmente a Deus por aquele sinal e decidiu ir buscar a irmã. Após uns dez minutos ela e a irmã estavam carregando suas respectivas bagagens e, de mãos dadas, enfrentaram a tempestade até voltar a encontrar aquela distante luz. Vencendo todas as difíceis barreiras e lutando contra o terrível frio, no que parecia uma eternidade, após mais quinze minutos elas chegaram a frente do casarão onde havia uma luz acesa no segundo andar. Desesperadamente, Sakura alcançou o pêndulo de metal da porta de entrada e quase sem forças o bateu com todo seu sofrimento. Olhou Tomoyo ao seu lado e notou que a pequenina estava azul. Bateu outra vez e insistentemente na porta. Voltou-se para a irmã a abraçando, dizendo em seguida: 'Vai ficar tudo bem!'

Syaoran já estava terminado de colocar em ordem os documentos da fazenda. Havia levado muitos documentos que havia encontrado na biblioteca para ler em seu quarto e terminado de organizar a maior parte quando ouviu baterem na porta de entrada como se fosse o fim do mundo. Vestiu o roupão de veludo preto sobre o pijama e desceu rapidamente a escada indo abrir a porta, já que Wei e sua esposa já haviam ido há muito tempo embora para sua casa. Estava bastante intrigado devido ao horário e ao frio. Imaginou quem seria louco o bastante para andar numa tempestade como aquela. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com duas crianças, batendo os dentes de frio desesperadamente e com um tom cinza-azulado de pele bastante grave. Não era necessário dizer nada, ele as puxou para dentro imediatamente, arrancando de suas mãos as bagagens e deixando ali mesmo.

'Venham rápido comigo!' – ele as fez segui-lo para o segundo andar, porém a garota mais velha havia tropeçado no meio da escadaria, então ele voltou a tomando em seus braços, carregando-a pelo resto do percurso. Começou a pensar de forma acelerada. Havia quatro banheiros. Primeiro foi até o seu próprio banheiro em seu quarto e fechou o ralo da banheira, abriu a torneira, enchendo-a com água bem quente. – 'Tire suas roupas e fique dentro da banheira até se sentir aquecida novamente!' – ele ordenou a mais velha. – 'Vou levar a menina até outra banheira!' – retirando-se com a menor.

Syaoran levou a menina congelada até o quarto de hóspedes que era reservado a crianças e repetiu o procedimento no banheiro. Fazia muito tempo que aquele cômodo não era usado e ficou feliz ao ver que continuava a funcionar bem. Fez as mesmas recomendações à menina e, certificando-se de que ela ficaria bem, deixou-a sozinha. Depois disso ficou pensando o que deveria fazer. Olhou o relógio e notou que já eram duas da madrugada e é claro que as duas teriam que pernoitar ali. Desceu até onde havia deixado as malas e sem cerimônia as abriu. Na primeira mala, após procurar entre várias roupas, encontrou um pijama infantil violeta com flores brancas bordadas, um par de meias e um chinelo. Na segunda mala encontrou uma série de artigos femininos refinados, potes de creme, roupas finas e finalmente uma camisola de seda branca que era totalmente inútil para uma noite de tempestade como aquela. Também encontrou em uma pequena nécessaire algumas roupas íntimas, o que lhe pareceram sugestivamente _sexy_, e ainda encontrou tempo para sorrir diante da idéia. Juntou as roupas que havia separado e as levou consigo para a cozinha. Ligou a chama do fogão e encontrou a sopa que Maki havia feito naquela noite em uma das panelas,colocando-a para aquecer. Enquanto isso, foi até a biblioteca e voltou a reavivar o fogo da lareira, colocando mais lenha. Colocou as roupas próximas ao calor, de modo que secassem a leve umidade que haviam adquirido.

Voltando até a cozinha ferveu água e preparou um chá. Encontrou pães, bolachas e alguns doces. Não imaginava o que as duas poderiam preferir, então preparou uma variedade de coisas sobre a mesa. Desligou o fogo da sopa e foi buscar os pijamas, que já deveriam estar secos e aquecidos. Antes de subir novamente, foi até o barzinho da sala e serviu para si mesmo uma dose de conhaque. Deixou a camisola juntamente com a roupa íntima para a garota mais velha, pendurados na fechadura da porta. Abriu o seu armário e retirou um roupão azul marinho de lã comprido, deixando sobre uma cadeira próxima à porta do banheiro, para que a garota pudesse se proteger do frio. Ainda teve o cuidado de lhe deixar um de seus chinelos, que com certeza ficaria enorme em pés femininos. Feito isso, foi até o quarto onde estava a garotinha. Sentou-se ao chão e encostado à porta do banheiro, começou a conversar com ela enquanto tomava em pequenos goles sua bebida.

'Está tudo bem?' – ele fez o contato.

'Sim!' – veio a resposta do outro lado da porta. – 'Estou me sentindo bem melhor. Pensei que viraria picolé!' – respondeu de forma infantil.

'Mas o que aconteceu com vocês?'

'Minha irmã e eu estávamos indo para Tomoeda, quando ela perdeu o controle do carro e batemos em um muro! O carro até virou e eu fiquei lá pendurada pelo cinto de segurança!'

'Vocês estão feridas?'

'Não! Nenhum arranhão!'

'Qual o seu nome e o de sua irmã?'

'Eu sou a Tomoyo e minha irmã é a Sakura! Qual é o seu nome?'

'Syaoran! De onde vocês estão vindo?'

'De Tóquio!'

'De Tóquio?' – ele repetiu espantado – 'Vocês vieram de Tóquio hoje?'

'Sim! Saímos bem cedinho, de madrugada!'

'Só vocês duas? É que sua irmã não parece ter idade para dirigir!'

'Pode não parecer, mas ela já tem vinte anos!' – Tomoyo falou enfatizando a idade da irmã, o que deixou Syaoran admirado.

'Eu trouxe um pijama que encontrei na sua mala. Depois de vesti-lo, desça comigo para comer algo quente!'

Assim que Tomoyo saiu do banheiro, Syaoran constatou que o pior havia passado e notou quão bela menina ela era. Cheio de ternura a conduziu até a cozinha com ele. Enquanto ele tomava o seu drinque ela se fartou com as diversas coisas que Syaoran lhe ofereceu.

'Você mora aqui sozinho?' – ela perguntou entre uma colherada de sopa e um pedaço de pão.

'Eu não moro aqui! Aqui é a casa do meu irmão. Pra dizer a verdade eu já morei aqui, mas agora quem vive aqui é o Wei e a esposa dele, Maki.'

'Onde está o seu irmão? Dormindo?'

'Posso lhe dizer que de certa forma ele está dormindo!'

Ele notou que a jovem não estava entendendo nada, mas antes que ele explicasse de outra forma, a irmã mais velha, Sakura, apareceu sob o batente da porta da cozinha. Ela estava com o seu roupão azul e o chinelo, ambas as peças haviam ficado enormes nela. Uma coisa que ele notou, foi que sua primeira impressão estava errada, pois de criança Sakura não tinha nada. A garota era uma jovem mulher, muito bonita apesar de aparentar ser magra demais. Ela estava com os cabelos molhados soltos dando um ar maduro e ela tinha uma bela postura.

'Desculpe-me pelo transtorno que estou lhe causando. Encontrei esse roupão e os chinelos. Espero que não se incomode. Estou tão envergonhada...' – ela baixou a cabeça diante de tanto constrangimento.

'Não é incomodo algum! Fico feliz que vocês estejam bem. Sua irmã me contou sobre o acidente... venha comer alguma coisa!'

'Sakura, esse é o Syaoran! Ele estava me contando que nessa casa existe um quarto que é cheio de brinquedos. Imagine só, Sakura! Um quarto só para brincar!' – ela dizia em pura exaltação.

'Muito prazer, Syaoran! Não sei como agradecer a tudo que está fazendo por nós.'

'Não precisa agradecer! Tenho certeza de que fariam o mesmo por mim.'

'Eu faria mesmo!' – Tomoyo disse quase pulando da cadeira. – 'Jamais quero sentir tanto frio assim na vida! A partir de hoje eu não gosto mais do frio, brincar na neve então... nunca mais!'

'Você não quer comer nada?' – Syaoran tornou a perguntar.

'Não estou com fome, obrigada!'

Tomoyo olhou aflita e em silêncio para sua irmã. Ela não havia comido nada direito desde que partiram de Tóquio. Syaoran notou a expressão preocupada de Tomoyo e não entendeu o motivo que a fez perder o ânimo tão repentinamente.

'Infelizmente estamos sem telefone! Quando acontecem essas tempestades ficamos isolados por dias na fazenda!' – Syaoran informou.

'Oh não!' – Sakura exclamou – 'Não posso me demorar em voltar para Tóquio!'

'Se a linha telefônica retornar existe alguém em Tóquio que deva ser informado que vocês estão bem?'

Sakura hesitou por um momento para responder e olhou para Tomoyo, que por sua vez olhou para Syaoran, que não entendeu nada daquela troca de olhares. Depois de um tempo ela respondeu:

'Não precisamos entrar em contato com ninguém!'

Naquele momento, Syaoran teve certeza de que Sakura estava mentindo. Olhou bem para a jovem, notou as maçãs salientes do rosto, o nariz reto e levemente empinado, os lábios pequenos e bem definidos. Verificou olheiras escuras e profundas embaixo dos olhos verdes, e o cabelo era muito comprido, claro e agora que estava quase seco parecia liso como seda. Por um momento seus olhares se encontraram e ela desviou constrangida. Syaoran resolveu não insistir no assunto.

'Acredito que vocês estejam precisando descansar! Vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Sakura, pode ficar na mesma suíte onde se banhou e a Tomoyo pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Encontrarão vários cobertores nos armários e até um elétrico se bobear.

'Mas e você? Acredito que o quarto que me cedeu é o seu!' – Sakura perguntou preocupada. – 'Posso ficar com Tomoyo...'

'Não tem problema. Ficarei no quarto que pertencia aos meus pais. Vocês precisam descansar bem!'

'Oh... quantos aborrecimentos estamos lhe causando, sinto muito!' – ela respondeu cheia de constrangimento.

'Não pense nisso, agora vão descansar!'

'Bem... boa noite e mais uma vez agradeço por tudo!' – ela disse de maneira tímida e chamando por Tomoyo.

* * *

**Primeiro dia... **

**Terça-feira**

Às sete da manhã, Syaoran já estava acordado. Não havia conseguido dormir muito devido aos pensamentos que o assombravam toda vez que tentava pegar no sono. Pensou novamente na sorte que aquelas irmãs tiveram ao sobreviver ao acidente de carro e depois àquela tempestade. Pensou em seu irmão e de como o rapaz havia sido desprovido da mesma sorte. Após se vestir desceu para o saguão de entrada, colocou o casaco e uma bota e saiu para caminhar. Estava muito frio, o vento praticamente parecia uma navalha cortando sua face e ele enrolou o cachecol até cobrir o nariz. Pelo menos havia parado de nevar. Encontrou Wei na porta de sua casa. Na verdade a casa parecia mais um chalé, era grande o suficiente para o casal e tinha uma fachada muito bonita e acolhedora. Foi falar com ele.

'Bom dia, Syaoran! Tão cedo e está de pé!'

'Bom dia, Wei! Preciso lhe pedir um favor! Pegue o trator e vá até aquela curva ao final da ponte! Lá deve ter um carro pequeno de passeio tombado ao lado do nosso muro! Veja o estado do carro e me avise. Se necessário reboque! Ontem duas irmãs sofreram um acidente e acabaram se salvando por milagre. Vieram até o casarão em busca de ajuda.'

'Mas elas estão bem?' – perguntou preocupado.

'Sim. Estão dormindo! Vou dar uma olhada no estrago que a neve fez ao pasto e depois irei até o lago. Será que está congelado?'

'É bem capaz. Mas o rio deve estar normal!'

Syaoran constatou, após uma breve caminhada pelos pastos mais próximos ao casarão, que a neve havia chegado até meio metro de altura. Com certeza as estradas deveriam estar bloqueadas. Caminhou com certa dificuldade até o lago e confirmou que a água estava congelada em toda a sua extensão. Olhando ao redor, a paisagem era totalmente branca. Os pinheiros estavam cobertos de neve, porém o céu era azul e sem nuvens.

'Lindo!' – ele disse em voz alta.

Jamais em Tóquio ele teria uma paisagem tão linda quanto aquela. Um inverno tão belo, como ele jamais poderia se esquecer, estava fadado a ficar para sempre somente em suas lembranças assim que ele vendesse as terras da família. Admirou o branco por toda a parte. Branco da neve, branco do inverno.

'Syaoran!' – ele ouviu alguém lhe chamando na região do lago.

Focalizou bem distante uma figura feminina deslizando com patins sobre o gelo do lago. Ela vinha em sua direção e ele reconheceu a bela dama.

'Meiling! Já está acordada e passeando nesse frio?'

'Ainda não acostumei com o fuso horário! Peguei meu cavalo e os meus patins e vim até o lago!' – ela finalmente alcançou o amigo e lhe cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto! – 'Seu nariz está tão vermelho!'

Ele se lembrou de que não havia tido oportunidade para pegar o seu creme protetor já que a sua hóspede ocupava seu quarto, mas não comentou nada com Meiling.

'Você não se incomoda de eu ir invadindo assim sua fazenda, não é? Afinal ela vai ser minha mesmo quando papai compra-la! Além disso, eu sempre venho patinar no lago e você sabe que na minha fazenda não temos lago!'

'É claro que não! Mas não me lembro de você patinando no lago!'

'É mesmo! Todos os invernos você estava em Tóquio e quem estava aqui era o Yukito! Sempre patinávamos juntos!'

'Yukito fazia todas as suas vontades! Se bem me lembro você era uma menina bem mimada!'

'Essas são palavras de quem está procurando briga, Syaoran!' – ela disse dando um soquinho leve no braço de Syaoran. – 'Mas devo admitir que seja verdade! Em compensação você nunca me mimou!'

'Eu tinha mais juízo que todos!'

'Você também jamais notou que eu existia. Só me mandava sair do seu pé o tempo todo!'

'Mas isso era quando você era uma pirralha, pois agora você está bem glamourosa! Acredita que eu não havia te reconhecido ontem no velório? Só reconheci porque estava ao lado de seu pai! Levei um susto.'

'Ora... vou interpretar isso como um elogio!' – ela disse com um sorriso sedutor.

'É um elogio!' – ele devolveu o sorriso de forma charmosa.

Meiling se afastou, patinado uma volta inteira ao redor do lago de maneira elegante. Syaoran a seguia com os olhos até que finalmente ela retornou.

'Pretende ficar em Tomoeda até quando?' – ela retomou a conversa.

'Até resolver os meus negócios com o seu pai e logo que as estradas desbloquearem!'

'Vai demorar alguns dias então! Mas bem que você podia ficar mais uma semana!' – ela disse sedutoramente.

'Você quer que eu fique?' – ele perguntou com um sorriso peralta.

'É claro!' – ela respondeu ruborizando levemente. – 'Que tal ir lá em casa hoje? Isso mesmo! Venha almoçar comigo!'

Syaoran lembrou-se de suas hóspedes e pensou que seria melhor ficar com elas e ajuda-las no que fosse possível. Sentia-se responsável pelas duas irmãs.

'Não vai dar!'

'Posso saber por quê?'

'Porque já fiquei muito tempo fofocando aqui com a senhorita e preciso resolver muitas coisas!' – ele disse de maneira debochada.

'Então o que me diz de ir jantar hoje?'

Ele pensou mais um pouco e após analisar a situação, respondeu:

'Que tal jantar amanhã?'

'Amanhã vai ser ótimo!' – ela respondeu cheia de charme. – 'Que tal às oito da noite? Ou um pouco mais cedo para um drinque?'

'Então quinze para as oito! Combinado?'

'Combinado! Então até logo! Vou para casa antes que eu congele!' – ela despediu-se empolgada com o que havia conseguido!'

* * *

Sakura despertou com a claridade que invadia o quarto. Sentiu o travesseiro fofo sob a cabeça e ficou ainda um tempo deitada meio sonolenta. Podia sentir um agradável perfume masculino no ambiente. Lembrou-se de que estava no quarto que pertencia a Syaoran, o rapaz que havia lhe dado abrigo após o acidente. Começou a se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido durante a madrugada. Ouviu o barulho de um trator e se enchendo de coragem levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela. A claridade cegou seus olhos por um momento e logo que se acostumou com ela, pôde avistar o trator vermelho distante. Olhou maravilhada para a paisagem a sua frente. Era um lindo vale, todo coberto por neve. Agora sim parecia que estava em sua cidade natal. Ela sempre havia morado no centro de Tomoeda, mas já havia passado algumas temporadas em fazendas da região devido aos contatos do falecido pai. Abriu o vidro da janela e sentiu o ar gelado em seu rosto e o vento brincando com seus cabelos. Não queria ficar resfriada, então desistiu da brincadeira fechando a janela. Consultou o relógio e percebeu que já eram nove da manhã. Voltou a colocar sob a camisola o roupão de Syaoran e novamente sentiu o agradável perfume masculino. Calçou os chinelos.

Saindo do quarto percebeu um longo corredor, que não havia notado na noite anterior devido a escuridão. Agora a casa lhe parecia três vezes maior do que imaginara. Foi até o quarto onde estava a irmã. Estava escuro, mas ela ouviu a respiração da irmã que ainda dormia tranqüilamente. Decidiu procurar sua bagagem e imaginou que a encontraria no saguão de entrada, pois ali era o lugar onde a viu pela última vez. Porém não encontrou. Ouviu vozes vindo da cozinha e dirigiu-se para lá pra encontrar alguém que a orientasse.

Ao entrar na cozinha, as duas pessoas que conversavam ficaram em silêncio se virando na mesma hora para ver quem havia acabado de chegar. Uma era Syaoran, que estava sentado a mesa tomando alguma coisa em uma caneca. Ele trajava um suéter bege escuro. Sakura olhou para a outra pessoa com quem Syaoran estava conversando. Era uma senhora de meia idade, estava em pé em frente a pia e descascava batatas. Notou o belo avental florido que ela usava. Por um momento sentiu-se sem ação, parecia que estava invadindo.

'Desculpem...' – disse com a voz falha.

Syaoran, que ainda estava surpreso por ela chegar de repente, descansou a caneca sobre a mesa e se levantou.

'Não há motivo para pedir desculpas. Imaginei que você só acordaria na hora do almoço!'

'Tomoyo ainda está dormindo!'

'Deixe-me aproveitar para te apresentar a Maki. Ela é quem cuida de tudo por aqui. Maki, essa é a Sakura. Eu estava aqui contando a ela o que aconteceu com você e sua irmã!'

'Foi uma nevasca horrível! Estou muito feliz de que nada pior tenha acontecido com vocês!' – Maki disse abrindo um sorriso.

'Elas tiveram muita sorte!'

'A linha telefônica já retornou?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Não. O telefone continua mudo!' – ele informou notando a expressão desolada de Sakura.

'Por favor, não me diga que estamos isolados pela neve!'

'Infelizmente estamos e vamos continuar assim por vários dias. Mas não pense nisso agora, venha comer alguma coisa. O que deseja?' – ele puxou a cadeira pra que Sakura sentasse.

'Só uma xícara de café está bom!' – recusando qualquer outra coisa. – 'Sabe alguma coisa sobre o carro?'

'Pedi para que Wei fosse averiguar, daqui a pouco ele deve estar voltando!' – ele disse servindo o café para Sakura.

'Também não encontrei minha bagagem!'

'A culpa é minha!' – Maki se manifestou – 'Eu tomei a liberdade de colocar as roupas de ambas as malas na secadora, mas eu já passei algumas. Depois do seu café entregarei para você!'

'Não era necessário passa-las! Meu Deus, quanto trabalho estou causando!' – disse constrangida.

'Não foi trabalho algum!' – ela disse sorrindo de modo que confortasse o coração da jovem.

Syaoran notou o quanto Sakura parecia sofrer com aquela situação. Algo lhe dizia que aquela jovem estava passando por outros problemas, além de um simples acidente.

'Gostaria de ir até o carro, tem algumas coisas minhas por lá ainda!' – Sakura pediu a Syaoran.

'Depois que você se vestir eu te levo de carro lá!'

Sakura terminou de se vestir com as roupas que Maki lhe entregou. Era um jeans grosso, e para não sofrer com o frio colocou logo dois suéteres de lã. Por cima vestiu o casaco de couro de antílope, presente de seu noivo. Achou que seus sapatos não eram apropriados para andar na neve, mas não havia outro que poderia calçar. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Syaoran a esperando em frente à porta.

'Não dá pra você sair com esses sapatos com toda essa neve. Seus pés podem congelar até causar uma necrose!'

'Não tenho um apropriado!'

'Venha comigo! Acredito que lá na lavanderia tenha alguma bota que possa lhe servir!'

Depois de colocar as botas, ambos seguiram para a garagem. Os pés de Sakura afundaram na neve assim que ela desceu os degraus da escada da entrada. Ela deu um gritinho de surpresa.

'Ainda bem que está de botas. Veja só quanta neve!'

'Sim!' – então ela olhou para a região e viu neve por toda parte. Porém, tudo aquilo fez seu coração disparar por estar encantada com a linda paisagem. Levantou o rosto e sentiu o sol lhe aquecendo a face.

Syaoran notou o primeiro sorriso na face da jovem e a achou muito bela naquele momento. Ela estava tendo a mesma reação que ele havia experimentado mais cedo perto do lago.

'Neve de inverno e sol de verão!' – ele disse indo em direção a garagem.

Sakura o seguiu e assim que entrou na garagem ela ficou impressionada com a bela caminhonete Subaru de Syaoran. Observou os pneus próprios para neve e ficou se recriminando por ter sido tão tola de ter saído para a morte com o carro de brinquedo de Yamazaki. Nessa hora percebeu o quanto teimosa podia ser, pois havia ignorado todos os avisos que haviam dado para ela. Subiu no carro e aguardou enquanto Syaoran aquecia o motor.

'Como é o seu carro?' – ele perguntou.

Ela congelou. Tinha até vergonha de que ele olhasse para o carro que ela havia usado para vir a Tomoeda.

'Não é meu carro!'

'Como assim? Você o roubou então?'

'Claro que não!' – ela respondeu indignada.

'Se o carro não é seu, de quem é?'

'Peguei emprestado com o meu vizinho!'

'Essa história é muito estranha!'

'Não tem nada de estranho. Eu só estava vindo para Tomoeda com o carro que peguei emprestado do meu vizinho! Entendeu?' – ela respondeu de forma defensiva.

'Tudo bem! Entendi!'

Syaoran deu marcha ré e manobrou o carro. Seguiu pela neve onde deveria existir uma estrada de cascalhos. Percebeu que a garota havia ficado bastante nervosa com seus comentários. Após alguns instantes de silêncio entre os dois ele se manifestou:

'O seu carro deve estar enterrado pela neve!'

Sakura sabia que o que ele estava dizendo era verdade. Também sabia de que ele falava somente para informa-la, mas não podia deixar de se sentir deprimida. Tudo estava dando errado desde que ela saiu de Tóquio. Parecia até castigo por ter viajado como uma fugitiva. Por um momento sentiu tontura e seu enjôo voltou com força total.

'Posso abrir a janela um instante?' – ela perguntou. - 'Preciso de um pouco de ar!'

'Claro!' - ele abriu o vidro pelo botão elétrico e notou que havia algo errado com ela – 'O que você tem? Está tão pálida!'

'Nada! Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar!'

Ele parou o carro e com auxílio de um mapa dobrado que havia no porta-luvas ele abanou ar para a garota.

'Não é necessário! Já vai passar! Veja! Já me sinto melhor!'

'Tem certeza?' – ele perguntou ainda preocupado.

'Sim! Podemos ir!'

Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram ao local e Syaoran avistou Wei com mais dois funcionários da fazenda. Eles estavam com pás tentando desenterrar o carro num ponto onde havia mais neve aglomerada. Ele ajudou Sakura a saltar da caminhonete e foram se juntar aos homens.

'E então?' – Syaoran perguntou a Wei.

'Já está quase livre! O automóvel está tombado num ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus!'

'Mas o motor foi invadido pela neve! Está acabado. Não volta a funcionar de modo algum!' – outro funcionário explicou.

'Oh não! Meu vizinho vai ficar profundamente triste!' – Sakura respondeu se sentindo péssima.

'Encontramos essas coisas dentro do carro!' – Wei estendeu um grande saco com os objetos dentro e entregou para Sakura – 'Não tem mais nada lá dentro!'

'Obrigada!' – ela agradeceu.

'Estou muito feliz de que nada de pior tenha acontecido com a senhorita e sua irmã!' – Wei sorriu para a jovem.

'Esse é o Wei, Sakura! Ele é esposo de Maki!'

'O senhor e sua esposa são muito gentis!' – ela o cumprimentou timidamente.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Syaoran voltou com Sakura até o Subaru e começaram a voltar para o casarão.

'Como teve coragem de viajar com um carro naquelas condições? Pelo que Wei me disse não havia nem aquecedor funcionando no carro! O motor nunca mais vai funcionar, pois nem um anti-congelante você usou no radiador!'

'Eu não sabia que precisava usar um anti-congelante!'

'Realmente é um milagre que você esteja viva e outro que não tenha levado a morte sua irmã também!'

Tudo que Sakura queria naquele momento era calar a boca de Syaoran. Já não bastava ela estar se sentindo péssima e ele ainda fazia questão de fazê-la sentir-se pior? Por um momento sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos, mas antes que elas caíssem, ela retomou a conversa.

'Você acha que o carro não tem conserto?'

'Só depois que desenterrarem é que vai dar pra saber!'

'Quando será que a estrada vai estar livre?'

'Só quando as máquinas que removem a neve passarem por aqui!'

'Isso seria quando?' – ela perguntou com medo da resposta.

'Talvez três dias, no máximo quatro!'

'Meu Deus!' – ela exclamou lembrando-se do seu casamento.

Syaoran estava intrigado com aquela jovem. Tinha certeza de que havia algo muito grave a incomodando. Achou que aquele era um bom momento pra lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

'Quando você disse que precisava voltar para Tóquio?' – ele perguntou fingindo casualidade.

Sakura pensou por um momento. Não se lembrava de ter mencionado quando precisava voltar para Tóquio e sim de que precisava. Sentiu que Syaoran faria várias perguntas que ela não queria responder.

'Prometi que estaria de volta no domingo!'

'Prometeu para quem?'

'Para o dono daquele carro.' – ela respondeu após pensar um pouco.

'E os seus pais? Devem estar preocupados!'

'Estão mortos!'

'Meu Deus, mas deve existir alguém que seja responsável por vocês! Se não houver tenho certeza de que sua vida é um eterno desastre! Afinal, você e sua irmã não passam de duas crianças!' – ele disse isso rindo da própria idéia.

'Se quer mesmo saber nós temos uma madrasta!' – ela respondeu com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.

'Ah... entendi!' – ele falou sorrindo com gosto.

'Entendeu o que?' – ela perguntou totalmente aborrecida com o deboche dele.

'Você tem uma madrasta malvada! Como aquelas dos contos de fada!'

'Ela não é malvada!' – Sakura fez uma careta, o que divertiu imensamente Syaoran – 'Ela é maravilhosa!'

'E por acaso ela sabe que vocês estavam vindo para Tomoeda?'

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Sem querer já havia contado detalhes demais a Syaoran, não queria dizer mais nada, pois sentia que estava depondo em algum tribunal e tudo que ela dissesse seria usado contra ela. Por fim, resolveu mentir:

'Claro que ela sabe! Ela sabe muito bem que estávamos indo encontrar nosso irmão em Tomoeda!'

'Então vocês estavam indo visitar seu irmão?'

Sakura sentiu que se tivesse uma arma daria um tiro na própria cabeça por ser tão burra. Agora Syaoran sabia sobre Touya devido a sua distração.

'E essa viagem tão rápida tem algum motivo especial? Por que você vir de tão longe só pra dizer um oi para seu irmão, é meio exaustivo. Afinal, Tóquio fica tão longe para você vir e ter que estar de volta na próxima segunda feira!'

'Não exatamente!'

'Isso não é uma resposta!'

'Não é?' – ela se fez de boba.

Ainda estavam na metade do caminho até o casarão quando Syaoran parou novamente o carro. Sakura ficou intrigada e um silêncio tomou conta por alguns minutos. Finalmente, Syaoran voltou-se para ela e estava bem sério.

'Escute bem, Sakura! Sinto que estou pisando em gelo fino aqui! Entenda que eu não dou a mínima para o que você esteja aprontando, mas sinto-se responsável pela sua irmã Tomoyo. Afinal, ela só tem onze anos!'

'Eu posso ser muito bem responsável por Tomoyo!'

'Vocês podiam ter morrido na nevasca ontem à noite!' – ele disse firmemente – 'Será que você tem consciência disso?'

Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele realmente estava bem sério.

'Mas eu vi a luz acesa da sua casa. Se eu não tivesse visto eu jamais sairia do carro, o que era o certo a se fazer, até que a tempestade passasse!' – ela mentiu antes que ele fosse capaz de chamar a polícia.

'Nevascas são muito comuns nessa parte do mundo. Você deveria saber muito bem disso! Tiveram muita sorte mesmo de que uma tragédia horrível não acontecesse!'

'E você foi muito generoso nos ajudando, e eu não sei como agradecer devidamente, mas ainda acho que quanto antes nós formos encontrar com o meu irmão será melhor, além disso, você se livrará de uma vez de nós!'

'Por enquanto vamos ver o que acontece! A propósito, vou precisar sair agora, a estrada que volta para a cidade anterior está livre e vou lá resolver alguns negócios e tentar ligar para o meu trabalho. Talvez quando eu retornar a estrada que vai para o centro esteja liberada e eu levarei você e sua irmã pessoalmente e em segurança até o seu irmão!'

Por um momento, Sakura sentiu um pouco de receio ao imaginar um encontro entre Touya e Syaoran. Achou que a idéia não era nem um pouco boa.

'Não é necessário! Tenho certeza de que eu e Tomoyo ficaremos bem e podemos...'

'Não!' – ele a interrompeu exasperado. – 'Você e a sua irmã vão se comportar como duas damas e vão ficar me esperando sentadinhas até eu retornar!'

Sakura abriu a boca para argumentar, mas fechou novamente ao sentir-se intimidada pelo olhar profundo do rapaz. Sentiu a face queimar, primeiro de raiva, depois por sentir-se impotente e por último de vergonha. O olhar dele causava uma estranha reação em todo o seu ser.

'Está bem!' – ela concordou contrariada.

Após deixar Sakura no casarão, Syaoran partiu para a cidade vizinha. Sakura observou a caminhonete se afastando até finalmente sumir de sua visão. Entrou no casarão e ouviu um barulho vindo de uma sala próxima a cozinha. Entrou no recinto e notou ser uma imensa biblioteca. O barulho era devido a senhora Maki estar passando aspirador de pó no carpete do cômodo.

'Já está de volta, querida! E o carro?' – Maki perguntou desligando o aspirador de pó.

'Parece que o motor não presta mais! O Syaoran me disse que seu esposo vai levar o carro a uma oficina! Onde está a Tomoyo? Ela se levantou?'

'Sim e já tomou um excelente desjejum! Ela é uma menina adorável! Bastante inteligente, um amor!'

'Onde ela está?'

'Está no quarto de brinquedos! Eu te levo lá!'

Sakura acompanhou Maki até o segundo andar e no final do corredor se deparou com mais um lance de escadas. Subiram até o andar seguinte e Sakura percebeu que as características do casarão adquiriam nova forma. Tudo era mais alegre e infantil.

'Essa ala foi construída especialmente para as crianças! Syaoran adorava ficar o dia inteiro brincando com os amigos aqui. É triste que não haja mais crianças nessa casa!' – Maki disse em tom saudoso.

Finalmente chegaram a uma grande sala, com carpetes e tapetes de tom azul, onde havia uma grande variedade de brinquedos bem antigos. Ela encontrou a irmã concentrada construindo uma cidade com os blocos de madeira que existiam ali.

'Você construiu isso sozinha, pequena?' – Sakura se mostrou presente.

'Sakura!' – Tomoyo deu um salto e correu para abraçar a irmã toda sorridente. – 'Onde você estava?'

'Eu fui ver como estava o carro do Yamazaki!'

'E o que aconteceu com aquela lata velha?'

'O motor está arruinado!'

'Acho que agora o Yamazaki não tem desculpa pra não arranjar um novo carro!'

'Não fale assim, a culpa é nossa por pedir emprestado a ele!'

'Venha ver a cidade que construí! Ali é o castelo e aqui tem um campo de futebol. Também fiz uma casinha de bonecas!'

'Acho que você usou todos os blocos que havia aqui no quarto!' – Maki disse com um sorriso espontâneo – 'É muito bom ter uma criança usando tudo isso novamente!'

'Usei quase todos!' – Tomoyo falou demonstrando certo orgulho.

'Eu vou descer para a cozinha, meninas! O almoço será servido ao meio-dia e meia!' – Maki disse e se retirou em seguida.

Sakura caminhou até a janela do quarto e verificou a paisagem que ficava aos fundos do casarão. Concluiu que era uma imagem tão linda quanto à do vale. Havia duas quadras, uma de tênis e uma poli esportiva. Mais distante podia avistar uma piscina cheia de folhas secas e neve. Imaginou que se estivesse cheia de água já haveria congelado. Também verificou uma cabana bem ao longe, quase escondida entre as árvores.

'A Maki é tão legal!' – Tomoyo a tirou de sua distração.

'Sim! O marido dela também é muito gentil!'

'Ela estava me dizendo que aqui é a casa do irmão mais velho do Syaoran! Ela sempre trabalhou cuidando dos dois! Também me disse que Syaoran mora e trabalha em Tóquio! Somos vizinhos e nem imaginávamos!'

'Irmão? Mas onde ele está!' – Sakura estava surpresa com a nova descoberta.

'É uma situação muito triste!' – Tomoyo abandonou os blocos que montava e voltou-se para Sakura – 'Ele sofreu um acidente de carro numa nevasca Domingo passado e morreu! Por isso Syaoran está aqui! Ontem de manhã foi o velório!'

Sakura levou as mãos à frente de sua boca como se quisesse abafar um grito. Depois desceu até o peito como quem procura acalmar o coração.

'Meu Deus! Syaoran deve estar muito abalado e nós aqui o incomodando! Sinto-me péssima!' – Sakura lastimou com os olhos marejados.

'Maki disse que é bom que estejamos aqui! Ela disse que nós o distraímos e não dá tempo para o Syaoran ficar triste pelos cantos!'

'Mesmo assim é muito triste. Ele parece ser uma pessoa tão forte, jamais eu poderia adivinhar o que ele está passando!'

Sakura precisava andar um pouco e afastar os pensamentos de morte que invadiam a sua mente. O irmão de Syaoran não havia tido a mesma sorte que ela e Tomoyo ao saírem ilesas de um acidente de carro numa nevasca feroz. Para Syaoran aquilo podia ser uma frustração terrível. Caminhando em meio aos seus devaneios, percebeu estar de volta ao quarto onde havia dormido. O quarto que pertencia ao seu anfitrião. Podia sentir o cheiro dele por toda parte. Foi até a penteadeira e observou os pertences que estavam ali. Havia pelo menos quatro tipos diferentes de pentes e ela se pegou sorrindo ao imaginar ele vaidoso. Achou um frasco de perfume e ela reconheceu a suave fragrância que lhe era agradável.

'Seco e suave!' – ela disse em voz alta.

Toda sua atenção foi desviada para o porta-retrato que estava ali. Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos o retrato e encheu-se de carinho. Lá estava Syaoran sorrindo ao lado de quem ela imaginava ser o seu irmão mais velho. Eram bem diferentes. O irmão era uma pessoa com um sorriso tranqüilo e expressão calma. Usava óculos e aparentava ser bem mais magro. Entretanto, o que mais chamou atenção de Sakura foi a expressão de Syaoran. Ele tinha um semblante maroto, um sorriso de plena felicidade que só de olhar a fazia sorrir também. Com certeza a idéia que estava mantendo a respeito dele estava errada. Ele só estava abalado com os últimos acontecimentos.

Continuou a olhar outros pertences de Syaoran pelo quarto e se recriminava por estar sendo tão bisbilhoteira, mas a curiosidade era mais forte do que a sua educação. Encontrou troféus, medalhas, e fotografias de campeonatos onde demonstravam a fase da vida do rapaz onde ele era um verdadeiro campeão de artes marciais. Encontrou outras fotos que provavelmente eram da época em que ele esteve na faculdade e muitas outras com a família. Para ela aquilo tudo era mágico, como se o Syaoran mandão e grosso não existisse mais.

'Sakura? O que você está fazendo?' – havia sido flagrada bisbilhotando.

**

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**

**Ruby: Eu estou transbordando de alegria por ter recebido tantos comentários carinhosos no primeiro capítulo. Obrigada pessoal! Isso me dá uma imensa motivação e eu dei tudo de mim nos outros capítulos para tentar deixar aceitável para vocês!**

**Fiz uma rápida menção no meu blog e agradeci citando o nome de vocês! Que máximo... espero que tenham curtido o segundo capítulo também! Essa fic não vai ser muito longa... acho que chegará a seis capítulos apenas!**

**No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais de pimenta, com certeza... aguardem pra ver a coisa pegar fogo!**

**Quero agradecer a Cris-chan por revisar o capítulo e eu estou ficando metida já... pois tenho diminuído muito os meus erros ortográficos! Acho que pintar o cabelo de preto me deixou mais inteligente! Hihihihi!**

"**Eu falei pra você que virar morena seria interessante! Agora eu tenho menos trabalho pra corrigir seus textos!" – Cris disse aparecendo do nada quase matando de susto a autora dessa fic.**

"**Ai Cris! Já te pedi pra não aparecer assim de repente. Quase morri de susto! Poxa! Mas já que você está aqui... vamos assistir o segundo bloco do programa da Pety Oprah?"**

"**Claro! Eu vim aqui justamente para isso!"**

"**Então vamos! Até mais pessoal!"**

* * *

_Voz do além anunciando: E voltamos com mais um bloco do maravilhoso Talk Show da Pety Oprah!_

"_Platéia bate muitas palmas"_

_Pety: Bem vindos adorados telespectadores. No outro bloco a Nakuru deu um susto na gente saindo daquele jeito, não é! Bem, mas vamos continuar com nosso programa. E é com grande prazer que eu recebo Eriol Hiiragizawa._

"_Mulheres da platéia vão ao delírio enquanto Eriol caminha até o sofá!"_

_Pety dando beijinhos no rosto dele: Nossa Eriol, você é cheiroso!_

_Eriol dando um beijo na mão da entrevistadora: E você cada dia que passa fica mais deslumbrante Pety._

_Pety completamente corada e com as pernas bambas: Err... vamos nos sentar e começar a entrevista._

_Eriol: Claro!_

_Pety: Eriol, o que você acha de ser o noivo da Sakura nesta fic?_

_Eriol: Eu achei muito interessante, apesar de preferir fazer par romântico com a Tomoyo._

"_Câmera mostra a Tomoyo ruborizada"_

_Pety: E o que você está achando a Tomoyo criança?_

_Eriol: Completamente maravilhosa. Pena que ela é tão nova, senão eu até teria a intenção de sugerir a RubbyMoon que eu acabasse com ela._

_Pety perguntando pra Ruby que está na platéia: E então Ruby? Topa dar um salto no tempo e fazer o Eriol ficar com a Tomoyo quando ela estiver mais velha?_

_Ruby olhando feio pra Pety: Nem vem que eu não vou te falar nada! Hoje você não arranca nada de mim!_

_Pety triste: Tudo bem, né! Não custa tentar. Deixe-me explicar para a platéia... é que eu sempre jogo alguns verdes pra tentar descobrir as cartas que a Ruby esconde nas mangas... mas está cada vez mais difícil arrancar algo dela!_

"_Pety pensando: Eu ainda vou arrancar as coisas de você dona Ruby. Me espere só no MSN."_

_Eriol: Mas mesmo se não der pra ser par da Tomoyo, eu já estou feliz de ser o noivo da Sakura ao invés do Li._

_Pety: Mas você não acha que com essa viagem que a Sakura fez, eles se encontrando, não deva rolar nenhum clima!_

_Eriol cheio de si: Eu confio em mim, Pety._

_Pety: E agora uma pergunta mais delicada que muitas pessoas devem estar curiosas em saber a resposta. Por que você não quer que a Tomoyo vá morar com você e Sakura depois do casamento? Você não acha que isso está o deixando muito antipático?_

_Eriol: Bem, eu não quero que a Tomoyo vá morar conosco porque a Sakura só vai dar atenção a ela. E com o tempo, com a Tomoyo crescendo, ficando encorpada, sua beleza cada dia mais ofuscante, e com certeza vai ter muitos rapazes querendo sair com ela e isso eu não vou aceitar._

_Pety: A-HÁ, você vai ficar com ciúmes e também não quer que ela vá pra você não cair em tentação!_

_Eriol se fazendo de bobo: Heim! _

_Pety: Acho que isso é de família. Primeiro é a Nakuru com o Fujitaka, mas de olho no Touya e agora é você com a Sakura, mas de olho na Tomoyo._

_Eriol suando frio: Não Pety, não é isso! Eu amo a Sakura, quero me casar com ela e deixar o Li morrendo de ciúmes._

_Pety: Está bem, Eriol! Eu acredito em você. Desculpe-me por tê-lo deixado numa saia justa. Espero que dê tudo certo pra você na fic e que você tenha um final feliz. Muito obrigada pela sua participação._

_Eriol: Eu que agradeço, Pety. E me ligue qualquer dia desses para jantarmos._

_Pety: Claro!_

"_Eriol volta ao seu lugar na platéia e recebe um beijo de Tomoyo"_

_Pety: E agora eu vou entrevistar um casal que está conquistando as pessoas. Sejam bem vindos Wei e Maki!_

"_Platéia bate palmas"_

_Pety cumprimentando os dois: Estou muito feliz por poder entrevista-los. Fiquem a vontade._

_Wei: Nós que estamos felizes por poder estar aqui._

_Maki: Ai Pety, eu sou sua fã! Não perco um programa._

_Pety: Fico muito feliz de saber disso. Mas vamos começar. Me diz uma coisa, como era o Syaoran quando criança?_

_Maki: Ele era uma pestinha! Vivia pegando as coisas na cozinha e saindo correndo. Também vivia subindo no pé de manga. Mas era um doce de criança._

_Wei: Ele também era muito prestativo. Sempre me ajudava com os tratores. Adorava aprender tudo. Ele e o Yukito sempre estavam comigo quando eu consertava alguma coisa._

"_Câmera mostra Syaoran ficando vermelho"_

_Pety: Pelo que nós lemos, o Li está jogando "um certo charme" pra cima da Meiling. Vocês acham que isso vai dar em algo?_

_Wei e Maki juntos: Claro que não!_

_Maki: O Syaoran sempre viu a Meiling como uma irmã, o Yukito que tinha uma queda por ela._

_Wei: E agora com a chegada da Sakura na fazenda, acho que ele finalmente vai se envolver com alguém._

_Maki: Eu estou torcendo por isso. Aposto que em dois dias ele já vai estar completamente apaixonado pela Sakura._

_Pety: Dois dias! Mas só isso!_

_Wei: Ou até menos Pety. O Syaoran nunca agiu com nenhuma mulher como ele está agindo com a Sakura. É amor e daqueles que duram pra sempre._

_Maki sonhadora: Bem que o Syaoran podia desistir de vender a fazenda, se casar com a Sakura e eles mais a adorável Tomoyo irem morar lá. Seria perfeito. Um belo lugar para criarem os filhos que terão._

"_Câmera mostra Sakura vermelha e Syaoran mais que vermelho com a menção de filhos"_

"_Pety também sonhadora: Seria maravilhoso, né!"_

_Pety: Wei, Maki, foi maravilhoso conhecer vocês. Espero que mantenhamos contato. E Maki, espero que você acerte nessa aposta de dois dias._

"_Pety se levanta despedindo do casal"_

_Voz do além: E não percam o próximo bloco com entrevistas cada vez mais bombásticas._

**

* * *

**

**É com grande alegria que comunico a amiga Pety, que seu espaço com a Pety Oprah é um grande sucesso! É isso aí amiga! Continue assim! Kissus!**


	3. Marrom! Tudo Errado!

_**As Cores do Inverno**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Marrom! - Tudo errado!_**

* * *

_No capítulo anterior:_

_Continuou a olhar outros pertences de Syaoran pelo quarto e se recriminava por estar sendo tão bisbilhoteira, mas a curiosidade era mais forte do que a sua educação. Encontrou troféus, medalhas, e fotografias de campeonatos onde demonstravam a fase da vida do rapaz onde ele era um verdadeiro campeão de artes marciais. Encontrou outras fotos que provavelmente eram da época em que ele esteve na faculdade e muitas outras com a família. Para ela aquilo tudo era mágico, como se o Syaoran mandão e grosso não existisse mais._

'_Sakura? O que você está fazendo?' – havia sido flagrada bisbilhotando._

* * *

'Sakura? O que você está fazendo?' – Tomoyo perguntou dando um grande susto em Sakura. Se fosse Syaoran a lhe flagrar o que diria?

'Nada... o que você deseja?'

'Vamos almoçar?'

'Já é meio-dia e meia?' – ela perguntou espantada e disfarçando.

'Sim! O que você estava fazendo?'

'Só conhecendo melhor uma pessoa! Venha... vamos almoçar!'

Sakura estava sentada à mesa de jantar apenas remexendo a comida no prato, sem ao menos experimentar. Imaginou que naquela hora deveria estar morrendo de fome, mas descobriu que não estava. Tentou pelo menos comer algo para não ficar fraca, porém desistiu em seguida. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia comer, ao contrário de sua irmã Tomoyo, que comia como se comesse pelas duas.

'O que vocês vão fazer agora de tarde?' – Maki perguntou para as visitantes, tentando disfarçar a preocupação por ter notado que Sakura não havia comido nada.

'Eu posso continuar a brincar no quarto de crianças?' – Tomoyo perguntou rapidamente.

'Mas é claro que pode, anjinho!' – Maki respondeu sorrindo.

'Acho que vou dar uma volta!' – Sakura respondeu após beber um gole de café.

'Já não tomou bastante ar fresco hoje, minha jovem?' – Maki perguntou um pouco preocupada.

'É que eu gosto de andar e a paisagem aqui é tão linda, ainda mais com toda essa neve!'

'Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado pra não se perder!'

'Posso ficar aqui brincando, Sakura?' – Tomoyo perguntou preocupada.

'É claro! Pode ir!'

Tomoyo subiu novamente para brincar, deixando Sakura e Maki na sala de jantar. Sakura insistiu para que Maki a deixasse ajuda-la na cozinha com a louça, mas ela a expulsou, dizendo que se ela não fosse logo dar o passeio ficaria presa em casa com uma possível chuva. Foi assim que Sakura começou o seu passeio naquela tarde. Após calçar as botas, começou a caminhar.

Como se suas pernas não a obedecessem, caminhou até a entrada da fazenda e quando percebeu estava a caminho do centro de Tomoeda. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ela teria que andar para chegar lá, mas já estava a caminho de qualquer forma. Achava que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, ela já havia dado muitos aborrecimentos a Syaoran e jamais saberia expressar tudo que ele estava fazendo por ela e sua irmã. Por esse motivo precisava encontrar Touya o quanto antes e conversar com ele a respeito de Tomoyo. Depois precisava arranjar um modo de voltar para Tóquio e finalmente se casar.

Ela não poderia reencontrar o irmão sobre o olhar vigilante de um estranho e estar sem Tomoyo de certa forma seria melhor. Não sabia nada da vida de Touya nos últimos anos e talvez ele não estivesse em condições de arcar uma responsabilidade como aquela, o que deixaria a menina triste. Sim, ir procurar por Touya sozinha era a melhor idéia no momento...

'Vai se comportar como uma dama e ficar esperando sentada até que eu retorne...' – ela repetiu as palavras de Syaoran tentando imitar a sua voz. – 'Ele vai ficar furioso quando retornar e notar que eu não estou na fazenda!' – pegou-se sorrindo deliciosamente. Por mais gentil que ele havia sido ao acolhê-las após o acidente, isso não lhe dava poderes ou direitos para que ele vigiasse seus passos.

* * *

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo havia caminhado, talvez um pouco mais de uma hora. A neve só tornava a caminhada um pouco mais cansativa e o ar gelado fazia com que suas narinas ardessem. Sakura olhou para trás e já não podia avistar a fazenda de Syaoran. Sem dúvidas ir logo ao encontro de Touya era a melhor escolha. Syaoran poderia se livrar das hóspedes indesejáveis e não haveria mais motivo para que ele se aborrecesse com ela. Ela queria pelo menos acreditar nisso ao tropeçar tantas vezes em meio a toda aquela neve.

Continuou a caminhar decidida de que chegaria ao hotel onde o irmão trabalhava, nem que lhe demorasse o resto do dia. Após cerca de quinze minutos um barulho de motor lhe chamou a atenção. Era um caminhão enorme com uma grande lâmina dianteira, que parecia bastante eficiente ao retirar o excesso de neve que havia pela estrada. Ela parou de caminhar e esperou que o caminhão se aproximasse.

'Tarde, senhorita!' – o homem que dirigia cumprimentou com um forte sotaque interiorano ao frear o caminhão.

'Boa tarde! Para qual região o senhor está indo?' – Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

'Vamos até o norte dessa região! Eu e minha parceira temos muita neve pra remover hoje!'

Sakura então observou a mulher que o acompanhava e a cumprimentou com um aceno.

'A senhorita está indo para o centro?'

'Estou! Falta muito para chegar lá?'

'Faltam uns dez quilômetros! É uma longa caminhada e ainda nesse frio...'

'Se a senhorita quiser pode nos acompanhar e se abrigar do frio! Vai demorar um pouco por causa da remoção da neve, mas será mais rápido do que ir andando!' – a mulher ofereceu carona a Sakura.

'Vocês fariam isso por mim? Fico muito agradecida! Não me importo pela remoção da neve demorar, livrar-me da caminhada já é de grande ajuda!'

Sakura ficou conversando com o casal, que parecia conhecer toda a região e as pessoas que residiam por toda aquela extensão. A mulher até lhe ofereceu um copo de café quente, que serviu para deixa-la como renovada. Quando percebeu já estava no destino desejado em menos de duas horas.

'Chegamos! Onde a senhorita deseja ficar?' – o motorista perguntou.

'Vocês conhecem o Hotel & Pousada Tomoeda? Parece que fica na divisa da cidade!'

'Claro que sim. Vamos passar em frente e te deixaremos lá!'

Sakura observava a sua cidade natal pela janela do caminhão. Parecia a mesma de cinco anos atrás, como se nada houvesse mudado. Uma alegria sem tamanho invadia a sua alma com cada lugar que reconhecia. Poderia jurar que a qualquer momento veria alguns rostos conhecidos. Não fazia idéia de quanta saudade sentia de viver ali. Sempre pedia para que Eriol a levasse até Tomoeda, para que pudesse pelo menos rever os amigos, mas ele sempre dizia que não tinha tempo. Ao rever sua antiga escola primária seu coração disparou com a emoção e as lembranças dos colegas e professores invadiram sua mente. Aproximadamente meia hora havia se passado e ela havia revisto um monte de lugares que há muito tempo só apareciam em seus melhores sonhos.

'O hotel fica naquela esquina!' – o motorista apontou.

Sakura olhou para o lugar. Era bonito, refinado e grande. Não conseguia imaginar o irmão trabalhando de motorista. Não havia nenhum movimento e ela se preocupou.

'Será que está funcionando?' – ela perguntou um pouco temerosa.

'Está sim, é que a cidade está na baixa temporada!' – a mulher a confortou.

'Muito obrigada pela carona! Vocês foram muito gentis! Não tenho palavras pra expressar tudo que fizeram por mim!' – Sakura começou a despejar alegremente a gratidão que sentia.

Ficou acenando em despedida para o caminhão até que ele ganhasse certa distância. Começou a caminhar em direção ao hotel e a cada passo uma emoção tomava conta de seu ser. Estava a poucos passos de rever seu querido irmão após longos cinco anos. Respirou fundo e finalmente entrou no hotel. Estava deserto e não havia ninguém na recepção. Sakura esperou um pouco mais de um minuto, mas como não encontrou ninguém tocou o pequeno sino que havia sobre o balcão da recepção. Logo apareceu uma senhora de uniforme azul-claro, com um forte batom vermelho nos lábios e com óculos, cuja armação era exagerada no quesito tamanho.

'Boa tarde, senhorita! Deseja se hospedar conosco?'

'Boa tarde! Na verdade estou procurando por Touya Kinomoto!'

A mulher nada respondeu e deu uma boa observada na garota que estava a sua frente. Sakura sentiu que a mulher a analisava e começou a ficar nervosa. Será que ela simplesmente não podia responder a sua pergunta?

'Touya Kinomoto trabalha aqui como motorista?' – Sakura resolveu cobrar a resposta – 'Eu sou irmã dele!'

'Ele não está aqui!' – a mulher respondeu deixando Sakura totalmente confusa.

'Mas ele estava? Melhor... onde ele está agora?'

'Ele não trabalha mais aqui!'

'Não trabalha mais?' – Sakura não queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

'Isso mesmo! Não trabalha mais aqui! Já tem uns cinco dias que ele foi trabalhar de motorista particular de uma brasileira riquíssima. Ela ficou uma semana aqui conosco e resolveu alugar um carro para conhecer alguns lugares do Japão. Contratou o seu irmão para ser o motorista dela!'

'Não pode ser...' – Sakura levou as mãos sobre os olhos fechados.

Ela não queria ficar nervosa. Toda vez que ficava apavorada diante de uma situação, seus enjôos voltavam e ela não desejava começar a passar mal justo naquele instante. Olhou novamente para a mulher que estava a sua frente e que demonstrava preocupação.

'Qual o seu nome? Não se sente bem? Está pálida...' – a mulher saiu do outro lado do balcão vindo auxiliar Sakura.

'Meu nome é Sakura, só estou um pouco nervosa por não encontrar meu irmão!'

'Sente-se nessa poltrona que eu vou buscar um copo de água para você!' – a mulher a ajudou a se sentar e a deixou para buscar o que havia prometido.

'Não é possível... como fui tola em fazer toda essa viagem até aqui sem verificar se ele estaria mesmo aqui!'

'Aqui está sua água! Beba devagar!' – a mulher retornou com o copo cheio de água – 'De onde está vindo, querida?'

'Vim de Tóquio!'

'Como conseguiu chegar aqui com toda essa neve?'

'Eu fui pega pela nevasca e fiquei hospedada na fazenda de Syaoran Li!'

Começava a suar frio. Nada estava dando certo para ela desde que concordara em fazer aquela viagem. Era como se todos os problemas do mundo resolvessem cair sobre suas costas, mas ela não tinha forças o suficiente para resolvê-los. Mesmo lutando com todas as suas forças para não passar mal, o enjôo chegou mais forte do que nunca, seu estômago travava uma luta frenética, como se quisesse sair de seu corpo e, como se não bastasse, doía como se tivesse levado uma surra. Tudo girava ao seu redor. Estava cansada e não enxergava mais solução para os seus problemas. Não sabia mais o que fazer e antes que tudo ficasse escuro de vez ela ainda conseguiu dizer: "Não tenho mais forças..." e desmaiou.

'Sakura... Por favor, Sakura... Sakura!'

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou a mulher de óculos exagerados a sua frente. A senhora a abanava com um leque de cores bastante chamativas. Sentia uma terrível dor no estômago e uma fraqueza incrível.

'Oh querida... que bom que voltou a si. Desmaiar assim de repente me assustou muito.'

'Preciso ir ao banheiro!' – Sakura pediu para a mulher com a voz fraca.

Assim que a mulher lhe indicou o local, ela correu na direção antes que fizesse uma cena terrível ali na recepção. Após colocar para fora o pouco que lhe restava no estômago, ela lavou o rosto e a boca. Sentia uma moleza pelo corpo inteiro e mal conseguia sustentar-se firme em pé. Com ajuda da recepcionista ela foi encaminhada até um quarto que ficava nos fundos da pousada. Reparou que havia muitos objetos pessoais no quarto.

'De quem é esse quarto?'

'É de seu irmão! Eu não tive nem tempo de lhe dizer que ele voltará a trabalhar aqui, após a viagem com a brasileira. Nós apenas o dispensamos devido a baixa estação!'

'Quando ele volta?'

'Ou no sábado ou no domingo! Não tenho certeza!'

Sakura tinha que estar em Tóquio até domingo. Se esperasse por Touya, ela se atrasaria para o ensaio da cerimônia de casamento, que seria na segunda-feira. Com certeza seria alvo de um grande escândalo e estaria nos principais jornais. Nakuru morreria de desgosto e sua vida se tornaria um inferno. Mas ela precisava falar com o irmão a respeito de Tomoyo. Já estava na hora de Touya assumir alguma responsabilidade pela sua família. Agora já era uma questão de honra.

'Você tem dois quartos para me arrumar? Para que eu possa esperar por ele!'

'Dois?' – a mulher perguntou confusa.

'É que minha irmã menor está comigo! Ela ficou na fazenda que mencionei, mas pretendo ir busca-la!'

'Podem esperar pelo seu irmão aqui no quarto dele mesmo! Só que preciso de seus documentos por formalidade!'

'Eu os trarei!'

O enjôo havia definitivamente sumido, mas a fraqueza ainda dominava seu corpo. Precisava arranjar algum modo de ir buscar Tomoyo e suas coisas na fazenda de Syaoran. Mas sentia uma tontura terrível. Ainda estava se recriminando por ser tão tola, burra e ingênua. Jamais deveria ter feito aquela terrível viagem.

'Acho que devo chamar um médico! Você parece estar muito mal.' – a mulher disse preocupada.

'Será que posso descansar um pouco? Depois irei buscar minha irmã e ficaremos aqui até o retorno de Touya!'

'Claro, querida! Venha... deite-se e eu te cubro! Descanse...' – a mulher auxiliou a jovem pálida.

A recepcionista não sabia o que fazer. A jovem irmã de Touya parecia estar muito mal e talvez fosse melhor chamar um médico de uma vez. Porém, lembrava-se de que a jovem havia mencionado estar hospedada na fazenda de Syaoran Li, e resolveu procurar o número na lista telefônica.

* * *

Syaoran retornou para sua fazenda às quatro horas da tarde. Havia demorado mais tempo do que planejara, já que havia encontrado na cidade o seu vizinho, Coronel Kono. Os dois almoçaram juntos e conversaram muito a respeito da venda da fazenda. Parou o seu Subaru em frente à entrada do casarão e saltou do carro. Desejava o quanto antes entrar em casa e tomar um delicioso banho quente para espantar todo aquele frio. Depois tomaria um drinque e descansaria da tarde entediante. Porém, antes que pudesse tirar o sobretudo e o casaco...

'Syaoran... que bom que chegou!' – Maki veio aflita receber-lhe.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – perguntou preocupado.

'A menina... Sakura saiu para caminhar após o almoço e ainda não voltou!' – Maki dizia cheia de preocupação. – 'Será que se perdeu? Será que aconteceu algo? Ela parece tão fraquinha e mal tocou no almoço. O que comeu não serve para alimentar nem a uma formiguinha...'

Syaoran poderia jurar que a qualquer momento Maki romperia em lágrimas e estava admirado por ela se afeiçoar tão rápido a uma garota estranha. Porém, tudo que Maki lhe narrava enchia o seu ser de fúria.

'A irmãzinha dela me contou que ela nunca come!'

'Aquela garota... não passa de uma tola! Um aborrecimento!' – ele explodiu em raiva.

'Você acha que aconteceu algo a ela?' – Maki perguntou nervosa.

'Não duvido nada! Aquela garota é tão tola que seria capaz de se afogar numa simples poça de água!'

'Fale baixo... a pequena Tomoyo está no quarto de crianças e não sabe do sumiço da irmã! Pobrezinha da Sakura...'

'Pobrezinha nada! Uma irresponsável! Onde se meteu aquela cabeça oca?' – ele disse andando de um lado para o outro, começando a se preocupar ao perceber que eram quatro e meia da tarde.

Foi então que o telefone tocou e o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça era de que as linhas haviam finalmente retornado a funcionar. O segundo pensamento que lhe veio a mente, e que o fazia querer apostar todos os seus bens, era de que o telefonema seria sobre alguma notícia de Sakura.

'Alô! Fazenda Li!' – ele atendeu.

'É o senhor Syaoran Li?' – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da linha.

'Sim! O que deseja?'

'Eu sou a recepcionista do Hotel & Pousada Tomoeda. É que estou aqui com uma jovem chamada Sakura! Ela disse que é uma hóspede do senhor!'

'É verdade! Como ela chegou até aí?'

'Parece que pegou uma carona com a máquina que remove neve! Acontece que a jovem parece estar muito doente. Desmaiou e passou muito mal do estômago. Eu a deixei descansando um pouco e como ela mencionou estar hospedada em sua fazenda... resolvi informar!'

'E o irmão dela? Ele trabalha aí, não é?'

'Sim trabalha, mas não está no momento. Viajou e só volta no fim de semana!'

'Ela não sabe que a senhora me ligou?'

'Não! Peguei o número no catálogo telefônico! Achei melhor não dizer nada a ela!'

'Agiu muito bem! Estou indo agora mesmo até aí! Deixe-a descansar! Obrigado por me informar!'

'Imagine! Estou aguardando o senhor!'

Syaoran pelo menos sabia que a estrada estaria livre até o hotel. Pediu para que Maki avisasse Tomoyo de que buscaria Sakura na cidade e logo estariam de volta. Maki sentia um grande alívio ao descobrir que nada mais grave havia acontecido a Sakura e foi para a cozinha buscar algo para que Tomoyo lanchasse e lhe dar a notícia.

* * *

Sakura despertou sentindo-se bem melhor. A sensação de estar numa cama quentinha e com um cobertor fofinho sobre ela, era sem dúvida a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu no dia. Porém, não durou muito tempo aquela boa sensação, pois a voz grossa de Syaoran que vinha do corredor lhe tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo toda a sua sonolência desaparecer instantaneamente. Agora podia se lembrar de que havia contado à recepcionista que estava hospedada na fazenda de Syaoran e por esse motivo queria se jogar de uma ponte para aprender a deixar de ser tão linguaruda. Pelo menos não sentia mais dor e nem tontura, e quando Syaoran invadiu o quarto, sem ao menos bater na porta, ela já estava pronta para tudo que ele viesse a dizer e se defender.

Ele entrou e ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Ela estava pálida, mais abatida do que aparentava de manhã. Sakura desviou o olhar e parecia bastante aborrecida pelo fato dele estar ali.

'Que pena que teve todo o trabalho de vir até aqui! Mas estou bem! Perfeitamente bem!' – ela mesma queria acreditar em suas palavras ao sentar-se na cama.

Ela reparou que ele vestia terno e gravata sob o sobretudo preto. Estava vestido de forma tão social que a fez lembrar de que o irmão dele havia morrido e ela ficou mais nervosa, começando a falar de forma acelerada.

'Sabe... foi a caminhada. Foi uma longa caminhada e todo esse frio...' – ela dizia sem encara-lo.

Ele bateu a porta do quarto com força e aproximou-se dela. Sakura levou um tremendo susto. Syaoran não dizia nada.

'Vo... vo-você trouxe a Tomoyo com você? Podemos ficar aqui até meu irmão voltar! A recepcionista disse que há quartos vagos...'

'Cale a boca!' – Syaoran finalmente se pronunciou.

Ninguém jamais havia a mandado calar a boca em toda sua vida. Nem haviam falado com ela naquele terrível tom. Por esse motivo ela ficou completamente muda sem saber como responder.

'Eu pedi para que você me esperasse comportada e sentadinha na fazenda!'

'Mas eu não pude...'

'E por que não?'

'Porque a Tomoyo me contou tudo sobre o seu irmão! Foi tão terrível e nós lhe dando todo esse trabalho, sinto-me tão mal por ter aparecido assim e justo nessa hora...'

'Não haveria como você saber!'

'Mas em um momento assim...'

'Não faria diferença alguma de qualquer forma...' – ele a cortou – 'Você está melhor? Você desmaiou!'

'Sinto-me bem, foi uma bobeira...'

'Você nunca come... esse é o seu problema. Pegue seu casaco e vamos voltar pra fazenda.'

'Mas eu já disse que eu e minha irmã podemos esperar pelo Touya aqui e...'

'Vocês vão esperar pelo seu irmão na fazenda!'

'E se eu não quiser?' – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

Syaoran encarou a garota a sua frente com uma expressão séria, detalhe que deixou Sakura apreensiva. Por um momento, ela chegou a sentir medo de sua reação.

'Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você já fez algo que lhe pediram? E será que você consegue pensar em mais alguém que não seja você mesma? Sabia que a Maki estava tão preocupada com você que chegou a ficar pálida como uma folha de papel? Quando a encontrei ela já pensava nas piores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com você...'

'Sinto muito... e a Tomoyo?' – ela perguntou cabisbaixa.

'Ela está bem... deixei a cargo de Maki lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo.'

Sakura sentia que não havia mais nada a se fazer a não ser acompanhar Syaoran de volta para a fazenda. Pegou o casaco e o vestiu. Logo estavam na recepção despedindo-se da recepcionista prestativa.

'Está melhor, querida?'

'Sim! Obrigada por tudo!' – Sakura ainda estava com raiva por ela ter chamado Syaoran. – 'Quando meu irmão voltar...'

'Avise-lhe que suas irmãs estão hospedadas em minha fazenda!' – Syaoran completou – 'Mais uma vez obrigado!'

Sakura entrou na caminhonete de Syaoran, sentindo-se completamente derrotada. O caminho até a fazenda foi percorrido em completo silêncio entre os dois. Syaoran dirigia devagar e com cuidado, pois a maior parte da neve que sobrara após a passagem da máquina de remoção, já havia derretido e em seu lugar havia muita lama por toda a parte. Sakura observava a lua pela janela e reparou o quanto o céu era bonito avistado do campo. Lembrou-se da noite em que voltava do clube com Eriol, a última vez em que estiveram juntos. Lembrou-se de que tudo estava pronto para o seu casamento. O apartamento em Tóquio estava pronto, os presentes chegavam todos os dias, o vestido de noiva a esperando pendurado no armário, a organização da festa e outros detalhes que já estavam prontos, mas principalmente lembrava-se de Eriol, que tinha tanto carinho e respeito por ela. Ele tinha tanta consideração, era tão correto, jamais levantaria a voz para ela e nem a mandaria calar a boca como Syaoran.

Era isso que mais a magoava. A lembrança do momento em que ele havia a mandado calar a boca, havia se acumulado com toda a frustração e raiva que sentia no momento. Estava ressentida com seu irmão, pois ele não estava ao seu lado no momento que mais precisava dele. Ele estava por algum lugar no Japão acompanhando uma turista brasileira endinheirada e se divertindo com certeza. Estava chateada até com o fato da recepcionista de óculos exagerado ter chamado Syaoran pelas suas costas, quando a coisa que ela mais queria, era que ele não interferisse mais em sua vida. Por fim, estava ressentida com o próprio Syaoran, que se demonstrara uma pessoa autoritária, que do nada havia resolvido assumir todos os seus problemas, coisa que estava muito além do que simples hospitalidade.

O silêncio incomodava cada vez mais Sakura e por um momento ela desejou que Syaoran falasse com ela. Toda sua mágoa no momento era dirigida a ele, e ela desejava extravasar de alguma forma. Seu interior era pura fúria, que se manifestou em forma de lágrimas que se acumulavam aos poucos em seus olhos.

'Isso é ridículo!' – ela explodiu.

'O que é ridículo?'

'Ora... Você se metendo dessa forma em minha vida!' – ela falou um pouco mais rude do que gostaria.

'Só estou tentando evitar que sua pobre irmã sofra mais por causa das suas idiotices!"

'Se Touya estivesse no Hotel...'

'Mas não estava... além disso começo a questionar o tipo de pessoa que seu irmão possa ser... acho que já entendi a situação...'

'Você não entendeu nada e não sabe nada a respeito do meu irmão. Nem tentaria entender...'

'Ora... Cale a boca!' – ele disse, de forma imperdoável, pela segunda vez.

Sakura virou o rosto de forma que ele não pudesse ver suas lágrimas que caiam sem parar. Permaneceram em silêncio até finalmente chegarem ao casarão. Ela desceu do carro ainda relutante e o seguiu para a entrada. Antes que abrisse a porta, ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos e percebeu que a havia feito chorar. Ela desviou o rosto triste e isso o fez sentir-se a pior das criaturas, coisa que ninguém, jamais em toda a vida, havia conseguido fazê-lo sentir. Abriu a porta para que ela entrasse em casa e a seguiu. Tomoyo desceu correndo as escadas e se jogou sobre Sakura dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Depois olhou para Syaoran e ficou com uma expressão confusa.

'Touya não veio com vocês?' – Tomoyo perguntou. Ela tinha certeza de que o irmão viria com os dois até a fazenda.

'Ele não estava no hotel. Só vai voltar no final de semana e nós então iremos ao seu encontro!' – Sakura revelou sentindo-se mal por ver a expressão triste da irmã.

'Maki me disse que você não estava se sentindo bem!'

'Foi só um mal estar passageiro!'

'Mas ela falou...'

'O problema de sua irmã, Tomoyo...' – ele a cortou – 'É que ela nunca ouve o que lhe dizem e nunca se alimenta o suficiente!'

Tomoyo percebeu que Syaoran estava bem nervoso e começou a se perguntar se ele e Sakura haveriam brigado. Notou que enquanto ele tirava o casaco ele travava uma verdadeira guerra com os botões.

'Onde está a senhora Maki, Tomoyo?' – Syaoran perguntou após finalmente desabotoar o casaco.

'Fazendo o jantar!'

'Excelente! Por favor, vá até ela e diga que tudo está bem. Diga também que a Sakura vai direto para a cama, vai jantar e vai dormir, e amanhã estará nova em folha!'

Tomoyo estava meio hesitante em relação ao que fazer. Olhava para a irmã, que estava com cara de que poderia matar Syaoran a qualquer momento, e olhava para ele, que tentava manter a calma com todas as suas forças. Tinha medo de que se os deixassem a sós eles começassem a se matar. Syaoran notou que Tomoyo estava paralisada e foi até ela. Virou o seu corpo em direção a cozinha, e deu um leve empurrão de incentivo a garota. Ele e Sakura puderam ouvi-la na cozinha transmitindo o recado para Maki.

'Agora Sakura... a senhorita faça o favor de subir para o quarto e se colocar embaixo daquelas maravilhosas cobertas quentinhas. Logo a Maki vai te levar um delicioso jantar e você vai comer tudinho! É tudo muito simples!'

'Estou bem e é muito cedo para que eu me deite...' – ela disse por pura teimosia.

'Se a senhorita não fizer o que estou pedindo, eu pessoalmente irei leva-la para o quarto, e coloca-la embaixo das cobertas!' – ele disse, chegando perto dela, de maneira bastante ameaçadora.

'Você não teria coragem...' – ela disse dando um passo incerto para trás.

'Você duvida?' – ele perguntou dobrando as mangas da camisa.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Cada um esperando o movimento do outro. Quando Syaoran deu mais um passo na direção de Sakura, ela fugiu subindo as escadas, quase tropeçando pelos degraus, antes que ele realmente cumprisse com sua ameaça. Syaoran sorriu vitorioso e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Maki cozinhando e Tomoyo montando um quebra cabeças sobre a mesa. O jogo lhe trouxe recordações de sua infância. Lembrou-se de que costumava montá-lo com a mãe e o irmão em dias de chuva, quando não era possível para os dois brincarem fora de casa. Foi até o lado de Tomoyo e observou uma boa parte já montada.

'Está fazendo um bom trabalho!'

'Acho que não! Eu não consigo achar uma peça que sirva já tem um tempão!'

'Qual você está procurando?'

'Essa da árvore!'

Syaoran puxou uma cadeira e começou a procurar a peça junto com Tomoyo. Do fogão, Maki começou a perguntar:

'Sakura está melhor?'

'Parece que sim! Já foi se deitar!' – ao dizer isso Syaoran abriu um largo sorriso, lembrando-se da garota subir correndo as escadas.

'Mas o que foi que ela teve?' – agora foi a vez de Tomoyo perguntar.

'Parece que desmaiou e também vomitou!'

'Eca! Detesto quando eu vomito!' – ela falou fazendo uma careta.

'Eu também!' – Syaoran falou fazendo outra careta e riu em seguida.

'Estou fazendo uma sopa bem ralinha para ela! Quando não estamos bem do estômago é melhor não comer nada gorduroso ou pesado!' – Maki disse mexendo com uma colher de pau a sopa.

'Boa idéia! Assim que estiver pronta leve para ela numa bandeja e fique de olho se ela vai comer tudo!'

Syaoran encontrou a peça que Tomoyo estava querendo e entregou com grande alegria ao ver seus olhos brilhando.

'Muito obrigada, Syaoran! Eu já estava desistindo de procurar! Você vai continuar me ajudando?' – ela pediu fazendo dengo.

'Agora pretendo tomar um banho bem quente. Depois nós poderemos jantar juntos e assim que terminarmos... eu te ajudo a terminar de montar. Combinado?'

'Combinado!' – ela respondeu entusiasmada.

* * *

Syaoran deixou cair o roupão de veludo, que deslizou até seus pés. Testou com a mão a temperatura da água na banheira e finalmente entrou no banho. Era tudo que ele queria desde que havia retornado de tarde para casa, mas não pôde ter esse prazer, por ter que ir buscar Sakura no hotel de Tomoeda. Apenas um dia, era o tempo que Sakura e Tomoyo haviam surgido em sua vida. Para Syaoran, Tomoyo era uma menina adorável, alegre e muito esperta. Estar com ela por apenas cinco minutos era uma experiência agradável. Porém, sua irmã Sakura era o oposto, desagradável, melancólica e tola. Como era possível ela ser capaz de causar tantos aborrecimentos em um espaço de tempo tão pequeno?

Pegou uma toalha molhada com água morna e cobriu seus olhos, enquanto descansava o pescoço encostado na banheira. Relaxou os músculos, sentindo o corpo aquecido após um dia frio. Em Tóquio, ele não possuía uma banheira em seu apartamento, e a muito não desfrutava de uma mordomia como essa. A banheira em que estava ficava na suíte que um dia pertencera aos seus pais, era mais espaçosa do que a que ficava no seu quarto. Ele havia cedido seu quarto para Sakura... dessa forma seus movimentos estavam limitados. Seus pertences, suas coisas estavam lá, com exceção de poucas roupas e acessórios que Maki havia lhe trazido.

Olhos verdes levemente avermelhados. Era dessa forma que se lembrava do olhar de Sakura quando retornaram para a fazenda no começo da noite. Algo lhe dizia que havia algo errado com aquela jovem. Não queria acreditar que ela era do jeito que ele julgava até o momento. Lembrou-se da madrugada, logo após o acidente. Os modos de Sakura eram os de uma garota madura e educada, porém, sua aparência, olhos fundos, abatidos, que demonstravam mais problemas, além do acidente. Depois o comportamento durante aquele dia, preocupação com o tempo, ansiedade e certo pânico. Havia algo errado e era tão grave que ela havia se deslocado de Tóquio até Tomoeda em um carro sem condições para uma viagem e ele sabia que ela tinha consciência desse fato. Era algo que a estava fazendo agir como uma irresponsável e, além disso, era algo que a fazia até perder o apetite.

Terminou o banho e vestiu seu jeans favorito, era velho e surrado, por esse motivo, ele acreditava que esse era o segredo de ser tão confortável. Vestiu um suéter verde escuro por cima de uma camiseta. Foi até o espelho e penteou os cabelos. Olhou para o reflexo de seu rosto e percebeu preocupação em seus olhos. Admirou-se por ser um sentimento tão sincero direcionado a uma completa estranha. O que Sakura escondia? Quais problemas a fariam agir de forma tão impensada? Talvez pudesse descobrir algo com a pequena Tomoyo, mas o que ele queria mesmo era que Sakura fosse sincera com ele. Riu diante de tal pensamento, pois por qual razão ela desabafaria com um estranho que conhecia a menos de um dia? E por que ele queria tanto descobrir tudo aquilo? Estava na hora de parar de ficar ali pensando tantas bobagens e descer para se servir do tão desejado drinque.

No barzinho, serviu-se de uma dose um pouco mais forte do que estava acostumado e entornou um pouco da bebida, sentindo-se remotamente mais confortável. Completou outra dose e foi procurar por Tomoyo. Antes que conseguisse localiza-la, Syaoran encontrou Maki retornando do quarto onde estava Sakura. Ela estava com a bandeja em suas mãos e tentou passar rapidamente por Syaoran e voltar para a cozinha. Syaoran achou suspeito o comportamento de Maki ao encontra-lo e mais estranho ainda estava a sua expressão, como se estivesse assustada ao vê-lo.

'O que houve, Maki?' – ele perguntou a fazendo parar.

Ela voltou-se para ele, parecia angustiada e sem erguer os olhos disse:

'Sakura não comeu nem uma colherada! Eu fiz de tudo, falei que você havia pedido para que ela comesse tudo, mas ela disse que estava com medo de passar mal de novo!'

Ele foi até a bandeja e levantou a tampa da tigela de sopa. Estava com um cheiro agradável e com a aparência melhor ainda. Ele depositou seu drinque sobre a bandeja e a retirou das mãos de Maki.

'Pode deixar que irei resolver esse problema!' – e seguiu na direção de seu quarto.

Nesse momento, Syaoran estava simplesmente zangado. Irritado acima de todos os seus limites. Maki teve a impressão de que ele marchava como um militar em direção a uma guerra. Sem ao menos bater na porta ele invadiu seu próprio quarto. Lá estava Sakura deitada bem ao centro de sua cama de casal, toda confortável.

Ao vê-la tão acomodada só o deixou mais irritado. Uma garota que só viera lhe perturbar, que havia entrado em sua vida e virado tudo de cabeça para baixo, arruinara toda a organização de sua casa e agora estava ali, em sua confortável cama, sob os seus quentinhos cobertores, e se recusava a comer deixando todo mundo louco de preocupação.

Ele atravessou o quarto e depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou para ela e respirou fundo. Notou seus olhos, que estavam enormes e assustados, depois recolheu dois travesseiros que estavam ao lado da cama, levantou-a, puxou-a para frente, para coloca-la numa posição sentada, e enfiou os travesseiros atrás de suas costas, a tratando de modo que parecia que ela não fosse capaz de sentar-se por conta própria.

Ela aumentou a expressão de espanto e mantinha completa mudez, seus lábios pareciam os de uma criança mimada. Ele pegou o guardanapo da bandeja e amarrou em volta do pescoço de Sakura, com um pouco de força, demonstrando intenções de esgana-la se ela dissesse alguma coisa que o irritasse. Depois retirou a tampa da tigela da sopa.

'Se você me forçar a comer eu posso passar mal e de repente até vomitar de novo!'

'E se você vomitar de novo...' – Syaoran disse pegando a colher – 'Eu posso de repente te dar umas palmadas!'

Sakura não agüentava mais as ameaças de Syaoran. Seus lábios tremiam diante de tanta raiva.

'Vai me bater agora ou vai esperar eu me recobrar?' – ela disse amargamente, tremendo cada vez mais.

'Que tal agora e depois?' – ele disse com um pouco de sarcasmo – 'Vamos, abra a boca!'

Ela não conseguia acreditar na situação que estava passando. Abriu a boca por surpresa e ele colocou uma colherada de sopa em sua boca. Ela engoliu e começou a tossir quase engasgada, mas Syaoran não demonstrou nenhuma compaixão e já estava preparando outra colherada com as sombracelhas levantadas ameaçadoramente. A segunda colher desceu um pouco melhor e a terceira... a quarta... Nessa altura ela já chorava de revolta, lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto, mas Syaoran fazia de conta que não as via e continuou a alimenta-la, até que finalmente, a sopa acabou. Ele colocou a tigela de volta na bandeja e sorriu vitorioso. Sem um pingo de compaixão, ele disse-lhe:

'Comeu tudo e não vomitou! Não foi tão ruim assim!'

Sakura começou a chorar mais, soluçando sem parar. Estava incapaz de falar ou brigar com Syaoran. Ele assistia toda aquela cena com uma imensa vontade de rir. Toda sua raiva finalmente havia passado ao ver Sakura finalmente alimentada. Todas as situações desagradáveis haviam desaparecido após ele romper sua raiva e fazer Sakura tomar uma boa atitude. Tudo parecia ter ficado num passado distante e agora só restava aquele quarto acolhedor, tranqüilo, o final de seu drinque no fundo do copo, e Sakura finalmente alimentada, começando a se acalmar.

Syaoran sentou-se mais perto de Sakura e desamarrou o guardanapo de seu pescoço, entregando-lhe para que usasse como um lenço. Ela agradeceu-lhe com o olhar e secou o rosto, os olhos, e por último o nariz. Havia uma mecha de cabelo, molhada de lágrimas e colada na bochecha, Syaoran levou seus dedos até o rosto da jovem e levou gentilmente a mecha para trás de sua orelha.

Foi um pequeno ato instintivo, visando apenas dar conforto, algo não premeditado, mas o inesperado contato físico deu inicio a uma verdadeira reação em cadeia. Por um instante, os olhos de Sakura ficaram cheios de surpresa, mas diante do toque de Syaoran e de seu olhar terno, se deu conta de que ele se importava com ela de verdade. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela se lançou para frente e encostou-se a ele em um abraço, apertando a testa sobre o seu suéter. Sem pensar no que fazia, ele envolveu-a, colocando seus braços ao redor de seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto de si, sentindo o alto de sua cabeça bem junto dele, abaixo de seu queixo. Conseguiu então sentir a fragilidade de seu corpo e o bater de seu coração. Fechou os olhos e ficou abraçado a ela, os dois em completo silêncio, sentindo uma grande calma e o calor de seus corpos.

* * *

**_Continua..._

* * *

**

**Novidades! Visitem o blog da fic e vejam o novo template de Sakura e Syaoran! Kawaii! Também estarei agradecendo os comentários deixados no capítulo 2!**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado desse terceiro capítulo... eu particularmente adoro a parte onde o Syaoran dá comida pra mimada Sakura... tudo que ela precisava no momento era de alguém forte ao seu lado... Ai ai...**

**Aguardo os seus comentários, pessoal! Principalmente nessa fic que está sendo um desafio para mim. Como já falei antes... eu me baseei numa história que li a mais de uma década. É impressionante como consigo me lembrar de vários detalhes... principalmente da personalidade marcante do mocinho...**

**Só tenho que agradecer muito a quem comenta ou quem manda e-mail, pois estão me dando forças pra caprichar cada vez mais na trama... minha intenção é fazer vocês passarem por diversas sensações ao ler... por isso tento descrever bem o cenário e emoções!**

**Em relação a demora da atualização... tudo que posso fazer é pedir desculpas e esperar que tenham paciência... eu tenho uma vida bastante agitada... trabalho em hospital, mal tenho tempo para me alimentar... imagine então para pensar na fic e escrever... Além disso, tem o tempo de espera da revisão da Cris-chan que também tem uma vida atarefada e o Talk Show escrito pela Pety... tudo isso leva em média 15 dias pra ficar pronto, somando com o meu tempo de criação e adaptação... já vai um mês... Espero que compreendam e continuem me apoiando! Ah... e não briguem comigo senão eu choro!**

'**Chora não, Ruby!' – Cris-chan disse, aparecendo do nada "de novo" e quase matando de susto essa humilde escritora amadora.**

'**Aiaiai... Cris... assim vou acabar fazendo um seguro de vida... você vai acabar me matando de susto!' – falo roxa por causa do susto.**

'**Foi mal... mas toda vez que eu apareço você está tão entretida escrevendo que é inevitável!'**

'**Inevitável? Isso me lembra uma canção... mas o que você veio fazer aqui?'**

'**Uai... eu vim te buscar pra ver mais um bloco do programa da Pety Oprah!'**

'**Já vai começar? Então vamos logo!' – as duas saem correndo.**

* * *

_Voz do além: E agora com vocês mais um bloco do Talk Show da Pety Oprah!_

_Platéia bate muitas palmas_

_Pety: Obrigada, pessoal! E já vamos começar com a entrevista. – acenando e fazendo pose graciosamente para os presentes - Agora gostaria que viessem pra cá o motorista do caminhão de neve, a mulher dele e a recepcionista do hotel._

_Platéia bate muitas palmas enquanto os três vão até a Pety_

_Pety: Boa noite a todos e me alegra muita fazer essa entrevista com vocês, pois vocês devem ver o que se passa na história de um ângulo bem diferente._

_Mulher do motorista: Nós que ficamos gratos de sermos entrevistados por você, Pety._

_Pety: Senhor Motorista, o que o senhor pensou quando viu a Sakura andando sozinha na neve?_

_Motorista: Olha, pra dizer a verdade eu achei que era o Abominável Homem das Neves!_

_Sakura grita lá da platéia: O QUÊ?_

_Platéia ri muito_

_Motorista: Estou brincando. No momento em que a vi levei um susto. Estava muito frio e a neve estava bem alta. Quando parei o caminhão do lado dela, percebi que a senhorita Sakura estava ficando com os lábios azuis e resolvi ver se estava tudo bem._

_Pety: E quando a Sakura falou que estava indo para o Centro de Tomoeda, vocês acharam estranho ela não imaginar a distância que iria percorrer?_

_Mulher do motorista: Muito! Ela parecia estar desesperada pra chegar logo lá. Ainda bem que a encontramos, porque se ela continuasse indo a pé, creio que não chegaria até lá. Dez quilômetros já é muito caminho a percorrer e com a neve ainda..._

_Pety falando pra Sakura que está na platéia: Sakurinha, o que a senhorita tem na cabeça? _

_Câmera mostra a Sakura muito vermelha e constrangida_

_Pety: E sobre o que vocês conversaram no caminho para a cidade?_

_Motorista: Essas duas não pararam de falar sobre coisas de mulher, e falavam demais. Não sei como podem falar tanto!_

_Mulher do motorista dando um cascudo nele: Também não é assim, né! Nós falamos da cidade, de como ela quase não tinha mudado, do que aconteceu na vida de algumas pessoas. Coisas sem muita importância, só pra passar o tempo mesmo._

_Pety: E você, senhora recepcionista! O que a senhora poderia nos dizer do teu encontro com a Sakura?_

_Recepcionista: Desculpe-me, Pety! Não é senhora e sim senhorita. Em relação à primeira impressão que tive da Sakura, é que ela não sabe se produzir. Ela é muito simples. Ela deveria usar um batom mais chamativo._

_Pety: Heim?_

_Recepcionista levantando e dando uma voltinha: Olha só o meu estilo fashion! E olha que esse é o meu uniforme. Se fosse uma roupa de sair seria muito mais fashion. Algo mais colorido._

_Pety tentando não rir: Muito fashion mesmo! Depois você me passa o nome e o telefone da sua estilista?_

_Recepcionista sorrindo de orelha a orelha: Mas é claro! Você vai adorar as roupas que ela faz!_

_Tomoyo da platéia se intrometendo: Ah não, Pety! Eu que quero ser a sua estilista. E dona recepcionista, eu posso ser a sua também? Por favor?_

_Pety: Err... claro Tomoyo... Mas "senhorita" recepcionista como é o Touya pessoalmente? Ele ainda não apareceu na fic e estamos todos curiosos pra saber se ele vai aceitar ficar com a Tomoyo ou não. O que a senhorita acha?_

_Recepcionista: Olha, o Touya é muito bonito, mas muito sério. Não sei se ele iria se sair bem cuidando de uma criança._

_Sakura e Tomoyo fazem cara feia na platéia_

_Pety: E o que mais a "senhorita" pode nos dizer do Touya?_

_Recepcionista: Bem, ele gosta de tocar guitarra e toca muito bem. Uma vez eu fui num show da banda dele. Ele nunca levou mulheres lá pro Hotel. Se bem que é proibido fazer isso, mas ninguém respeita essa regra. Às vezes aparecem umas lambisgóias mal vestidas lá atrás dele. Mas ele é tão reservado que não dá papo pra elas e nem pra mim. Ele não sabe o que está perdendo..._

_Pety: E o que a "senhorita" sentiu quando viu o Syaoran ali bem na sua frente quando ele foi buscar a Sakura?_

_Recepcionista se abanando: Pensei que tinha morrido e ido para céu! Ele é muito lindo. E com a roupa que ele estava vestido então. Sorte e azar da mulher que o fisgar._

_Pety: Por que azar?_

_Recepcionista: Porque o que vai ter de mulher querendo separa-los! _

_Pety suspirando: Isso é verdade! Bem... gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez a presença de vocês aqui. _

_Pety se levantando e despedindo-se dos convidados_

_Voz do além: E não percam no pr..._

_Pety: Pode parar voz do além, ainda não chame os comerciais. Antes quero fazer mais uma entrevista. Vem pra cá voz do além. Você vai ser entrevistado._

_Câmera mostra uma névoa chegando ao palco e indo até o sofá_

_Sakura pulando nos braços de Syaoran: FANTASMA!_

_Pety: Querido Voz do além, acho que você nunca imaginou que seria meu entrevistado, não é?_

_Câmera mostra a névoa sumindo e começando a aparecer uma pessoa aos poucos_

_Voz do além: É verdade, Pety. Muito obrigado por ser tão legal comigo._

_Pety: Não precisa me agradecer, Yukito!_

_Todos da platéia: YUKITO?_

_Uma garota na platéia, chamada Thata, estava de boca aberta e completamente surpresa_

_Câmera agora mostra nitidamente Yukito meio transparente sentado no sofá_

_Pety: Isso mesmo gente. Como ele morreu no fic, achei interessante ele me ajudar aqui no programa. E aí, Yuki? Como é estar morto?_

_Yuki: Bem... eu nem estou sentindo muita diferença. Antes a minha vida era só cuidar da fazenda e ficar me iludindo com a Meiling! Imaginava que um dia nós iríamos no casar, ter uns 8 filhos, uma dúzia de gatos e uns 10 cachorros. Mas me decepcionei muito. Agora eu vejo a verdadeira Meiling. Ela sempre ficava perto de mim por causa do Syaoran._

_Pety: Sinto muito, Yuki! Ela realmente é uma... (censurado)! Você mereceria alguém melhor. E como era sua relação com o Syaoran?_

_Yukito: Quando éramos crianças, fazíamos tudo juntos. Vivíamos atormentando a Maki na cozinha... essas coisas de moleques. Mas depois que o Syaoran foi pra faculdade, nós acabamos nos distanciando. Só nos víamos em ocasiões especiais, e isso me deixava muito triste. _

_Câmera mostra Syaoran triste_

_Pety tentando levantar um pouco o clima: Diz aí, Yuki... quem de famoso você encontrou lá no céu?_

_Yukito pensativo: Hum... Ah, eu conheci os pais da Sakura, Muito gentis. Também reencontrei os meus pais..._

_Voz misteriosa de sotaque esquisito e muita alta: Se ele está dando uma entrevista eu também quero participar!_

_Pety se levantando e indo até onde está a gritaria: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Voz misteriosa voando direto pra cara da Pety: Se o Goibinha Bichado está dando entrevista eu também quero!_

_Pety assustada com ele ali gritando na cara dela: KERO?_

_Kero todo cheio de pose: Eu mesmo! O maravilho tigre de olhos dourados e guardiões das cartas Clow! O grande e poderoso: Kerberus!_

_Pety ainda meio tonta com o que está acontecendo: Mas Kero, você nem faz parte do fic. Como você quer que eu te entreviste?_

_Kero voando em direção a RubbyMoon que está na platéia: E você? Como pôde me deixar de fora? Eu que sou um ótimo personagem! Não brigo com ninguém, todos me amam. Eu sou o que menos dá despesa..._

_Pety indo até lá e pegando o Kero pelas asinhas: Kero, não fala assim com a Ruby. Vem comigo, já que você quer ser entrevistado então vai ser entrevistado._

_Kero voando pro sofá e empurrando o Yukito: Arreda pra lá, oh Espectro de Goiaba bichada._

_Yukito se lamentando: E eu achei que aqui eu ficaria livre de você!_

_Kero: Ô Gasparzinho, trás um pudim pra mim vai!_

_Pety já nervosa: Kero! Pára com isso. O Yuki não vai buscar anda pra você porque ele é um convidado meu. Fica quieto aí e só fale quando eu te perguntar alguma coisa._

_Yukito: Obrigado por me defender, Pety._

_Pety ficando mais calma: Não foi nada Yuki, mas continuando..._

_Kero: Ai, esse sofá é tão duro! Não tem uma almofadinha melhor aí não?_

_Pety começando a ficar nervosa de novo: Kero, o que foi que eu te disse! _

_Kero: Desculpa!_

_Pety voltando a falar com o Yukito: Yuki, o que você achou do modo que o Syaoran tratou a Sakura no final do capitulo?_

_Yukito: Eu achei meio rude, mas eu entendo o que ele queria fazer._

_Kero se metendo na conversa: Meio rude? Aquilo lá era o cúmulo da falta de educação e compaixão. Eu vou falar pro Touya o que o projeto de homem fez com a irmã dele. Também vou aproveitar que estou em rede mundial e dizer que a Pety está de caso com o Touya, o Syaoran e o Eriol._

_Platéia completamente chocada: Ohhhhhhh!_

_Pety se levantando e indo pra cima do Kero: Agora você passou dos limites. Com o Touya eu até já tive um rolo, agora com o Syaoran e com o Eriol nunca. Não que eu não queira, mas é que sou fiel as minhas amigas._

_Kero voando pra escapar da furiosa Pety: Fiel, sei! Se você é fiel eu sou um tigre alado com olhos dourados. Peraí, eu sou isso mesmo._

_Pety correndo igual uma doida atrás do Kero: Volta aqui. Eu vou te depenar seu cruzamento de ursinho de pelúcia com urubu._

_Kero fugindo e provocando mais: Eu falo mesmo... todo mundo tem que saber que quando junta você, a revisora Cris-chan e autora Ruby... não sai nada que presta... vocês usam e abusam dos galãs da fic... eu sei... eu já vi... suas assanhadas... só salva a Thatazinha... mas do jeito que vai vocês levam ela para o mal caminho!_

_Ruby e Cris-chan levantando furiosas: Vamos te matar! Seu linguarudo!_

_Yukito sorrindo sem graça e chamando a atenção da câmera mais próxima: Bem, pelo visto isso ainda vai demorar um pouco a se resolver. Vamos para os comerciais! Daqui a pouco voltaremos com mais um bloco do bombástico programa de entrevistas: Talk Show da Pety Oprah!_

* * *

**Ruby: Gente... eu morro de rir com esse espaço da Pety... vocês nem imaginam o que ela vai aprontar nos próximos!**

**Mais uma vez quero agradecer a Cris-chan por revisar o capítulo e agradecer a Pety por enriquecer com o fantástico, Talk Show da Pety Oprah! Adoro vocês!**

**Comentem e se desejarem deixem também um comentário para as meninas! Sei que elas irão adorar!**

**Kissus para todos!**

**Ruby!**


	4. Verde! Reação em cadeia! Parte I

**Olá, queridos amigos...**

**A Analu fez uma pergunta bastante interessante em seu review e irei responder para todos, aqui:**

_**Oi Ruby...amei o capítulo três. Deixe-me tirar uma dúvida? O significado das cores... expressam os sentimentos ou as emoções que vc (autora maravilhosa) quer passar para nós?**_

**Obrigada pelo: "autora maravilhosa"... olha que eu acredito... er... em relação as suas dúvidas em relação aos nomes dos capítulos... eu tento expressar a paisagem que envolve o capítulo e também como o meio que envolve a Sakura influencia em sua vida. **

**Exemplificando: **

**Cinza-azulado – A fuga: **Aqui queria mostrar que havia uma tempestade no futuro da Sakura tanto no sentido figurado quanto ao pé da letra. Afinal... se você olhar bem a situação dela, acho que entenderá que seu coração estava bem nublado. Além disso, a segunda parte do nome do capítulo: A Fuga! Também tem duplo sentido... pois a Sakura estava fugindo para que a Nakuru não a impedisse de correr atrás do Touya e também seria uma fuga dos seus problemas atuais que a Sakura tem total ciência, mas não encontra escapatória.

**Branco – Confusão sobre a neve: **Aqui também um duplo sentido. A paisagem era abundantemente branca por causa da neve. Aqui a Sakura não enxergava nada em seu futuro e ele estava em branco tanto quanto toda aquela neve. Exatamente por isso ela começou a agir de forma impensada e até desesperada. Mas ela não imaginava que encontraria no meio daquela neve toda a maior confusão de sua vida: O Abominável "Syaoran Li" das neves.

**Marrom – Tudo errado: **Aqui a paisagem era predominantemente amarronzada por causa da neve removida pelo caminhão e como a região da fazenda do Li é rural, existem bastantes estradas de terra, tudo acabou virando um lamaçal. Assim como a vida da Sakura... tudo que ela fazia acabava dando errado, mesmo ela tendo as melhores das intenções e isso explica a segunda parte do título.

**Verde – Reação em cadeia, parte I: **Aqui deixo pra vocês pensarem por que eu dei esse título, mas depois que lerem o capítulo, é claro! É claro que eu gostaria de saber o que cada um acha que explica esse título. Não deixem de comentar.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**As Cores do Inverno**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 - Verde - Reação em Cadeia - Parte I_**

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Syaoran sentou-se mais perto de Sakura e desamarrou o guardanapo de seu pescoço, entregando-lhe para que usasse como um lenço. Ela agradeceu-lhe com o olhar e secou o rosto, os olhos, e por último o nariz. Havia uma mecha de cabelo, molhada de lágrimas e colada na bochecha, Syaoran levou seus dedos até o rosto da jovem e levou gentilmente a mecha, para trás de sua orelha._

_Foi um pequeno ato instintivo, visando apenas dar conforto, algo não premeditado, mas o inesperado contato físico deu inicio a uma verdadeira reação em cadeia. Por um instante, os olhos de Sakura ficaram cheios de surpresa, mas diante do toque de Syaoran e de seu olhar terno, se deu conta que ele se importava com ela de verdade. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela se lançou para frente e encostou-se a ele em um abraço, apertando a testa sobre o seu suéter. Sem pensar no que fazia, ele envolveu-a, colocando seus braços ao redor de seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto de si, sentindo o alto de sua cabeça bem junto dele, abaixo de seu queixo. Conseguiu então sentir sua fragilidade de seu corpo e o bater de seu coração. Fechou os olhos e ficou abraçado a ela, os dois em completo silêncio, sentindo uma grande calma e o calor de seus corpos._

* * *

Com algum custo ele se afastou, somente o necessário para olha-la nos olhos. Encontrou nos olhos verdes da garota uma infinidade de sentimentos confusos. Ele precisava saber o que acontecia na vida de Sakura, para que de alguma forma pudesse ajuda-la.

'Agora vai me contar tudo que está acontecendo, não vai?' – ele pediu demonstrando o quanto se importava.

'Acho que sim...' – ela disse voltando a esconder o rosto em encontro ao peito de Syaoran.

Ela contou tudo. Começou desde a infância em Tomoeda, o casamento de seu pai com Nakuru, o falecimento precoce dele, a fuga de Touya e sua vida em Tóquio. Tentou descrever o temperamento do irmão, de como ele prezava sua liberdade, suas idéias e peripécias. Sakura descreveu como a presença de Nakuru em sua vida havia sido importante. Ela era como uma mãe de verdade. Carinhosa e dedicada. Comentou como Tomoyo havia sido influenciada pela madrasta, tendo um comportamento bem diferente do seu. Ambas a amavam muito.

'Percebo que você ama muito a sua madrasta!'

'Sim! Muito! Mas chega um momento em nossas vidas que precisamos andar com nossas próprias pernas. Nakuru ainda não se deu conta que eu tenho minhas próprias ambições!'

'E o novo marido dela? Vocês se dão bem?'

'Oh sim... ele é maravilhoso. Não tenho do que reclamar da minha nova família.'

'E seu irmão nunca voltou pra casa?'

'Houve uma vez... ele veio nos visitar, mas não deu certo. Nakuru e ele discutiram diversas vezes. Eu não sei o que acontece com aqueles dois. Toda vez que se reúnem fica nítido que existe um grande carinho, mas eles sempre acabam brigando. Acho que Touya já estava velho demais pra se influenciar por ela. Comigo e Tomoyo foi muito mais fácil. Depois que Nakuru se casou com John, Touya nunca mais apareceu.'

'Depois que você se mudou para Tóquio, o que fez por lá?' – ele ia conduzindo um sutil questionário.

'Terminei os estudos e entrei para o teatro. Nakuru se desesperou, é claro! Achou que eu viraria alguma _punk_, ou que eu me envolveria com drogas. Um exagero.'

'E você fez alguma dessas coisas?' – ele perguntou em tom de deboche.

'Não! Mas ela havia me dito que eu não ficaria nessa área por muito tempo e estava certa. Não que eu não tenha me dado bem, pois até estrelei um peça e fiz muito sucesso, mas então...' – ficou calada e pensativa repentinamente.

Ela observou bem o rosto de Syaoran. Estava sereno e gentil. Seu olhar era compreensivo e Sakura se deu conta de que ele era uma pessoa com quem poderia se abrir facilmente. Ele não lembrava em nada o rapaz autoritário que a tratou como uma garota tola algumas horas antes. Sentiu confiança nele para contar sobre a sua paixão pelo professor de teatro e de como havia se machucado por ter feito a escolha errada.

'Eu era tão imatura, ingênua... e ele só pensava na carreira artística... Ele não pensou duas vezes em me abandonar para se casar com uma atriz famosa, só para se promover. Acho que hoje os dois vivem em Hollywood. Logo depois disso eu fiquei tão deprimida que acabei adoecendo. Voltei para casa e nunca mais voltei a atuar. Nunca comentei isso com ninguém!' – ficou calada e pensativa novamente.

'E como você descobriu que seu irmão estava em Tomoeda novamente?' – ele mudou o rumo da conversa para tira-la de seus tristes pensamentos.

'Ele mandou uma carta para Tomoyo. Foi uma surpresa!'

'Mas tem algo que eu ainda não entendi. Por que essa urgência de encontra-lo? É que de Tóquio até aqui é muito longe e você ainda parece estar com pressa em retornar para Tóquio.

'Acontece que Nakuru e John irão se mudar para os Estados Unidos. Nakuru quer levar Tomoyo, mas ela não quer ir. Só que Tomoyo também não quer que Nakuru saiba, tem medo de magoa-la. Por isso ela me pediu para procurarmos por Touya. Ela pensa que talvez ele possa ficar responsável por ela e ela não precisará se mudar.

'E você acha que ele aceitará isso?'

'Acho difícil, mas eu tinha que tentar... Pela Tomoyo eu tinha que tentar.'

'A Tomoyo não poderia ficar em Tóquio com você?'

'Não!'

'Por quê?'

'Nakuru jamais permitiria. Agora com Touya seria mais fácil, afinal ele já tem vinte e quatro anos. Ela não poderia impedi-lo!'

'Entendo!'

'Então foi quando começou essa bagunça. Peguei o carro do meu vizinho emprestado e viemos escondidas de Nakuru. Ela não permitiria jamais que viéssemos se eu a avisasse. Ela é muito controladora. Mas eu deixei uma carta para ela dizendo que estaríamos bem e que eu voltaria até segunda-feira. Se eu deixasse muitos detalhes ela descobriria onde estávamos a essa altura já teria nos encontrado.

'Mas acho que você não vai conseguir voltar até segunda-feira!'

'Eu tenho que voltar de qualquer forma! Tenho que estar em Tóquio nem que seja por mágica!'

'Por quê? Que compromissos inadiáveis você poderia ter?'

'Isso não importa! Só preciso estar lá!'

'Acho que seria melhor se você ligasse para a Nakuru para tranqüiliza-la!'

'Não! Vou esperar mais um pouco! Pela Tomoyo!'

'Então... o que vamos fazer?'

Sakura sentiu-se confortável quando Syaoran mencionou "Vamos". Ele realmente estava disposto a ajuda-la. Sentia-se segura.

'Podemos mesmo esperar pelo meu irmão aqui?'

'Sim, mas se ele não retornar no tempo previsto você terá que ligar para a Nakuru!'

'Eu ligarei!'

'Também não quer dizer que eu aprovo essa sua idéia maluca!' – ele disse com um tom de dono da razão.

'Claro! Só pra variar! Afinal desde que cheguei aqui você desaprovou tudo o que eu fiz!'

'E com razão... vai negar?'

'Hoje à tarde eu só fui pra Tomoeda daquele modo porque fiquei sabendo o que havia acontecido com o seu irmão e me senti muito mal com toda essa situação. Sinto muito por ter aparecido num momento tão desesperador e triste como esse!'

'Não há mais desespero. Está tudo encerrado!'

'E o que você vai fazer agora?'

'Venderei a fazenda e voltarei para Tóquio!'

'Isso me parece tão triste!'

'Mas não é! Para mim essa fazenda é o lugar onde passei os melhores anos de minha vida! Foi o melhor lugar do mundo para se crescer, estar com a família, com os amigos... ela permanecerá eterna em meu coração. Entretanto a minha vida agora não pertence mais a esse lugar... tudo mudou e gosto do jeito que está... mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza!'

'O que?'

'Por mais que eu envelheça e vire um velho caquético e banguela... essa fazenda viverá em meu coração! Só que não pertencerá mais a mim!'

Sakura riu ao imaginar a cena de Syaoran velho, caquético e banguela, porém estava emocionada demais ao ouvi-lo demonstrar tamanha paixão por aquelas terras. Do fundo de seu coração, ela sabia que Syaoran se arrependeria e muito ao se desfazer de sua fazenda! Naquele lugar ele tinha raízes fortes demais pra serem arrancadas.

'Essa fazenda é para você o mesmo que a minha antiga casa de Tomoeda era para mim. Lá eu vivi os momentos mais felizes de minha vida! Depois que Nakuru nos levou para Tóquio tudo foi incerto e amedrontador!'

'O que aconteceu com sua antiga casa em Tomoeda?' – Syaoran perguntou bastante interessado.

'Foi demolida e construíram no lugar um colégio particular!'

'Que triste... só consigo vender essa fazenda para meu amigo... o coronel Kono! Sei que ele é um excelente fazendeiro e jamais faria algo terrível com esse lugar!

'Do jeito que você fala... parece hesitar sobre sua decisão de vender sua fazenda!' – Sakura deliciou-se com a reação surpresa de Syaoran. Ele mesmo não se dava conta da dor que teria ao se desfazer de seu lar.

'Não voltarei atrás!' – ele disse sério.

'Se não for ousadia de minha parte fazer tal pergunta, poderia me contar como era seu irmão que morreu? Ele era parecido com você?'

'Ele era um bom homem, o cara mais legal do mundo! Não era nada parecido comigo!' – ele riu com seu comentário e fez Sakura rir junto.

'Eu vi uma foto de vocês ali na penteadeira. Fisicamente vocês não eram nada parecidos!'

'Era um bom homem!' – Syaoran disse dando um suspiro saudoso.

'Queria que Touya fosse assim como ele! Se fosse um pouquinho assim... eu já teria resolvido meus problemas e voltado a Tóquio!'

Syaoran analisou o que Sakura havia acabado de dizer. Se o irmão de Sakura fosse uma pessoa mais responsável e estável... talvez ele jamais teria a conhecido e nem a Tomoyo...

'Isso não seria nada bom..." – ele disse pensando alto.

'Como? Não seria bom eu ter meus problemas resolvidos?' – Sakura perguntou espantada.

'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa!' – ele corrigiu rapidamente. – 'Eu imaginei que se seu irmão fosse um pouco parecido com o meu, talvez eu jamais tivesse conhecido vocês!'

Sakura corou com aquele pronunciamento. Syaoran com certeza era cheio de surpresas e ela jamais poderia imaginar que ele estava feliz de tê-la conhecido. Ela podia sentir sua face queimar e o coração bater acelerado. Syaoran a observava com um rastro de sorriso nos lábios e expressão serena. Sakura não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava sendo sincero.

Syaoran se deu conta do que havia dito e ficou ligeiramente desconfortável. O que estava acontecendo com ele pra agir daquela forma? Havia algo naquela jovem que o fazia agir de maneira impensada, como jamais acontecera antes em sua vida. Antes que a situação se complicasse e ele fizesse papel de idiota, resolveu terminar aquele assunto e descer para jantar.

'Bem... agora descanse. Espero que amanhã você esteja se sentido bem melhor! Boa noite!' – ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair, Sakura o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela.

'O que foi?' – ele perguntou.

'Só queria agradecer mais uma vez... por tudo!' – ela sorriu com gratidão.

'Não foi nada!' – ele sorriu de volta e se retirou.

Sakura acomodou-se entre os travesseiros fofos que pertenciam a Syaoran e novamente sentiu o perfume do rapaz neles. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao encontrar o sorriso de Syaoran em seus pensamentos secretos. Era um sorriso sincero e acolhedor. Abriu os olhos espantada ao notar no que estava pensando. Não deveria deixar-se envolver por um estranho. Além disso, estava com os pés no altar. Eriol a esperava em Tóquio. Por que não havia contado a Syaoran sobre Eriol? Contou a Syaoran tudo sobre sua vida, mas nem sequer uma vez mencionou a existência de Eriol. Agora isso não importava, pois estava com sono demais para se preocupar com esse pequeno detalhe.

* * *

Syaoran precisou apoiar-se na parede do corredor por um instante, parecia estar com falta de ar,tamanhaera a confusão em seus pensamentosdeixando-o desnorteado. O que havia realmente acontecido ali naquele instante? Havia ouvido a história de Sakura e sentia-se totalmente envolvido. E ainda, havia abrido o seu coração para ela. Por quê? Que poder ela tinha para conseguir tal feito? Ainda havia algo errado. Que problemas ela teria pra resolver em Tóquio? Será que ele poderia ajuda-la? Por que ele queria ajuda-la? 

'Syaoran?' – a voz de menina o chamou do final do corredor.

'Sim, Tomoyo! O que houve?' – ele tentou recobrar-se.

'Você está bem?' – ela perguntou aproximando-se do jovem.

'Claro... o que você deseja?'

'A senhora Maki está chamando para jantar!'

'Você janta comigo?'

'Claro! Mas como está a Sakura?'

'Ela jantou e agora descansará! Amanhã estará sentindo-se bem melhor!'

'Ela comeu?' – Tomoyo parecia não acreditar.

'Comeu toda a sopa! Espero que você também coma toda a sua comida e se assim o fizer... te ajudarei com o quebra-cabeças!'

'Verdade? Que legal!' – ela comemorou com alegria.

**

* * *

****Segundo dia...  
****Quarta-feira**

A manhã chegou quente como se fosse pleno verão. O sol havia secado todo o barro que restou do fim de neve e a paisagem havia ganhado nova vida na zona rural de Tomoeda. O verde do campo começou a mostrar-se com um pouco de timidez, mostrando que a neve não havia feito grande estrago. Os pássaros resolveram receber o dia com grande alegria e cantavam como uma verdadeira sinfonia.

Na fazendo vizinha a de Syaoran os empregados já estavam acordados e trabalhando para contar o prejuízo da nevasca. O patrão, o velho coronel Kono, acordara disposto a deixar tudo em ordem. No interior do casarão, Meiling estava em seu quarto pintando as unhas dos pés e ouvindo algumas músicas clássicas. Estava tentando planejar como seria o jantar especial que serviria a Syaoran. Tudo teria que estar perfeito para favorecer o clima que havia se instalado entre os dois. Não restavam dúvidas para a garota de que no final do dia, Syaoran ficaria preso para sempre em sua teia.

Quando terminou de pintar as unhas dos pés, começou a lixar com destreza as unhas de uma das mãos e depois fez o mesmo com a outra. Pintou com a mesma cor que havia utilizado para pintar as unhas dos pés, um tom de vermelho bastante vivo. Deitou-se em sua cama e cantarolava trechos de uma canção enquanto esperava que as unhas ficassem secas o suficiente para que ela pudesse cuidar dos cabelos.

* * *

Syaoran acordou mais cedo do que gostaria, mas quem conseguiria dormir com tantos pensamentos confusos transbordando na mente? Tomou um banho bastante quente e fez a barba. Vestiu o jeans, o agasalho e colocou um pouco de sua colônia. Após ajeitar o cabelo desceu para tomar o desjejum. 

Na cozinha encontrou Maki tirando um bolo do forno. Assim que ela deixou a fôrma sobre a pia, ele a surpreendeu pegando-a num forte abraço e rodopiando com ela no ar, desejando bom dia.

'Seu moleque... quer matar essa velha de susto? Você sempre aprontando, seu grande arteiro!' – ela deu bronca batendo nele com um pano de prato.

'Você é que fica aí distraída e preparando coisas boas para me engordar!' – ele fugia do pano e ria debochado.

'Você não engorda de ruim, seu pestinha! Come como se fosse um leitão e não engorda!' – agora era a vez dela provoca-lo.

'Se eu sou um leitão, sou um leitão bastante charmoso, não acha?' – ele perguntou fazendo pose, fazendo Maki rir da palhaçada.

'Sim! É o leitão mais formoso que conheço!'

'Você assou bolo de quê? Espero que seja de chocolate...' – ele sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se de uma xícara de café puro.

'Foi o que a pequena Tomoyo acabou de me perguntar! Senhora Maki... está assando bolo de chocolate?' – ela disse imitando a voz infantil.

'Tomoyo já está acordada?' – ele perguntou surpreso.

'Sim... ela e Sakura desceram por volta das oito e meia para o desjejum!'

'Sakura também já acordou? E tomou o desjejum?' – ele parecia mais confuso do que surpreso.

'Sim... mas você está parecendo um gravador repetindo tudo que eu falo!'

'Como ela está? Parece melhor?' – perguntou disfarçando o interesse.

'Nem parece que passou mal ontem! Acordou muito disposta e cheia de luz. É uma bela moça, magra, mas muito bonita, não acha?'

'Nem reparei...' – ele disse virando o rosto para que Maki não percebesse sua mentira, porém ela o conhecia bem demais para não perceber.

'Mas é sim... tem lindos olhos, cabelos tão dourados. O sorriso dela é de aquecer o coração!' – Maki brincava com as impressões de Syaoran e percebia certo nervosismo no rapaz. Teria ele sido atingido pela flecha do cupido?

'E aonde elas foram?'

'Foram dar um passeio. Tomoyo queria ver o lago. Também contei a elas onde fica a estufa e Sakura ficou bastante empolgada para ver as flores. Parece que ela está acostumada a fazer arranjos florais!'

'Acho que também vou dar um passeio!' – ele disse bebendo o último gole de seu café – 'Esticar um pouco as pernas, ver o pasto...'

'Claro... ver o pasto... diga a Tomoyo para vir comer o bolo!' – ela disse, deixando Syaoran bastante irritado por ter adivinhado que ele iria atrás delas.

Ao vê-lo sair da cozinha, Maki ficou triste. Estava cada vez mais próximo o dia que Syaoran venderia a fazenda e sairia de sua vida. Era como perder um filho. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se acumular em seus olhos e com um piscar deixou que elas escorressem pelo rosto.

* * *

'Vamos ver a estufa, Tomoyo?' – Sakura perguntou pela terceira vez. 

'Ainda não! Eu quero ver os passarinhos!' – Tomoyo disse com o nariz colado num viveiro de pássaros enorme da fazenda.

'Pode ir, senhorita Sakura!' – disse Wei que as acompanhava no passeio – 'Eu tomo conta da pequena Tomoyo!'

'Senhor Wei... qual pássaro é aquele ali? Aquele azul...' – Tomoyo perguntou empolgada.

'Aquele é o canário da manhã... observe como ele é azul como o céu!'

'Uau...' – ela disse maravilhada.

Sakura sorriu diante da empolgação de Tomoyo. Ela estava tão feliz, nem parecia ter sofrido um acidente durante a nevasca. Sentia um pouco de pena do senhor Wei, pois a pequena iria cansar o velho homem. Nem todo trabalho pesado de uma grande fazenda poderia ser tão cansativo quanto acompanhar a agitação de Tomoyo. Eles nem ao menos notaram o momento em que ela retirou-se e seguiu para a estufa.

Era uma grande e bela construção. A cobertura era feita de vitrais que pareciam ser o trabalho de um artista renascentista. Sakura estava boquiaberta só por contemplar a estufa pelo lado externo. Que surpresas o interior poderia guardar? Decidiu conferir.

'Mas... mas...' – ela não conseguia escolher palavras para expressar sua visão – 'Mas que paraíso!' – ela por fim descobriu.

Seus olhos brilhavam por contemplar tão lindo lugar. Seu coração batia semelhante ao de uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novo. Estava maravilhada demais e nem sabia por onde começar a observar. Era tão grande que poderia se perder dentro daquela estufa. O ar era tão fresco, úmido e carregado de perfume de flores. Resolveu ir para onde havia uma grande variedade de flores em diversos vasos, que ficavam sobre grandes bancadas, próximas às extremidades da estufa, pois ali recebiam mais luz do sol.

Havia tantas espécies de flores e de diversas cores, fazendo Sakura sentir-se completamente tentada a fazer um arranjo para levar de presente para a senhora Maki. Tinha certeza de que Syaoran não se importaria e pegou uma tesoura de poda, que encontrou em uma caixa de ferramentas. Hesitou por um momento ao lembrar-se que tudo que ela fazia deixava Syaoran irritado. Porém, diante de tal pensamento só aumentou sua vontade de fazer o arranjo. Estava curiosa pra saber qual seria a reação dele e sentiu-se discretamente alegre. Com uma tesoura começou a trabalhar, com cuidado para não danificar as mudas.

* * *

Syaoran observou de longe Wei e Tomoyo se divertindo bastante próximos aos grandes viveiros de aves. Era uma grande coleção que Yukito vinha fazendo há muitos anos. Notar Tomoyo tão feliz o enchia de satisfação. Estava tão envolvido com aquela criança que não entendia como era possível estar sentindo tanta afeição. Depois de admirar alguns instantes a menina tão animada, resolveu dar uma volta pela fazenda. 

Não estranhou nem um pouco o fato que de um dia para o outro a paisagem da fazenda havia sofrido uma verdadeira metamorfose. Primeiro a grande tempestade de neve, onde só se via branco para todos os lados. Depois a neve havia dado lugar a um verdadeiro lamaçal, e só se via marrom em todos os cantos, e agora o verde que havia sobrevivido à neve começava a aparecer timidamente. Tinha quase certeza de que até a hora do almoço veria outra transformação na paisagem, pois o sol aparecera forte nos últimos dois dias.

Isso para ele já não era novidade. Já havia testemunhado aquele espetáculo da natureza diversas vezes. Só que esse inverno estava tendo um novo significado. Talvez fosse a dor da perda de seu irmão. Um bom rapaz que não merecia ter partido do plano material tão jovem. Sem dúvida esse acontecimento estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse desnorteado. Mas havia outro fator que o deixava inquieto e era a decisão de vender a fazenda. Aquele lugar havia sido seu lar até a maioridade e agora ele tinha uma nova vida em outra cidade. Vender a fazenda era a melhor decisão. Tudo isso deveria deixa-lo deprimido por dias, porém sentia-se leve. Olhando para o verde do pasto ao longe, a água corrente do rio, a terra fértil, o ar puro, enfim, vida por todos os lados. Sentia-se tranqüilo. Não era só isso. Havia algo mais. Havia a presença de duas visitantes que haviam aparecido do nada e bagunçaram a sua vida, arrancando-o do desespero por pensamentos sombrios, de morte e solidão.

Olhou para o céu limpo e claro, e imaginou que de alguma forma seus pais e seu irmão estavam olhando por ele de onde quer que estivessem, e não duvidava nada que eles haviam dado um empurrãozinho para que aquelas duas surgissem em sua vida. Sorriu sincero recebendo o abençoado calor do sol em seu rosto e voltou a caminhar contemplando a natureza.

Logo se encontrava diante da estufa, o lugar que havia sido construído do modo que sua mãe havia projetado. Ali ele havia aprendido jardinagem e a apreciar a terra, lições que sua mãe lhe dera com alegria. Entrou no local e sentiu o frescor e o perfume das flores. Segundo Maki ele poderia encontrar Sakura naquele local, mas não a encontrava em nenhum lugar.

Quando estava prestes a desistir de procurar e sair da estufa, decidiu conferir se haveria alguma muda nova e foi até o local onde costumavam ficar. Lá estava ela entre as flores. Naquele momento tinha certeza que poderia confundi-la com as flores que havia no local. Ela estava tão concentrada fazendo um lindo arranjo de flores, trabalhando com destreza, e parecia bastante envolvida com a tarefa. Observou-a em silêncio e admirava a beleza e suavidade da garota. As mãos finas e delicadas seguravam alguns ramos de folhas secas junto com trigo palha e logo foram unidos a um arranjo de flores bem selecionado. Tudo estava sendo atado por um cordão de palha que Sakura improvisou, deixando o arranjo bem firme. Syaoran observou um sorriso satisfeito surgir no rosto de Sakura e estranhamente sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Sentia tanta necessidade de aproximar-se e toca-la.

'Parece bastante animada, Sakura?' – Syaoran a surpreendeu.

Ela enfim se deu conta de que ele estava ali. Será que ele lhe daria uma bronca por mexer em suas mudas? Ela o observou discretamente. Seus olhos pareciam ter vida própria e necessidade de percorrer os detalhes do corpo do rapaz. Ele tinha uma bela postura e se vestia tão bem. Por um momento pensou que qualquer tipo de roupa ficaria bem nele.

'Bom dia! Realmente estou animada! Adoro fazer arranjos florais! Espero que não se incomode de eu ter mexido nas suas coisas sem permissão... eu não resisti!' – ela esperou a reação explosiva dele, mas sua resposta a surpreendeu.

'Claro que não me importo, fique a vontade!' – ele respondeu, aproximando-se e sentando num banquinho que tinha por ali.

'Oh!' – ela falou e retornou a trabalhar no arranjo.

'O que foi?' – ele perguntou curioso – 'Por que esse "oh" agora?'

'Nada! Eu não quis dizer nada!' – ela respondeu, escondendo um sorriso debochado, porém ele percebeu.

'Está rindo de mim?' – ele estava começando a se irritar.

'Jamais! Eu nunca faria isso!' – ela teve que esconder outro sorriso.

'Assim já é demais... por que não fala o que pensa?' – ele levantou e se colocou em frente a ela de forma bastante ameaçadora.

'Eu já falei que não é nada! Agora até meus pensamentos você quer invadir?'

'Talvez eu deva tortura-la e quem sabe assim você me conta os seus pensamentos?' – ele aproximou-se o máximo possível e estralou os dedos das duas mãos.

'Você está brincando, não é?' – ela recuou um passo para trás, mas estava encurralada por uma mesa.

'Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando?' – ele sorriu malignamente.

'O que vai fazer comigo?' – ela perguntou com um pouco de receio da resposta.

'Acho que cócegas seria uma boa opção!' – ele respondeu já se preparando para o ataque. – 'Ou você prefere me dizer o que estava pensando por bem?'

'Jamais direi!' – ela disse corajosamente e tentou fugir, mas ele foi mais rápido, mantendo-a encurralada entre a bancada e o seu próprio corpo.

Syaoran começou o ataque de cócegas na barriga de Sakura. Ela tentava fugir sem sucesso em meio aos risos causados pelas cócegas. Ela empurrava o rapaz com todas as suas forças e descobriu que jamais conseguiria lutar contra ele, então pensando rápido resolveu enfrenta-lo no mesmo jogo e começou a fazer cócegas nele. Ele finalmente mostrou fraqueza.

'Então é assim? Pensa que pode me vencer? A batalha está apenas começando!' – ele disse aumentando o ataque de cócegas. – 'Diga-me o que estava pensando!'

'Eu nunca vou dizer!' – ela disse rindo cada vez mais e também aumentando o ataque de cócegas contra ele.

Quem visse a cena diria que não passavam de duas crianças brincando. Os dois estavam rindo feitos loucos e ambos não davam o braço a torcer. Sakura começou a dobrar os joelhos, pois a força começava a lhe faltar, por causa de tanto rir. Logo estava sentada no chão tentando fugir engatinhando.

'Onde pensa que vai?' – Syaoran se abaixou para segura-la e voltou a fazer-lhe cócegas – 'Está pronta pra me dizer o que pensava? Peça água que eu paro!'

'Nunca!' – ela tentava soltar-se rindo. – 'Nunca irei pedir água!'

'Você é muito teimosa! Mas não pense que eu terei pena de você e pararei de lhe fazer cócegas!'

Ele a prendeu entre o chão e suas pernas, ficando sobre ela. Ela já chorava de tanto rir, mas não dava o braço a torcer.

'Peça água!'

'Não!'

'Vamos... é só uma palavrinha e eu pararei de tortura-la! Diga água!'

'Suco, refrigerante, chá...'

'Não, não, não... diga água, sua espertinha!'

'Pinga!'

'Diga água!' – ele ria diante da teimosia dela.

'Por favor... eu não agüento mais!'

'Então diga água e me conte o que estava pensando!'

'Por favor...' – as lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos.

'Diga!'

Ele sentiu admiração pela força de vontade dela e não conseguia acreditar que ela havia resistido tanto tempo ao seu ataque. Ele já estava cansado de tanto fazer-lhe cócegas e parou por um momento, dando a Sakura tempo para recuperar o fôlego, mas continuou mantendo-a presa sob ele. Ela massageava a região do estômago que estava dolorida de tanto rir e respirava fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego e as forças. Syaoran não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que havia se divertido tanto. Pegou o lenço que levava em seu bolso e começou a enxugar as lágrimas de Sakura.

Como na noite anterior, havia sido apenas um pequeno ato instintivo, visando apenas promover conforto, mas o contato de sua mão sobre a face de Sakura deu inicio a uma grande reação em cadeia. Sakura estava surpresa com o toque e prendeu a respiração por um instante, arregalando os olhos demonstrando seu espanto. Syaoran estava sem ação diante de um olhar tão belo e brilhante. Começou a notar cada detalhe do belo rosto e sentiu o coração acelerar de forma nervosa. Sakura levou a sua mão sobre a mão de Syaoran que estava acariciando sua face. Fechou os olhos para sentir o toque gentil e carinhoso.

Porém, quando ela fechou os olhos, fez com que a atenção de Syaoran se desviasse para seus lábios. Eram lábios pequenos, delicados, rosados e a boca se encontrava semi-aberta, e ele podia ouvir o ruído da respiração dela passar por ali. Passou o dedo sobre o lábio inferior de Sakura e pode sentir o toque aveludado. Não podia mais segurar o seu desejo e curvou-se para beija-la. Encostou de leve seus lábios sobre os dela e afastou um pouco para observar sua reação. Enxergou nos olhos de Sakura que ela possuía o mesmo desejo que ele e então a tomou num beijo envolvente.

Sakura sentia-se totalmente entregue a Syaoran. Jamais havia experimentado sensação semelhante. Nunca alguém havia a feito sentir tamanho desejo e ela podia sentir seu corpo tremendo em resposta ao beijo. Queria sentir melhor o contato físico e passou os braços por trás da nuca do rapaz o aproximando. Syaoran já estava entorpecido pelo doce beijo e ao sentir os dedos de Sakura acariciando seu pescoço, arrepiou-se inteiro e começou a perder a razão. Seu corpo estava em brasa e ele queria que ela sentisse o mesmo. Percorreu com os lábios o rosto de Sakura, até alcançar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e o sugou. Sakura gemeu fazendo Syaoran arrepiar-se mais.

'Tem alguém aqui?' – a voz de Tomoyo gritou dentro da estufa, num ponto distante.

Sakura e Syaoran se assustaram, porém antes que se afastassem, trocaram olhares demonstrando tristeza em abrir mão de um momento tão intenso quanto aquele. Syaoran voltou a dar um rápido beijo em Sakura e a ajudou a levantar-se do chão.

'Estamos aqui atrás!' – Sakura gritou para Tomoyo localiza-la e voltou a trabalhar no arranjo de flores, enquanto Syaoran sentou-se novamente no banco que havia ali.

'Bom dia, Syaoran!' – Tomoyo o cumprimentou. – 'O senhor Wei me mostrou todos os seus pássaros!'

'Bom dia! E você gostou mais de qual?'

'Gostei das araras! O senhor Wei me contou que seu irmão as trouxe do Brasil! Também contou que ele trouxe apenas quatro e elas reproduziram e agora já são mais de dez!' – ela demonstrava grande admiração.

'Se quiser eu te dou uma!'

'Verdade mesmo?' – ela parecia deslumbrada com tal idéia, mas logo ficou desanimada! – 'Devo recusar! Se eu tiver que me mudar... jamais permitirão que eu a leve junto!'

Syaoran percebeu que as palavras de Tomoyo deixaram Sakura bastante abalada. Era por isso que Sakura havia saído de forma repentina de Tóquio e sofrido aquele acidente. Ele podia sentir que Sakura desejava impedir com todas as suas forças que Tomoyo fosse para tão longe de seu convívio.

'Que tal nós voltarmos para o casarão? A Maki disse para eu te encontrar e leva-la para comer o bolo que ela acabou de assar!'

'Oba! Espero que seja de chocolate!'

'Eu também!'

Sakura admirava o jeito que Syaoran tinha ao lidar com Tomoyo. Eriol jamais a tratou de forma tão carinhosa. Tudo seria tão simples se Eriol agisse daquela forma.

'Vamos, Sakura?' – Tomoyo a retirou de seus pensamentos.

'Claro!' – ela sorriu e acompanhou a irmã.

Syaoran saiu logo atrás das duas. Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios ao olhar as irmãs seguirem com as mãos dadas. Elas haviam trazido para sua vida um calor humano que ele tanto sentia falta.

**

* * *

****Continua...  
**

* * *

**Está aí! Finalmente atendendo todos os pedidos para que acontecesse um beijo, está aí para os queridos leitores que me acompanham. Confesso que esse beijo não deveria ter acontecido ainda, mas resolvi aumentar um capítulo nessa fic, pra trabalhar tantos pedidos que eu recebi. A parte da tortura de cócegas é baseada em fatos reais, mas não entrarei em detalhes. Ai que saudade dos meus quinze anos... Aiai... Er... cof, cof... sim claro... Haverá outras cenas como essa e até um pouco mais apimentadas... se é que alguém está me entendendo... hehehehehe... Eu assanhada? Imagina... sou quase uma freira.**

**Quero e devo agradecer a todos que deixaram um review. Gente, vocês nem imaginam o quanto é importante ler a opinião de vocês, é combustível para que eu nunca desista de escrever apesar das dificuldades.**

**Deixarei um agradecimento para cada um como sempre faço no blog. Algumas pessoas não sabem que blog é esse, mas é o mesmo que eu dedicava a fic: Na Magia e No Amor. O endereço encontra-se no meu profile aqui do ff, então depois cliquem em "RubbyMoon" e depois em "homepage" e prontinho... e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário para eu saber quem visitou!**

**Nesse blog também opino sobre animes que assisti e que merecem um rápido comentário. Já reparei que muitas pessoas acabam se interessando e também começam baixa-los da net. Também comento sobre os eventos de animes que participo, dizendo minhas impressões e até críticas. Claro... coloco um monte de imagens e screens de animes. Sintam-se a vontade para visita-lo e se gostarem divulguem!**

**Voltando a fic... Quero agradecer a Cris-chan por revisar o capítulo. Eu sei que ela anda bastante atarefada, mas mesmo assim ela dedicou um tempinho pra corrigir meus errinhos distraídos e até analfabetos que cometi. A Cris é um anjo em minha vida... ei... isso lembra o nome de um filme...**

**Também quero agradecer a Pety. Ela que usa toda sua graça e dom para comédia e escreve o "Talk Show da Pety Oprah!"... Pety querida, você mora em meu coração. Adoro você, aliás...**

_**Momento homenagem...**_

_**Cris, Pety e Thata! Vocês sabem que essa fic eu dediquei a vocês. As melhores amigas que uma simples mortal como eu poderia ter feito. Sem vocês a vida fica monótona, sem graça, mas quando vocês aparecem tudo se torna alegria... eu poderia querer mais? Sim... queria que morássemos todas próximas, aí ninguém segurava esse bando de doidas. Sinto que hoje sou uma fic-writer melhor, principalmente por causa da força e coragem que vocês me deram, obrigada por tudo meninas.**_

**Hoje... por algum motivo desconhecido a Cris-chan não veio me buscar pra gente ir junto assistir o Talk Show da Pety Oprah... onde será que ela está? O que será que anda aprontando? Bom... vou indo embora, antes que eu perca o início. Aliás... o Kero ficou uma gracinha empalhado sobre a mesa do meu escritório... Bicho fofoqueiro e linguarudo. Sayonara.**

* * *

_Yukito do além:_ E estamos de volta com mais um bloco do Talk Show da Pety Oprah! Pelo o que vocês podem ver, está uma verdadeira bagunça aqui. 

"Câmera mostra o palco todo bagunçado"

_Yukito do além:_ E por isso, nossa primeira parte das entrevistas vai ser lá fora. Pety é com você!

"Do lado de fora"

_Pety:_ Boa noite, gente! Bem, por causa daquele pequeno incidente envolvendo o Kero, nós vamos começar o programa aqui fora onde se encontram vários fãs.

"Câmera mostra uma multidão bastante animada"

_Pety indo até as pessoas e parando pra falar com uma garota:_ Oi, qual o teu nome?

_Garota toda sorridente:_ Thata!

_Pety:_ Boa noite, Thata! Mas você não estava lá dentro do estúdio agora a pouco?

_Thata:_ É que eu fiquei tão abismada pelo Yukito ser a voz do além que eu resolvi vir aqui fora tomar um ar. Ei... eu tô na TV? Oba... quero mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu namorado, pra Pety, pra Cris, pra Ruby...

_Pety cortando:_ Okay. Agora diga-me: O que você mais gosta nesse fic da Ruby?

_Thata:_ Eu AMOO o Li sendo tudo de bom e protetor da Sakurinha. E a Tomy que está fofa demais. Quero uma irmã igual a ela!

_Pety:_ Concordo com você, a Tomy está Kawaii! E Thata, o que você gostaria que ainda acontecesse? O que você acha que tem de ter nessa história? Uma situação que você gostaria que aparecesse no fic...

_Thata:_ Então... como eu sou bem chata, eu já falei umas coisa pra Ruby do que pode acontecer na fic. Agora só resta saber se ela vai usar... Mas eu queria desesperadamente que acontecesse UM BEIJO! E finalmente aconteceu, GRAÇAS A DEUS! Não agüentava mais esperar esses dois darem um passo (ou 2..3...) adiante... E pelo amor de qualquer coisa... Esse Li ta parado demais. Aff... mas alguma coisa ele fez... já é um ponto a favor dele..

_Pety lembrando do beijo:_ E que beijo! Queria estar no lugar da Sakura. Thatinha às vezes não dá vontade de dar uns puxões de orelha na Ruby por fazer tanto mistério?

_Thata:_ Puxão e orelha é pouco (agora ela me mata...) Eu vivo perdendo as minhas unhas! E olha que não é pouco não! Eu bem que tento manter a calma, entro todo dia na net pra ver se tem capitulo novo, se não tem eu já do uma "indireta" (DIRETA DE ESQUERDA!) Pra ver se ela já postou, ou que dia que vai postar...

_Pety:_ E agora Thata, mande um recadinho pra Ruby que está te vendo lá no estúdio.

_Thata:_ Rubyyy! Eu amo você, mas vê se não deixa a gente esperando muito tempo pra postar não! E vê se faz alguma coisa pro Li pegar no tranco! Nem se for pra derrubá-lo serra a baixo! Um beijo na boca também faz bem, e quem sabe agora a Sakura fica mais calminha!

_Pety:_ Obrigada, Thatinha! E agora vamos conversar com mais pessoas.

"Pety sendo agarrada pelas pessoas e acenando igual uma Miss, sempre sorridente"

_Pety indo até uma garota que estava super animada:_ Oi, como é teu nome?

_Garota pulando de felicidade:_ Merry!

_Pety abraçando a Merry:_ Boa noite, Merry! O que você mais gosta nesse fic?

_Merry:_ Ai, do Syao! Não! Na verdade o relacionamento bem amigável e não amigável do Syao e da Saki. Só aqueles dois babacas não perceberem que se gostam.

_Pety:_ O que você gostaria que acontecesse? O que você acha que tem de ter na história? Uma situação que você gostaria que aparecesse no fic.

_Merry pensativa:_ Hum... Numa noite estrelada, os dois conversando fora da casa, aí então, eles discutem e a Saki entra batendo a porta da entrada. Aí então, do nada cai à luz e ela grita. Todos estão dormindo e só os dois acordados. Aí ele corre, achando que ela se machucou, pois se assustou e caiu da escada, mas quando abre a porta dá de cara com ela, e sem ver, por causa do escuro, as bocas se encontram, aí o beijo fica mais profundo e o negócio começa a esquentar... mas daí eu sei que a Ruby fizer essa cena, quando a coisa fica boa, a luz volta.

_Pety:_ Muito interessante! Merry mande um recadinho pra Ruby!

_Merry:_ Oi cara de boi! Lalala... Eu te amo Ruby! Parabéns pela fic, que desde o inicio elogio e sempre terei o prazer de elogiar. Quero arrumar um tempinho e começar a ler "Na magia e No Amor" novamente. Vamos ver se não demora. Tem mais! Como eu tava falando, vou voltar a ler assim que possível. E os outros projetos como vão? Adoro suas estórias! Quando mais melhor! Tá chega, amanhã vou pra casa do meu amado, então preciso ir pra casa dormir. Obrigada por escrever tão bem, flor! Assim podendo alegrar ou fazer a gente chorar, ou rir, ou sentir qualquer outra coisa com suas estórias. Beijos e continue sempre essa pessoa Super Duper Triper legal que você é. Um beijo pra você Pety, parabéns pelas entrevistas.

_Pety abraçando a Merry de novo:_ Muito obrigada, Merry! Tenho certeza que a Ruby também está super feliz pelo seu depoimento e vai logo pra casa então. Fique bem bonita pro seu amado!

_Pety andando bem à vontade no meio das pessoas:_ Gente, tá uma loucura aqui. Tô adorando!

_Pety indo até outra garota:_ Oi! Teu nome?

_Garota:_ É Analu!

_Pety:_ Boa noite, Analu! O que você mais gosta nesse fic?

_Analu:_Tentarei ser sucinta. Eu adoro o "enrosco" da Sakura /Syaoran e, espero "ex-noivo". O começo da estória deles é enrolada, a vida deles parece sem perspectiva, eles não tinham aquela paixão por vivenciar o momento da vida deles até o encontro na fazenda do Syaoran. Os dois ficam se medindo, tentando adivinhar até que ponto eles podem prosseguir, principalmente a Sakura que perde para o Syaoran. Acho que não fui sucinta.

_Pety:_ O que você gostaria que acontecesse? O que você acha que tem de ter? Uma situação que você gostaria que aparecesse no fic.

_Analu:_ Ahhhh... os pombinhos juntos! Depois de muito rolo, pelo jeito, o Touya vai tirar satisfação com o Syaoran. A situação deixo para a autora. É difícil de dimensionar. Mas acho que tem que ter o confronto da família da Sakura (Digo: madrasta e noivo) tentando tirar satisfação. O porquê do sumiço dela e da sua irmã caçula. E quem sabe até com a policia no meio, querendo ou não querendo trata-se de um seqüestro.

_Pety:_ Até que pode acontecer isso mesmo. E agora mande um recadinho pra Ruby!

_Analu:_ Oi, Ruby! Admiro muito as suas fics. São aventureiras, espirituosas, maravilhosas e são contextualizadas. Aiiii não vejo a hora de ver as continuações! Beijito.

_Pety dando um abraço na Analu:_ Muito obrigada, Analu! E agora vamos pra mais uma pessoa que é a ultima viu, gente! Não temos mais tempo.

"Pety indo até uma garota que estava ali do lado"

_Pety:_ Oi, tudo bom? Qual o teu nome?

_Garota:_ Madam Spooky!

_Pety: _O que você mais gosta nesse fic?

_Madam Spooky: _Ela me dá uma impressão muito agradável de que estou lendo um livro, que eu não precisaria conhecer o anime Card Captors Sakura para entender e apreciar a história. Além disso, eu gosto muito do texto da Ruby. Ela deixa tanto os sentimentos quanto o espaço físico muito claro.

_Pety:_ O que você gostaria que acontecesse? O que você acha que tem de ter? Uma situação que você gostaria que aparecesse no fic.

_Madam Spooky: _Pergunta difícil. A única coisa que estou pensando é que quero "conhecer" o Touya. No mais, tenho alguns palpites, mas tenho certeza que o que quer que aconteça, vai ficar muito bom. Vou esperar as surpresas.

_Pety:_ Também tenho certeza de que seja lá o que for que a Ruby ainda irá escrever vai ser muito bom. Então, _Madam Spooky... m_ande um recadinho pra Ruby!

_Madam Spooky: _Você é uma ótima escritora e eu adorei todos os fics que li de sua autoria, especialmente este. Muito ânimo para continuar escrevendo!

_Pety abraçando também a Madam Spooky:_ Muito obrigada por responder essas perguntinhas.

"Pety indo até a porta do estúdio"

_Pety:_ Gente, tô adorando isso aqui, mas agora tenho que voltar lá pra dentro, mas continuem a aproveitar o programa. Ainda vai ter muitas surpresas. E vocês meninas, Thata, Analu e Madam Spook me acompanhem. Vocês vão ficar num lugar privilegiado lá no estúdio. Ah e Merry, bom namoro!

"Câmera mostra o interior do estúdio acompanhando Pety e as convidadas entrando. Outra câmera mostrando o palco, agora todo arrumado"

_Pety:_ Parabéns produção, o cenário está muito mais bonito que antes. E meninas, o que vocês acham de sentarem ali na segunda fileira atrás da Tomoyo, do Eriol e dos outros personagens?

_Garotas todas juntas:_ Legal!

_Pety indo até o sofá:_ E agora gente, eu vou entrevistar uma pessoa muito importante. Já ouvi dizer por aí que ela é o braço direito e o esquerdo da autora RubbyMoon. Agora chamo para uma entrevista, a grande, ilustre, charmosa e mineirinha como eu: "Revisora Cris, vem pra cá!"

"Todos batem palmas e Cris toda tímida vai até a Pety e elas se cumprimentam"

_Pety sentando no sofá:_ Ai Cris, eu tenho tanta inveja de você!

_Cris também sentando:_ Por que, Pety?

_Pety:_ Ora, você lê todos os fics antes da gente!

_Cris falando pra si mesma:_ Até parece que você também não lê!

_Pety não entendendo o que ela fala:_ O que foi?

_Cris sorrindo mostrando os aparelhos dos dentes:_ Nada!

_Pety:_ Tá bom, mas diz aí, Cris... quando foi que a Ruby te convidou pra ser a revisora?

_Cris:_ Bom já nem me lembro mais, mas acho que na época eu dei uma de cara de pau e me ofereci! Lembro que foi pouco antes dela começar a postar Na Magia e no Amor pela primeira vez. Eu tinha me oferecido pra ajudar em alguma coisa, mais na parte gramatical, e ela pediu minha opinião em algumas partes da história... e acabou que eu passei a ler os capítulos seguintes, e acabei ganhando o cargo de revisora!

_Pety:_ O estilo de escrita dela mudou desde o começo?

_Cris:_ Mudou sim! Ela sempre escreveu muito bem, todas as histórias são muito bem elaboradas, tem uma linha de raciocínio bem definida (embora sejam cheias de mistérios), mas parece que ela ficava meio presa a algumas regras, normal pra quem está começando. Com o tempo ela conseguiu escrever aprofundando mais no universo dos personagens, e arriscou outros estilos, como a comédia e a parte descritiva, principalmente dos cenários. E o que antes era só uma narrativa dos acontecimentos ganhou uma nova forma. Resultado: as histórias ficaram mais envolventes porque você acaba se transportando pra dentro da história.

_Pety:_ Você já discordou de algo que ela escreveu? Pediu pra ela mudar o rumo que estava indo a estória?

_Cris:_ No fic Na Magia e No Amor, eu sempre discordei do Ryen ficar dando em cima da Sakura! Até criei na época um "encontro" entre ele e o Li, mas ela não quis minha sugestão. Seria um duelo titânico "olhos brilhando", quero dizer, um massacre titânico.

_Pety:_ E no fic As Cores do Inverno?

_Cris:_ Ainda não. Mas eu achei que Sakura muito enjoada, não querendo comer nada e dando o maior trabalho pro Li. Ela parecia ser mais nova que a Tomoyo!

_Pety:_ Voltando ao assunto de você sempre ler as fics antes, me responda. O que a nossa querida Ruby vai aprontar com o nossa casal preferido?

_Cris:_ Ah, eu não sei. Ela tá fazendo segredo, por mais que eu tente arrancar alguma informação ela se esquiva, parece sabonete. Mas eu ainda tenho esperança, é só falar todas as possibilidades que pelo menos uma a gente acerta. Por exemplo, (vira para Ruby) Ruby, a Meiling vai levar um fora do Li no próximo capitulo? Fala senão eu solto algumas coisas que vão acontecer nas outras fics!

_Pety morrendo de rir:_ Isso mesmo, Cris!

_Ruby lá da platéia arregala os olhos:_ NEM TENTE FAZER ISSO!

_Cris rindo:_ Brincadeirinha, Ruby linda. Até parece que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você.

_Pety se controlando pra não rir mais:_ Cris, agora em rede mundial, dê um recadinho pra Ruby!

_Cris:_ Ruby, você sabe que eu sou suspeita pra falar das suas fics, né? Você escreve lindamente bem, e só não gosto quando você faz mistério demais, mas você sempre acaba soltando pra gente. Saiba que sempre te ajudarei e se você não fizer esses dois ficarem juntos logo eu vou me unir à Thata e não nos responderemos por nós!

_Pety se levantando:_ Muito obrigada pela entrevista, Cris. Queria fazer mais perguntas, mas o nosso tempo é curto.

"Pety dando um abraço bem apertado na Cris e sendo retribuída"

_Cris:_ Eu é que agradeço a você por estar aqui e ter sido entrevistada! Me senti importante agora!

"Platéia bate palmas e a música entra, enquanto Pety sai do palco com a Cris"

_Pety:_ Ai Cris, adorei o teu cabelo! Já fiz luzes uma vez, mas o meu ficou tão ressecado!

_Cris:_ Eu adorei o jeito que ficou, mas o problema é que agora ele embaraça muito...

_Yukito do além:_ E no próximo bloco, não percam mais entrevistas marcantes e imperdíveis no "Talk Show da Pety Oprah".

* * *

**Ruby: Gente... estou tão emocionada. Adorei ver o ponto de vista de cada uma. Agora com licença que tenho que me refazer por causa de tanta emoção.**

**Obs... o próximo capitulo já está bem adiantado... vou tentar atualizar o quanto antes. Enquanto isso... deixem seus reviews, mandem e-mails e visitem o blog...**

**Kissus  
****Sayonara**


	5. Verde! Reação em Cadeia! Parte II

**Olá queridos leitores! Que alegria estar aqui outra vez! Eu sei que o capítulo atrasou, mas eu estava muito cansada, totalmente esgotada após um longo plantão de 14 horas, sendo que eu havia dormido apenas duas horas antes de assumi-lo! Outro motivo é que eu queria atualizar a fic só quando eu escrevesse os agradecimentos do capítulo 4 que estão no blog! Depois passem por lá e leiam o seu (endereço no profile)!**

**Fiquei tão feliz ao ver que todos entenderam o sentimento que embalou o título do capítulo 4/5! Quase todo mundo que opinou, acertou, e teve uma pessoa que usou exatamente as palavras que eu usaria pra explicar! Como esse capítulo leva o mesmo título, só explicarei no capítulo 6, assim dou a oportunidade pra outras pessoas opinarem também!**

**Eu tive que mudar a classificação da fic de K+ para T! Sabe como que é, né? Teremos algumas cenas mais _calientes..._ se vocês me entendem... e daqui pra frente a coisa começa a esquentar um pouco... mas não se empolguem, são só insinuações colocadas da forma mais sutil que encontrei! Bem... chega de papo furado e vamos ao capítulo...**

**Boa Leitura...**

* * *

_**As Cores do Inverno**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

* * *

_**Cap 5: Verde – Reação em Cadeia! – Parte II**_

* * *

Como Syaoran imaginara, por volta do meio-dia a paisagem da fazenda já havia ganhado nova aparência. Estava sentado solitário em sua biblioteca lendo no jornal as notícias do dia, entretanto, pegava-se distraído por vezes admirando através da janela o verde voltar em grande extensão do pasto. Ainda havia sobrado as folhas secas espalhadas por todos os lados, dando uma aparência de outono. Sem dúvidas jamais se cansaria de observar tão belo fenômeno natural. 

Olhou para o grande relógio de madeira que ficava encostado numa das paredes e percebeu que estava próximo do horário do almoço. Levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado há muito tempo e espreguiçou-se. Começou a se perguntar mentalmente quando havia relaxado tanto daquela forma. Realmente não conseguia se lembrar quando havia sido a última vez que havia sentido semelhante sensação de paz. Mas não era só isso. Eram elas. Sim. Eram elas.

Sakura e Tomoyo haviam caído do céu em sua vida. Talvez sem elas nesse momento estivesse mergulhado numa solidão sem fim e afundando em pensamentos terríveis acerca de tristeza e morte. Não que ele não tivesse amigos. Isso ele tinha de sobra, mas nenhum que representasse tanto calor humano quanto elas traziam a sua vida. Conversar com uma criança especial como Tomoyo por apenas cinco minutos era uma experiência agradável. Era uma garota bela e inteligente, cheia de vida e escondia em seu coração a esperança de ficar junto aos irmãos. Cada vez que observava Tomoyo interagir com Sakura, podia enxergar em ambas o desejo de permanecerem juntas. Ele custou a entender o que acontecia na vida das visitantes, porém agora entendia perfeitamente o problema que as cercava e faria o possível para ajudá-las.

Não sabia bem o que o impulsionava a ajudar as duas. Mas essa era a vontade que havia no íntimo de seu coração. Como duas estranhas conseguiram em tão curto espaço de tempo envolve-lo daquela forma? Sakura. Onde estava com a cabeça para beijá-la logo cedo? O que havia naquela jovem que desde a primeira vez em que colocou os olhos sobre ela, o fazia agir como um ditador? Sim. Ele tinha que reconhecer que havia agido um pouco fora dos padrões com a moça desde o primeiro momento. Havia gritado com ela, a acusado de negligente com a vida da própria irmã, a chamado de infantil e tola e até a mandou calar a boca por duas vezes. Sorriu envergonhado com a recordação, colocando a mão sobre a testa como se quisesse alcançar a consciência. Sakura despertava a sua verdadeira essência e trazia à tona sentimentos que ele jamais havia se permitido experimentar. O que ela estaria pensando nesse momento?

* * *

Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que Syaoran lhe dera. Ela ainda podia sentir o corpo tremer com o efeito do ardente beijo. Ela não poderia permitir que isso voltasse a acontecer. Em menos de uma semana seria uma mulher casada. Havia algo em Syaoran que a fazia agir impensadamente. Ele à primeira vista era um pesadelo em sua vida. Um rapaz grosso, mandão e muito bruto. Mas seu comportamento na noite anterior provara que sua primeira impressão estava totalmente errada. Ele era gentil e parecia se importar sinceramente com ela, apesar de terem se conhecido há tão pouco tempo. Ela sabia que ele lhe despertava os sentimentos que jamais imaginou que um dia pudesse vir a sentir. 

Ela percebia que eram muito parecidos. Syaoran havia acabado de perder seu único parente que lhe restara no mundo. Estaria ele tão perdido quanto ela se sentiu ao perder o pai? No caso dela ainda era menos doloroso, pois ainda lhe restava seus dois irmãos. Tomoyo cresceu ao seu lado, mas a qualquer momento poderia ser levada para longe de seu convívio. Touya já estava distante há muito tempo e ela sabia que ele deveria sentir tanta falta delas como elas sentiam dele. Logo estaria solitária, assim como Syaoran.

Talvez ao casar-se com Eriol pudesse construir uma grande família, apesar de o noivo ter lhe dito que não pensava em filhos tão cedo. Mas ela teria seu esposo ao seu lado. E quanto a Syaoran? Teria ele alguém para quem voltar em Tóquio?

'Você está muito calada, Sakura!' – Tomoyo se manifestou, balançando uma das mãos abertas em frente aos olhos de Sakura, como se tentasse retira-la de um transe.

'O que?' – Sakura piscou os olhos várias vezes, saindo do seu mundo de pensamentos.

'Eu disse que você está muito calada! Por acaso está preocupada com algo?' – Tomoyo perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

'Não... não! Eu não estava pensando em nada em especial! Bobagens!' – Sakura observou a feição de Tomoyo ficar mais relaxada.

'Esse é o quarto que pertence ao Syaoran, não é?' – a jovem perguntou indo mexer em alguns livros que havia em uma pequena estante.

'Sim, esse é o quarto dele, mas não mexa em nada. É falta de educação mexer nas coisas dos outros sem permissão!'

'São apenas livros! Que mal pode haver? Além disso, ontem de tarde você estava mexendo nas coisas dele! Eu vi na hora que vim te chamar para o almoço!' – abrindo um livro que a interessou, deixando de ver Sakura ficar completamente vermelha.

'Que livro é esse?' – Sakura perguntou aproximando-se da irmã, tentando rapidamente mudar de assunto.

'Um livro com uma aparência muito velha. Parece que é infanto-juvenil. Será que é de conto de fadas?' – Tomoyo estava começando a se empolgar.

'Conto de fadas não existem!' – Sakura demonstrou desinteresse e voltou a sentar-se na cama, próximo da janela.

'Claro que existem. Não seja boba! Contos de fadas acontecem todos os dias, em todo lugar e em qualquer parte do mundo!' – Tomoyo aproximou-se da irmã demonstrando um pouco de irritação.

'Sim, Tomoyo! Você está certa!' – a irmã mais velha respondeu sem muita convicção, o que não passou despercebido pela mais nova.

'Talvez seu coração esteja realmente doente!' – Tomoyo falou entristecida, fazendo toda a atenção de Sakura voltar-se para ela. – 'Há muito tempo seu coração está doente, Sakura! Você nunca sorri e quando o faz não há felicidade presente no seu sorriso. Você sempre está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e não há luz no seu olhar!'

'Oras, Tomoyo... de onde tirou essas idéias? Está me preocupando e...'

'Eu ainda não terminei de falar!' – Tomoyo interrompeu Sakura, que tentava se justificar.

Sakura calou-se assustada. Jamais Tomoyo lhe falara daquela forma. Observou a sua pequena irmã com o rosto duro e determinado. Sua postura deixara de ser infantil e estava imponente. Sentiu seu coração doer diante de tal visão. Tudo era sua culpa. Mais uma vez havia preocupado as pessoas que ela mais amava. Tomoyo agora assumia a mesma figura que já presenciara tantas vezes na pele de Nakuru, mas só se dava conta da situação quando era tarde demais.

Tomoyo sentia necessidade de falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta há muito tempo. Respirou fundo para buscar forças para continuar.

'Você realmente está doente, Sakura! A cada dia você emagrece e seus olhos estão cada vez mais fundos. Sinto medo de que algo aconteça com você. Você não é feliz, Sakura! Parece até que deseja morrer!' – seu tom de voz era triste, porém firme.

Sakura estava completamente chocada e olhava para Tomoyo cheia de dor. Sua irmã estava enxergando sua alma e ela não gostaria que ela o fizesse. Não fazia idéia de que era essa a impressão que estava causando na menina. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas arrependidas que logo escorriam pelo seu rosto.

'Você só faz o que a Nakuru lhe diz para fazer. Só se comporta como a Nakuru considera melhor. Você só compra e veste as roupas que ela escolhe. Não que eu reprove, mas acho que você deveria fazer também o que tem vontade. Com o Eriol então é pior. Ele realmente é muito educado, cavalheiro, mas discretamente te domina. Você não é capaz de falar um não para ele. Não percebe que tudo isso só te faz apenas infeliz?' – Tomoyo desabafava de forma nervosa e dava sinais de que começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

'Tomoyo...' – Sakura derrubava lágrimas grossas e seus lábios tremiam nervosos.

'Por favor, Sakura... escute mais o seu coração! Eu não me lembro da mamãe e minhas lembranças do papai também são poucas. Touya da forma dele tenta demonstrar que sempre poderemos contar com ele. Vocês são tudo que eu tenho nessa vida. Eu amo a Nakuru, mas não posso permitir que ela me leve para longe de meus irmãos. Preciso que você me ajude, Sakura. Mas você tem que aprender a se ajudar primeiro!' – nesse momento Tomoyo rendeu-se as lágrimas que tentou conter com todas as forças.

'Tomoyo...' – Sakura correu para abraçar a irmã – 'Desculpe-me por ser tão fraca! Mas eu prometo, jamais iremos nos separar!'

'Você promete mesmo?'

'Sempre estaremos juntas! Até quando você tiver sua própria vida!' – Sakura enxugou com a manga da blusa as lágrimas da menina. – 'E seremos felizes para sempre! Como nos contos de fadas!' – ela disse sorrindo, tentando acalmar a irmã e a si mesma.

'Eu sabia que você acreditava em contos de fadas!' – Tomoyo sorriu com grande alegria.

Sakura observou a expressão de esperança voltar ao rosto da menina. As palavras de Tomoyo, uma criança, haviam valido mais do que qualquer conselho que qualquer sábio pudesse lhe dar. Sabia que precisava da ajuda de Touya mais do que nunca e também sabia que a próxima conversa que tivesse com o noivo, ele teria que entender seu coração e ajuda-la. Eriol entenderia, afinal, ele a amava.

'Sabe do que precisamos nesse momento?' – Sakura perguntou com ar de mistério.

'Do que?' – Tomoyo perguntou dando pulinhos animados.

'Precisamos brincar de salão de beleza! Você arruma os meus cabelos e me maquia, enquanto eu leio uma história daquele livro pra você!'

'Grande idéia!' – Tomoyo levantou os braços para o alto em comemoração.

Sakura sentou-se na beira da cama, enquanto Tomoyo a penteava e começava a enrolar uma pequena mecha de seus cabelos. Ela abriu o livro e começou ler o que lhe parecia ser a história do patinho feio.

'Era uma vez...'

* * *

Assim que terminou de preparar o almoço, Maki pediu para que o esposo fosse avisar Syaoran e suas visitantes para que viessem a sala de jantar. Wei encontrou Syaoran na biblioteca, parado de pé em frente à janela, certamente perdido em seus pensamentos. 

'Syaoran... venha almoçar!'

Porém Syaoran parecia tão distraído que nem percebeu sua presença e muito menos ouvido suas palavras. Aproximou-se e tocou o ombro do rapaz.

'Wei!' – Syaoran parecia surpreso.

'Assim não dá, Syaoran! Eu venho até aqui e conto todos os meus segredos mais secretos e você não ouviu uma palavra do que falei?' – Wei fez cara de decepcionado.

'Contou? Não me diga que até...' – Syaoran parecia desolado. Será que Wei teria contado à história que ele mais tinha curiosidade de descobrir a verdade?

'Isso mesmo... até a verdadeira história daquele peixe de vinte e dois quilos!'

'Droga... você está me enganando, não é?' – Syaoran parecia uma criança quando perde a brincadeira.

'Você sabe que não sou homem de fazer essas brincadeiras!' – Wei fazia sua melhor cara fingida – 'Agora o segredo do meu peixe perpetuará! Mas por que está tão distraído?' – Wei observou Syaoran apontar para a paisagem que a janela exibia.

'Tudo mudou rapidamente! Jamais me acostumo com esse fenômeno! Sempre parece a primeira vez que vejo essa transformação!'

'É verdade! Hoje cedo eu estava tão distraído com a menina Tomoyo que mal me dei conta da mudança!'

Wei percebeu Syaoran ficar um pouco inquieto quando havia mencionado o assunto de logo cedo. O rapaz desviou a atenção da janela e andou um pouco nervoso pela biblioteca sem saber ao certo para onde ir ou o que fazer.

'O que te aflige, Syaoran?' – Wei perguntou segurando-o por um braço, para que o rapaz se acalmasse.

'Oras... nada! O que poderia me afligir?' – ele tentou disfarçar sem sucesso.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira me contar?'

Wei notou algo que jamais havia visto no rosto do rapaz. Queria poder pintar tal imagem e eternizar esse momento. Syaoran estava ligeiramente corado e sem graça. Mais do que nunca o velho capataz queria saber o que o deixava em tal situação. Syaoran voltou a andar pela biblioteca enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. Não sabia ao certo por que estava tão nervoso ao recordar-se do beijo que dera em Sakura.

'Por acaso são nossas visitantes que estão te incomodando?' – Wei começou a conduzir um interrogatório.

'Elas não me incomodam e é exatamente o contrário. Gosto de tê-las conosco! É estranho, não é mesmo? Elas mal chegaram e eu já me sinto totalmente envolvido!' – sem perceber Syaoran estava abrindo seu coração para Wei.

'Não é estranho! Eu e Maki sentimos o mesmo! Será muito triste quando elas forem embora!'

'En-en... embora?' – Syaoran parecia surpreso.

'Sim... daqui alguns dias elas partirão, não é mesmo?'

'Eu já havia até me esquecido!' – Syaoran ficou aparentemente preocupado e Wei começava a perceber o que se passava no coração do rapaz.

'Sakura é uma garota bastante gentil e muito animada, não é?'

'Sim...' – ele começou timidamente – 'Eu me divirto muito com ela, seja brigando ou brincando!' – ele sorriu e voltou a observar a paisagem pela janela.

'Será que está apaixonado por essa moça, Syaoran?' – Wei perguntou de maneira bastante empolgada.

'Eu? Apaixonado? Você está louco, Wei? Jamais me apaixonei em minha vida!' – respondeu em tom ponderado e sério.

'Por isso mesmo! Se nunca se apaixonou, como saberá se não está apaixonado dessa vez?'

'Quando estou com Sakura...' – ele pausou e olhou para Wei. Percebeu que o homem havia conseguido mais uma vez faze-lo falar de seus sentimentos. Era realmente como um pai para ele. - 'Quando estou com ela... sinto-me leve! Primeiro eu estava preocupado com tudo que vinha acontecendo. O modo como ela chegou aqui escapando da morte... ela poderia ter morrido... como meu irmão...'

'Mas ela está salva! Ela encontrou o casarão num ato de bravura e conseguiu salvar a vida da irmã. Não acho que foi loucura e sim um ato de coragem!'

'Sim, mas só entendo isso agora! Agora sei o que a fez agir tantas vezes de forma tão desastrosa. Ela só quer ajudar a irmã! Pode parecer estranho, mas apesar das circunstâncias em que elas chegaram aqui... estou feliz que elas tenham vindo até mim!'

'Elas trouxeram uma nova alegria para essa casa! Vejo que está gostando muito da companhia da senhorita Sakura!'

'Mas não significa que eu esteja apaixonado por ela!' – ele falou na defensiva, já lendo os pensamentos de Wei.

'Mas e se estiver? Vai deixar-la ir embora assim? E se você nunca mais encontra-la?'

As palavras de Wei eram tapas em sua face. Syaoran tinha que admitir que ele tinha razão. E se ele jamais voltasse a encontrar Sakura? Estaria apaixonado por uma completa estranha? Seria esse o famoso amor a primeira vista? Por que estava pensando em amor? Ele nunca havia dado valor a esse sentimento antes... estava assustado demais pra assumir tal idéia e nem sabia o porquê. Wei estava pronto para ajudar Syaoran a entender seu coração, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa calou-se diante da expressão que nascera na face de Syaoran. O rapaz estava com olhar perdido e brilhante, com um sorriso sereno e tranqüilo, típico de quem se recorda de alguém com muito carinho.

'Só de imaginar que nunca mais irei vê-la novamente é perturbador! Nunca mais ouvir sua voz... nunca mais ver o seu sorriso ou o seu olhar... não quero nem imaginar!' – Syaoran falou olhando com confiança para o homem a sua frente.

'Isso, meu caro rapaz...' – Wei sorriu e colocou uma mão de maneira firme sobre o ombro de Syaoran – 'Isso é amor! Você está amando a senhorita Sakura! Você está amando essa linda mocinha!'

'Amor?' – Syaoran perguntou com um grande sorriso.

'Isso mesmo, meu jovem! Amor... finalmente você encontrou alguém para amar!' – Wei deu-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro como se quisesse acorda-lo de um sonho. – 'Agora vamos almoçar! Deixa só a Maki saber disso...'

'Acho que ela já sabe... ela sempre percebe tudo antes que nós, esqueceu-se desse detalhe?'

'É verdade! Havia me esquecido! Ah, meu filho... as mulheres... as mulheres!' – Wei saiu da biblioteca juntamente com Syaoran em direção a sala de jantar.

* * *

Sakura decidiu dar mais uma volta pela fazenda após o almoço. Tomoyo queria ficar brincando no quarto de brinquedos e não quis acompanhá-la. Estava tão confusa. Não entendia o comportamento frio de Syaoran durante o almoço, que mal trocara com ela duas palavras durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos após... após... 

'Onde estava com a cabeça quando permiti aquele beijo?' – Sakura parou o passeio para se punir com um tapa na testa. – 'Sou mesmo uma boba! Será que não sou capaz de fazer nada certo?' – dando mais três tapas na testa, tendo a impressão que o último havia doido mais do que queria.

Continuou a caminhar. Não havia tido tempo de conhecer muitas regiões da fazenda. Estava maravilhada com a linda paisagem que a neve havia escondido e agora estava aparecendo pouco a pouco. Syaoran se arrependeria ao se desfazer de um lugar tão belo. Novamente estava pensando nele e se recriminou por isso. O comportamento dele durante o almoço só demonstrava que tudo havia sido um grande erro. Ela não deveria pensar nele e sim em seu noivo. Eriol era tão gentil, tão atencioso e como ela retribuía? Beijando outro? Como havia sido capaz?

Pensamentos desordenados e em grande velocidade a deixavam cada vez mais confusa. Sua mente estava tumultuada e não sabia o que fazer. Novamente tinha a sensação de que permanecer na fazenda de Syaoran era um grande erro e a melhor solução era ir para a pousada de Tomoeda junto com Tomoyo e aguardar a volta do irmão por lá. Apoiou-se numa árvore e sentiu uma leve brisa passar por ela. Sentiu um calafrio e teve uma má sensação. Olhou adiante e bem ao longe, na outra margem do rio, ela avistou alguém montado a cavalo. Era uma jovem que também olhava para ela. Ficaram encarando-se por alguns momentos e depois a garota de longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, deu a volta com o cavalo e partiu sumindo instantes depois. Sakura tivera a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de onde poderia ser.

Mas como se fosse uma fixação, seus pensamentos voltaram a ser direcionados a Syaoran. Seus modos distantes e frios durante o almoço haviam feito com que perdesse o apetite e mal tocara no apetitoso almoço feito por Maki. A indiferença de Syaoran havia começado após aquele beijo. Um sentimento de culpa caiu sobre os ombros de Sakura. Como ela poderia ter se rendido a um momento como aquele?

A culpa começou a pesar-lhe de tal forma que logo começava a sentir o estômago revirando, assim como todas as vezes que ficava muito nervosa. Aqueles malditos enjôos pareciam não ter fim. Passou a mão na nuca e sentiu o suor tomar conta de seu pescoço. Sentou-se sob a árvore antes que caísse com a tontura que estava sentindo. Começou a respirar fundo e fechou os olhos para não ver tudo girar ao seu redor. Ao abri-los, avistou alguém chegando distante. Era Syaoran, que vinha caminhando lentamente até ela. Começou a respirar cada vez mais fundo, pois não queria estar passando mal quando ele a alcançasse. Em instantes sentia-se melhor e colocou-se de pé para esperá-lo, o que não tardou.

'Vejo que encontrou o rio! Ele não é tão bonito quando chove! Costuma invadir grande parte dessa margem!'

'Ainda bem que o céu está limpo. Não vejo nenhuma nuvem!' – Sakura falou evitando olhar para Syaoran.

'Mas pelo que andei escutando no noticiário, parece que ainda hoje choverá nessa região!'

Syaoran sentia-se um idiota por estar falando sobre a previsão do tempo com Sakura. Era como se não tivesse nada para dizer-lhe, sendo que era justamente o contrário. Havia tanta coisa a ser dita, tanto a demonstrar. Notou que ela olhava distante, evitando olha-lo e o que ele mais queria era poder ver a si mesmo refletido naquele olhar.

'Gostaria de caminhar comigo? Tem um lugar que eu gostaria de ir e ainda não fui desde que cheguei à fazenda!' – Syaoran a convidou e finalmente ganhou o seu olhar.

'Claro! Conhecer mais desse lindo lugar é o que mais quero!' – ela passou a caminhar ao seu lado. – 'Aonde é esse lugar que você quer ir?' – ela perguntou tentando manter a conversa.

'Fica a dez minutos do casarão! Perto da plantação de uvas!'

'Uvas? Adoro uvas!' – ela estava empolgada verdadeiramente – 'De que tipo vocês cultivam?'

'Todos! Eu tinha certeza que você iria gostar!' – ele parou de andar e sorriu para ela a deixando totalmente ruborizada.

Sakura voltou a andar, tentando disfarçar o efeito que o simples sorriso de Syaoran exercera sobre ela. Por um momento pensou que morreria por asfixia. Syaoran seguiu logo atrás até alcançar o ritmo de Sakura.

Mais ou menos dez minutos depois, Sakura avistou a plantação que Syaoran havia mencionado. Logo ao lado ela pôde ver um grande armazém. Era tudo tão bonito e organizado.

'Parece que a nevasca não atingiu a plantação!' – Sakura observou.

'É que ela foi protegida por lonas plásticas! Se você observar de perto verá que uma grande parte foi prejudicada pelo frio. Mas para a produção de vinho elas continuam boas. Porém para a venda de consumo como fruta, não daria muito lucro!'

'Vocês produzem vinho?'

'Antigamente sim, na época em que meu pai ainda comandava a fazenda. Mas depois que meu irmão assumiu, só produzíamos em pequena escala, apenas para o consumo de amigos e conhecidos! Você pode reparar que é uma plantação pequena e como não é época de colheita, não temos muitos funcionários. Eles só aparecem pra proteger a colheita de pragas, ou então de nevascas!'

'Eu realmente estava estranhando que não havia ninguém por aqui!'

'Veja!' – Syaoran apontou para o horizonte – 'Parece que a previsão do tempo estava correta! Vem uma grande chuva por aí!'

Sakura avistou ao longe diversas nuvens acinzentadas aproximando-se lentamente. Parecia que em menos de uma hora cairia um temporal.

'Acho melhor voltarmos!' – Syaoran sugeriu.

'Mas... e o lugar que você queria ir?'

'É verdade! Fica logo atrás daquele armazém! Quando eu era criança, costumava dizer que lá era o meu esconderijo secreto!'

'Então vamos até lá rapidinho e depois voltamos para o casarão, tudo antes da chuva!' – ela falou de maneira curiosa.

'Tem certeza? Não é melhor deixar pra outra hora?'

'Claro! Agora eu que fiquei curiosa!' – Sakura sorriu de forma que fez Syaoran animar-se.

Caminharam em direção aos fundos do armazém e Sakura notou que havia outra construção tão bonita quanto o casarão, só que bem menor. Ao entrar tudo estava na maior escuridão, pois o local era desprovido de janelas. Syaoran pediu para que ela aguardasse um instante até que ele fosse à caixa de luz, para iluminar o local. Assim que ele ligou as chaves, Sakura notou que o local era uma antiga adega. Havia vários barris de vinho, assim como muitas garrafas em diversas estantes. Syaoran logo voltou para sua presença.

'Vamos! Lá no fundo tem alguns cômodos!'

Sakura então descobriu uma cozinha interligada com uma sala. Era um lugar bastante aconchegante. Observou vários quadros pendurados nas paredes. Havia também diversas fotografias.

'Desculpe a bagunça! Está tudo tão empoeirado. É que quase ninguém vem mais aqui e quando vem é apenas na parte da adega. Antigamente meu pai costumava ceder esse local para alguns hóspedes, mas era raro. Por isso, logo se tornou meu esconderijo. Toda vez que eu fugia de casa, era pra cá que eu vinha.'

'Você devia ser uma peste quando criança! Veja só... fugir de casa!'

'Digamos que depois que descobriram que eu fugia para cá, deixaram de se preocupar. Simplesmente esperavam eu sentir fome e voltar para casa!'

Sakura começou a rir imaginando a situação. Imaginou Syaoran ficar cansado de querer chamar a atenção e voltar para casa completamente faminto. Deveria ser uma visão.

'Lá em cima ainda deve ter muitas coisas que eu trazia para cá! Mas não recomendo que você suba, a escada é de madeira e está podre! Já deve estar até quebrada!' – ele caminhou até a escada que ficava num dos cantos da sala e constatou que estava certo. – 'Espere aqui!'

'Você vai subir? Mas você acabou de dizer que é perigoso!'

'Mas eu tomarei cuidado!'

'Eu sou bem mais leve e posso ser tão cuidadosa quanto você!' – ela falou em tom de provocação.

'Eu só quis preveni-la! Mas se realmente deseja arriscar, fique à vontade!'

Syaoran começou a subir a escada cuidadosamente, escolhendo atenciosamente cada lugar onde pisaria. A cada degrau a madeira rangia, mas a viga mestra aparentemente estava bem firme e segura. Sakura pisava exatamente nos mesmos lugares que ele indicava. Quando faltavam apenas três degraus para alcançarem o segundo andar, eis que o do meio estava faltando, pois a madeira podre havia cedido. Syaoran passou por esse obstáculo sem dificuldades, porém Sakura precisou de ajuda. Syaoran precisou estender-lhe a mão e puxa-la.

Era apenas um gesto de apoio, ele só queria oferecer ajuda, mas quando sua mão encontrou a de Sakura, iniciou-se uma nova reação em cadeia. Ele sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se e podia notar nos olhos de Sakura que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Estaria ela também envolvida por ele? Puxou-a para o segundo andar e para junto dele. Seus corpos se encontraram e eles podiam sentir que seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo. Sakura começou a respirar mais forte, pois o olhar de desejo que Syaoran lhe dirigia estava tirando o seu fôlego.

Syaoran envolveu levemente Sakura em seus braços e sentiu o corpo dela tremer. Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, Sakura não entendia o que estava sentindo. Seu corpo parecia queimar ao sentir os braços fortes de Syaoran a envolvendo e, sem entender como, o envolveu também em seus braços. Syaoran levou uma de suas mãos até a face de Sakura e acariciou-a delicadamente. Sakura fechou involuntariamente seus olhos, pois já não tinha mais controle sobre seus atos. Ele percorreu o contorno do rosto de Sakura com os dedos, até chegar aos seus lábios, onde morava todo seu desejo. Ela estava com os lábios semi-abertos e secos devido à respiração acelerada. Ela os umedeceu, chupando-os brevemente, e não imaginou que esse pequeno gesto faria Syaoran perder o controle e tomar de forma gulosa os seus lábios. Ela o correspondeu com a mesma vontade e entregou-se ao ardente beijo. Suas línguas dançavam em harmonia num ritmo quente e sensual.

Syaoran apertava seu corpo contra o dela e ela abraçava-o, acariciando sua nuca e afagando seus cabelos. As mãos de Sakura estavam causando um prazeroso arrepio por todo o corpo do rapaz e ele buscou proporcionar o mesmo para ela. Beijou Sakura no queixo e alcançou-lhe o pescoço, afastou os cabelos da garota com uma das mãos e continuou num rastro de beijos molhados por toda extensão. Sakura sussurrava de prazer e sentia o corpo todo amolecer. Agarrou-se a Syaoran com força e quando ele beijou-lhe na orelha ela não conteve um gemido alto.

'Você está me enlouquecendo!' – ela disse entre os beijos.

'Então estamos ambos enlouquecidos!' – e voltou a beijá-la cheio de paixão.

Diminuíram o ritmo e começaram a curtir com calma o carinho. Sakura sentia a boca quente de Syaoran a beijar de forma plena e sem pudor. Jamais havia sido beijada de forma tão intensa. Ele lhe dava leves mordiscadas e brincava com suas impressões, e ela queria que ele brincasse cada vez mais. Syaoran sentia que Sakura era inexperiente e estava feliz de poder lhe ensinar o seu ritmo. Era sua forma de lhe mostrar agradecimento por lhe ensinar o que era o sentimento chamado amor. Sim, ele jamais havia se apaixonado antes. Tivera vários casos, porém sem envolvimento sentimental. Mas agora era diferente. Tudo tinha novo sabor e nova cor, pois estava apaixonado pela primeira vez.

'Sakura...' – ele afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando-a carinhosamente com um sorriso sereno, enquanto acariciava sua face.

Ela fechou mais uma vez os olhos para sentir um carinho tão gostoso que ele lhe dava. Ele dava-lhe beijos leves, ora nos rosto, ora nos lábios. Ela poderia viver esse momento por horas, sem se cansar.

Um grande estrondo se fez. Sakura assustou-se e por pouco não deu um grito. Logo em seguida outro estrondo ainda mais alto se fez. Sakura e Syaoran notaram um outro barulho, diferente dos dois que vieram antes. Parecia até...

'Chuva!' – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Syaoran foi conferir por uma janela e verificou a chuva bastante forte caindo sem trégua. Finalmente Sakura pôde observar o segundo andar. Havia apenas um cômodo e era uma suíte bastante espaçosa. Todos os móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos e dava um aspecto de casa assombrada por fantasmas. Sakura arrepiou-se só de imaginar na possibilidade, pois sentia um medo secreto de fantasmas. Caminhou até Syaoran e notou o céu da tarde ficar escuro em apenas um momento, enquanto caia um grande temporal. Um vento frio e forte soprou e Syaoran voltou a fechar a janela. O quarto, que antes estava iluminado pela luz solar, agora estava sombrio, pois o céu estava totalmente encoberto por nuvens cinzentas.

'Acho melhor voltarmos para a sala! Acenderei a lareira, pois pelo que vejo vamos ficar presos aqui algumas horas!' – Syaoran voltou até a escada, levando Sakura consigo.

'Tomoyo ficará preocupada!' – Sakura falou tristemente.

'Maki ficará com ela. Com certeza ela sabe que estamos juntos e irá tranqüilizá-la dizendo que existem muitos abrigos por toda a fazenda. Mas agora o problema é descer essa escada. Não estou confiando muito nesses degraus!'

'O que faremos?'

'Eu vou descer primeiro! Depois eu te ajudo!' - Syaoran falou e começou a descer a escada.

Ele foi escolhendo cuidadosamente os degraus e pontos mais seguros onde pisar. A cada passo a madeira rangia e por um momento cedeu, mas não o suficiente para que acontecesse um acidente, mas foi o suficiente para que Sakura se assustasse imaginando Syaoran rolando pela escada. Ele aumentou o cuidado e testava com o pé a madeira, antes de colocar o peso do corpo sobre o degrau. Nos últimos degraus ficou preocupado quando sentiu a estrutura da escada entortar, antes de terminar a descida.

'Venha! Vá pisando de leve no centro de cada degrau!' – ele pediu para Sakura, enquanto ele segurava a estrutura da velha escada para que não voltasse a entortar.

Ela assim o fez, mas logo após iniciar a descida, chegou ao degrau que faltava na escada. Estava com medo de pular para o próximo, pois era o mesmo que havia cedido durante a descida de Syaoran. Mas ela teria que tentar, ou ficaria ali naquele quarto assustador e sozinha. Pulou então o degrau e quando alcançou o próximo a madeira cedeu, prendendo o bico de sua bota.

'Você está bem?' – Syaoran perguntou, vendo que nada de grave havia ocorrido.

'Sim... que susto levei!' – Sakura respondeu, em meio a um ataque histérico de risos.

Porém, Sakura estava atrapalhada e assustada demais para prosseguir. Ela não conseguia nem voltar para o quarto e nem descer para a sala. Syaoran começou a rir junto com ela da situação. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer, pois Syaoran não queria deixar de apoiar a estrutura da escada e também não conseguia ir ao socorro de Sakura. Por fim, mandou que ela pulasse e ele a ampararia.

'É a melhor solução! Pule!' – ele sugeriu se controlando dos risos.

'Eu não consigo!' – ela tentava parar de rir sem sucesso.

'Ora, vamos! Pule! Até um cego conseguiria pular!'

Sakura estava rindo tanto que não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser tentar manter o equilíbrio. Porém, acabou perdendo o pouco de suas forças e se desequilibrou. Escorregou e o barulho assustador de madeira podre se partindo foi ouvido, e o degrau cedeu completamente com o peso de seu corpo. Sakura acabou despencando de maneira vergonhosa para uma dama, antes de Syaoran finalmente conseguir ampará-la com o seu próprio corpo.

* * *

Enquanto isso... Tóquio. 

Nakuru observava a tempestade através da janela de sua sala de estar. Já estava parada em frente a ela por mais de dez minutos e não se moveu até sentir alguém tocar-lhe no ombro. Era seu esposo. John estava com um olhar bastante preocupado e solidário. Ela jogou-se em seus braços e ele a envolveu num forte abraço. Ficaram assim alguns instantes em total silencio, até que Nakuru voltou a se acalmar.

'Você precisa se alimentar, querida! Vou pedir para a senhora Kimiko servir-lhe um chá juntamente com um lanche leve!' – John fez menção que se afastaria dela para fazer o que havia dito.

'Não tenho fome!' – ela disse entristecida.

'Precisa comer para estar forte quando as meninas forem encontradas! Talvez elas estejam até voltando pra casa neste momento!'

'Por Deus, não! Essa tempestade está terrível! Tomara que elas estejam num lugar quente e confortável! Espero que estejam cercadas de pessoas boas! Oh John... tenho tanto medo! Esse mundo é tão cruel! Onde será que estão minhas crianças?' – ela desprendeu-se do abraço do esposo e voltou para a janela.

'Devem estar bem! Você sabe como notícias ruins chegam rápido! Não se preocupe!'

'Como posso não me preocupar? Minhas filhas estão em algum lugar lá fora e com uma tempestade terrível como essa! Será que Tomoyo está se alimentando direito? E Sakura? Oh John... ela estava tão fraca ultimamente! Meu Deus... Sakura...' – Nakuru falava quase chorando novamente.

'Se pelo menos elas telefonassem... o que Sakura disse ao Eriol quando telefonou?'

'O mesmo que deixou no bilhete! Pediu para que não nos preocupássemos e que voltaria até sexta-feira! Tudo isso é culpa do Touya! Onde será que aquele irresponsável pode estar? Só sei que ele as convenceu irem até ele! Não o perdoarei jamais!' – Nakuru falou de forma bastante exaltada deixando rolar as lágrimas que tentava conter.

'Acalme-se! Talvez os três estejam aqui mesmo em Tóquio, mas queriam ficar a sós!'

'Pensei que fôssemos uma família! Eu fiz o melhor que pude pra conquistar aquelas meninas, John! Você sabe o quanto eu me esforcei! Fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance... fiz tudo...' – Nakuru estava novamente tendo outra crise de choro.

John abraçou Nakuru tentando acalma-la. Cortava o seu coração ver a esposa naquele estado de profunda tristeza. Desde que eles haviam descoberto sobre a fuga das enteadas, Nakuru afundava-se num abismo de remorso e culpa, achando que seu amor era insuficiente para as filhas. Começou achar-se a pior das mães.

'Tive uma idéia! Que tal se essa noite nós formos até o clube para jantar? Você precisa se distrair um pouco!'

'Não! Prefiro ficar aqui! E se elas me ligarem no momento em que estivermos fora? Quero as minhas filhas, John... quero elas aqui nos meus braços!'

'Onde está o seu irmão?' – John tentou desviar o rumo da conversa.

'Ele teve que ir a um encontro de negócios! Pobrezinho... está tão preocupado! Ele ama tanto a Sakura que chega a ser comovente! Será um excelente marido!'

Nakuru voltou a ficar perante a janela. Ela só queria ver aquela chuva cessar e ver suas enteadas entrando logo em seguida pela porta de entrada da casa e correrem para os seus braços.

* * *

Em outro canto de Tóquio... 

Eriol revirou-se na cama e acordou com o barulho que parecia ser um trovão. Olhou no relógio e constatou que era pouco mais de quatro da tarde. Levantou-se da cama totalmente nu e caminhou até a janela do seu apartamento. Verificou o temporal que caía com fúria. Tudo estava escuro e parecia até que já havia anoitecido. Pensou em Sakura. Ela parecia tão doente da última vez que a viu. Tudo que ele queria era que ela voltasse para casa logo, para ele poder cuidar dela, mas claro que antes teria que ter uma boa conversa sobre a atitude egoísta que ela estava tendo com essa fuga idiota.

Em menos de uma semana estariam casados. Depois ele poderia disciplina-la melhor, pois não era homem de aturar caprichos bobos de mulher. Sakura não passava de uma garota tola e mimada para ele, mas muito bonita e apresentável. Não podia negar que sentia grande afeto por ela e talvez até a amasse de seu modo.

'Acordou, querido?' - uma voz feminina o retirou de seus pensamentos. – 'Está chovendo?' – ela perguntou com a voz meio sonolenta – 'Volte para a cama! Venha dormir mais um pouco comigo!'

Eriol caminhou até a cama e deitou-se ao lado da mulher que também estava nua sob os lençóis. Ela passou a mão sobre o peito do rapaz acariciando-o. Eriol colocou os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e ficou pensativo novamente.

'Ofereço-lhe um milhão para que me conte no que está pensando tanto...'

'Vai gastar o dinheiro do seu marido para ler os meus pensamentos? Está bastante generosa, minha cara!' – Eriol falou em tom sarcástico.

'Ora, querido! Você sabe que invisto muito mais do que minha fortuna com você! O mínimo que espero de sua parte é um pouco de atenção!' – ela falou debruçando-se sobre ele, beijando-o nos lábios. – 'Agora me diga! Por acaso estava pensando na sua noivinha fujona?'

'Não me provoque, Kaho! Não sabe do que sou capaz!' – ele a segurou pelo rosto apertando levemente.

'Não se zangue, querido! Eu estava apenas brincando!' – ela se pôs sobre o corpo masculino, envolvendo-o num abraço – 'Sabe que eu te adoro! Nós dois nos favorecemos com essa situação! Você me consola enquanto meu marido está na Itália e eu te dou o carinho ardente que sua noivinha boba não possui! Aposto que ela deve ser horrível na cama! Com aquela cara de sonsa que ela tem, não pode ser de outro modo!'

'Não fale desse modo de minha noiva! Sakura não é vulgar como você!' – ele tocava a mulher mais velha de maneira intima a deixando arrepiada.

'Mas você bem que adora que eu seja vulgar! Eu realizo as suas fantasias, coisa que a sonsa da Sakura jamais fará por você! Ainda mais com aquela cara de doente! Será que você a deixou em situação delicada?' – ela o arranhou de leve com as unhas compridas, deixando seu peito marcado e vermelho.

'Isso não te interessa! Não irei discutir nossas intimidades com você!' – ele a puxou pelo pescoço e lhe beijou o colo.

'Ora... só queria te dar os parabéns se ela estiver grávida! Afinal, você seria papai! E se for realmente esse o caso, Sakura deve estar aliviada que o casamento será na semana que vem!' – ela disse em meio a uma gargalhada exagerada. – 'Imagine só o escândalo que seria!'

'Você e suas besteiras! É melhor você não me aborrecer ou não a verei novamente!' – ele a posicionou sobre si, segurando-a pela cintura.

'Eu não direi mais essas bobagens! Mas espero que você não deixe de encontrar-se comigo quando se casar! Eu ficaria muito decepcionada!' – ela falou envolvendo-o num jogo sensual. Eriol começou a despertar seu desejo.

'Claro que não, querida! Claro que não!' – ele fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao momento de prazer.

* * *

Meiling estava com o corpo submerso até o pescoço na água quente de sua banheira. Não conseguia parar de pensar na garota que havia avistado na fazenda de Syaoran. Uma jovem como aquela não poderia atrapalhar seus planos. Ela era tão simplória, sem estilo algum, não havia nem como fazer uma comparação entre elas. Mas de qualquer forma tinha que ficar de olho na visitante indesejada de seu vizinho. 

Saiu da banheira e vestiu o roupão felpudo. Já estava na hora de se arrumar e ficar pronta para agarrar o amor de sua vida. Naquela noite Syaoran cairia aos seus pés, perdido de amor. Começou a se maquiar e um sorriso cheio de confiança tomou conta de seu rosto. Em poucas horas jantaria a luz de velas com Syaoran e ele nem imaginava o que teria pra sobremesa.

* * *

Estava num lugar lotado de pessoas conhecidas e bem vestidas. O lugar estava todo florido, como se fosse uma grande festa. Olhou ao redor e reparou que estava num templo. Percebeu que carregava um buquê de tradicionais flores de cerejeira. Olhou para as suas mãos e viu que estava de luvas brancas; olhando melhor, estava vestida de branco, como uma noiva. Ao seu lado estava Eriol, sorrindo gentilmente para ela e vestido como um noivo. 

'Sakura... Sakura... acorde!'

Sakura acordou ouvindo alguém chamá-la. Sentiu os joelhos doerem um pouco. Quando a visão se firmou novamente encontrou um par de olhos castanhos preocupados em frente a ela.

'O que aconteceu?' – ela perguntou com a voz meio sonolenta.

'Você acabou de cair da escada e desmaiou por um instante!'

'Syaoran?' – ela começou a se lembrar de onde estava – 'Céus! Que vergonha!'

Sakura finalmente deu-se conta que havia caído de forma vergonhosa sobre Syaoran. Os dois estavam estirados sobre o carpete da sala, ao pé da escada. Tentou levantar-se, mas estava sem forças. Sentia a testa levemente dolorida, devido ao impacto que sofreu na queda.

'Ai!' – ela exclamou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

'Está tudo bem?' – ele perguntou preocupado, levando a mão até a testa dela. – 'Parece-me que o galo vai cantar pela manhã!' – ele falou de maneira descontraída.

Sakura riu e sentiu o corpo todo doer. Tentou sair de cima de Syaoran, mas a situação ficou meio complicada. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as dele e quando ela distanciou uma delas, acabou ficando numa posição bastante comprometedora. Se ela sentia-se sem forças, acabava de perder as que lhe sobravam. Tanto ela quanto Syaoran estavam corados diante da situação. Ele tinha medo até de respirar e deixar a situação ainda mais constrangedora, porém era difícil encarar tão adorável criatura sobre ele e fingir ter sangue frio.

Ela ainda tentou escorregar para o lado, mas o botão de sua calça enroscou-se na calça dele. O movimento apenas serviu para aumentar a chama que se instalara entre eles. Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer e ele precisou segura-la com mais força, na tentativa de camuflar os seus próprios sentidos. A situação estava cada vez mais difícil e nenhum dos dois sabia como reagir. Syaoran tentou afasta-la, mas novamente o botão da calça que estava preso, impediu o movimento, entretanto não evitou que ele e Sakura acabassem por ajustarem ainda mais seus corpos.

Os dois começaram a respirar de maneira nervosa. Sakura sentia o calor tomar conta de seu corpo e o coração acelerar. Syaoran respirou fundo em busca de calma, mas já não podia se controlar. Seu corpo começou a responder sua excitação. Sakura sussurrou surpresa, e já não conseguia sustentar o peso de seu corpo, deixando cair todo sobre Syaoran. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um instante até que Syaoran não se conteve e a envolveu em seus braços a beijando cheio de desejo. Ele inverteu as posições e ficou sobre ela, os dois entregues a suas emoções. Ambos exploravam seus corpos e se perdiam entre sussurros e gemidos.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby: Uiui... de repente deu um calor! Cof... cof... er... **

**Ah! Olá pessoal! Como vão? É impressão minha ou vocês estão corados? Espero que não tenham lido nada picante por aí! Onde já se viu? Que pouca vergonha! Ah, mas eu avisei que teriam algumas cenas calientes! Nada que agrida os olhos inocentes como os meus, claro! O quê? Inocentes sim! Ué! Eu hein... vocês tem uma má impressão sobre minha pessoa! Logo eu...**

**Bem gente, falando sério agora! Muitas revelações nesse capítulo! Syaoran descobriu o que é amar pela primeira vez em sua vida! Logo partiu para o ataque! Ah menino danado de bom! Sorte da Sakura! Sakura passou mal mais uma vez! Mas que raios que essa menina tem afinal? Se alguém souber me avise! Coitadinha da Nakuru... está tão triste longe de suas "filhas!"... e o Eriol então? Esse está arrasado com o sumiço da noiva, vocês viram! A Kaho Mizuki ficou tão comovida que foi dar apoio de "amiga" pra ele! Tadinho gente!**

**E essa bendita escada! Que coisa mais podre! Ainda bem que a Sakura teve sua queda amortecida pelo Syaoran que parece ser bastante macio! Talvez eu faça um teste um dia desses! Coitada, né? Prender o botão da calça assim? Mas que coisa? Ela deve ter odiado... Hihihihihi!**

**Quero agradecer a _Cris-chan_ por revisar o capítulo! Também quero agradecer a _Pety_ pelo Talk Show e agradecer a _todos que comentaram!_ Também quero mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra minha irmã... pra...**

'**_Credo, Ruby-chan!' – Cris apareceu misteriosamente de algum lugar e assustou a escritora que caiu da cadeira. - 'Jamais esperaria isso do Eriol! Que cachorro! Vamos linchá-lo!' – Cris colocou nos dedos da mão esquerda um instrumento de tortura denominado soco inglês._**

'**_Cris... você está me assustando... nunca te vi perder a calma dessa forma!' – tento acalmar a Cris – 'Nos seus comentários na revisão do capítulo nem parecia você! Que revolta é essa?'_**

'**_Que cachorro! Eu pensando que ele a amava... que decepção!' – noto que os olhos dela estão em chamas._**

'**_Mas por que você não falou nada quando a Sakura tava lá nos braços do Syaoran?'_**

'_**Er... acho que ta na hora do Talk show da Pety Oprah!' – ela desconversa e começa a me puxar para o programa.**_

'_**Mas Cris-chan... você não vai responder? Ah... deixa pra lá! Vamos para o programa!'**_

* * *

_Yukito do além:_ Boa noite a todos! E agora mais um bloco do Talk Show da Pety Oprah. 

_Pety entrando no palco toda sorridente:_ Gente, esse capítulo foi tudo, não é! Sakura e Syaoran... que fogo!

"_Câmera mostra Sakura e Syaoran completamente vermelhos"_

_Pety:_ Mas gente, esse bloco vai ser uma entrevista especial. Muitas palmas para Tomoyo!

"_Todos aplaudem enquanto Tomoyo vai até o sofá"_

_Pety:_ Boa noite, Tomoyo! Estava doida pra te entrevistar.

_Tomoyo:_ Boa noite, Pety. Que bom que finalmente chegou a minha vez.

_Pety: _Bem, vamos começar! O que você está achando de ser uma criança e irmã da Sakura e do Touya?

_Tomoyo:_ Estou achando bem interessante. Sempre me colocam como a melhor amiga da Sakura, ou em algumas vezes como sua rival, coisa que eu não gosto muito de fazer, mas essa nova experiência está sendo muito legal.

_Pety:_ E você está sendo muito mimada?

_Tomoyo:_ Completamente! A Nakuru e a Sakura não param de apertar as minhas bochechas. Falam que eu sou kawaii, que estou super bem no papel de irmã mais nova. A Sakura então vive querendo me colocar roupas que ela escolhe. Acho que ela está descontando as outras vezes que eu fazia isso com ela nos outros fics. Virei bonequinha de luxo.

_Pety:_ Mas Tomoyo, eu dou toda a razão pra Sakura. Tua pele é linda! Tão branquinha! E você como criança está tão kawaii!

"_Pety não agüenta e aperta a bochecha da Tomoyo"_

_Tomoyo envergonhada:_ Ah Pety, para com isso!

_Pety voltado ao normal:_ Ok, passou! Agora vamos a um assunto mais sério. Esse sermão que você deu na Sakura foi bem profundo. Você acha que ele foi decisivo pra Sakura?

_Tomoyo:_ Olha Pety, aquilo lá foi um desabafo meu. Via a Sakura sempre fazendo o que a Nakuru queria. Não sei se por termos perdido nosso pai, a Sakura se agarrou muito a ela, mas isso não a ajudou em nada. Ela não tem mais uma identidade, parece um fantoche da Nakuru. E pelo visto depois de casada só vai fazer o que o Eriol quer também. Eu amo demais a Sakura pra permitir que isso aconteça, não vou deixar! Você viu como ela sempre passa mal, está sempre abatida e isso me preocupa muito. Tudo o que eu quero é a ver Sakura feliz com quem ela ama de verdade!

"_Platéia em coro: Ohhhhhh!"_

_Pety: _Eu me emocionei muito nessa parte, Tomoyo, espero que a Sakura tenha aberto os olhos com isso.

_Tomoyo confiante:_ Eu sei que deu resultado essa conversa minha com ela.

_Pety ficando meio sem jeito:_ Agora vamos falar sobre uma coisa mais delicada. O Eriol!

_Tomoyo:_ Nem me fale naquele cachorro! Eu bem que estranhei ele ter sumido assim que o capítulo foi pro ar. Ah se eu pego ele!

_Pety:_ Calma, Tomy! Deve ter tido uma razão pra essas cosias estarem acontecendo.

_Pety virando pra Ruby:_ Não é Ruby!

_Ruby vendo o olhar assassino da Tomoyo:_ Err... Claro! Tudo ficará bem.

_Tomoyo ainda nervosa:_ Ah não! Já me basta ser uma criança nesse fic e não poder ficar com ele. Depois ele é noivo da Sakura. E agora ele tem um caso com a Kaho! Logo com ela?

_Pety tentando acalmar a Tomoyo:_ Mas Tomoyo...

_Tomoyo interrompendo:_ Nem vem com calma! E sabe o que é o pior! Ele trair a Sakura na maior cara de pau! E pelo visto vai continuar depois de casados!

_Pety:_ Mas Tomoyo, a Sakura também deu uns bons beijos no Syaoran nesse capitulo, e parece que muitas outras coisas acontecerão, não só um beijo. Então Sakura e Eriol não estariam quites?

_Tomoyo:_ Claro que não! A Sakura pode fazer o que ela quiser, e ela ama o Syaoran, já o Eriol estava com a Kaho por simplesmente luxúria. ARGGG! Estou com tanta raiva do Eriol! Nunca mais quero ver a linda cara dele.

_Pety depois de alguns segundos ouvindo o Yukito do Além pelo ponto eletrônico:_ Olha Tomoyo, me informaram aqui que o Eriol está ali nos bastidores querendo conversar com você.

_Tomoyo:_ Não quero saber dele.

_Pety:_ Mas Tomy... ele não tem culpa. Está no contrato de vocês que vocês devem fazer tudo que está no script. Ele só fez o que a Ruby escreveu.

"_Todos na platéia e no palco olham com a cara feia pra Ruby que se encolhe com medo de apanhar"_

_Tomoyo:_ Está bem, eu vou conversar com ele, mas não sei se posso perdoá-lo.

"_Platéia aplaude Tomoyo enquanto ela vai até os bastidores"_

_Pety:_ Espero que tudo se resolva entre eles.

_Voz alta da Tomoyo vindo os bastidores:_ O que? Você ainda quer que eu te perdoe depois daquela cena sua com a Kaho!

_Pety cochichando com a platéia:_ Gente, estou até com pena do Eriol.

_Voz alta da Tomoyo de novo:_ Nem vem dar a desculpa que é culpa da Ruby. Eu sei que você gostou de fazer aquela cena.

"_Silêncio"_

"_Som de uma pancada"_

_Voz do Eriol gritando desesperado:_ Ai Tomoyo, essa doeu!

_Grito da Tomoyo:_ E era pra doer mesmo. Isso é pra você se lembrar do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

_Pety ficando preocupada:_ Ai meu Deus, a coisa está pior do que eu pensei. Acho melhor alguém ir lá ver o que está acontecendo. Devo chamar os seguranças?

"_Silêncio"_

_Voz chorosa da Tomoyo:_ Desculpe-me, Eriol! Eu te amo!

_Voz chorosa do Eriol:_ Eu também te amo, Tomy! Você é a única mulher pra mim.

"_Câmera vai até lá e mostra os dois num beijo apaixonado"_

_Pety chorando emocionada com a cena:_ Kawaii! Ainda bem que eles se acertaram! Alguém tem um lencinho?

'_Platéia bate muitas palmas"_

_Voz ouvida de algum lugar do estúdio: _Nossa Meiling, eu tinha me esquecido de como o Eriol beija bem! E as carícias dele.

_Voz da Meiling toda animada também entrando no estúdio:_ Eu não vejo a hora de ter o Syaoran nos meus braços. Vou fazer ele esquecer direitinho daquela sem sal da Sakura, Kaho.

"_Câmera mostra Sakura fechando a cara e ficando vermelha de raiva"_

_Pety sem jeito:_ Err... vamos pros comerciais, por favor.

_Yukito do além: _Bem a coisa parece que vai esquentar por aqui. Não percam o próximo bloco do Talk Show da Pety Oprah.

* * *

_**Ruby: Coitadinho do Eriol... ele até tentou negociar comigo sobre a cena dele com a Kaho Mizuki, mas não teve como... ele já imaginava a reação do Tomy pelo jeito... Mas eu queria muito escrever a cena, pois ele tendo traído a Sakura, seria mais fácil na minha cabeça escrever um cena dela traindo ele também... A diferença é que ela se entregou por amor...**_

_**Pessoal... obrigada por todo carinho! Não deixem de comentar e fazer essa humilde escritora amadora feliz!  
**_**_Kissus!  
__Sayonara!_**


	6. Vermelho! Horizonte Escarlate!

**Olá queridos leitores!**

**Em relação ao nome do capítulo 4/5... "Verde - Reação em cadeia!" - todos que arriscaram o palpite sobre o que significava o título acertaram de certa forma. Na verdade sempre tem duplo sentido e expressa tanto o cenário quanto o sentimento que envolve os personagens principais, Sakura e Syaoran.**

**Vamos a interpretação:  
Até agora passou pelo coração dos nossos queridos personagens: **

**"Cinza azulado" (Estado de total tristeza e solidão);  
"Branco" (Sem perspectiva alguma sobre o futuro, branco como uma folha de papel); e  
"Marrom" (quando todas as tentativas de fazer algo de bom são frustradas e se afunda cada vez mais num lamaçal)**

**Agora chegou a vez de interpretar: "Verde - Reação em cadeia!"**

**"Verde": Isso mesmo, o verde veio pra simbolizar o surgimento de uma pontinha de esperança no coração dos nossos protagonistas. Começou a florescer lentamente e sem que eles percebessem a presença de um para o outro, trouxe uma nova forma de se ver a vida e o futuro. Mesmo tendo surgido lentamente esse novo sentimento de esperança para Sakura e Syaoran, mesmo inconscientemente, fez com que se agarrasse a ela com toda a vontade de seus corações, o que nos leva a segunda parte do título.**

**"Reação em cadeia": Para mim a esperança sempre vem de braço dado com outro sentimento: o amor! Sakura e Syaoran encontraram a esperança de seguir em frente refletidas um no outro e permitiram-se experimentar um sentimento que talvez jamais tivessem sentido de verdade. A cada toque que nosso casal experimentava, esse sentimento invadia numa verdadeira "Reação em cadeia", fazendo com que seus corpos agissem impensadamente, quase por vontade própria.**

**Eu disse que de algum modo todo mundo havia acertado o palpite e é verdade. Só o modo de expressar a interpretação é que mudou. Obrigada a todos por participarem com seus palpites, isso me deixou tão feliz, quase transbordando de alegria.**

**Agora chegou a vez de interpretar esse novo título e cá entre nós... que delícia de interpretação será dessa vez! Quem será que vai acertar?**

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_**As Cores do Inverno**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

**

* * *

**

_**Cap 6: Vermelho –Horizonte Escarlate!****

* * *

**_

_No capítulo anterior:_

'_Ai!' – ela exclamou, fazendo uma careta de dor._

'_Está tudo bem?' – ele perguntou preocupado, levando a mão até a testa dela. – 'Parece-me que o galo vai cantar pela manhã!' – ele falou de maneira descontraída._

_Sakura riu e sentiu o corpo todo doer. Tentou sair de cima de Syaoran, mas a situação ficou meio complicada. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as dele e quando ela distanciou uma delas, acabou ficando numa posição bastante comprometedora. Se ela sentia-se sem forças, acabava de perder as que lhe sobravam. Tanto ela quanto Syaoran estavam corados diante da situação. Ele tinha medo até de respirar e deixar a situação ainda mais constrangedora, porém era difícil encarar tão adorável criatura sobre ele e fingir ter sangue frio._

_Ela ainda tentou escorregar para o lado, mas o botão de sua calça enroscou-se na calça dele. O movimento apenas serviu para aumentar a chama que se instalara entre eles. Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer e ele precisou segura-la com mais força, na tentativa de camuflar os seus próprios sentidos. A situação estava cada vez mais difícil e nenhum dos dois sabia como reagir. Syaoran tentou afasta-la, mas novamente o botão da calça, que estava preso, impediu o movimento, entretanto não evitou que ele e Sakura acabassem por ajustarem ainda mais seus corpos. _

_Os dois começaram a respirar de maneira nervosa. Sakura sentia o calor tomar conta de seu corpo e o coração acelerar. Syaoran respirou fundo em busca de calma, mas já não podia se controlar. Seu corpo começou a responder sua excitação. Sakura sussurrou surpresa, e já não conseguia sustentar o peso de seu corpo, deixando cair todo sobre Syaoran. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um instante até que Syaoran não se conteve e a envolveu em seus braços a beijando cheio de desejo. Ele inverteu as posições e ficou sobre ela, os dois entregues a suas emoções. Ambos exploravam seus corpos e se perdiam entre sussurros e gemidos._

* * *

Entre carícias e beijos já não havia juízo. Syaoran perdeu o controle e seus toques começaram a ficar cada vez mais íntimos. Sakura sentiu o corpo incendiar descobrindo sensações jamais experimentadas antes. A cada sorriso, a cada toque ela sentia seus sentidos serem devorados um a um, e o corpo de Syaoran pesava cada vez mais sobre o seu, a envolvendo num delicioso jogo no qual ela não conhecia as regras. Ela percebeu que já não sabia o que estava fazendo.

'Não!' – Sakura disse enquanto o empurrava para o lado – 'Eu não posso!'

Syaoran estava confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Tentava acalmar as batidas de seu coração, pois jamais havia sentido um desejo tão forte quanto aquele. Observou Sakura levantando-se com alguma dificuldade e afastar-se dele. Sakura foi até a pia da cozinha, abriu a torneira e após um tempo começou a refrescar a face, na esperança de apagar a chama que incendiava todo o seu corpo. Ela não podia permitir que aquela situação continuasse e se agarrou ao pouco que lhe sobrava de sua razão. Quando estava desmaiada teve a impressão de sonhar com seu casamento. Seu noivo era Eriol e em poucos dias seria sua esposa. Como podia estar sendo tão leviana? Estava traindo seu noivo sem nenhum pudor. Isso era mais que errado, era inaceitável.

'O que aconteceu?' – Syaoran veio até ela.

'Isso não deve acontecer!' – ela finalmente pronunciou-se – 'Foi só o efeito do dia!'

'Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer!'

'Quero dizer que o que quase aconteceu agora foi só efeito de um dia quente e agradável no meio do inverno! Não deve mais acontecer!'

'Você realmente pensa dessa maneira?'

'Não sei!' – ela respondeu após pensar um pouco.

Ela caminhou até a sala e sentou-se em um sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira. Syaoran manteve-se calmo e também foi até a sala. Percebeu que Sakura estava mergulhada em pensamentos. Ele resolveu abastecer a lareira com madeira e acendeu o fogo. Em instantes sentiu o ambiente aquecer-se lentamente. Ficou parado olhando a lareira e ouvindo a madeira crepitar. Colocou a mão nos bolsos em busca de equilíbrio para suas ações e voltou a olhar para Sakura, que ainda estava perdida em pensamentos. Ele não poderia imaginar quais segredos guardavam o coração daquela jovem, mas podia sentir que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. O que a estaria impedindo? Será que ele estava enganado e ela não sentia o mesmo que ele? Não poderia ser! Havia verdade nos seus beijos. Havia verdade no calor de seus corpos.

Continuou a observá-la e, apesar da luz fraca que havia na sala, pôde notar bem os detalhes da garota. O contorno delicado do seu rosto, a pele lisa, macia e rosada. Já não havia olheiras sob seus olhos, indicando que ela conseguira ter uma boa noite de descanso. Mesmo assim ela ainda tinha uma aparência frágil, como se estivesse doente. Ela levantou os olhos e passou a encará-lo. Ele podia notar que ela estava constrangida e por um momento sentiu-se culpado por ter ido rápido demais e cedido aos seus desejos.

'Desculpe-me! Eu me excedi! Sinto muito se agi de forma impensada!' – ele falou envergonhado. De todas as mulheres que conhecera somente Sakura havia o feito se sentir dessa forma.

'Não é sua culpa! Eu é que permiti que chegasse a esse ponto!'

'Se permitiu é porque também deseja...' – ele caminhou até ela e parou em sua frente.

A proximidade de Syaoran voltou fazer com que o coração de Sakura batesse acelerado. Não era certo ceder ao encanto de outro homem que não fosse seu noivo. Tinha que resistir e tinha que ir embora o quanto antes. Levantou-se e tentou fugir, porém ele a segurou pelo pulso.

'Deixe-me ir!' – ela pediu sem olhá-lo diretamente.

'Olhe em meus olhos e diga que realmente quer ir!'

Ela hesitou e não levantou o olhar. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? Jamais sentiu coisa semelhante em toda sua vida por nenhum homem. Um simples toque de Syaoran fazia com que todo seu corpo tremesse em resposta ao dele. Se o olhasse diretamente nos olhos estaria perdida para sempre. Não podia, não devia...

'Se me olhar nos olhos e me dizer que ir embora é realmente o que quer, eu permitirei!' – ele a segurou firme em seus braços aguardando que ela levantasse o olhar – 'Caso contrário...'

Sakura levantou a face e encontrou o olhar de Syaoran. Ambos os olhares estavam brilhantes, cheios de sentimentos intensos e transbordando uma infinidade de desejos. Ela já não podia fugir de Syaoran e, mesmo se tentasse, não encontraria a saída, pois todos os caminhos levariam novamente aos braços do rapaz. Syaoran aguardava a resposta, mas mesmo que Sakura negasse que o queria tanto quanto ele a desejava, jamais acreditaria.

'Não devo...' – ela tentou recuar, se agarrando a pouca sanidade que lhe sobrava.

'Então me explique por quê?' – ele impediu que ela recuasse a segurando mais forte.

O olhar de Syaoran a consumia e desarmava-a de qualquer tipo de defesa que ainda pudesse ter. Seu corpo ficou menos tenso e, quando ela deu por si, já não tentava mais fugir. Agora ela podia compreender o motivo de ter ocultado de Syaoran a existência de Eriol, pois inconscientemente desejava que Syaoran se interessasse por ela. Ela trilhou os braços de Syaoran com as mãos até chegarem ao surpreso rosto do rapaz, que não esperava tal carícia.

'Eu não deveria me apaixonar por você... mas agora já é tarde demais!' – ela falou, abraçando-o forte.

Syaoran sentiu o coração acelerar de maneira desenfreada. As palavras de Sakura confirmavam que seu sentimento era correspondido. Estava feliz demais para continuar questionando os motivos de Sakura relutar tanto em admitir o que sentia. De repente só havia ele e ela no mundo, só existia aquele lugar e só existia o amor.

'Eu também não tive a intenção de me apaixonar! Mas desde a primeira vez que te vi, fiquei preso ao seu olhar!' – ele disse afagando as costas de Sakura.

Voltaram a se olhar e, dessa vez, podiam notar um sentimento de alegria juntar-se ao desejo estampado nos olhos. Sakura estava simplesmente radiante e uma nova emoção tomava conta de seu ser. Já não importava mais nada no mundo, não havia um motivo forte o bastante que a afastasse do alcance de Syaoran. Não importava mais a razão e o juízo, pois desde a primeira vez que sentiu o sabor do beijo de Syaoran, sabia que havia caído numa armadilha de seu próprio coração e não havia como escapar dela.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente. Um podia sentir a respiração do outro cada vez mais forte, como se tentasse acompanhar o ritmo de seus corações. Os lábios se encontraram suavemente e selaram a paixão revelada naquele momento. Já não havia mais dúvidas, pois haviam confessado os seus sentimentos. Em frente à luz e o calor da lareira, deitados sobre o carpete de pêlo longo, eles se tornaram apenas um naquela tarde chuvosa de inverno.

* * *

'Anda logo com isso! Já são quase seis horas e quero que esse antepasto esteja pronto antes das sete!'

'Como desejar, senhorita Meiling!' – a cozinheira de meia idade passou a trabalhar o mais rápido possível.

'Estou cercada de incompetentes! Se minha mãe estivesse aqui tudo seria diferente! Ela sabe tratar com esse tipo de gente! Oh papai... não sei como o senhor agüenta!' – Meiling falou como uma verdadeira garota mimada.

'Fique calma, filha! Você sempre foi muito ansiosa! Vai dar tudo certo!' – o velho coronel falou calmamente, enquanto fumava seu charuto.

'É que esse jantar é muito importante para mim! O senhor sabe muito bem o que espero!' – ela falou de maneira maliciosa.

'Você conseguirá, querida! Sempre consegue o que quer, não é mesmo?'

'Eu sei, papai! Mas estou tão nervosa!' – ela respirou profundamente arrumando a postura – 'Mexa esse molho, não quero que fique empelotado, sua desastrada!' – ela gritou novamente com a empregada.

'Não grite com os meus empregados, Meiling! Comporte-se como uma dama, por gentileza!'

'O senhor que não brigue comigo! Por que ainda está aqui? Eu falei que desejo ficar a sós com Syaoran essa noite!'

'Então vá ficar a sós com ele na fazenda dele!' – o homem respondeu já perdendo a paciência com a filha mimada.

'Não posso! O senhor mesmo me falou que ele estava com uns hóspedes indesejados por lá! Hoje à tarde até vi de longe a garota! Uma fulaninha esquisita!'

'Pelo visto terei que me trancar no meu quarto!' – o homem levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado enquanto conversava com a filha e começou a caminhar em retirada da cozinha – 'Desejo boa sorte, querida! Céus... jamais imaginei que seu interesse era no jovem Syaoran, sempre pensei em casa-la com Yukito! Como as aparências enganam!' – terminou de falar e saiu da cozinha seguindo para o quarto.

'Eu já mandei preparar logo esse antepasto! Ai, minha enxaqueca!' – Meiling gritou novamente com a cozinheira e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça, saindo da cozinha.

Olhou-se no espelho do corredor e viu sua imagem refletida por inteiro. Estava vestida, penteada e maquiada impecavelmente. Qualquer homem naquele instante cairia aos seus pés. Arrumou a franja com a mão e respirou aliviada, pois nada sairia errado. Em pouco mais de uma hora alcançaria o maior de seus objetivos.

* * *

Sakura estava aquecida pelo calor da lareira e pelo abraço de Syaoran. Ela olhava o fogo dançar ao consumir a madeira, enquanto sentia Syaoran acariciar suavemente sua pele nua. Ambos estavam em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, após fazerem amor plenamente. Ela estava tão feliz que poderia congelar o tempo naquele momento para que fosse eterno.

Syaoran estava experimentando uma diversidade de novas sensações. Jamais havia feito amor com alguém por quem realmente sentisse paixão e havia descoberto que não havia satisfação maior do que essa. Sakura era uma garota linda, gentil e muito cativante. Ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder a cabeça, seja qual fosse o motivo. Abraçou-a mais forte, demonstrando que nunca permitiria que ela se afastasse dele. Sakura virou-se de frente para ele e contemplou o seu sorriso.

'Você fica bastante charmoso quando não está brigando comigo!' – ela o provocou, enquanto beijava os seus lábios.

'E você fica bastante bonita quando não está aprontando alguma bobagem!' – ele replicou, beijando-a também.

'Pra dizer a verdade... você também é bastante charmoso quando está me dizendo coisas duras!' – ela disse não contendo uma gargalhada.

'E você fica adorável quando faz bobagens!' – ele riu com gosto. – 'Acho que...'

'O que você acha?' – ela o incentivou a continuar, dando-lhe um beijo na orelha.

Syaoran sentiu um gostoso arrepio percorrer toda sua pele e olhou seriamente para Sakura. Ele mal podia acreditar que existia uma mulher que fosse capaz de fazê-lo falar de amor. Sakura não conseguia se acostumar com a intensidade do olhar de Syaoran, era como se ele tentasse invadir sua alma.

'Acho que... fomos feitos um para o outro!' – ele falou beijando-lhe o ombro.

'Oh Syaoran... por onde você esteve por toda a minha vida?'

'Eu é que pergunto? Onde a senhorita se escondia?'

'Chega a ser triste pensar que moramos tão perto em Tóquio e jamais nos encontramos!'

'Mas isso não importa mais... porque agora estamos juntos!' – ele falou, envolvendo-a em seus braços num beijo sensual.

O relógio digital de Syaoran emitiu um bip como aviso de que já havia passado mais uma hora. Até então o tempo não importava para os dois, mas movidos pela curiosidade resolveram verificar o horário.

'Seis horas! Daqui a pouco Maki mandará Wei nos procurar pela fazenda! Ela jamais deixaria de avisar sobre o jantar!' – Syaoran avisou.

'Já são seis horas? Como o dia passou rápido!'

'As coisas boas sempre acabam logo!'

'É melhor voltarmos! Já pensou se o senhor Wei entra aqui e nos pega desse modo?'

'O pior é que depois ele contaria tudo para a Maki!'

Syaoran levantou-se e ajudou Sakura a levantar-se. Os dois se vestiram, calçaram suas botas e, após recomporem-se, Syaoran apagou a chama da lareira. Abandonaram o cômodo e voltaram até a adega.

'Espere um instante! Vou levar um vinho para comemorarmos durante o jantar! Prefere vinho branco ou tinto?' – Syaoran seguiu até as estantes onde havia diversas garrafas.

'Tinto e suave! Mas o que deseja comemorar?' – ela o seguiu e o viu pegar uma garrafa e tirar o pó que havia no vidro com uma flanela.

'Comemorar essa tarde! Comemorar nossos beijos! Comemorar por você estar aqui... comigo!' – ele a abraçou e a beijou.

'Não devemos nos comportar dessa forma na frente de minha irmã! Pelo menos até eu conversar com ela...' – Sakura advertiu.

'Se quiser eu converso com ela!'

'É melhor deixar isso comigo! Amanhã direi tudo a ela! Bem... nem tudo!' – ela sorriu de maneira maliciosa e o beijou.

'Vamos embora, pois estou faminto! Tudo sua culpa!' – ele falou de forma debochada.

'Oras... eu não fiz nada...' – ela falou fingindo inocência.

No momento em que saíram da adega, Sakura paralisou diante da visão a sua frente. Jamais havia visto um fenômeno tão lindo, nem em ilustrações. Ela podia observar o horizonte num tom de vermelho escarlate, como se o céu estivesse em chamas.

'Que lindo!' – ela falou e permaneceu admirando o horizonte.

'Realmente! Você foi presenteada pela natureza! Esse fenômeno é muito raro! Acho que a última vez que eu o vi, era apenas um menino!'

'Queria poder tirar uma foto e guardar para sempre!' – ela falou de forma sonhadora.

'Minha mãe costumava dizer que o horizonte fica escarlate desse modo quando duas almas gêmeas se unem e celebram o amor! Sempre achei que isso era uma lenda, mas percebo que é verdade! Você é minha alma gêmea, Sakura!'

'Oh Syaoran!' – os olhos dela ficaram marejados de emoção – 'Nunca fui tão feliz!' – ela o abraçou apertado, enquanto os dois entregavam-se a um ardente beijo sob o horizonte escarlate.

* * *

Quando voltaram para o casarão, Sakura seguiu para o quarto para tomar banho e preparar-se para o jantar. Syaoran, assim que a viu subir as escadas, pegou o telefone e ligou para a fazenda vizinha.

'_Alô!' – a voz feminina atendeu._

'Meiling? Sou eu... Syaoran!'

'_Sim, querido! Eu conheço sua voz muito bem! Está ligando para dizer que irá se atrasar? Não tem problema! Ainda não terminei os preparativos e...'_

'Não!' – ele a interrompeu – 'Liguei para dizer que não poderei ir jantar com você! Depois explico!'

'_Mas... eu... meu pai disse que...' _– ela dizia desolada –_ 'Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por acaso você não está se sentindo bem?'_

'Não! Eu estou ótimo! Só que não poderei jantar com vocês!'

'_Por acaso... isso não tem nada a ver com suas hóspedes?'_ – ela perguntou de maneira fria e insinuante.

'Como você soube que estou com hóspedes?' – ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

'_Meu pai comentou e tive a oportunidade de ver uma moça enquanto andava a cavalo pela margem do rio! Além disso, os empregados estão fofocando! Você sabe como é cidade pequena... não tem como guardar segredos.'_

Syaoran sentiu-se incomodado com o tom de Meiling. Parecia que ela estava o acusando de tentar esconder algo.

'Não é nenhum segredo!'

'_Elas ainda estão hospedadas aí?' Preciso ir aí qualquer hora para investigar melhor!'_ – a voz dela era cheia de insinuação.

'Bem! Espero que aceite minhas desculpas! Sinto muito não poder comparecer aí nessa noite!' – Syaoran falou tentando despedir-se daquela conversa.

'_Tudo bem! Tenho certeza que meu pai não ficará nem um pouco triste por poder comer a sua parte da refeição além da dele. Sabe como ele é guloso! Espero que venha nos visitar qualquer hora!'_

'Se você me convidar...'

'_Estou convidando agora, tolinho!' – a voz de Meiling estava fria e seca – 'Quando você organizar seu tempo e resolver aparecer me ligue!'_

'Farei isso quando puder!'

'_Então até logo!'_

'Até...' – ele mal terminou de dizer e ela já havia desligado o telefone.

Syaoran tinha certeza de que ela havia ficado magoada e ele sentia-se muito mal por isso. Pensou no quanto ela deveria ter se dedicado para preparar o jantar e sentiu-se ainda pior. Meiling era uma companhia divertida e carismática e o quanto antes tentaria se redimir por sua falta de educação para com ela.

* * *

O jantar seguia bastante animado e Tomoyo contava tudo que havia feito naquela tarde na companhia de Maki. Ela estava tão empolgada e comia sem parar dizendo que a comida da fazenda era a melhor que já havia provado. Sakura e Syaoran pareciam nem prestar atenção no que ela dizia, pois constantemente trocavam olhares e sorrisos apaixonados. Maki e Wei, que estavam sentados à mesa partilhando da refeição, logo notaram que algo havia acontecido entre aqueles dois jovens.

'Ei, Sakura! Você não ouviu a minha pergunta?' – Tomoyo perguntou quase num berro – 'Credo! Parece que está com a cabeça no mundo da Lua!' – ela cruzou os braços, demonstrando estar aborrecida.

'Desculpe! Eu estava distraída!' – Sakura voltou a atenção para a irmã mais nova – 'O que perguntou?'

'Perguntei onde esteve essa tarde e fazendo o que?' – ela sorriu e aguardou a resposta.

Syaoran cuspiu o vinho que bebia e quase atingiu Wei com a bebida. Sakura engasgou com a comida e Maki dava-lhe tapinhas nas costas para ajudar a crise passar. Tomoyo olhava toda a cena intrigada. Será que a comida estava seca demais para todos engasgarem daquela forma?

'Onde estive de tarde?' – Sakura perguntou bebendo um gole de água para se acalmar.

'Sim... e fazendo o que? Você sumiu a tarde inteira! Estava junto com o Syaoran, não é mesmo? Onde estavam e o que faziam?'

Syaoran teve um acesso de tosses e Tomoyo imaginou que tanto ele quanto Sakura deveriam estar ficando gripados por causa da chuva que havia caído naquela tarde. Wei dava tapinhas nas costas do rapaz e lhe oferecia sua taça de água.

'Estávamos dando uma volta e fomos pegos pela chuva! Ficamos esperando a chuva passar e aqui estamos nós!' – Sakura pedia a Deus mentalmente e com todas as forças para que Tomoyo não fizesse mais perguntas.

'E o que fizeram enquanto esperavam? Demorou muito para passar a chuva!' – Tomoyo perguntou.

Sakura sentiu-se abandonada por Deus. Syaoran, que cortava um pedaço de peixe, se atrapalhou e o peixe voou para o colo de Maki. Wei e a esposa se controlavam pra não rir diante o constrangimento dos jovens com as perguntas da pequena Tomoyo.

'Er... nada demais... começamos a conversar e daí eu acabei pegando no sono... Syaoran me acordou quando a chuva passou e voltamos pra casa!'

'Que chatice! Ainda bem que eu não estava com vocês!' – a menina falou devorando o resto do jantar.

'É Tomoyo! Ainda bem!' – Sakura falou limpando os cantos da boca da irmã com o guardanapo.

* * *

Mais tarde Sakura, sua irmã e Syaoran estavam na biblioteca aproveitando o calor da lareira. Wei e Maki já haviam se retirado e seguido para o seu chalé. Syaoran tentou ensinar Tomoyo a jogar _xadrez_, mas ela estava cansada devido a toda agitação do dia e acabou adormecendo no sofá. Sakura estava sentada sobre o tapete e em frente à lareira, virando as páginas do jornal do dia, enquanto mantinha-se aquecida. Logo encontrou a coluna social e a notícia que viu a deixou desconfortável. Havia uma nota anunciando o seu casamento na próxima semana com Eriol. A nota dizia que seria o acontecimento do ano, já que o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio havia se rendido ao amor da mais bela flor da sociedade.

Sakura começou a sentir o estômago revirar ao terminar de ler a notícia. Logo o enjôo se juntou a uma leve tontura e ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Entretanto, a imagem de Eriol aparecia em seu pensamento e ela começou a sentir-se ainda pior. Havia o traído, havia sido infiel da pior maneira possível e por isso considerava-se a pior das criaturas. Sentiu o suor frio fazer-se presente em sua nuca e uma súbita fraqueza caiu sobre ela. Como ela havia sido capaz de tê-lo traído? Syaoran era um completo desconhecido e ela sabia o mínimo sobre ele, mas mesmo assim havia se entregado impensadamente para ele. Por que ela havia feito aquilo? Que sentimento era esse que embriagava todos os seus sentidos? Só de olhar diretamente nos olhos do rapaz perdia-se num mundo de sonhos e felicidade. Estaria... apaixonada?

'O que aconteceu? Não se sente bem?' – Syaoran a segurou no momento em que a viu se desequilibrando.

'Não é nada...' – ela tentou disfarçar.

'Como não? Está pálida e quase desmaiando novamente!' – ele a pegou no colo e a levou para sentar-se numa poltrona. – 'Está doente?'

'Não! Foi só um mal estar passageiro!' – ela mesma queria acreditar em suas palavras.

'Algo está errado com você, Sakura! Você já passou mal diversas vezes...' – ele a abanou com uma pasta que pegou sobre a escrivaninha. – 'Devemos procurar um médico!'

'Eu sempre fico assim quando fico nervosa!' – ela falou rapidamente dando-se conta que agora teria que se explicar melhor e recriminou-se por ter a língua mais comprida do que gostaria.

'Está nervosa por qual motivo?' – ele perguntou mostrando preocupação.

'Prefiro não comentar!' – ela respondeu e olhou para o jornal no chão, onde ainda estava aberto na página da coluna social.

Syaoran percebeu que ela olhava para o jornal de forma bastante nervosa e resolveu conferir o que poderia ser alvo das preocupações de Sakura. Porém, ela por reflexo correu e pegou o jornal antes que ele o alcançasse e o fechou.

'O que tem nesse jornal que a deixou tão nervosa?' – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para que ela lhe desse o jornal.

'Eu prefiro não comentar!'

'Eu estou preocupado, Sakura! Seja lá o que estiver escrito aí a fez passar mal! Como eu posso ficar neutro numa situação como essa? Dê-me o jornal!' – ele falou imperativamente balançando os dedos pedindo o jornal.

'Por favor, Syaoran... esqueça isso!' – ela pediu dando um passo para trás.

'Eu não posso esquecer! Preciso compreender o que te faz sentir-se tão mal! Eu prefiro ouvir de sua própria boca, mas percebo que não está disposta a falar nada!' – ele avançou para tomar o jornal de Sakura.

'Não!' – ela disse angustiada, jogando o jornal na lareira. Syaoran viu as folhas pegando fogo rapidamente e notou que Sakura estava muito tensa. – 'Não me force a dizer nada, por favor!' – ela sentou sobre os joelhos e levou as mãos aos olhos escondendo o choro que a acometera.

Syaoran ajoelhou na frente de Sakura e a abraçou, o que a surpreendeu. Ele a apertou em seus braços e a balançou levemente, para frente e para trás como se tentasse acalmar uma criança. Ele mantinha o queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça, e Sakura não pôde observar a expressão preocupada que ele sustentava.

'Acalme-se!' – ele pediu docemente – 'Se me conhecesse melhor, saberia que eu estou apenas preocupado! Não vou mais brigar com você! Só quero compreendê-la!' – ele falou a pegando pelo queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – 'Eu não sei o que está te atormentando dessa forma, mas é algo que está lhe fazendo muito mal!' – ele disse limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto com a outra mão.

'Desculpe-me!' – ela disse rompendo novamente em lágrimas – 'Não me sinto à vontade para contar o que é, mas eu falarei assim que conseguir!' – ela afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz, tentando controlar os soluços.

'Eu esperarei! Só o que quero é vê-la sorrir!' – ele a abraçou mais forte.

Sakura sentia-se segura e protegida nos braços do rapaz. Contaria a ele sobre seu compromisso e apesar do medo que sentia pela reação que ele pudesse apresentar, no fundo de seu coração sentia que ele a compreenderia. Só que no momento não encontrava força e coragem pra revelar o que havia omitido na noite anterior. Apenas abraçou-o com o mesmo afeto que sentia por parte dele.

'Sente-se melhor?' – ele perguntou notando que ela já não estava tão pálida.

'Sim!'

'Você realmente não está doente?'

'Não estou doente! Não se preocupe!'

'Acho melhor eu levar aquela mocinha para a cama!' – Syaoran apontou para Tomoyo que dormia num sofá.

Ele recolheu a menina adormecida em seus braços e a levou para o andar superior da casa, sendo seguido por Sakura. Syaoran colocou Tomoyo de forma confortável na cama e Sakura a cobriu com um cobertor bem grosso, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Saíram do quarto e caminharam em direção aos próprios aposentos. Sakura abriu a porta de seu quarto, ou melhor, o quarto que pertencia a Syaoran e que ele havia lhe cedido. Ela entrou no aposento e ele permaneceu parado no corredor a olhando com ternura.

'Bem... boa noite!' – ela disse timidamente.

'Boa noite!' – ele disse aproximando-se para beijá-la no rosto antes de seguir para seu quarto.

* * *

Syaoran retirou-se para o quarto e deu um suspiro cansado ao jogar-se na cama. Não entendia o que afligia Sakura, mas não podia simplesmente obriga-la a contar o que era. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela contaria de livre vontade. Outra coisa que estava deixando-o intrigado era o fato de Sakura sentir tonturas, enjôos e mal estar diversas vezes desde que havia chegado à fazenda. Estaria ela doente apesar de negar? Revirou-se na cama, percebendo que não estava nem um pouco com sono. Esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira e ligou o rádio, no mesmo momento em que iniciava uma canção de amor.

_**Distante na luz, eu posso vê-la...  
Em cada essência da noite...  
Uma pequena pena do amor...  
Eu devo ir...  
O destino nunca encontra a maneira para mim, meu amor... **_

Esticou o corpo e cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça e ficou deitado de olhos fechados. Como magia o rosto sorridente de Sakura apareceu em seu pensamento o fazendo sorrir. Era uma sensação estranha, sentia-se leve e experimentava uma felicidade jamais conhecida antes. Seria isso sintoma de amor?

_**Mesmo na noite eu vejo o seu rosto na escuridão...  
Assim não há maneira de me perder de você...  
**_**_Eu nunca fecho meu coração...  
__A luz sempre estará lá..._**

Desde que Sakura surgira em sua vida tudo se fez novo. Primeiro ele se irritara, pois não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, mas depois ela havia conseguido amolecer seu coração com seu doce sorriso e o livrado de um mundo de trevas que tentava envolve-lo em solidão. Estar ao lado de Sakura era sempre divertido e alegre. Syaoran sentia-se completo.

_**O tempo vai passar...  
**__**Podemos nunca permanecer os mesmos...  
**__**Agora temos uma longa recordação do amor...  
**__**Embora seu sorriso tenha ido, nunca estaremos separados...  
**_**_Em nossos corações somos um, pela melodia do amor...  
__O futuro chegará com o seu amor..._**

Estava absorto em pensamentos direcionados a Sakura e desejava estar com ela em seus braços. Admitia estar dependente de seu olhar, de seu sorriso, de seus braços. Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto sem destino certo aparente. Sentia um desejo louco de correr até o seu quarto, toma-la em seus braços e beija-la até perder o ar.

_**Querer ir ao lugar...  
**__**Onde você nunca precise chorar...  
**__**Eu cuidarei de você...  
**_**_Querer encontrar a resposta...  
__Nessa árdua estrada, temos que seguir por completo..._**

Acalmou-se e sentou na beira da cama. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, como se tal gesto pudesse trazer um pouco de conforto ao seu coração. Não entendia toda aquela necessidade de sentir o perfume dos cabelos de Sakura e a vontade de ouvir a sua respiração. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo decidido a tentar dormir, mas espantou-se ao ouvir alguém bater na porta do quarto.

_**No calor do verão, no frio do inverno, estarei aqui...  
**__**Assim você nunca se perderá de mim...  
**_**_Nunca feche o seu coração...  
__Sua luz é tudo aqui..._**

Syaoran abriu a porta e Sakura estava no corredor envolvida por um roupão de lã. Sua face estava ruborizada e ela brincava com as mãos de forma nervosa.

'Eu...' – ela começou timidamente. – 'Eu não conseguia dormir e... eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você!'

_**O tempo vai passar...  
**__**Podemos nunca permanecer os mesmos...  
**__**Nas máscaras da esperança, na lembrança do amor...  
**__**Embora seu sorriso tenha ido, nunca estaremos separados...  
**_**_Em nossos corações podemos ouvir a melodia do amor...  
__O futuro será brilhante perto de você..._**

Syaoran a puxou para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Abraçou Sakura cheio de desejo e a beijou cheio de paixão. Ela viera até ele parecendo até transmissão de pensamentos. Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e seus beijos se tornaram cada vez mais ardentes. Ele a deitou na cama e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto a olhava de forma apaixonada. Sakura levou a mão direita até a face de Syaoran e acariciou levemente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para apreciar o momento. Estavam tão envolvidos que um simples toque trazia à tona uma imensidão de anseios.

'Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui comigo!' – ele falou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

'Não consigo ficar longe de você!' – ela tornou e o beijou no pescoço.

'Fica comigo esta noite?' – ele falou passando os lábios sobre a orelha dela.

'É o que mais quero!' – ela respondeu com certa dificuldade, pois os lábios tremiam.

_**O futuro será brilhante perto de você... ****

* * *

**_

Era um pouco mais de onze da noite, quando o telefone tocou e Meiling atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

'Alô!' – ela disse antes de bocejar.

'_Meiling querida! Sinto muito se te acordei! Mas você não costuma dormir cedo!'_

'Ah... Oi, mamãe! Não tem muito que se fazer na fazenda, por isso eu resolvi dormir!'

'_Estou ligando para saber como foi o jantar com o jovem Syaoran! Seu pai me contou tudo pelo telefone esta tarde! Querida... por que não me contou de seu interesse pelo rapaz?'_

'Não contei?' – Meiling respondeu cinicamente – 'Não havia percebido!'

'_Conte-me do jantar!'_

'Ele não pôde vir!'

'_Não? Que grosseria! Deixou-a esperando?' _– Meiling ouviu a mãe com um tom de voz bastante alterado do outro lado da linha.

'Ele ligou pra desmarcar na última hora! Teve alguns imprevistos!' – Meiling tentava não dar muitos detalhes a mãe.

Entretanto a mãe sentia que a filha estava bastante decepcionada. Sentia em seu tom de voz um pouco de mágoa e ressentimento que ela tentava disfarçar.

'_Ele está passando por uma má fase, meu bem! Tente ser compreensiva e prestativa! Os homens adoram isso, você vai ver!'_

Meiling já estava começando a se irritar com aquela conversa e tentou mudar o assunto:

'Como vão as coisas por aí em Tóquio?'

'Ah menina... tem uma coisa que não posso deixar de te contar! O acontecimento do momento!' – Kaho falou em tom de fofoca e fez Meiling interessar-se pelo assunto.

'Diga-me tudo!'

'Sabe a minha amiga Nakuru? Aquela que se casou com o ricaço John Berg...'

'Claro! A senhora já me contou diversas vezes sobre esse casal!'

'As enteadas dela desapareceram! Fugiram de casa deixando apenas uma carta dizendo que iriam se encontrar com o irmão em algum lugar do Japão! A pobre da Nakuru está desesperada, pois parece que esse rapaz chamado Touya é um tipo meio rebelde, meio largado, um aventureiro que vive viajando pelo mundo procurando as respostas de sua vida. Nakuru está abatida, não come, não dorme e não tem um minuto de paz. Jamais imaginei que aquela mosca morta da Sakura pudesse fazer algo desse tipo e ainda arrastar a irmã pequena junto!'

'O que Nakuru pretende fazer?'

'Ela não pode fazer nada! Ela detesta escândalos, e se a imprensa descobrir será o do ano com certeza! Além disso, poderia acabar com a reputação do noivo de Sakura, que tem um nome a zelar!'

'Essa tal de Sakura irá se casar?'

'Você nunca me escuta mesmo. Já te falei diversas vezes que Sakura iria se casar com o irmão de Nakuru! Eriol Hiiragizawa. O pior é que o casamento é na semana que vem e o ensaio da cerimônia também. Ninguém sabe onde foi parar a noiva e muito menos se ela voltará!' – Kaho dizia sem disfarçar que a situação a divertia muito. – 'Sakura é uma garota bastante estranha, você não acha?'

'Nunca me encontrei com ela pra avaliar!'

'Sempre me esqueço! É verdade! Você nunca faria isso comigo, não é, filha querida? Já pensou? Deixar-me numa situação ridícula como essa e em pânico a beira de explodir um escândalo... eu te daria boas palmadas! Agora essa história de você estar interessada em Syaoran me surpreendeu. Sempre imaginei que seus olhos estavam direcionados ao irmão mais velho! Não se torture por causa de Syaoran... quando puder vá até lá, converse com ele, seja gentil e atenciosa! Tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem! Ah... e volte logo pra casa da mamãe!'

'Claro, mamãe! Só vou ficar mais uma semana com o papai! Até logo!' - Meiling desligou o telefone e voltou a dormir ainda irritada com Syaoran.

**

* * *

**

**Terceiro dia...  
Quinta-feira. **

**

* * *

**

Sakura despertou entre os braços de Syaoran. Jamais havia dormido tão bem em sua vida. Não era só o ar da fazenda que lhe fazia muito bem. Era o lindo sentimento que transbordava em seu coração e era direcionado a Syaoran. Além disso, havia passado uma noite inesquecível em seus braços. Ela desviou-se lentamente de seu abraço para não acorda-lo. Admirou-o enquanto dormia e notou cada detalhe de seu rosto sereno, sem dúvidas ele era belo, se é que havia duvidado disso antes. Suspirou de forma apaixonada com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e vestiu o roupão que estava no chão. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto em que estavam e voltou para o quarto onde estavam seus pertences. Escolheu uma roupa e foi tomar um banho bem quente. Em vinte minutos já estava pronta, e sentou-se para pentear os cabelos em frente ao espelho. A porta abriu-se e ela viu Syaoran surgir sorrindo, com os cabelos molhados, concluindo que ele também já havia se arrumado para mais um dia.

'Bom dia!' – ele abaixou para beija-la – 'Senti sua falta ao meu lado!'

'Bom dia!' – ela respondeu corando um pouco e sentindo a face esquentar.

'O que houve?' – ele perguntou ao notar que ela estava tímida.

'Fico um pouco sem graça... mas estou muito feliz!' – ela disse sorrindo amavelmente.

'Eu também estou muito feliz! Tanto que tenho vontade de pega-la em meus braços e leva-la até aquela cama e não sair de lá o dia inteiro!' – ele disse e a pegou no colo a levando para a cama, enquanto ela ria.

'Syaoran... você está muito assanhado!' – ela disse em meio às gargalhadas.

'Bom... já que você não quer...' – ele disse tentando sair da cama.

'Ei! Eu não disse que não queria!' – ela o puxou de volta.

Syaoran cobriu o corpo dela com o seu e os dois começaram a trocar beijos e carícias. Estavam felizes e sentiam um amor pleno um pelo outro. Haviam se entregado à paixão e agora só queriam estar juntos cada vez mais. Ele fez menção em retirar a blusa da garota, mas antes que conseguisse alguém bateu na porta e tentou virar a maçaneta.

'Sakura! Abra a porta! Por que você a trancou?' – era Tomoyo com a voz meio sonolenta.

Sakura olhou aflita para Syaoran que entendeu a sua preocupação. Eles não poderiam deixar que Tomoyo os visse juntos e trancados no mesmo quarto. Em silêncio ele tratou de tentar se esconder. Pensou no banheiro, mas se a menina tentasse entrar lá o encontraria. Correu até o armário, mas este estava cheio de coisas e não havia espaço para ele lá. Sakura gesticulou para ele se esconder debaixo da cama e assim ele o fez, enquanto Sakura cobria as frestas com o edredom.

'Já vou!' – Sakura gritou e foi a caminho da porta com o coração disparado de apreensão.

'Até que enfim!' – Tomoyo disse ao entrar no quarto – 'Bom dia, Sakura!' – ela disse abraçando a irmã mais velha.

'Bom dia, pequena!' – Sakura a envolveu em seus braços. – 'Ainda não se arrumou por quê?' – ela perguntou notando a menina ainda de pijama.

'É que eu queria te contar algumas coisas!' – Tomoyo disse sussurrando e com ar de mistério, despertando a curiosidade de Sakura e de Syaoran escondido debaixo da cama.

'Venha! Vamos nos sentar!' – Tomoyo puxou Sakura pela mão, que começou a suar quando a viu indo em direção a cama.

'Conte-me então...' – Sakura sentou suavemente sobre a cama, imaginando Syaoran embaixo dela tão nervoso quanto ela.

'Acho que essa casa é mal assombrada!' – ela disse baixinho, como se contasse um segredo. Syaoran começou a ficar interessado no rumo daquela conversa.

'Como assim?' – Sakura perguntou confusa e tentando disfarçar uma ponta de preocupação que foi percebida por Tomoyo.

'Eu sei que você tem medo de fantasmas, mas eu precisava te contar!' – a menina pegou a mão da irmã mais velha tentando passar coragem. Syaoran segurava-se pra não começar a rir daquela descoberta.

'Ora... Tomoyo! Que bobagem é essa? E eu não tenho medo de fantasmas!' – ela disse um pouco aborrecida, imaginando que Syaoran deveria estar rindo dela.

'É verdade sim! Na noite passada eu escutei uns barulhos estranhos. Levantei e fui até o corredor! Percebi que vinha do quarto dos pais de Syaoran e fiquei preocupada porque é lá que ele estava dormindo!' – ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

'Você ouviu o que?' – Sakura perguntou e arrependeu-se em seguida. Syaoran começou a suar mais ainda debaixo da cama.

'Ouvi a voz de um homem e de uma mulher! Mas não dava pra entender o que eles diziam... pareciam estar com dor, pois eles ficavam gemendo!' – ela disse fazendo cara de suspense.

Sakura quase caiu da cama. Syaoran bateu a cabeça no estrado de madeira e mordeu o dedo pra não dizer um palavrão por causa da dor. Tomoyo imaginou que Sakura deveria ter realmente muito medo de fantasmas pra reagir daquela forma.

'Depois que voltei para o meu quarto ainda deu pra ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos por boa parte da noite! Tenho certeza de que essa casa é assombrada!' – Tomoyo concluiu. – 'Eu estou te avisando porque sei que tem medo dessas coisas e se quiser eu te protejo! Você sabe que eu não tenho medo!'

'Acho que você sonhou, Tomoyo!' – Sakura falou com um sorriso constrangido. – 'Ou talvez Syaoran estivesse dormindo com a TV ligada! Talvez estivesse passando algum filme de terror!'

'Ah não...' – a pequena ficou triste de repente – 'Será que passou um filme de terror e eu não assisti?' – ela parecia inconsolável.

'Não sei, pequena! Mas tenho certeza que essa casa não tem fantasmas. Se tivesse eu já teria visto, você sabe!'

'Mas os barulhos pareciam tão reais! Eu não queria te assustar, mas até parecia a sua voz, Sakura!'

Sakura dessa vez desequilibrou e caiu da cama, dando de cara com Syaoran que estava azul de preocupação. Ela precisava tirar Tomoyo do quarto para ele poder sair dali o quanto antes. Se fossem pegos juntos teria que dar muitas explicações.

'Tomoyo querida... vá se arrumar para tomarmos o desjejum! Aposto que Maki fez alguma coisa bem gostosa para nós!'

'Oba!' – a pequena levantou os braços em comemoração. – 'Bolo, bolo, bolo!'

'Sim! Tenho certeza de que ela assou um bolo pra você!'

Tomoyo mudou bruscamente de atitude. Ficou séria e até um pouco triste. Syaoran conseguia vê-la por uma abertura do edredom e ficou muito intrigado.

'Sakura... Eu vi que você está comendo novamente, mas ainda é muito pouco!' – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – 'Se Eriol estivesse aqui a faria comer com certeza! Será que você está com saudade dele? Sinto muito se a afastei dele logo agora que irão...'

'Vá se arrumar!' – Sakura a interrompeu bruscamente. – 'Prometo que irei me alimentar!'

Syaoran ficou confuso com aquela parte da conversa. Quem era Eriol? O que ele tinha a ver com Sakura? Por que ela estaria com saudades dele? E o que estavam prestes a fazer? Queria respostas e Sakura teria que lhe dizer. Entretanto, sabia que se a pressionasse ela poderia ficar desconfortável como na noite anterior na biblioteca. Talvez fosse melhor esperar ela contar por vontade própria. Algo dentro de seu coração o alertava que não deveria fazer aquelas perguntas, pois não gostaria das respostas.

Tomoyo saiu um pouco assustada do quarto e foi fazer o que Sakura havia ordenado. Syaoran saiu de seu esconderijo logo que Sakura voltou a fechar porta. Ela continuava parada a sua frente segurando a maçaneta. Ela hesitava olhar novamente para ele e assim Syaoran compreendeu que suas suspeitas estavam certas e o melhor era não cobri-la de perguntas. Ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás a beijando no pescoço.

'Que menina curiosa essa Tomoyo! E você é muito escandalosa quando ama!' – ele disse debochado.

'Você que é escandaloso!' – ela virou para dar-lhe tapinhas furiosos.

Ele a envolveu num caloroso beijo e Sakura teve certeza de que ele não faria perguntas. Syaoran sem dúvidas era uma caixinha de surpresas e a surpreendia a cada instante com tanta compreensão. Ela o abraçou mais forte sentindo-se protegida.

'Vamos tomar café da manhã?' – ele perguntou abrindo a porta.

'Sim!' – ela disse seguindo ao seu lado.

**

* * *

**_**Continua... ****

* * *

****Música: "Tsubasa" - FictionJunction Kaori ... Sim... a do anime Tsubasa Chronicles! ****

* * *

**__**Visitem o blog! Lá está um recadinho pra todo mundo que deixou um review no capítulo 5! Endereço no profile! ****

* * *

**_

**Ruby: Aiai! O amor! Quanto amor! "suspira"**

**Se a Sakura não se rendesse aos encantos do Syaoran ela acabaria levando uns tapas dos leitores! Meus também, claro! Mas ela é esperta e muito, mas "muito" sortuda! Eu nem reclamaria se estivesse no lugar dela... e vocês meninas? Claro... para os rapazes ao contrário, se é que essa é a preferência de cada um! **

**Por muito pouco Syaoran não descobre que a Sakura está prestes a se casar! Mas agora ele ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha pra saber quem é o tal do Eriol e também para saber o que tinha naquele jornal! Aiaiai, Sakura... quero ver você sair dessa! Mas... o que será que essa menina pretende fazer? Seguir o seu coração ou a lógica? Tudo pode acontecer! (Acho que esse é o nome de uma fic que eu lia há algum tempo...) Eita... a Tomoyo só faz perguntas indiscretas... coitada da Sakura! Ah... eu tenho certeza de que ninguém achou ruim o cano que o Syaoran deu com a Meiling... mas agora ele que se cuide, ela ficou uma ararua (cruzamento de arara com perua)! **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Hoje quero agradecer uma pessoa que me ajudou muito me dando dicas em relação ao que poderia ser um cenário perfeito para uma cena de amor! Ela disse: Campo, cabana, lareira aquecendo e iluminando o local, a chuva caindo numa tarde! Essa pessoinha romântica e sonhadora é minha querida amiga Thata! _Obrigada querida Thata_! Você viu que a cena ficou er... interessante, não? Na minha impressão fiquei até com inveja do casalzinho!**

**Também quero agradecer a minha querida amiga revisora _Cris-chan_! Ela que sempre está ao meu lado desde o inicio, só tenho que agradecer muito por todo o carinho e dedicação ao revisar a fic!**

**Agora pra completar o quarteto maluco, (Ruby, Pety, Cris e Thata!) devo agradecer a querida amiga _Pety_! Ela que sempre enriquece o final da fic com seu especial: Talk Show da Pety Oprah! Eu só quero ver quem será a vítima de hoje!**

**'_Nós também!' – Cris e Thata surgem do nada e fazem a distraída escritora assustar-se e arrepiar os cabelos._**

**'_De onde vocês conseguem aparecer assim de repente?' – Ruby começa a baixar os cabelos que estavam de pé._**

**'_Daqui, dali de acolá!' – Cris aponta pra várias direções._**

**'_Ruby! Que bom que gostou da minha fantasia! Adorei a cena! Mas na minha imaginação o Syaoran estava mais...'_**

**'_Poupe-nos dos detalhes Thata! Aliás... você nem tem idade pra pensar nessas coisas! Onde já se viu... um pouco mais de dezoito e pensando essas coisas!' – Ruby balança a mão ameaçando dar umas palmadas em meninas assanhadas._**

**'_Esse mundo está perdido!' – Cris balança a cabeça negativamente._**

**'_Olá meninas!' – Pety surge e assusta as três amigas._**

**'_Mas será que todo mundo tem que me assustar nessas notas?' – Ruby fala segurando o coração que havia saído pela boca._**

**'_Nós não temos culpa se você é distraída!' – as amigas falam ao mesmo tempo._**

**'_Mas o que todas vieram fazer aqui?' – Ruby pergunta cheia de interrogações flutuando sobre a cabeça._**

**'_Nós viemos te buscar pra fazer parte do grupo de tortura contra a Meiling e a Kaho!' – Cris fala dando um soquinho na palma da mão._**

**'_Mas antes... vamos para o show, pois eu já estou atrasada!' – Pety fala dando retoques na maquiagem._**

**'**_**Vamos nessa!' – Todas saem maquinando planos maquiavélicos. ****

* * *

**_

_Yukito do além:_ Boa noite e estamos de volta com mais um bloco do "Talk Show da Pety Oprah". Com certeza será muito interessante.

"_Platéia bate palmas"_

_Pety:_ Bem vindos a mais um bloco do nosso programa de entrevistas! Antes de começar o show... eu queria dizer que levei um baita susto nesse capítulo. No começo eu juro que queria dar uns bons cascudos na Ruby por ter dado uma parada lá no clima entre Sakura e Syaoran, mas ainda bem que tudo deu certo... e põe "deu" nisso... Ui! Esses dois estavam num fogo que me deu até inveja...

"_Ruby olha para Pety Oprah a censurando pelo ataque de assanhamento!" _

_Pety notando o olhar de reprovação de Ruby:_ O que foi? Meu programa passa após a meia-noite! Eu posso falar bobeira sim!

_Ruby aliviada:_ Já que vai ao ar após a meia-noite pode liberar geral!

_Pety voltando a falar com a platéia:_ Bem, mas vamos começar com as entrevistas! Kaho, por favor, venha pra cá!

"_Kaho caminha até o sofá sendo vaiada por toda a platéia, inclusive a autora da fic e sua revisora! A amiga Thata que estava com elas joga uma garrafa de água e atinge Kaho bem na cabeça!"_

_Pety tentando controlar a platéia:_ Calminha gente! Eu sei que vocês estão a odiando, mas pelo menos essa safadeza dela dá um tempero a mais no fic, não concordam! Eu assim como vocês também fiquei chocada com a safadeza que ela e o Eriol estão fazendo!

_Kaho desviando das garrafas:_ Obrigada por me defender, Pety!

_Pety também pegando uma garrafa e jogando nela: _Quem falou que eu estou te defendendo! Só não quero bagunça aqui no meu programa!

_Pety sentando e a convidando pra sentar no sofá também:_ E então Kaho... Como é fazer par com o Eriol novamente?

_Kaho:_ Estou adorando! No mangá nós somos um casal! No anime também, apesar de não demonstrar tão claramente. Mas o público parece que não gostou do que a Clamp fez. Não sei por que acham que o Eriol deveria ficar com a Tomoyo. Ela até é bonitinha, mas eu sou mais experiente, tanto que até o Touya se apaixonou por mim e tudo que ele sabe fui eu que ensinei, assim como o Eriol. Então quando vocês vêem essas cenas românticas, calientes entre o Eriol e a Tomoyo e até do Touya com qualquer outra aí, podem ter certeza que eu fui a responsável por eles serem tão bem sucedidos sexualmente.

"_Na pláteia muitas pessoas estão com olhares assassinos! Tomoyo prepara sua pistola automática, enquanto Cris ajuda Ruby a armar sua bazuka!"_

"_Pety notando o olhar assassino da Ruby e pensa com ela mesma: Ué? Por que aquele olhar? A Ruby está se doendo por quem? Aí tem..."_

_Kaho toda cheia de si:_ Então gente, não adianta ficar com essas caras, porque oficialmente eu sou o verdadeiro amor do Eriol. Nada mais natural que no fim estejamos juntos!

_Pety ficando muito preocupada vendo as pessoas pegando as garrafas cheias de água e outras armas:_ Gente, por favor, se forem jogar garrafas nela de novo, esperem eu acabar a entrevista. Aí eu me junto a vocês.

_Pety voltando a dar atenção a entrevistada:_ Kaho... o que achou da Meiling ser sua filha nessa história?

_Kaho:_ Olha Pety... sinceramente eu não gostei muito não. Eu ainda sou jovem e sou muito bonita! Não tenho idade pra ter uma filha já daquele tamanho! Apesar de que as pessoas não nos vêem como mãe e filha e sim como irmãs. Mas até que nós duas nos damos bem. Ela aprendeu algumas coisas comigo.

_Pety: _Kaho, voltando ao Eriol... Você não acha que a Sakura vai sofrer muito quando ela descobrir sobre a traição?

_Kaho:_ Eu gosto muito da Sakurinha, mas percebo que ela não satisfaz o Eriol como deveria! Agora eu e ele somos um verdadeiro fenômeno debaixo dos lençóis! Sabe... eu acho que ela está grávida, é normal a mulher ficar menos ativa nessa situação, assim sobra mais Eriol pra mim! Agora eu não tenho certeza que ela esteja em situação delicada, pois o Eriol não confirma e nem nega! Entretanto... ele sempre irá me procurar!

Pety: Bem querida Kaho... só o tempo dirá o que vai acontecer! E se acontecer alguma coisa com você nesse fic, pode ter certeza que vai ser merecido e quem sabe assim você deixa de ser arrogante e metida.

_Kaho chocada:_ Que horror, Pety? Como você tem a petulância de me tratar assim?

_Pety não dando bola:_ Obrigada pela sua participação e vamos para a próxima entrevista!

_Kaho se revoltando:_ Mas eu ainda tenho muita coisa para falar! De como o meu marido é um tapado, assim como é o meu ex também e...

_Pety dando sinal pros seguranças:_ Sim, Kaho... eu sei que eles são uns tapados, mas, por favor, deixe-me continuar com o programa.

"_Câmera mostra Kaho sendo retirada do palco pelos seguranças, enquanto uma chuva de garrafas cai sobre sua cabeça!"_

_Pety olhando pra câmera:_ Desculpem o imprevisto e minha falta de delicadeza com a Kaho, mas ela me estressou! Vai ser metida assim lá no Afeganistão. Mas eu sei que ela vai ter um belo corretivo.

_Pety:_ Vamos para mais uma entrevista... Meiling, por favor, vem pra cá!

"Câmera mostra Meiling caminhando toda cheia de pose até o sofá e sentando! Muitas pessoas vaiam a garota arrogante!"

_Pety:_ Boa noite, Meiling! Como sempre você está a fim de conquistar o Syaoran, não é!

_Meiling:_ Boa noite, Pety! Mas é claro que eu tenho que conquistá-lo. Ele é tudo que eu sonhei na vida: tão bonito quanto um deus grego! Tem um corpo maravilhoso e sarado! Claro... e o mais importante, tem uma bela conta bancária, bastante convidativa!

_Pety:_ Nisso sou obrigada a concordar com você! Mas Meiling, você antes aparentava, pelo o que nós pudemos ler, estar interessada no Yukito.

_Meiling:_ Isso é parcialmente verdade! Eu sempre tive uma queda pelo Syaoran, mas ele nunca demonstrou interesse por mim. Aí eu via como o Yukito sempre me elogiava, me agradava, praticamente beijava o chão por onde eu andava...

_Yukito do além falando no ponto eletrônico da Pety:_ Essa vagaba vai ver só, eu vou assombrá-la pro resta da vida!

_Pety falando com o Yukito sem dar bandeira pras outras pessoas:_ Calma Yukito, ela vai ter o que merece. Tenho certeza que a Ruby não vai deixá-la se dar bem.

_Yukito do além:_ Assim espero.

_Meiling continuando:_ ... e agora como o Syaoran me paquerou descaradamente, não vou deixar essa chance escapar. Vou conquistá-lo nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

_Pety:_ Mas pelo visto você não esperava que a Sakurinha linda entrasse no meio da história, não é!

_Meiling_: Ela apareceu lá de enxerida. Ela não tinha nada que bater com o carro logo no muro da propriedade dele, que muito em breve será minha.

_Pety:_ E como você vê esse relacionamento da Sakura com ele? Ele se apaixonou e até desmarcou um jantar com você para ficar com ela. Você se acha capaz de separá-los?

_Meiling com cara de má:_ Mas é claro que sou capaz! Eu fiquei com muita raiva dele por ter desmarcado nosso jantar para ficar com aquela sem sal. Eu iria seduzi-lo e faze-lo ver que eu sou a mulher perfeita pra ele. Mas deixe quieto, ele não sabe com quem foi se meter. Ou melhor, ele não, ela, Sakura Kinomoto...

_Pety muito interessada:_ E o que você pretende fazer contra a Sakura? Diz pra gente!

Meiling: Espere e assista de camarote, Pety! Ela vai se arrepender por ter entrado no meu caminho.

"_Câmera mostra Meiling levantando e saindo toda cheia de pose!"_

"Outra câmera mostra Sakura e Syaoran com caras de preocupados!"

_Pety também preocupada:_ Gente, o que será que ela vai aprontar pra separar nosso casal preferido?

_Yukito do além:_ E não percam a resposta dessa pergunta e muito mais acontecimentos bombáticos no próximo capítulo de "As Cores do Inverno", ou aqui no nosso Talk Show. Agora com licença que eu tenho uma vagaba pra assombrar...

**

* * *

**

_**Ruby: Assim a Pety me mata de rir... muito engraçado esse bloco do talk show! Não vejo a hora de ver o que ela vai aprontar no próximo e se não estou enganada ela vai entrevistar o Touya e uma convidada totalmente inesperada! Aguardem! Kissus e não deixem de deixar seu palpite sobre o significado do título desse capitulo!**_

_**Fic atualizada em 26/11/05... (Gentem... hoje eu fui ver o quarto filme de Harry Potter... uau... nossa... uau... vão todos assistir... é uma ordem! Isso é... se você for fã!) **_


	7. Rubi! Passeando pelo Japão!

_**As Cores do Inverno!**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

_**Cap 7 – Rubi – Passeando pelo Japão! (Que título estranho!)**_

* * *

_**Ruby: Esse capítulo ficou enorme! Mas não teve jeito... eu não queria dividi-lo. Bem... aqui teremos uma participação muito especial de uma certa autora de fan fics... quem será?**_

_**Boa Leitura...**_

* * *

_**Shinai espada de madeira ou bambu utilizada na prática e treino de kendô.**_

* * *

_Tóquio – Logo cedo..._

Eriol acordou com o alarme do despertador. Piscou algumas vezes para acostumar-se com a claridade da manhã que invadia o quarto e percebeu que estava sentindo um pouco de frio. Olhou para o lado e notou que Kaho já havia se levantado, e pelo barulho, ela deveria estar tomando banho. Ele não sentia vontade de levantar-se e voltou a se cobrir com o cobertor para espantar o frio. Começou a passar mentalmente todas as atividades que ainda teria que realizar naquele dia. Seria um dia cheio. Levantou-se um pouco a contragosto e vestiu sobre o corpo nu o roupão que estava em cima da cadeira de seu quarto. Resolveu que o melhor era tomar um café bem quente para espantar todo aquele frio.

Na cozinha, preparou rapidamente o café e encheu uma xícara. Sorveu um pouco da bebida e sentiu-se ligeiramente mais aquecido. Encostou-se à bancada da cozinha e abriu o jornal do dia anterior na coluna social para rever a nota que havia sobre o seu casamento. Com certeza casar-se com Sakura estava lhe rendendo uma propaganda bastante positiva para os negócios e sabia que em breve ele seria procurado por muitos investidores.

'Pelo menos para isso aquela desmiolada está me servindo!' – ele falou para si e bebeu mais um gole de café.

Começou a lembrar-se de Sakura. Uma bela garota, simpática e com um sorriso de derreter uma geleira. Porém, muito insegura, melancólica e até desastrada. Seu relacionamento com ela sempre havia sido bastante difícil. Sakura levantara uma muralha entre eles, como se sentisse medo dele, mas com o tempo ele concluiu com pesar de que ela não o amava. Eles eram amigos e companheiros. Tinham muitos gostos em comum, mas não passava disso. As intimidades com ela sempre eram difíceis, as trocas de carinho eram poucas e, por mais que ele tentasse chegar ao seu coração, ela não permitia. Com o tempo ele passou a adotar uma postura mais firme com ela, ignorando os seus receios, pois estava cheio de suas incertezas. Isso o deixava cansado, ferido e frustrado. Começou a traí-la com muitas mulheres e algumas vezes ele desejou que ela sentisse ciúmes, porém ela era tão ingênua que nem notava sua traição. Não podia negar que a amava de certo modo, mas o seu orgulho ferido era o que impulsionava sua obsessão por ela.

'Semana que vem será minha!' – ele falou alisando a foto de Sakura sobre a coluna social.

A campainha soou, ele fechou o jornal e arrumou o roupão, indo em seguida atender a porta. Era Nakuru, que entrou em seu apartamento com cara de quem havia chorado a noite inteira.

'Bom dia, querido! Que bom que te encontrei aqui, não gostaria de ir até o seu escritório, é muito longe!' – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco e passou a mão carinhosamente sobre sua face. – 'Como está? Espero que não esteja tristonho pelos cantos! Sakura logo vai voltar para casa! Ela te ama!'

'Confesso que estou muito triste e abalado, mas não vejo a hora de tê-la novamente em meus braços!' – ele falou se fazendo de sofrido.

'Oh querido... fique firme! Sei que quando sugeri que você e Sakura formassem um casal não errei! É lindo o amor de vocês!' – ela falou sonhadoramente.

'Claro! E na semana que vem seremos uma família!' – ele sorriu fracamente.

'Sakura está agindo como criança. Não entendo o que ela tem na cabeça para fugir dessa forma e ir atrás daquele desmiolado do irmão! Acho que ela foi convencê-lo a comparecer à cerimônia!'

'Se você e aquele punk não brigassem tanto ela não precisava ter fugido!'

'Touya não é punk!' – ela disse demonstrando mais irritação do que gostaria – 'Ele só está confuso! Quando ele passar a entender os seus sentimentos ele voltará para casa!'

'Ele jamais voltará para casa, minha irmã! Será que não entende? Ele jamais irá aceitar você como madrasta, nunca aceitou!'

'Você é cruel, Eriol! Não precisa jogar na minha cara que sou uma péssima mãe!' – ela sentou-se numa banqueta em frente à bancada da cozinha.

'Não seja estúpida! Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, mas Touya não te vê como madrasta e sim como mulher!'

'Não fale besteiras! Eu sou viúva do pai dele! Isso seria um absurdo!'

'Absurdo ou não, essa é a verdade!'

'Cale-se! Não diga mais isso! Vim aqui para ver se você estava bem e você me ataca sem piedade!' – ela disse exasperada.

'Desculpe-me! Estou com o ânimo exaltado! Você entende... é a falta que estou sentindo da Sakura!' – ele falou se fazendo de vítima.

Nesse momento Eriol sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver Nakuru olhando petrificada para o corredor do quarto. Havia esquecido de que não estava sozinho em casa. Ele foi até onde estava a irmã e pôde ter acesso à mesma visão. Kaho estava parada olhando para eles totalmente amedrontada, apenas enrolada numa toalha de banho.

'Seus...' – Nakuru cerrou os olhos exasperada.

'Calma, Nakuru... não é o que você está pensando!' – Eriol falou de maneira nervosa.

'Não? Então eu só posso estar louca! Minha melhor amiga tomando banho inocentemente na casa do meu irmãozinho! Totalmente normal! Ora Eriol, como você pôde? Como pôde trair a Sakura dessa forma? Como pôde me enganar? Eu aqui preocupada com você!' – Nakuru andava de um lado para o outro, gritando em voz alta o suficiente para acordar todos os vizinhos de Eriol.

'Calma... eu posso explicar!' – ele disse tentando conter a irmã.

'Não quero saber de ouvir os detalhes sórdidos! Poupe-me, por favor!' – ela se livrou dos braços do irmão.

Eriol tremeu com o olhar frio e de desprezo que a irmã lhe direcionava. Jamais em toda a vida ela o havia tratado daquela forma. Sempre o mimara e era a mais carinhosa das mulheres. Nunca havia conhecido a sua ira. Ele a viu se aproximando e em seguida sentiu um soco em sua face com uma força que ele nunca imaginou que ela possuía. A força do soco era tamanha que fez com que se desequilibrasse e caísse sob o sofá.

'E você...' – ela voltou-se para a ex-amiga.

'Não tenho nada a ver com os problemas de vocês!' - ela tentou argumentar.

'Sua vagabunda... oferecida! Como pôde fazer isso com a Sakura e com o seu marido? E comigo? Eu que sempre te recebi muito bem em minha casa! Nunca esperei algo tão baixo de você! Cachorra!' – Nakuru virou um tapa no rosto de Kaho.

Tanto Kaho quanto Eriol estavam sem ação. Era como se aquela ali não fosse a Nakuru, pois ela seria incapaz de matar uma mosca. Nakuru não se conformava com aquilo e sentia-se tão traída quanto Sakura. Nunca perdoaria o irmão e muito menos a ex-amiga. Não satisfeita, Nakuru avistou a shinai que Eriol usava para a prática de kendô e, com ela em punhos, começou a bater com toda a força que possuía na cabeça da mulher traidora, que estava tentando fugir.

'Isso é pela Sakura!' – ela deu um golpe contra Kaho – 'E isto é por mim! Nunca mais quero te ver, sua ordinária!' – voltou a bater com uma força descomunal na mulher, que fugiu e se trancou no banheiro.

'Agora é com você!' – Nakuru apontou a shinai para Eriol – 'Quando Sakura retornar você vai contar tudo para ela e pedir perdão! E depois irá desobrigá-la do casamento! Ela merece alguém que a ame, não um cafajeste como você!'

'Mas eu a amo!' – ele falou com um pouco de receio de apanhar.

'Você a ama e a trai dessa forma? Seu cachorro! Espero que ela não esteja grávida! Ou você acha que eu não notei os enjôos matinais dela?' – ela começou a bater nele com a shinai – 'Você não é digno de encostar um dedo na minha filha!'

'Calma, Nakuru... isso dói! Desde quando você é tão forte assim?' – ele tentava desviar dos golpes.

'Tem que doer mesmo! Você não imagina quantos sacrifícios eu fiz por você! Por você eu abri mão da minha vida, da minha felicidade, pra não ver seu nome envolvido em escândalos e como você me paga? Miserável! Não apareça mais em minha vida!' – ela disse jogando a shinai sobre ele com força e indo embora.

* * *

Nakuru andava apressadamente pelas calçadas tumultuadas de Tóquio. Em meio a tanta gente ela sentia-se totalmente solitária. Seu coração batia descompassado e sentia uma leve vertigem. Entrou no parque central da cidade e sentou-se num banco em frente ao lago. Tentava arrumar os pensamentos confusos que estavam lhe transbordando da mente. Pensava sobre o que o irmão havia sido capaz de fazer com Sakura e com ela. Recriminava-se por ter sido tão cega. Por Eriol ela fora capaz de tantos sacrifícios, até mesmo abrir mão de seu grande amor.

Nakuru fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Lembranças de alguns anos passados brotavam-lhe na memória, tão reais como se houvessem ocorrido no dia anterior.

_Alguns anos atrás ela havia viajado pelo litoral e hospedou-se num agradável resort. Numa noite estrelada e quente de verão, ela andava solitariamente pela areia da praia quando avistou um jovem rapaz, aparentando ser apenas poucos anos mais jovem do que ela, sentado em frente a uma fogueira e tocando violão. Aproximou-se e ao terminar a melodia, ela bateu palmas e elogiou o desempenho. Fizeram amizade e se apaixonaram instantaneamente. Era um sentimento tão intenso, tão forte que em uma semana de envolvimento eles já não imaginavam a vida distante um do outro. Passavam todos os dias juntos e as noites também. Quando chegou a hora de ela retornar para casa, ele a pediu em casamento. Ela jamais havia sido tão feliz e aceitou. _

_O pai de Nakuru havia se encarregado pessoalmente de buscá-la no resort, e foi apresentado ao noivo da filha. Ele ficou escandalizado pelo pretendente da filha não passar de um rapaz que mal havia feito vinte anos e ainda por cima ser um músico sem eira nem beira. Desde o inicio foi completamente contra que ela se casasse com aquele jovem, alegando que ela seria alvo de fofocas na alta sociedade, sujaria o nome da família e comprometeria o futuro profissional do irmão. Diante de tanta pressão, Nakuru, completamente atordoada, decidiu abrir mão de sua felicidade e acabar o relacionamento com o jovem. Seu pai, preocupado que ela voltasse a encontrar o rapaz, afastou-a do país, enviando-a em uma viagem pela Europa. _

_Antes de embarcar, arrependida, Nakuru escreveu uma carta para o amor de sua vida e pediu em sigilo para que sua empregada a enviasse para o jovem. A carta pedia para que o rapaz a esperasse ou então viesse ao seu encontro, pois ela se casaria com ele com ou sem o consentimento de sua família. Entretanto, a empregada esperou que ela partisse e entregou a carta para seu pai, que armou um modo de fazê-la desiludir-se com o jovem. O pai escreveu uma carta se fazendo passar pelo rapaz, dizendo que ele já havia se esquecido dela e jamais a perdoaria por tê-lo rejeitado anteriormente. Nakuru encontrava-se na Grécia quando recebeu a carta forjada. Estava tão desesperada e não encontrava mais solução para sua vida. Saiu do hotel e começou a andar sem destino até finalmente perder-se na grande cidade de Atenas._

_Foi quando encontrou um homem da mesma nacionalidade que a sua. Ele aproximou-se e perguntou o porquê dela estar chorando. Ela, sem entender como, desabafou com aquele estranho lhe contando toda sua triste história. Tornaram-se amigos e logo o homem afeiçoou-se a ela. Seu nome era Fujitaka Kinomoto e estava viajando sozinho a trabalho. Ela sabia que ele era viúvo e pai de três filhos. Logo desenvolveu afeto pelo homem maduro, mas não o amava com paixão. Porém, sentia-se segura ao seu lado e aceitou quando ele a pediu em casamento dois meses depois. Casou-se em uma simples cerimônia e sem presença de familiares, tendo como testemunhas apenas alguns amigos que haviam feito no hotel._

_Alguns dias depois, Nakuru recebera um telegrama, dizendo que seu pai havia falecido devido ao desgosto causado pelo seu ato de rebeldia, ao casar-se em segredo com um homem que ele nem conhecera. Nakuru voltou para casa para estar presente no velório e após a cerimônia mudou-se para a cidade de Tomoeda, onde morava o marido._

_O destino não poderia ser mais cruel com ela. Descobriu que o filho mais velho de seu esposo era ninguém menos que Touya Kinomoto. O rapaz que era seu único e verdadeiro amor. Os dois ficaram em choque com a descoberta, porém jamais revelaram a verdade a ninguém. Touya sempre tratou com respeito a esposa do pai e, mesmo que sentisse o coração sendo dilacerado todas as vezes que presenciava troca de afeto entre o casal, manteve-se neutro. Nakuru sempre fora fiel e boa esposa para Fujitaka, até o dia de seu precoce falecimento._

_Ela entregou-se à tarefa de ser boa mãe para Sakura e Tomoyo, tendo um carinho especial para com elas. Eram meninas carentes, lindas e maravilhosas. Descobriu que havia encontrado um novo sentido em sua vida com a maternidade. Logo as mimava de todas as formas e se ocupava na tarefa de educá-las e administrar o lar._

_Em certa ocasião, Sakura e Tomoyo haviam sido convidadas para passar alguns dias na casa de uma amiga no litoral e Nakuru ficou sozinha em casa, até ela lembrar-se que ainda havia outro ocupante naquele lar. Por mais que tentasse, era impossível evitar a presença de Touya. Numa tarde, o rapaz tomou a iniciativa de um diálogo. Nakuru acabou descobrindo que a carta que havia escrito para Touya jamais havia chegado a suas mãos e que a carta que recebera na Grécia era falsa. Tomada por tristeza, chorou ao descobrir o quão cruel havia sido o seu pai e o destino. Touya a consolou abraçando-a com carinho. Então todos os sentimentos reprimidos foram liberados da profundeza de sua alma. Nakuru descobriu que o amor que sentia por ele estava mais forte do que nunca, assim como o dele por ela. Sem pensar em mais nada, entregaram-se ao amor até saciar o desejo de seus corpos e de seus corações. _

_Touya voltou a insistir para que se casassem, mas ela tinha medo do que todos pensariam quando soubessem que ela havia se casado com seu jovem enteado. Sabia que seria alvo das piores fofocas e escândalos. Nakuru estava confusa e foi buscar o conselho de sua mãe em Tóquio. Nessa época, Eriol, seu irmão mais novo, estava iniciando a carreira de economista e se formando na faculdade. A mãe de Nakuru pediu para que ela fosse sensata e esquecesse de vez o amor impossível pelo jovem enteado, pelo bem da carreira do irmão e pelo bem do bom nome da família, que seria mergulhado em escândalos._

_Mais uma vez, covardemente, ela sacrificou seu coração, desistindo de sua felicidade ao lado de Touya. Dessa vez, o rapaz não aceitou a rejeição e após uma dura discussão, arrumou as malas e saiu de casa. Nakuru, triste e desiludida, mergulhou de cabeça na tarefa de ser mãe de Sakura e Tomoyo. Quando a mãe de Nakuru faleceu, ela herdou metade da fortuna da família e a casa em Tóquio. Foi quando se mudou para a cidade grande novamente levando junto as enteadas. Conheceu e ficou noiva de John Berg, um banqueiro da alta sociedade. Quando Touya soube da notícia do seu futuro casamento, ainda a procurou e implorou o seu amor, mas ela continuou firme em sua resolução pensando no futuro do irmão. Nakuru jamais voltou a ver Touya e nem teve notícias a seu respeito._

Nakuru abriu os olhos e contemplou o lago a sua frente. Sentia uma angústia tão grande em seu peito e, sem se importar em ser vista por alguém conhecido, começou a chorar feito uma criança. Chorou desesperadamente. Sentia sua vida e seu amor roubados. Havia feito tantos sacrifícios e as pessoas ao seu redor só a manipulavam. Começou a medir o tamanho de sua estupidez e não encontrava mais limites.

'Touya...' – ela disse tristemente e voltou a chorar copiosamente.

Ela não tinha o direito de dizer seu nome. Ela não tinha sequer o direito de pensar nele. Ela havia desprezado seu amor sincero e jogado fora a sua felicidade.

Levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas. Começou a caminhar lentamente voltando para casa. Estava sentindo-se a pior das criaturas por ter jogado Sakura nos braços de Eriol. Jamais imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de ser tão baixo. Mas talvez não fosse tarde, pois Sakura não precisava se casar com Eriol e ser infeliz para o resto de sua vida. Jamais permitiria que Sakura tivesse um destino tão triste quanto o que ela e Touya tiveram. Estava na hora de Sakura decidir por si própria o que desejava para sua vida.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada sobre um cobertor que Syaoran havia esticado sobre a grama. Os dois estavam sozinhos e distantes do casarão, abraçados e deitados tomando o sol da manhã. Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados, sentindo o sol acariciar sua face e ouvia com clareza o barulho do rio passando ali próximo. Syaoran estava ao seu lado, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Os dois estavam em silêncio, cada um em seu mundo de sonhos. Ele deu um suspiro profundo, o que despertou a curiosidade de Sakura.

'No que está pensando?' – ela sentou-se ao seu lado e observou sua face.

'Em nada especial! Apenas lembrei que me esqueci de pedir para minha vizinha alimentar o gato em Tóquio!'

'Coitadinho! Já deve ter morrido de fome!' – ela disse bastante preocupada.

'Duvido! Aquela bola de pêlo deve ter ficado na casa dela todos esses dias que eu não estou lá! Ele adora fugir e ficar com ela! Também... ela o deixou mal acostumado, pois sempre o entope de guloseimas!'

'Que bom! Acho que você nem deve se preocupar com esse detalhe então! E qual é o nome do seu gatinho?'

'Kerberus!'

'Que nome lindo! Ele deve ser muito fofo!' – ela disse empolgada e imaginando como ele deveria ser.

'Ele é um gordo preguiçoso!' – ele disse rindo como se lembrasse de algo muito engraçado – 'Deixe-me contar como ele chegou até mim. Um dia eu estava voltando para casa a pé do escritório e encontrei o vira-lata remexendo uma lata de lixo a procura de sobras. Naquele dia eu estava com fome e havia comprado no caminho um lanche, e não sei por que inventei de dar um pedaço para o pulguento. De onde eu estava eu comecei a chamá-lo e o preguiçoso nem se mexeu, mesmo eu mostrando o lanche. Daí eu fui até ele e dei um pedaço. Ele comeu como se não visse comida a mais de um ano!'

'Pobrezinho!' – ela falou imaginando a cena.

'Todos os dias ele passou a me esperar no mesmo lugar para que eu levasse algo para ele! Era muito engraçado, pois o bicho era muito preguiçoso, menos para comer. Um dia, por milagre, ele me seguiu até minha casa por vontade própria. Entrou sem ser convidado e começou a viver lá sem permissão.

'Deve ter sido muito engraçado!' – Sakura ria ao imaginar.

'Engraçado? Foi um pesadelo, isso sim!' – ele riu – 'Eu não conseguia botar o bicho pra fora! E como o ditado diz: se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele, tratei de dar um banho na bola de pêlo! Depois que eu o esfreguei, descobri que embaixo de todo aquele cinza encardido havia pêlo amarelo. Então usei o secador no folgado e ele ficou menos feio. Mas ele não gostou nem um pouco do fato de eu ter dado banho nele e aí começou o desastre!'

'Desastre?' – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

'Ele se vingou! Primeiro me arranhou, depois arranhou o meu sofá. Não satisfeito me arranhou novamente e depois as cadeiras da sala! Arranhou-me de novo e depois as cortinas! Nessa altura eu já estava todo coberto de arranhões e minha casa uma bagunça. Peguei o bicho pela orelha e disse que se ele me arranhasse novamente eu o morderia!'

'E sua ameaça funcionou?'

'Não! Ele voltou a me arranhar e eu o mordi!'

'Eu não acredito!' – ela disse impressionada.

'Pois eu mordi! Ele miou reclamando, mas depois ficou mais mansinho! Mesmo assim, ainda temos uma estranha relação de dono e bicho de estimação!'

'Não estou te entendendo! Como assim?'

'Eu acho que aquele bicho não sabe muito bem o seu lugar! Ele pensa que minha cama é a dele e chega a me empurrar pra eu sair de lá. Acho que ele pensa que a comida que sirvo para mim é dele e se eu virar as costas por apenas um segundo ele abocanha tudo! Mas o pior... se eu levo alguma garota lá em casa ele já pula no colo dela e pensa que é namorada dele!'

'E você costuma levar muitas garotas na sua casa?'

Syaoran foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta de Sakura. Sem querer havia dado liberdade para que ela o questionasse. Como explicar para ela que antes de conhecê-la ele apresentava um comportamento um tanto boêmio? Olhou para seu rosto sereno e percebeu que aquele não era o momento de usar a sinceridade. Afinal, agora era tudo diferente e ele nunca mais voltaria a ser o mesmo, pois ela havia trazido um novo sentido a sua vida.

'Não! Eu não costumo levar garotas pra casa e agora só existe uma pessoa que eu quero que me visite! Apenas você!' – aproximou-a para beijar-lhe os lábios brevemente.

'Tenho vontade de conhecer o Kerberus!' – ela disse voltando a sorrir.

'Já vi que eu terei que matar aquele folgado! Se eu tiver que disputar a sua atenção com ele, vejo que ele está com os dias contados!'

'Desde quando você é ciumento?' – ela perguntou sorrindo.

'Desde quando descobri que te amo!' – ele acariciou a face da garota.

'Eu também te amo!' – ela curvou-se sobre ele e voltaram a se beijar longamente.

* * *

Por volta das onze e meia da manhã, um Subaru esporte prateado estacionou em frente a um restaurante localizado na saída norte da cidade de Osaka. No interior do veículo, os dois ocupantes preparavam-se para descer para o almoço.

'Você vai levar a máquina fotográfica até no restaurante?' – o rapaz perguntou. – 'Turistas!' – ele disse com ar de gozação.

'Claro! Pode haver algo interessante para se registrar!' – a moça respondeu, guardando a máquina digital numa bolsa. – 'Mas não é muito cedo para almoçarmos agora?' – ela olhou para o relógio.

'Não! Acho que esse é o último restaurante que existe antes de chegarmos a Quioto! Não sei quanto tempo poderemos levar pra encontrarmos outro! Além disso, eu sei que daqui a pouco você vai reclamar de fome!'

'Que bonitinho! Você está preocupado comigo! Você é muito... como é que vocês japoneses falam mesmo? Ah... Kawaii! Touya é kawaii!'

'Pára com isso, _Ruby_! Alguém pode te ouvir!' – Touya tenta disfarçar a timidez.

'Olha pra mim! Deixe-me tirar uma foto enquanto está vermelhinho assim! Touya kawaii!' – _Ruby _disse preparando a câmera para a foto.

'Boba! Mas até que não é má idéia! Venha comigo!'

Touya desceu do carro e esperou que _Ruby_ fizesse o mesmo. Ela não estava entendendo o que ele planejava, mas estava ansiosa. Quando se tratava das idéias espontâneas do rapaz, ela poderia esperar algo agradável. Touya pegou a máquina e entregou a um pedestre que passava por ali, pedindo que ele tirasse uma foto do casal. O homem se preparou e esperou que o casal fizesse pose. Touya abraçou _Ruby_ e ela com uma das mãos fazia um "V", sorrindo alegremente. Após retirar a foto, o homem devolveu a máquina para Touya, que o agradeceu pela gentileza.

'O que ele te disse? É que eu não entendo bem o japonês quando as pessoas falam rápido dessa forma!' – _Ruby_ perguntou a Touya a respeito do que o homem havia falado tão alegremente antes de seguir o seu caminho.

'Ele me perguntou de onde você era ao notar que você não era japonesa! Quando eu disse que você era brasileira ele me perguntou se você não tinha alguma irmã para eu apresentar a ele!'

'Veja só que assanhado!' – _Ruby_ riu com gosto. – 'E o que você disse?'

'A verdade! Que só eu tive a sorte de arranjar uma brasileira como você! Ele disse que estava com inveja e foi embora!' – Touya disse em tom de brincadeira, beijando carinhosamente a garota em seguida.

'Você é uma figura, Touya! Nunca me diverti tanto numa viagem! Você vai voltar comigo para o Brasil, não é? Já não posso viver sem você!' – ela deu um abraço apertado no rapaz.

'Será que eu faria sucesso musical por lá?'

'Claro! Eu seria a primeira a comprar um CD seu e seria a sua fã número um!'

'Vou pensar no seu caso então!' – ele falou cheio de pose.

'Metido!' – ela deu um tapinha leve em seu braço – 'Vamos almoçar?'

'Sim! Estou faminto! Depois iremos para Quioto e no final de semana estaremos de volta a Tomoeda!'

'Como o tempo voa! Mas será que antes de irmos para Quioto, você poderia me levar naquele castelo famoso daqui de Osaka? Aquele cercado por um jardim de prímulas?'

'Fica no caminho! Não vejo problema algum!'

'O Japão tem uma arquitetura maravilhosa! E o que mais me fascina são as flores em pleno inverno!'

'Acho que em Quioto você irá se decepcionar um pouco! A flor tradicional da cidade é a de cerejeira e infelizmente não é época de florir!'

'Que pena!' – ela falou decepcionada – 'Justo a minha favorita!'

'É a flor de minha irmã! Sakura significa flor de cerejeira!' – ele falou suspirando profundamente.

'Deve sentir muita falta de suas irmãs! Se desejar, podemos ir para Tóquio vê-las ao invés de irmos para Quioto!'

'Realmente sinto falta delas! Sei que elas adorariam te conhecer, mas não devo ir pra casa apesar da saudade!'

'Por casa da Nakuru?'

'Sim!'

'Você ainda a ama muito, não é?'

Touya calou-se e ficou com o olhar perdido. _Ruby_ entendeu perfeitamente o que ele sentia, pois ela passava também por uma desilusão amorosa. Ela havia vindo ao Japão justamente para distrair-se um pouco em suas férias do trabalho e tentar se afastar de sua tristeza. Ao conhecer Touya na pousada de Tomoeda, fizeram amizade rapidamente e perceberam vários pontos em comum. A afinidade crescia a cada dia e logo se tornaram mais do que amigos. Touya era um jovem muito atraente. Alto, atlético, bronzeado, com um ar humilde e despojado, com cabelos castanhos repicados, típico de um roqueiro, mas o que mais fascinava _Ruby_ eram seus olhos castanhos expressivos.

O músico resolveu acompanha-la em sua viagem pelo Japão devido à baixa estação do seu local de trabalho. A companhia de Touya era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a _Ruby_ naquela viagem, assim como ela percebia que sua presença também transmitia a mesma sensação ao rapaz. Eram dois jovens desfrutando momentos agradáveis e visitando as cidades mais belas no país do sol nascente, até que _Ruby_ tivesse que retornar ao seu país e a sua vida.

'Vamos almoçar!' – _Ruby_ o retirou de seus tristes pensamentos, puxando-o pela mão para dentro do restaurante.

* * *

Meiling estranhou bastante quando chegou de carro à fazenda de Syaoran e ninguém havia vindo recebê-la. O motor do seu carro havia feito barulho suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivesse no casarão. Como se sentia à vontade para entrar e sair quando bem quisesse naquela casa, foi entrando sem fazer cerimônia. No hall principal chamou bem alto o nome de Syaoran, mas não obteve resposta. Imaginou que pelo menos Maki deveria estar em casa naquele horário providenciando o almoço e foi até a cozinha.

Maki levou um susto com a visita inesperada e desligou o liquidificador que fazia um barulho alto e terrível.

'Meiling! Que surpresa! Veio almoçar conosco?' – Maki falou cordialmente com a garota que conhecia desde que era apenas um bebê de colo.

'Não! Só passei rapidamente para visitar o Syaoran! Mas parece que ele não está...'

'Depois do café da manhã ele foi dar uma volta pela fazenda! Daqui a pouco estará de volta para o almoço!'

'Foi junto com as garotas que estão hospedadas aqui?' – perguntou com cautela, como se não perguntasse nada demais.

'Então você já sabe das garotas? Foi uma sorte terem sobrevivido ao acidente e encontrado refúgio aqui!' – Maki falou com certo alivio ao lembrar do perigo que haviam passado.

'De onde elas vieram? Quais são os seus nomes?'

'Elas vieram de Tóquio. Sakura e Tomoyo Kinomoto! Tomoyo é a mais nova e está lá em cima no quarto de brinquedos! Sakura foi junto com Syaoran passear pela fazenda! Daqui a pouco estarão voltando com certeza!' – Maki respondeu sem notar as segundas intenções de Meiling.

'Vou esperar só mais um pouco! Só vim para saber como Syaoran está!'

'Ele está ótimo!' – Maki falou espontaneamente – 'De certa forma a presença dessas jovens está fazendo muito bem a ele nesse momento tão terrível!'

'Que maravilha!' – Meiling falou disfarçando a falsidade – 'Então quer dizer que elas vieram de Tóquio e de carro? Mas onde as duas estavam indo afinal?' – Meiling foi conduzindo a conversa discretamente.

'As duas estavam indo ao encontro do irmão mais velho que trabalha numa pousada de Tomoeda! Elas vieram em um carro sem aquecedor. Meu marido disse que o carro estava em péssimo estado e após o acidente congelou o motor! Mas hoje mesmo o conserto ficou pronto e Wei já foi buscar o carro na oficina!'

'Agora que o carro está pronto elas poderão seguir viagem e ir encontrar o irmão!' – Meiling quase não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação com a possibilidade.

'Parece que não! O rapaz, que se não me engano chama-se Touya, viajou e só volta no final de semana. Pelo o que ouvi de Syaoran, ele faz questão de que elas esperem o irmão aqui!'

'Eles estão demorando!' – Meiling começou a se irritar com a espera.

'Parece que eles iriam até o lago! Se estiver disposta vá procura-los!'

'Talvez eu faça isso! Até logo, Maki! Foi muito bom vê-la novamente!'

Meiling saiu do casarão, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a fazer uma longa caminhada até o lago. Também não dava pra ir ao local de carro, então resolveu esperar mais um pouco sentada num banco de pedra que havia ao lado da entrada. Colocou os óculos escuros e relaxou diante do grande silêncio que estava na fazenda. Fechou os olhos e deixou os raios do sol aquecer sua face.

Tudo estava quieto e silencioso demais. Tanto que ela logo escutou o som de pessoas rindo ao longe, antes mesmo de aparecerem. Logo reconheceu a voz de Syaoran. Um momento depois ela o viu surgir junto com a jovem que ela havia visto na margem do rio no dia anterior. Ambos vinham tão entretidos em uma espécie de brincadeira que nem notaram que ela estava ali. Syaoran vinha na frente, puxando a mão da jovem que parecia exausta pela caminhada. Meiling sentiu o sangue ferver diante de tal visão.

Meiling conseguia ouvir a voz de Syaoran, mas não conseguia entender o que ele falava tão animadamente. Sakura reparou que o cadarço de seu tênis estava desamarrado e abaixou para amarrá-lo. Foi nesse momento que Syaoran finalmente avistou a presença de Meiling e foi ao seu encontro sem ao menos esperar por Sakura.

'Você por aqui? Veio para o almoço?' – Syaoran a abraçou cordialmente.

'Oh querido... é como o ditado diz: "Se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé!", aqui estou!' – Meiling retribuiu o abraço sem desviar o olhar da garota que vinha ao encontro dela e de Syaoran.

'Imagino que veio me dar bronca por causa de ontem!' – ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

'Não, tolinho! Eu disse que viria investigar pessoalmente suas visitantes inesperadas!' – ela falou sem ao menos disfarçar o tom de desprezo pelas estranhas.

'Aquela é a Sakura! Estamos vindo do lago!' – Syaoran disse fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direção de Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura alcançou Syaoran e reconheceu Meiling como a garota que havia visto na margem do rio no dia anterior. Novamente a estranha sensação de calafrio passou por toda a sua coluna e sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem de uma só vez. Syaoran tratou de apresentá-las devidamente.

'Muito prazer!' – Meiling disse ao cumprimentar Sakura.

Sakura retribuiu timidamente o cumprimento, sem entender o que havia no intenso olhar de Meiling que a deixava sem ação. Era uma expressão forte e indecifrável, porém a deixava intimidada.

'Meiling mora aqui ao lado! É para o pai dela que irei vender a fazenda!' – Syaoran explicou para Sakura. - 'Está esperando há muito tempo?' – Syaoran perguntou para Meiling.

'Não! Praticamente acabei de chegar! A senhora Maki gentilmente me convidou para o almoço, mas devo recusar. Já vou voltar para casa!'

'Fique pelo menos para um drinque!' – Syaoran insistiu.

'Não, querido! Só passei mesmo para dizer olá rapidinho!' – ela tornou a encarar Sakura – 'Maki me contou alguns detalhes ao seu respeito! Então você tem um irmão que mora em Tomoeda? Será que é alguém que eu conheço?' – Meiling perguntou a Sakura.

'Na verdade ele só está lá trabalhando! Bem... nem está lá no momento! Saiu em viagem!'

'Mas qual o nome de seu irmão?' – Meiling insistiu.

Sakura hesitou em responder. Algo a alertava que não deveria contar nada a Meiling. Syaoran, notando que ela hesitava em responder, tomou a iniciativa.

'Touya Kinomoto! Não acredito que o conheça!' – ele respondeu finalmente.

'Realmente! Não me recordo, mas de certa forma... esse nome não me é estranho! Agora devo voltar para casa! Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sakura! Até logo!' – e novamente Sakura percebeu algo estranho naquele olhar.

'Eu a acompanho até seu carro!' – Syaoran seguiu com Meiling até o automóvel da vizinha.

Sakura observou o modo que Syaoran sorria ao lado de Meiling. Tudo que ela dizia fazia com que ele risse alegremente. Também notou que ela sempre que podia o tocava de modo terno, quase apaixonadamente. Por fim, observou-os no momento em que se despediram com um grande abraço e um beijo no rosto. Syaoran ainda acenou até o carro ganhar distância, antes de voltar finalmente a sua presença.

'Vamos entrar? Preciso falar com Wei!' – Syaoran falou abrindo a porta para Sakura passar primeiro.

'Vou ver o que Tomoyo está aprontando!' – ela disse ao entrar.

* * *

Assim que entraram, Syaoran logo avistou Wei e o chamou para a biblioteca, para lhe falar em particular. Observou Sakura subir ao quarto de brinquedos à procura de Tomoyo.

'Conseguiu o que eu lhe pedi?' – Syaoran perguntou ao Wei.

'Aqui está!' – Wei estendeu uma sacola com algo no interior a Syaoran – 'Está interessado em algo especial nesse jornal? Não entendi por que tinha que ser o de ontem...'

'Só preciso matar uma grande curiosidade! Aqui estará a resposta!'

'Eu também trouxe o carro da senhorita Sakura e o guardei na garagem!' – Wei disse, vendo que Syaoran abria o jornal – 'Então boa leitura! Vou ver se Maki precisa de mim para alguma coisa!'

'Wei... só mais um favor! Não diga nada a ninguém sobre esse jornal!' – Syaoran disse antes de começar a folheá-lo.

'Está certo! Com licença!'

Assim que Wei saiu da biblioteca, Syaoran começou a vasculhar o jornal em busca do motivo das preocupações de Sakura. Olhou as primeiras páginas atentamente, mas não havia nada significativo. Entretanto, toda sua atenção foi desviada por causa de um grito que havia vindo do andar de cima. Ele fechou o jornal e o guardou rapidamente em uma das gavetas da velha escrivaninha. Saiu da biblioteca e encontrou Maki e Wei, que também haviam ouvido o grito e corrido para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Syaoran correu na frente e subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus até chegar ao quarto de brinquedos, onde Tomoyo chorava ao lado de Sakura, que estava caída no chão desacordada.

'O que houve?' – Syaoran perguntou a Tomoyo, tomando Sakura em seus braços.

'Nós estávamos conversando e ela começou a passar mal! De repente ela caiu no chão com tudo!' – Tomoyo contava em meio ao choro – 'Ela não vai morrer, não é?' – ela perguntou assustada.

'Claro que não!' – Syaoran a tranqüilizou – 'Ela só desmaiou! Vou levá-la para o quarto e ela já vai acordar!'

Syaoran colocou Sakura na cama e Maki começou a ajudá-lo a acordá-la. Wei observava distante consolando a pequena Tomoyo, tentando acalma-la.

'Ela está toda molhada de suor!' – Maki disse passando um lenço no pescoço de Sakura. – 'Ela está tão pálida! O que será que essa menina tem?'

'Eu não sei! Acho que ela está com febre, está tão quente!'

'Vou buscar um termômetro!' – Maki retirou-se rapidamente.

Os lábios de Sakura tremiam como se ela sentisse muito frio e Syaoran a cobriu com o edredom. Sua expressão era de sofrimento e isso deixava Syaoran cada vez mais angustiado. Maki retornou e colocou o termômetro embaixo do braço de Sakura, e começou a esperar o devido tempo de ação.

'Não aceito... Eriol... não aceito...' – Sakura falava em momento de delírio.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Sakura dizer aquele nome. Quem era Eriol? O que estava acontecendo com Sakura?

'Ela está com a temperatura muito alta!' – Maki falou observando o termômetro que havia acabado de retirar de Sakura.

'Devemos levá-la a um hospital?' – Syaoran perguntou a Maki.

'Deixe-a comigo! Eu vou cuidar dela! Já cuidei diversas vezes de você com o mesmo problema!'

'Posso fazer alguma coisa?' – Syaoran perguntou.

'Leve aquela mocinha pra distrair-se!' – Maki referiu-se a Tomoyo. – 'Sakura já vai melhorar!'

Todos deixaram Sakura aos cuidados de Maki e seguiram para a sala. Wei foi cuidar da cozinha, onde Maki havia abandonado o preparo do almoço, enquanto Syaoran tentava distrair Tomoyo e a si próprio.

'Diga-me Tomoyo... quem é Eriol?' – Syaoran perguntou a menina.

Tomoyo hesitou por um instante em responder. Sabia que Sakura não queria que ela falasse nada particular a Syaoran. Não sabia se deveria responder.

'Eriol... é o irmão da Nakuru!' – por fim ela respondeu.

'Ele e Sakura se dão bem?'

'Acho que sim!' – Tomoyo respondeu ainda incerta.

'Sakura já te contou se tem algum tipo de doença?'

'Não! Ela só não consegue comer! Ela emagreceu tanto nos últimos dias que dá até pra ver os ossos da costela! Além disso, ela sempre tem enjôos e fica com medo de comer!'

'Ela estava tão bem... o que conversavam quando ela desmaiou?'

'Ela me contava que estava com um mau pressentimento! Sabe... a Sakura é muito sensível a essas coisas! Ela vê coisas que nós não podemos ver e sente coisas que nós não podemos sentir!' – Tomoyo sussurrou como se contasse um segredo.

'Ela falou sobre o que era o pressentimento?'

'Parece que ela percebeu uma grande maldade vindo de alguém! Por acaso veio aqui alguém diferente hoje?'

'Só a minha vizinha! A Meiling...' – Syaoran respondeu intrigado.

'Isso é mal!' – Tomoyo respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente. – 'A última vez que uma pessoa se aproximou dela com sentimentos negativos foi a mesma coisa! Ela desmaiou, ficou com febre alta, coitadinha!'

'Você acredita nessas coisas?' – Syaoran perguntou com incredulidade.

'Claro que sim! Sakura pode ver até fantasmas! Você não acredita?' – ela disse indignada com as dúvidas de Syaoran.

'É que eu nunca conheci alguém tão sensível antes...'

'Uma vez me contaram que nossa mãe também possuía essa sensibilidade! Os sentimentos de Sakura devem estar em harmonia com as pessoas e com o ambiente! Por isso eu quero ficar ao lado dela! Não posso deixar a Nakuru me levar para tão longe dela! A Sakura precisa estar cercada pelas pessoas que a amam!' – Tomoyo falava com um tom de tristeza e preocupação na voz.

'Você é uma boa irmã! Vocês merecem ficar sempre próximas!' – Syaoran falou, afagando os cabelos de Tomoyo.

'Mas agora eu fico mais aliviada! Sei que ela vai ficar boa logo! É só o tempo de a energia ruim ir embora!'

'Você acha que pode ter sido a Meiling?' – Syaoran perguntou, ainda sem acreditar muito.

'Eu não posso dizer com certeza, pois não a conheci! Mas se só ela veio aqui de diferente hoje...'

'Então não é necessário chamar um médico para examinar a Sakura?'

'Jamais nenhum médico conseguiu ajudar nesses casos! O que ela precisa é de pessoas ao seu redor que lhe façam bem! Como você, Syaoran!'

'Como eu? Por que você diz isso?' – ele estava espantado.

'Porque desde que chegamos a sua fazenda minha irmã voltou a sorrir! Sua presença faz muito bem a ela!'

Syaoran estava impressionado com aquela conversa. Tomoyo lhe contava coisas inacreditáveis sobre Sakura. Teria mesmo algum fundamento aquele relato? Mas algo em seu coração dizia que ela falava a verdade. O fato de Tomoyo dizer que ele fazia bem a Sakura encheu o seu interior de conforto. Outra coisa o deixava intrigado. Se fosse realmente verdade o que Tomoyo dizia, significava que Meiling havia direcionado algum tipo de pensamento maldoso contra Sakura. Não sabia no que acreditar, mas se sua presença pudesse ajudar Sakura, ele ficaria ao seu lado. Maki surgiu na sala e Tomoyo correu até ela dando-lhe um abraço.

'Calma, menina... sua irmã já está muito bem! Nem parece que passou mal! Foi só um susto! Pode ir vê-la!'

'Acho melhor Syaoran ir vê-la primeiro!' – Tomoyo falou olhando para Syaoran, dando-lhe uma piscada.

'Claro!' – Syaoran piscou de volta para Tomoyo e foi para o quarto de Sakura.

'Senhora Maki... estou com fome!' – Tomoyo resmungou ainda agarrada a ela.

'Então vamos já para a cozinha, pois o almoço deve estar prontinho, se Wei não deixou nada queimar!'

* * *

Sakura ainda sentia o corpo pesar devido à queda que sofrera. Não entendia o motivo pelo qual o olhar de Meiling havia feito tão mal para ela. Elas haviam acabado de se conhecer, então aquela jovem não poderia ter nada contra ela. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da expressão de Meiling. Semblante calmo, gentil, mas os olhos eram poços de maldade e ira.

'Os olhos realmente são as janelas da alma!' – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Ainda estava assustada com a intensidade daquele olhar. Começou a analisar e tentar descobrir o motivo pelo qual sentiu-se tão ameaçada com presença de Meiling. Não havia um bom motivo para tudo aquilo. Era uma situação perfeitamente normal. Obviamente Meiling era uma amiga de Syaoran.

Afundou-se ainda mais na cama e no travesseiro fofo. Sentiu a fragrância do perfume de Syaoran. Aquilo era suficiente para sentir-se melhor ou então se ele estivesse pessoalmente ao seu lado. Mal havia pensado nisso e ele surgiu, abrindo a porta do quarto após bater.

'Sente-se melhor?' – ele perguntou ao aproximar-se.

'Estou bem! Na verdade estou constrangida por ter dado esse susto bobo em todos! Eu sou mesmo um incômodo!' – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

'Oras... não diga bobagens! Se falar mais asneiras como essa... mandarei você se calar novamente!' – Syaoran disse duramente.

'Não são bobagens! Eu assumo que sou uma pessoa complicada. Não sei por que eu sou assim, mas é assim que sou e não posso fazer nada!'

Syaoran sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, de modo que ela se calasse. Sakura assustou-se, pois não havia percebido a aproximação do rapaz. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e encontraram com os de Syaoran, que a observava ternamente. Sentiu o coração acelerar e as maçãs do rosto aquecerem-se.

'Eu me apaixonei por você do jeito que você é! Não há razão para se desculpar!' – ele falou e a abraçou em seguida.

'Syaoran... eu preciso te contar uma coisa e...' – ela começou a abrir o seu coração.

'Agora não diga mais nada! Apenas descanse!' – ele a interrompeu.

'Mas Syaoran... preciso te dizer que eu...'

'Será que vou ser obrigado a fazê-la se calar?' – ele a interrompeu novamente. – 'Agora se deite novamente! Descanse! Vou pedir para Maki trazer algo para você comer aqui mesmo! Vou deixar a pequena Tomoyo de vigia e ela vai me dizer se você comeu tudo ou não!'

'Sim senhor! Seu desejo é uma ordem!' – ela disse com ar derrotado.

'Vou sair um instante! Não vou demorar, estarei de volta para o jantar!'

'Sentirei sua falta!'

'E eu a sua!' – ele disse beijando-lhe os lábios e saindo do quarto em seguida.

* * *

'Você já não tirou fotos demais por hoje?' – o rapaz reclamou e roubou a câmera fotográfica das mãos da garota que o acompanhava.

'Devolva! Isso é meu! Você é tão cruel quando está com fome, Touya!' – a garota pulava para alcançar a câmera que o rapaz colocava bem alto.

'Já está na hora do jantar, _Ruby_! Chega de fotos! Turistas...' – ele divertia-se ao notar que ela jamais alcançaria a câmera.

'Onde vamos jantar?' – _Ruby_ perguntou.

'Que tal a gente voltar para o hotel? Podemos pedir serviço de quarto!'

'Boa idéia! Estou mesmo querendo tomar um bom banho! Agora você vai me devolver a minha câmera?' – ela pediu sutilmente.

'Não!' – ele respondeu friamente.

'Por favor!' – ela insistiu.

'Não!' – ele continuava impassível.

'Você é mal!' – ela irritou-se e cruzou os braços.

'Talvez eu devolva, mas só se você...' – ele começou.

'Se eu o que?' – ela perguntou desconfiada, arqueando uma das sombracelhas.

'Não... você não vai querer!' – ele deu as costas e deixou a garota morta de curiosidade.

'Agora fala!' – ela colocou-se de frente a ele e notou o olhar desafiador dele.

'Se você fizesse...' – ele então curvou-se e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. – 'E então, _Ruby_? O que acha?' – ele perguntou com um sorriso peralta nos lábios.

'Você está me dizendo que só vai me devolver a câmera se eu fizer isso?' – ela perguntou com o rosto corado.

'Isso mesmo!'

'Você não presta, Touya!'

'Eu sei!' – ele disse com a pior cara de cínico que ela já havia visto. – 'E então?'

'Só se for agora!'

'Boa menina!' – ele disse vitoriosamente.

'Tolinho! Se você não fizesse tal proposta eu mesma teria feito!'

'E sou eu que não presto?'

'Vamos embora!' – ela seguiu o arrastando junto.

* * *

Sakura acordou após dormir boa parte da tarde. Espreguiçou-se e finalmente saltou da cama com grande disposição. O quarto estava com o aquecedor ligado e ela sentiu-se muito confortável, como se estivesse sendo abraçado por Syaoran. Todo aquele quarto fazia com que ela o sentisse ao seu lado. Seus objetos, pertences, aroma, Syaoran estava por toda a parte. Caminhou até o espelho e penteou os cabelos. Foi quando notou a expressão em seu rosto. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios e um brilho em seu olhar que ela nunca imaginou ter um dia. Estava feliz.

Jogou-se na cama como se fosse uma criança festejando algo de muito bom. Pegou o travesseiro e o abraçou, respirando fundo para sentir o gostoso perfume de Syaoran que estava impregnado nele. Ela estava muito feliz e tudo graças a ele. O rapaz que havia lhe acolhido após o acidente, havia a irritado de tal forma e até a mandado calar a boca grosseiramente, mas agora o enxergava de forma bastante diferente. Atencioso, gentil e muito carinhoso. Ele havia invadido o seu coração e sua alma sem ao menos pedir permissão, mas ela não estava aborrecida com esse fato nem um pouco.

Fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar do momento em que se beijaram pela primeira vez quando estavam na estufa. Ele apenas havia encostado os lábios sobre os dela levemente, mas ela sentiu todo o seu corpo reagir e clamar por mais. Syaoran com certeza havia percebido, pois ele voltou a beijá-la com grande vontade. Ainda podia sentir o sabor daqueles lábios, o toque delicado de sua língua e suas mãos a acariciarem firmemente. Sakura rolou na cama e ficou de bruços, deu um longo suspiro e voltou a recordar de outros momentos felizes com Syaoran. Lembrou-se de quando ficaram presos na cabana da adega por causa da chuva. Foi quando assumiu que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele e descobriu que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Ela não tinha palavras para expressar o tamanho da felicidade que havia sentido naquele momento e não poderia, pois após aquela descoberta a sua felicidade era infinita quando ele a fez sua naquela tarde. Ainda podia lembrar de seu olhar que parecia enxergar sua alma, de seus toques, de seu corpo.

'Syaoran...' – ela sussurrou, na esperança que ele a ouvisse seja lá onde estivesse.

Sentou-se na cama e ainda podia sentir o seu coração acelerado diante de tantas recordações maravilhosas. Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era que ele retornasse para a fazenda e para os seus braços. Imaginou que jamais poderia ser tão feliz na vida daquela forma. Entretanto, tanta felicidade a fazia lembrar que a realidade era bem diferente.

Sentiu seu sorriso se extinguir quando se lembrou de suas obrigações que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela só sabia que queria ficar com Syaoran por toda a sua vida, mas ainda não sabia as intenções do rapaz. Sabia que essa decisão traria muita dor para aqueles que ela mais amava. Nakuru, sua segunda mãe, ficaria arrasada e seria alvo de um terrível escândalo social. Seu noivo, Eriol, perderia prestigio entre seus contatos financeiros, seu nome seria alvo de comentários maldosos e fofocas constantes. Sabia que por muito tempo as pessoas a apontariam como se fosse um monstro por ter desfeito um casamento na porta do altar e por isso também temia que Syaoran fosse prejudicado por toda essa rede de agressões sociais. Mas no fundo de seu coração sentia que nada disso mais importava, pois se Syaoran estivesse ao seu lado ela encontraria forças para passar por tudo isso.

Suspirou fundo e sentiu-se mais encorajada para terminar de uma vez por todas com aquela situação. Esticou o braço e apanhou o aparelho de telefone que havia sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Estava na hora de enfrentar os seus problemas e o primeiro a ser comunicado de sua decisão seria Eriol. Colocou o fone no ouvido para verificar se havia sinal e para sua surpresa o telefone estava sendo utilizado por alguém em alguma extensão da casa. Percebeu que era a voz de Syaoran e ficou espantada, pois não sabia que ele já havia retornado a fazenda. Já ia desligar antes que ele percebesse que ela estava com a extensão, quando notou que ele conversava com uma mulher. A curiosidade falou mais alto que o bom senso e ela resolveu escutar um pouco mais antes de desligar.

'_Querida! Não se zangue comigo, Meiling! Prometo que vou te dar mais atenção, mas entenda...' – ele falou com um tom de voz simpático e forçado que Sakura nem acreditava que ele tinha._

'_Entendo sim! É que você está com essas visitantes inconvenientes! Quando é que essas duas vão embora?' – Meiling falou ainda zangada._

'_Amanhã ou depois! Você sabe... elas estão aguardando o irmão retornar de viagem!' – ele justificou com tom de voz amável._

'_Por que elas têm que aguardar justamente na sua fazenda? Que aborrecimento e incômodo para você!'_

'_Meiling... não seja ciumenta! Você está dizendo coisas horríveis por puro ciúme!' – ele a repreendeu em tom provocativo e brincalhão._

'_Eu com ciúmes dessas crianças! Você deve estar louco! Eu sou mais eu!'_

'_Você não é tão mais velha que a Sakura e com esse comportamento você é que parece criança!'_

'_Oh Syaoran! Está sendo cruel comigo!' – ela falou fingindo tom de tristeza._

'_Não! Você sabe que não é assim...' – ele tentava acalma-la._

'_Tudo bem, querido! Estarei aqui esperando sempre por você! Sempre! – ela falou com tom de voz malicioso – 'Beijos! Até logo!'_

'_Até logo!'_

Sakura não conseguia raciocinar sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir. Aquele não poderia ser o Syaoran por quem ela estava apaixonada, ou talvez esse fosse o verdadeiro e ela não o conhecia. Tudo parecia girar em sua mente e em seu mundo. Estaria enganada em relação a Syaoran? Será que ele nunca tivera intenções sérias com ela? Seria Meiling a namorada dele? Afinal, naquela manhã, Syaoran parecia devotado a ela em alguns sentidos. Além disso, achava Meiling muito mais bonita do que ela. A garota com certeza tinha muito mais atributos físicos, enquanto ela tinha apenas uma aparência frágil e doente. Tantas perguntas se formavam em sua mente e a confusão era impossível de medir.

Ela ainda mantinha o aparelho telefônico em mãos e estava prestes a ligar para seu noivo para revelar suas decisões, mas agora não estava bem certa em relação ao que fazer. Sentiu um peso em seu peito e a sombra da dúvida cair sobre ela. Tudo parecia desmoronar e ela não sabia onde se abrigar. Guardou o aparelho novamente em seu devido lugar e caminhou até a janela. Abriu o vidro na esperança de buscar ar fresco e mandar embora a sensação de asfixia que a acometera. Assustou-se ao sentir duas mãos a agarrar firmemente pela cintura.

'Syaoran! Que susto!' – ela disse ao perceber que era ele. – 'Nem percebi você entrar no quarto!'

'Eu a chamei duas vezes! Mas você parecia estar nas nuvens, pois nem me escutou!' – ele disse sorrindo e a beijando.

Sakura sentia verdade naquele beijo. Sentia verdade nos toques de Syaoran. Sentia no fundo de seu coração que ele a amava tanto quanto ela a ele. Respondeu ao beijo de Syaoran com tamanha paixão que ele surpreendeu-se.

'Eu também senti sua falta!' – ele disse sorrindo – 'Descansou bem essa tarde? Sente-se melhor?'

'Estou muito bem! Dormi bastante e sonhei com você!' – ela disse sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo.

'Minha Sakura...' – ele disse num sussurro próximo ao ouvido da garota.

Foi então que ele percebeu uma leve perturbação naqueles olhos que ele tanto amava. Sakura ainda estava preocupada com algo e após ouvir as revelações de Tomoyo naquela tarde, ele estava duplamente preocupado.

'Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?' – ele perguntou.

'Não é nada!' – ela disse com voz falha.

'Pode me dizer qualquer coisa! Não tema!'

'Eu...' – ela começou timidamente. – 'Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que eu e minha irmã estamos atrapalhando você! Tem certeza que não estamos incomodando?'

'Isso é uma grande bobagem! Não há razão para esse tipo de preocupação!'

'Eu preciso te dizer que eu...'

'Pare com essa bobagem, Sakura!' – ele falou a abraçando forte – 'Ter você aqui é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido!'

'Syaoran...' – ela disse segurando a emoção. – 'Você é maravilhoso!'

Eles se entregaram a um grande abraço, onde podiam ouvir a melodia de amor de seus corações. Beijaram-se com paixão e sentiram a chama de seus corpos acenderem-se. Syaoran a levou até a cama e a deitou, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto Sakura retirava o seu suéter.

'Eu vim te chamar para o jantar!' – ele falou quando sentiu Sakura soltar o cinto e o botão de sua calça.

'Quem disse que eu quero jantar agora?' – ela disse sorrindo.

'Minha Sakura...' – ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto retirava-lhe a blusa.

'Adoro quando você me chama assim!' – ela disse beijando-lhe o peito nu, causando uma onda de arrepio no rapaz.

'Diga-me, Sakura... será minha para sempre?' – ele disse fazendo uma trilha de beijos a partir do seu pescoço até o vale dos seios.

'Sempre serei sua!' – ela disse com dificuldade, pois o ar faltava-lhe nos pulmões naquele instante.

'Então seja minha agora!' – ele a posicionou sobre seu colo.

'Syaoran...' – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer ao entregar-se a ele.

* * *

'A sua comida está deliciosa, senhora Maki!' – Tomoyo disse, quase de boca cheia.

'Assim dá até gosto cozinhar! Com uma pequena faminta como você!' – Maki falou servindo suco para Tomoyo.

'Ué! O Syaoran não foi chamar a Sakura para o jantar? Por que eles estão demorando tanto?' – ela perguntou olhando para a direção da escada.

'Eles devem estar conversando!' – Wei disse, sorrindo discretamente para a esposa.

'Eu não entendo o que gente grande tem tanto para conversar! O azar é deles! Vou comer tudinho se eles não vierem logo!'

'Faça isso, pequena! Faça isso!' – Maki disse de forma divertida.

'Vamos comer tudo nós três! Eu como a parte do Syaoran!' – Wei disse entrando na brincadeira.

'E eu comerei a da Sakura!' – Tomoyo disse levantando os braços em comemoração.

'E eu vou comer a parte de quem?' – Maki questionou.

'Eu divido com a senhora!' – Tomoyo respondeu imediatamente.

'Ora... obrigada!' – ela agradeceu sorrindo docemente.

Tomoyo identificou no sorriso de Maki uma grande semelhança com o de Nakuru e isso a deixou por um momento triste, o que foi percebido de imediato pelo casal que estava com ela à mesa.

'O que aconteceu? Para onde foi o seu sorriso?' – Maki perguntou, indo até Tomoyo segurando-lhe pelo queixo.

'Sinto falta da Nakuru!' – ela disse chorando sentida. – 'Eu não quero ficar longe dos meus irmãos, mas também não quero ficar longe dela! Por que não podemos ficar todos juntos, senhora Maki?'

'Existem perguntas que infelizmente não têm respostas! Mas se você desejar algo com grande vontade... tudo pode acontecer!' – Maki disse, enxugando o rosto de Tomoyo com o guardanapo.

'Desejo do fundo do meu coração estar junto com meus irmãos e com a Nakuru!' – Tomoyo disse emocionada.

'Então seu desejo se realizará, pequena Tomoyo! Tenha sempre fé!' – Maki disse abraçando a menina – 'Agora termine o seu jantar!'

'Sim senhora!'

* * *

'Não vai jantar, filha?' – o velho coronel Kono perguntou para Meiling.

'Perdi o apetite, papai!' – Meiling disse com cara de desânimo. – 'Vou para o meu quarto! Boa noite!' – ela retirou-se.

Meiling sentia que havia algo muito estranho em tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e na casa de seu vizinho. Tinha a impressão de que conhecia Sakura há muito tempo, mas não conseguia recordar-se de onde. Talvez fosse de nome, mas o que havia ouvido sobre ela? Jogou-se na cama sentindo-se derrotada e resolveu ligar para a sua mãe. Pegou o aparelho e começou a discar o número, mas então, como se um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça, as peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar.

'Sakura e Tomoyo Kinomoto! Esses são os nomes das enteadas da Nakuru! As que fugiram para se encontrarem com o irmão, Touya Kinomoto! Como não percebi isso antes?' – Meiling estava perplexa.

Começou a rir como louca diante de tal descoberta. Sakura era a tal noiva fujona do economista Eriol Hiiragizawa. Estava a poucos dias do enlace nupcial. Meiling tentava lembrar rapidamente de tudo que sua mãe já havia lhe contado sobre Sakura. Agora ela não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida de que ela era a enteada da Nakuru. O mundo poderia ser ainda menor?

'Amanhã! Sim... amanhã, Sakura! Você ganhará uma passagem apenas de ida para Tóquio!' – Meiling disse decidida, dando uma gargalhada exagerada em comemoração.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Ruby: Uau... quantas emoções num só capítulo! Eu estou até agora me recuperando da emoção de passear com o Touya pelo Japão! Nossa... hehehehehehe! Esse é lado bom de ser a autora da história! Cof... cof... voltando a fic... Vocês repararam que eu dei um papel para o Kero nessa fic? Tá que ele não gostou muito de ser o gato do Syaoran, mas fazer o quê, né?**

**O capitulo ficou bem maior do que o normal, mas eu não consegui encontrar uma boa harmonia entre esse e o próximo capitulo que será o último! Por isso ele teve que ficar desse tamanho. Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo para ler. Para todos aqueles que me pediram uma cena romântica mais "sensual", foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer. Eu ainda não consigo escrever algo mais forte. Sinto muito, não é meu estilo, apesar de eu também adorar tais cenas!**

**Aqui vocês descobriram os detalhes do passado da Nakuru e do Touya! Que destino mais triste, não? Também descobriram um dos motivos da Sakura ser tão frágil, um dom de percepção extremamente forte. Mas isso ainda não explica por completo o que causa os enjôos e crises que a Sakura tem. Outra coisa importante... a Sakura tentou duas vezes confessar para o Li que é noiva e que está prestes a se casar. Mas ele a impediu devido às circunstâncias. Mas e agora? Como será que ele vai descobrir? Sakura contará? Meiling contará? Ele descobrirá pelo jornal? Como será que ele vai reagir? Ai que nervoso... mesmo eu sabendo como será eu já estou nervosa! Doida é assim mesmo!**

**O título desse capitulo é quase um mistério! Ninguém vai acertar o enigma! Hehehe! Mas quero ler os palpites assim mesmo! Vamos lá pessoal! Comentem sobre o capítulo que essa humilde escritora amadora tanto sofreu pra escrever, digam se pelo menos valeu o esforço!**

**Quem gostou do corretivo que a Nakuru aplicou no Eriol e na Kaho levanta a mão! Eu me senti a Nakuru naquela cena! Como eu queria quebrar a cara daquela perua falsa.**

'**Eu também, Ruby-chan! Queria quebrar não só a cara, mas a perua todinha!' – Cris aparece imitando uma lutadora de taekwon-do, vestida com um _dobok_ (uniforme de luta) e uma faixa na cabeça, quase acertando sem querer a autora da fic.**

'**Eu entendo a sua raiva, Cris! Ainda mais você sendo fã do Eriol, claro que não o dessa história! Mas eu não sou um saco de pancadas pra você treinar!'**

'**Eu sei! Vou tomar mais cuidado! Mas eu estou triste que a história está acabando! Vai ter final feliz?'**

'**Não adianta perguntar! Você me conhece e sabe muito bem que eu não revelo nada até seu devido momento!'**

'**Mas não custa nada tentar... vai que você fala algo por distração!' – Cris sorri debochadamente.**

'**Vamos logo para o show da Pety! Só quero ver quem será a vítima de hoje!'**

'**Nem te conto!' – Cris disse, com um jeito como se soubesse de algo. – 'Acho que esse será um dos shows mais interessantes!'**

'**Então vamos logo! Estou curiosa!'**

**'Mas antes conte-me o que o Touya disse no seu ouvido naquela cena!'**

**'Segredo!'**

* * *

_Yukito do além:_ Boa noite a todos! Estamos de volta com mais um bloco do "Talk Show da Pety Oprah!"

"_Platéia bate palmas enquanto Pety vai até o centro do palco"_

_Pety acenando:_ Boa noite, meu querido auditório! Boa noite, mundo! Esse bloco está cheio de surpresas e...

_Kero entra voando no palco, gritando e dando piruetas no ar interrompendo o programa:_ Eu consegui! Estou no fic! Eu sou mesmo um astro! Uhuu! Hollywood que me aguarde!

_Pety olhando feio para o Kero:_ Ei, Kero! Será que todas às vezes tu tem que fazer isso? Interromper o programa?

_Kero não dando bola:_ Eu com todo o meu charme, com certeza serei o personagem preferido do fic... demorei, mas apareci. Depois eu distribuirei autógrafos para todos!

_Pety pegando o Kero pelas asinhas:_ Kero querido... se você não percebeu, nesse fic você é um gato gordo, preguiçoso, manhoso e violento também. Onde se viu ficar arranhando o Syaoran!

_Pety para de falar e começa a pensar com ela:_ Apesar que eu também não ligaria de arranhar aquelas costas.. aquele peito...

_Kero abanando as patinhas em frente a face da Pety:_ Oi, você está me ouvindo? Acorda! Está sonhando acordada? Que doida!

_Pety voltando ao mundo real:_ Ahn? Como?

_Kero se soltando das mãos da Pety e fica flutuando em frete dela:_ Tu foi pra La La Land aí e até começou a babar. Tava pensando em quê?

_Pety ficando vermelha e limpando discretamente a baba:_ Tava pensando em nada, não!

_Kero não se dando por vencido:_ Era pudim, não era? Aposto que você estava sonhando com um pudim de chocolate!

_Pety:_ É Kero, eu realmente estava sonhando com um pudim, mas era de leite condensado! E vai lá pro colo do seu dono. Aposto que o Syaoran não vai ligar de te dar mais uma mordida na orelha!

_Kero voando até o Syaoran:_ E quem você acha que é pra ficar me mordendo seu projeto de guerreiro?

_Syaoran se exaltando:_ Ora seu...

_Pety interrompendo a briga:_ Depois você morde o Kero Li! Mas agora vamos começar com as entrevistas! O primeiro entrevistado nesse bloco apareceu na fic apenas a partir desse capítulo! Finalmente ele deu as caras e cá entre nós... que cara! Agora com vocês, o belo Touya!

"_Câmera mostra um lindo homem subindo no palco e indo dar um abraço na Pety. Enquanto a platéia feminina ia a loucura!"_

_Touya dando um abraço e um beijo na orelha da Pety:_ Senti sua falta, Pety!

_Pety arrepiando-se e retribuindo o abraço:_ Também estava com saudade de você... mas é melhor nós nos separarmos, porque a Ruby está olhando feio pra cá!

"_Na platéia Ruby olha com olhos assassinos pra Pety"_

_Touya sem jeito:_ Err... tô ferrado!

_Pety seguindo até o sofá, acompanhada de Touya:_ Vamos no sentar! Conte-me, Touya... como anda a vida?

_Touya sentindo-se bastante confortável no sofá:_ Melhor impossível, Pety! Estou fazendo sucesso com a minha carreira como músico e ganhando uma grana que me satisfaz! Tu sabes que eu nunca liguei muito pra dinheiro! Gosto do meu trabalho e agora estou viajando pelo Japão com uma pessoa maravilhosa, que está me ajudando muito. E acho que finalmente estou me apaixonando de novo!

"_Ruby na platéia parece um tomate maduro de tão acanhada, enquanto diversas pessoas olham para ela"_

_Pety emocionada com as palavras do amigo:_ Isso é muito bom, Touya! Você merece ser muito feliz! Você já sofreu muito nessa vida e ainda me lembro de tudo aquilo que aconteceu com você e a Nakuru.

_Touya ficando muito sério:_ Foi mesmo uma barra, Pety! Ainda bem que eu pude contar com a sua amizade naquela época. Tenho até que te agradecer por ter me agüentado!

_Pety enrubescida:_ Não há necessidade de agradecer-me! Você era meu amigo e eu não poderia deixar você na pior! Apesar de que eu não fiz muita coisa, só passei algumas noites em claro te escutando, te consolando, mas amigos são pra essas coisas mesmo...

"_Touya dá um abraço apertado na Pety" 'Obs da Ruby: Acho que eles estão com muita frescura, não?'_

_Pety contendo as lágrimas, ficando séria em seguida e pegando uma carta que está no bolso:_ Touya, essa carta a minha produção conseguiu não sei como! Mas é aquela que a Nakuru te enviou e acabou sendo interceptada pelo pai dela. Acho que você deve lê-la!

_Touya pegando a carta e guardando no bolso:_ Também acho, mas uma pessoa vai lê-la comigo e tenho certeza que nada o que estiver aqui irá mudar o passado! Agora estou em outra... o que passou, passou!

_Pety:_ Atualmente você vive viajando pelo Japão. Está vivendo novas experiências, conhecendo vários lugares e fazendo novos amigos, mas como fica a família?

_Touya olhando com ternura pra Sakura e Tomoyo que estão na platéia: _Eu trocaria tudo isso que eu conheci pra ficar do lado das minhas irmãs! Eu as amo demais, mas não teria como eu continuar naquela casa depois de tudo que aconteceu. Agora elas sabem o motivo por eu ter ido embora e espero que elas me desculpem!

"_Na platéia Sakura e Tomoyo choram emocionadas e falam que também amam o irmão e sentem saudade"_

_Pety vendo a cena, não consegue se conter e grita:_ KAWAII!

_Touya cutucando o ouvido pra ver se voltava a escutar direito:_ Esses seus kawaiis estão cada vez mais altos, Pety!

_Pety um pouco constrangida:_ Hehehe... Tudo indica que você vai encontrar as suas irmãs em Tomoeda... Mas agora a Sakura está bastante envolvida com o Syaoran! O que você acha dessa situação, ainda mais ela ainda sendo noiva do Eriol?

_Touya com um olhar de fuzilamento para Syaoran:_ Eu te pego lá fora... aguarde-me!

_Pety se preocupando:_ Touya... pára com isso! Isso é infantilidade... parece aluno falando para outro que o pegará depois dá aula e desce pancada no infeliz.

_Touya agora atirando o olhar pra Eriol:_ Você também! Pode esperar que eu vou te bater muito mais do que a Nakuru bateu! Espere e sinta a minha ira!

_Pety tentando mudar de assunto:_ Touya... Dá uma canjinha aqui para nós! Toque alguma coisa e cante também!

"_A platéia feminina vai ao delírio com a idéia da apresentadora"_

_Touya pedindo a produção do programa o seu violão:_ Vai ser só uma palhinha mesmo! Ando meio resfriado! A minha voz está até meio rouca!

_Pety vendo o Yukito do além flutuando até o Touya com o violão:_ Claro! Faça o que você quiser, além disso... adoro homens com voz rouca.

"_Ruby manda outro olhar assassino para Pety que disfarça puxando Kero pra dançar"_

"_Touya pega o violão e começa a tocar Lost Heaven do L'ArcenCiel e a platéia vai ao delírio, principalmente a apresentadora"_

_Touya, Pety e a platéia toda junta no refrão:_

"We'll say goodbye, lost heaven

How we longed for heaven

We're letting go of something we never had

Time goes so fast, heaven is lost"

"_Touya termina a música e toda a platéia aplaude de pé"_

_Pety ainda empolgada com a música e aplaudindo o músico:_ Touya, isso foi demais!Excelente desempenho!

_Touya encabulado com todos os aplausos:_ Agradeço a todos! Mas essa música eu toquei principalmente para a pessoa que mora em meu coração agora. Que me faz sentir especial! Ruby, essa foi pra você! Eu sei que você adora essa música!

"_Câmera mostra Ruby na platéia vertendo muitas lágrimas de tanta emoção"_

_Pety toda feliz_: Aê mana... está podendo!

"_Ruby sorrindo, mostra a língua pra Pety"_

_Touya meio que sem entender:_ Vocês duas são irmãs?

_Pety:_ Pode-se dizer que sim e irmãs gêmeas ainda! Hehehehe... Touya, eu te agradeço por ter participado do programa.

"_Platéia em peso faz aaahhhhhhh"_

_Pety pra platéia:_ Eu sei, gente! A entrevista estava ótima! Estamos todos muito felizes porque o Touya apareceu na fic, mas... tenho mais uma pessoa muito querida pra entrevistar!

_Pety abraçando o Touya:_ Muito obrigada! Espero que com esse novo amor você seja muito feliz, se bem que só a Ruby conhece o seu futuro!

_Touya retribuindo o abraço e dando um beijo no pescoço da Pety:_ Eu que agradeço a você, Pety! Você sempre foi e sempre será a minha melhor amiga!

_Pety:_ E quem sabe futuramente, até cunhada também... hehehehe

_Touya enrubescido:_ Quem sabe...

"Touya sai do palco sendo aplaudido por muitas mulheres ali presente e até por Yukito das Trevas que correu atrás do cantor para pedir um autógrafo"

_Ruby na platéia cutucando a revisora Cris ao seu lado:_ Ele não estava lindo?

_Pety fica de pé em frente à platéia e fica toda sorridente:_ Muito bem, gente! Agora eu tenho a grande honra de entrevistar a minha amiga, mana e grande escritora: RubbyMoon!

"_Platéia aplaude de pé a escritora Ruby que vai toda cheia de vergonha até a Pety, tropeçando vergonhosamente no tapete do palco" _

_Pety segurando e abraçando bem apertado a Ruby:_ Ah, finalmente estou te entrevistando! Só espero que você não desconte todas as vezes que eu te enchi via internet perguntando pelos seus fics! Não ficaria bem aqui em rede mundial!

_Ruby retribuindo o abraço e escondendo uma bomba na mão direita:_ Vou pensar no teu caso... E o que foram aqueles beijos do Touya no teu pescoço e na tua orelha, hein? Eu sou muito ciumenta!

_Pety sem jeito e passando óleo de peróba na cara de pau:_ Err... bem... é o nosso jeito de se cumprimentar! Mas vamos nos sentar.

_Pety sentando com Ruby no sofá:_ Conte-nos como é ser uma escritora de fics?

_Ruby pensativa:_ Nem sei o que dizer... acho que todo escritor de fic é meio doido... não bate bem das idéias...

_Pety concordando_: E como foi que você se interessou em começar a escrever?

_Ruby:_ Interessante essa pergunta... eu nem sabia que existiam as famosas fanfictions e já tinha um caderno onde comecei a escrever "Na Magia e No Amor!"... mas foi depois de ler uma famosa fic do ffnet que tomei vergonha e digitei. As minhas amigonas (Pety, Cris e Thata!) me deram apoio e aqui estou, enlouquecendo todo mundo com minhas loucuras!

_Pety:_ Desde que você se lançou nessa jornada, acredito que tem um pouco mais de um ano e meio! Eu me lembro que você passou por alguns estresses! Conte-nos um pouco a respeito! Qual foi o pior deles? O que você sentiu? Pensou em parar de escrever?

_Ruby sentindo-se desconfortável com as tristes lembranças:_ Passei por um episódio terrível. Esse querido site deletou a minha fic "Na Magia e No Amor!" quando eu tinha acabado de postar o capitulo 13. Deletou sem nenhum motivo ou justificativa... a fic já tinha uns 225 reviews... Mandei e-mails para que eles se retratassem e colocassem no ar novamente, mas eles nem responderam... pra mim era o fim.. não queria mais saber de fics... eu não queria nem mais escrever, mas com o apoio de muitos leitores que me mandavam e-mails e o carinho dos amigos... voltei três meses depois e agora já tenho outras fics no site, inclusive "Na Magia" desde o inicio novamente.

_Pety irritada:_ Disso eu me lembro bem! Que coisa feia por parte deste site! Na época havia outros escritores passando pelo mesmo drama! Houve outra situação como essa? Algo que te deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha...

_Ruby lembrando:_ Outro caso desagradável foi um plágio de "As Cores do Inverno!", uma garota plagiou a fic e só mudou o nome dos personagens para os personagens de outro anime! Um leitor identificou e reportou o plágio ao site que nem era o ffnet, e a administradora do site deletou o plágio. O engraçado é que eles cuidaram de tudo isso tão rápido que nem deu tempo de me estressar... realmente estou cercada por pessoas maravilhosas! Amo meus leitores!

Pety abismada: Nossa! Que coisa! Tem cada um!... mas dando continuação a entrevista... nós vemos que você recebe vários elogios nos reviews! Mas e por e-mail? Também chegam muitos elogios?

_Ruby sorrindo lembrando com carinho de todos que sempre comentam:_ Recebo sim muitos e-mails! E-mails enormes! Adoro recebê-los tanto quanto adoro receber os reviews... tem gente que implora para que eu conte o que vai acontecer. Tem ainda quem manda suas próprias teorias do que vai acontecer! Têm outros que mandam sugestões e até paródias das minhas histórias! Recebo também fanarts lindos, dá até vontade de chorar de emoção quando recebo um lindo desenho da fic!

_Pety feliz ao ver a autora tão alegre com a lembrança:_ E já teve alguém falando que não gosta do teu trabalho?

_Ruby:_ Claro que também recebo críticas... algumas pessoas sabem ser cruéis, mas ainda bem que é mínimo. Teve uma menina que enviou um e-mail agressivo, me atacando mesmo... fiquei até com medo. Até hoje não entendi por que ela fez aquilo e o engraçado é que ela continua lendo a fic com certeza... se não gostou que não leia poxa... eu não obrigo ninguém a ler e nem a gostar! _Eu sempre digo: Se apenas uma pessoa ler e gostar... eu já fico feliz!_

_Pety mais abismada ainda:_ Credo! Espero que ela não tenha mais voltado a te agredir assim!... Agora nos conte sobre seus novos trabalhos! Quais são os próximos fics que você vai postar? Eu sei de alguns que estão no freezer, como "DC", mas será que em breve teremos fics novos seu?

_Ruby:_ Realmente tenho alguns na geladeira, mas você me conhece... eu não revelo nada até o devido momento. Às vezes eu até mostro algo, mas é raro. Prefiro manter o mistério e fazer surpresa! Só posso prometer algo novo até o Natal... um one-shot romântico, onde eu transformei em personagens "cinco" leitoras assíduas das minhas histórias!

_Pety feliz da vida sabendo da novidade:_ Em "As Cores do Inverno", esse maravilhoso fic... você se baseou em alguém nos acontecimentos? No jeito reprimido da Sakura? No kawaii da Tomoyo? Qual foi a sua inspiração pra escrever esse fic?

_Ruby sonhando acordada:_ Essa fic é muito especial! Primeiro porque ela envolve lembranças de um livro que li há muito tempo, há mais de uma década eu acho... e segundo porque aqui eu coloquei muito de mim. Fatos reais que eu experimentei há muito tempo, outros recentes. Tem tanta coisa na história que retirei da minha vida. A fragilidade da Sakura e o seu problema, foi um episódio de minha vida bastante doloroso, mas dei a volta por cima. Em relação ao jeitinho da Tomoyo... Muitas pessoas que trabalham comigo e acompanham a fic... dizem que eu sou todinha a Tomoyo, eu tenho a péssima mania de me fazer de ingênua e fazer perguntas que deixam muita gente de saia justa! Mas a Tomoyo é realmente ingênua e eu só me faço! Hehehe... tem outras coisas que crio do nada e ainda tem outras que tiro do cotidiano. A vilã Meiling... ela realmente existiu em minha vida, mas a situação era bem diferente da história que criei.

_Pety fazendo cara de sapeca:_ Diga se é difícil aturar eu, a Thatinha e a revisora Cris, já que adoramos te atormentar pra descobrir o que vai acontecer futuramente em cada fic que você escreveu! Aproveitando a deixa... conte-nos o que vai acontecer quando o Syaoran descobrir que a Sakura está de casamento marcado para dali alguns dias...

_Ruby:_ Boa tentativa, mas não revelarei nada! Agüentar vocês é um verdadeiro calvário... hehehehe... brincadeira! No inicio era mais divertido, pois eu era mais dura na queda e não revelava nadinha! Agora até prefiro mostrar algo para ter uma opinião, mas no final vocês nem opinam muito, só dizem que está bom daquele jeito mesmo e nem me dão uma idéia... acho que vou voltar a fazer mistério!

"_Pety olha feio pra Ruby sentindo-se ofendida com aquele comentário, mas principalmente irritada com a idéia da Ruby voltar a fazer mistério"_

_Pety emocionada:_ Ruby, eu pessoalmente quero te agradecer, primeiramente por ser minha amiga, por ter me viciado em animes e por ter me dado esse espaço aqui do Talk! E é com grande pesar que eu tenho que terminar essa entrevista.

"_Platéia faz aaaahh novamente"_

_Ruby:_ Eu que sou a pessoa mais afortunada desse mundo por ter uma amiga como você! Alguém que me entende e compartilha de muita coisa em comum. Eu que quero agradecer por você me convidar para essa entrevista e também agradecer por você criar esse talk divertido! Sou sua fã! Quero aproveitar para agradecer a todos que colaboram comigo! A amiga Cris, que sempre ajuda com a revisão e me dá muitos toques! A amiga Thata que sempre levanta nosso astral com sua alegria contagiante e ajudando com minhas pesquisas de opinião! Ela é minha cobaia favorita! Enfim... agradeço todos os leitores, pois eles são muito importantes nessa jornada! É por todos eles que tento ser uma escritora melhor! Quero um dia ser digna de todas as palavras de carinho que eles dedicam a mim. Obrigada a todos vocês!

"_Pety totalmente vermelha levanta e dá um grande abraço na Ruby e elas vão saindo pra fofocar mais sobre o Touya"_

_Yukito do além enxugando disfarçadamente uma lágrima no canto do olho:_ E não percam o nosso último bloco. A tão esperada entrevista com Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li! E eu vou indo assombrar ainda mais a Meiling. Ela que não perde por esperar, pois eu tenho muito guardado para ela! Uhhhhahahaha! (analogia a risada sinistra)

* * *

**_Ruby: Estou totalmente sem palavras... a Pety é uma fofa! Obrigada por fazer esse talk divertido e emocionante! Cris-chan... obrigada pelo carinho e pela divertida revisão! Amei seus comentários! Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e dedicam alguns minutos comentando! Meu carinho é de vocês!_**

_**Não deixem de visitar o blog (endereço no profile)**_

_**Aguardem um presente muito especial nesse natal!**_

**_PS: Não adianta perguntar o que o Touya me disse no ouvido naquela cena... fica na imaginação de cada um..._**


	8. Esmeralda e Âmbar! O Reflexo do Amor!

**_Olá pessoal! Já faz um bom tempo, não é? Bem... o capítulo está pronto desde fevereiro, porém não o postei antes por diversos motivos que não vou perder tempo explicando, pois sei que preferem ler o capítulo... e ainda por cima é o grande final desse romance! Como será que Syaoran vai descobrir sobre o noivado de Sakura? O que será que a Meiling vai aprontar? Qual a misteriosa doença de Sakura? Tomoyo vai para os EUA? Touya retornará? Pety Oprah entrevistará quem dessa vez? Qual é a desse título? Confiram!

* * *

_**

_**As Cores do Inverno**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

**_Capítulo 8(final): Esmeralda e Âmbar! O Reflexo do Amor!

* * *

_**

**Quarto dia  
****Sexta-feira**

Sakura despertou lentamente. Sentia o corpo relaxado, leve como uma pluma. Era uma sensação única e não se lembrava bem há quanto tempo não se sentia assim tão disposta. Depois de piscar os olhos algumas vezes, finalmente os abriu, mas demorou alguns instantes pra se lembrar onde estava. Entretanto, o leve perfume de Syaoran, presente em todo o ambiente, invadiu todo o seu ser. Ela sorriu. Estava feliz por acordar e descobrir que tudo que estava vivendo não era apenas um sonho. Revirou-se na cama e encontrou a prova viva de sua felicidade. Olhando e sorrindo para ela estava Syaoran. Ficaram apenas se fitando em silêncio por alguns segundos, era um momento simplesmente agradável.

'Bom-dia!' - ele desejou sorrindo ainda mais - 'Dormiu bem?'

'Claro que sim!' - ela aconchegou-se melhor perto dele - 'Com você ao meu lado tudo fica melhor!'

'Se eu não precisasse escovar os dentes te beijaria agora!'

'Eu também preciso escovar os dentes!' - ela levantou-se cobrindo o corpo nu com o roupão que pertencia a Syaoran.

'Que tal um banho quente? Para começar bem o dia...' - ele também levantou-se vestindo a calça do pijama, que estava no chão.

'Que horas são?' - ela perguntou, espreguiçando-se.

'Muito cedo! Acho que nem a Maki deve ter se levantado ainda!'

'Acho que irei apreciar um banho quente!'

'Vou encher a banheira! Você precisa de ajuda para esfregar as costas?' - ele falou em tom malicioso.

'Claro! Eu preciso muito! Vamos logo escovar os dentes, pois quero te beijar muito!' - ela falou dando um tapinha leve no bumbum de Syaoran e saindo correndo em fuga em direção ao banheiro.

'Isso vai ter volta...' – ele saiu correndo atrás.

* * *

Tomoyo acordou melancólica. Sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou ali, simplesmente parada. Era manhã de sexta-feira e isso significava que a qualquer momento encontraria o irmão. Sentia uma grande alegria por esse motivo, mas uma grande incerteza. Será que Touya aceitaria cuidar dela daquele dia em diante? Caso aceitasse, faria isso com prazer ou apenas por obrigação? O que ela menos queria era ser um incômodo para Sakura ou para Touya.

Pensou em Nakuru. A jovem madrasta que sempre fora atenciosa e carinhosa como uma verdadeira mãe. Tomoyo a amava imensuravelmente e sofria antecipadamente pela separação que viria em breve. A menina sentiu o coração bater acelerado, a respiração aumentar e os olhos ficarem nublados por lágrimas que brotaram e caíram no mesmo instante, molhando-lhe a face. Com a manga do pijama ela as enxugou, mas vieram outras, e depois outras.

Respirou fundo para acalmar-se. A senhora Maki havia lhe dito que se ela desejasse algo com muita fé e com toda a força de seu coração, seu desejo se realizaria. Com esse pensamento, ela se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto até a janela. Abriu a cortina e o vidro, sentindo a leve brisa da manhã acariciar o seu rosto. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o perfume e o frescor do campo. Contemplou a linda paisagem que seguia até o horizonte e sentiu-se ainda mais pequena diante de toda a beleza da natureza. Os raios de sol alcançaram o seu rosto e ela sentiu-se energizada. Cheia de coragem, ela então desejou em voz alta:

'Eu desejo de todo o meu coração que eu possa ficar perto de meus irmãos e da Nakuru para sempre!'

Uma brisa suave passou por ela, fazendo seu cabelo voar. Nesse momento ela teve certeza de que seu desejo se realizaria de alguma forma. A esperança tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Sorriu e foi correndo trocar de roupa. Ela precisava ir contar o quanto antes para a senhora Maki que tudo daria certo. Contaria que seu futuro seria ao lado das pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo.

* * *

O coronel Kono lia o seu jornal enquanto tomava o seu desjejum. Meiling surgiu na sala de jantar cantarolando e sentou-se à mesa, servindo-se de um copo de suco.

'Qual o motivo de tanta alegria?' – o coronel perguntou-lhe.

'Hoje promete ser um dia lindo, papai! Será um dia em que mandarei para bem longe toda e qualquer preocupação! Hoje passarei por cima de qualquer obstáculo!' – ela disse de forma triunfante.

'Do jeito que fala parece realmente que existe tudo isso em sua vida! Será que está acontecendo algo que eu ainda não sei?' – o coronel largou o jornal de lado e aproximou-se mais da filha.

'Saberá na hora certa! Mas quero te pedir um favor! Leve-me pra fazer compras na cidade! Quero preparar uma festa amanhã à noite... festa não... um jantar é mais apropriado! Vamos convidar alguns amigos, inclusive Syaoran!'

'Um jantar? Mas por que você não faz uma lista e manda um empregado ir comprar o que precisa?'

'Oh papai... também quero comprar um vestido daqueles de arrasar! O senhor é quem vai comprá-lo para mim!'

'Mas você já tem um guarda-roupa cheio deles! Alguns franceses! Outros italianos!'

'Mas eu quero um que combine melhor com esse fim de mundo! O senhor vai me negar esse presente?' – ela disse manhosa.

'Claro que não, sua garota mimada! Vamos logo, pois tenho muitos afazeres me aguardando na fazenda!'

'Você é o melhor pai do mundo!' - ela pulou no colo do pai e lhe deu diversos beijos no rosto.

* * *

Maki observava com grande alegria a interação que havia entre Syaoran e as jovens visitantes. Tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran cobriam de carinho a pequena Tomoyo durante o café da manhã. Ele apostava que conseguria comer mais fatias de presunto que Tomoyo, e ela dizia que ele jamais conseguiria comer mais biscoitos recheados do que ela. Sakura como sempre comia muito pouco, mas pelo menos comia e sua aparência estava mais saudável do que nunca.

Vez ou outra, Maki notava a troca de olhares apaixonados entre Sakura e Syaoran. Nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz se aquele romance ganhasse força. Sakura era uma menina linda e doce, e Maki sabia que ela poderia fazer Syaoran muito feliz, como já estava fazendo. A garota surgira exatamente no momento que ele mais precisava daquele sentimento. Ela havia afastado toda tristeza e dor que o rapaz sentia pela trágica perda do irmão mais velho.

Maki não era muito religiosa, mas ligava esse acontecimento a uma providência divina. Agradecia aos céus por aquilo que presenciava e seu coração se enchia de calor ao ver os sorrisos de sincera alegria presentes no rosto dos três jovens.

'Não vale olhar, Syaoran! Tem que confiar em mim! Abra a boca e descubra que comida é essa!' – Tomoyo aguardava ele fechar os olhos.

Syaoran sorriu e fechou os olhos. Tomoyo ria sem parar e colocou um pedaço de presunto melado com manteiga de amendoim na boca dele. Ele continuava de olhos fechados, mastigando e fazendo caretas. Sakura e Tomoyo davam gargalhadas com as caretas mais variadas do rapaz. Então ele abriu os olhos, engoliu o que tinha na boca e disse:

'Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você me deu para comer, mas é a coisa mais gostosa que já comi na vida! Quero mais!'

Tomoyo já sentia a barriga doer de tanto rir. Sakura e Syaoran riam só de ver ela rindo. Ele continuava pedindo mais da gosma que ela havia lhe dado.

'Seu bobo... você tinha que adivinhar! Eu te dei presunto com manteiga de amendoim!'

'Quem diria que você era um gênio da culinária! De hoje em diante vou comer todo dia isso no café da manhã!'

'Você é bobo mesmo... quem é louco de gostar disso?' – ela voltou a rir segurando a barriga que doía.

Maki riu da cena e voltou aos afazeres domésticos. No peito a esperança de que a vida daqueles jovens seria sempre feliz daquele jeito.

* * *

_Enquanto isso em Tóquio..._

Eriol entrou no quarto de hospital levando consigo o jornal da manhã e uma xícara de café expresso que havia acabado de comprar. Ele sentia o corpo cansado e dolorido, decorrente da surra que havia recebido de sua irmã mais velha. Em uma das sombracelhas havia um curativo que ocultava três pontos que havia ganhado. Detestava aquele ambiente hospitalar que cheirava a álcool e remédio, e já sentia que aquele odor estava impregnado em suas roupas. Aproximou-se do leito e entregou a xícara de café para a ocupante.

'Aqui está! Forte e com adoçante! Do jeito que você pediu!'

'Obrigada! Mas insisto, volte para sua casa! Ainda não entendo por que você ficou ao meu lado!'

'É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois que a louca da Nakuru quebrou o seu nariz! Além disso, você sabe que eu gosto de você!'

'Oh, Eriol!' - uma lágrima comovida escorreu pela face da mulher. – 'Se eu não fosse casada já teria te roubado da Sakura há muito tempo!'

'Eu estive pensando seriamente sobre isso!' – ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – 'Somos ambos adultos, economicamente independentes. Combinamos em tudo, seja em sociedade, gostos e modos. Além disso... confesso que você me enlouquece na cama!'

'Você é quem me enlouquece! Sua juventude, beleza e classe... você é tudo o que eu um dia já almejei ter!' – ela segurou firmemente a mão dele.

'Então, minha cara... acredito que você deva pedir o divórcio ao seu marido e se casar comigo! Seremos alvos de comentários com certeza, mas será publicidade gratuita. Muitos vão nos criticar e outros vão nos apoiar. Mas o mais importante é que estaremos juntos!'

'Está falando sério? Deseja mesmo desposar-me apesar da diferença de idade?' – outras lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos cansados da mulher.

'Eu tenho certeza! Eu estava prestes a fazer um casamento de conveniência, onde eu e Sakura seríamos infelizes. Eu não queria reconhecer esse fato por orgulho, mas _dolorosamente_ recebi uma chance para evitar esse destino. Toda vez que eu olhar essa cicatriz em minha sombracelha, serei grato a Nakuru por ter descoberto sobre nós. Ela sem querer me fez refletir sobre o que eu verdadeiramente desejava!'

Kaho enxugou as lágrimas com o lenço que Eriol lhe ofereceu. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou a sua face. Seu olhar era gentil e sincero.

'Aceita ser minha esposa?'

'Aceito!' – ela jogou-se em seus braços recebendo um abraço forte e carinhoso. – 'Se meu nariz não doesse tanto eu te beijaria!' – ela riu e ele também.

* * *

Nakuru continuava a olhar pela janela de sua casa. Observava a entrada da propriedade e fantasiava com o momento em que Sakura e Tomoyo iriam retornar. Sentia o corpo pesado e muito cansado. O estômago estava vazio, mas não sentia fome. Esfregou os braços com as mãos e abraçou a si mesma, na esperança de sentir-se um pouco mais aquecida. Foi quando os braços fortes de seu esposo a enlaçaram, transmitindo-lhe segurança e força.

'Venha para o quarto! São nove horas da manhã e você precisa descansar. Tome um banho quente, enquanto eu vou preparar uma bandeja com muitas guloseimas e você vai comer tudo! Quando terminar de comer você vai dormir um pouco, pois está abatida demais. Vai adoecer dessa forma!'

'Não quero ir para o quarto, elas podem chegar a qualquer momento e...'

'Não, Nakuru!' – ele falou de forma enérgica – 'Você vai sim para o quarto! Vai tomar um banho para aquecer-se e vai se alimentar! Você me entendeu? Não adianta ficar assim! Ficar doente e sofrer não vai fazer com que as duas apareçam na sua frente como num passe de mágica!'

'Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer!' – ela gritou e começou a chorar. – 'Deixe-me morrer, por favor!' – ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e só não foi direto ao chão porque o esposo a amparou.

'Não diga uma tolice como essa! Você está me assustando!' – ele a abraçou.

'Eu trago infelicidade e dor para todos aqueles ao meu redor! Eu quase acabei com a vida da Sakura! Quase a empurrei para um casamento infeliz e sem amor. A Tomoyo nunca teve coragem de me dizer diretamente que não desejava viver na América, mas eu sabia. Eu só não queria me afastar dela! O homem que eu amo do fundo da minha alma, eu o rejeitei cruelmente e o fiz sofrer. Nunca irei esquecer a cara de decepção que ele fez quando se despediu de mim para sempre!' – ela gritava e chorava histericamente.

'Acalme-se! Você está tendo uma crise nervosa e...'

'Tire as mãos de mim!' – ela empurrou o marido com as forças que lhe sobravam – 'Eu não sou digna de ser tocada por um homem tão bom quanto você! Você que se casou comigo mesmo sabendo que eu amava outro. Você que teve sempre consideração por mim e por minhas filhas!' – ela escorregou até o chão onde fazia grande esforço para manter-se sentada.

'Nakuru... eu sabia o que fazia quando me casei com você! Sinto muito se meu amor não foi o suficiente por nós dois! Eu vou me esforçar mais e sei que vou conseguir te fazer feliz!'

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou novamente. Secou-lhe as lágrimas e a pegou no colo levando-a para o quarto. Lá ele a colocou deitada na cama, mas ela não expressava nenhuma reação. Parecia estar num estado de transe entre seus desejos e suas preocupações. Ele foi até a suíte e encheu a banheira com água quente. Acrescentou alguns sais de banho e misturou. Ajudou Nakuru a despir-se e a colocou na banheira. Aos poucos, o calor da água fez com que ela perdesse a aparência arroxeada e ficasse mais saudável, com um tom de rosa. Certificando-se de que ela ficaria bem, ele a deixou relaxando e foi pedir para a empregada preparar algo leve, mas bem nutritivo, para a esposa comer.

De volta ao quarto, deixou a bandeja com a refeição sobre uma mesa e foi ajudar Nakuru a sair do banho. Ela continuava muda, sem expressão. Seca e envolvida pelo roupão de veludo, ela sentou-se na cama encostada em alguns travesseiros e aceitou a refeição que o esposo oferecia.

'Obrigada!' – ela agradeceu quando terminou de comer – 'Sinto-me bem melhor!'

'Fico feliz!' – ele fez um carinho em sua face – 'Agora você vai dormir um pouco! Precisa cuidar de si primeiro para depois cuidar das meninas quando voltarem!'

'Farei isso! Você tem razão como sempre!'

'Então vou ao escritório, mas não irei demorar! Preciso ver com o meu advogado alguns detalhes sobre os clientes americanos. Quero que tudo esteja em ordem antes de nossa mudança!'

Antes que o esposo pudesse se levantar, Nakuru o segurou firmemente pela mão. Ele, surpreendido, voltou-se para ela e a encontrou com os olhos marejados. Ela permanecia muda, mas ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Seu coração acelerou e um tremor passou pelo seu corpo. Havia chegado o momento de dizer adeus.

'Eu... não posso ir para os Estados Unidos!' – ela disse firmemente, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto.

'Eu sei!' – ele disse tentando controlar a dor.

'Você sempre será especial para mim. Ao seu lado desfrutei de alegria e paz! Eu sinto muito!'

'Seja feliz, Nakuru! Sei que será! Voltarei mais tarde para fazer as malas e me despedir! Agora descanse e durma bem!' – ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe nos lábios de leve. Levantou-se, apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto.

Ela respirou fundo. O casamento havia chegado ao fim. Sentia por John muito carinho e gratidão. Sabia que poderia sempre contar com sua amizade, mas jamais havia conseguido entregar seu coração para ele. Fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu.

* * *

Sakura estava no quarto organizando sua bagagem. Não havia muito que fazer desde que um anjo em forma de gente, a gentil senhora Maki, havia se dado ao trabalho de arrumar quase tudo sem que ela pedisse. Logo teria que ir ao encontro do irmão e conversar sobre os novos rumos que sua vida estava seguindo. Agora que ela tomara coragem de terminar o noivado com Eriol, ela já não precisaria abrir mão de tomar conta de Tomoyo. Sabia que Touya as ajudaria no que fosse necessário. Só restava-lhe contar tudo sobre Eriol a Syaoran.

'Está arrumando a mala? Por acaso pensa em fugir de mim?' – Syaoran a surpreendeu com um abraço.

'Não! É que logo precisarei encontrar meu irmão!' – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

'Será que ele volta hoje?' – ele perguntou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos de Sakura.

'É possível, mas algo me diz que só o verei amanhã!' – ela deslizou os dedos firmemente nas costas de Syaoran, provocando-lhe um gostoso arrepio.

'Amanhã eu levarei vocês até lá! Mas só se ele ligar, afinal deixamos um recado com aquela simpática recepcionista da pousada!' – ele beijou Sakura no pescoço, dando-lhe mordidinhas leves.

'Isso é tão bom!' – ela deliciou-se com o carinho – 'Mas preciso falar com você!' – ela com algum custo se desviou da sedução.

'É muito importante? É que vim aqui no meu quarto buscar um terno! Preciso resolver uns assuntos na cidade vizinha! Vou me encontrar com o advogado da empresa agora no almoço!'

'É importante sim, mas não quero te atrasar! Quando você voltar conversaremos!'

'Tudo bem! Vou me arrumar antes que eu mude de idéia e a pegue em meus braços, daí não solto mais!' – ele deu um beijo rapidamente em seus lábios e foi para o outro quarto se arrumar.

* * *

Minutos depois, Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram observando até o Subaru de Syaoran desaparecer na paisagem. Tomoyo estava particularmente decepcionada com o fato de Syaoran não almoçar com elas. Estava entediada e Sakura logo percebeu.

'O que quer fazer agora? Que tal um passeio até o viveiro dos pássaros?' – Sakura sugeriu.

'Eu já fui hoje com o senhor Wei! Ele me deixou alimentar os pássaros!' – ela dizia e não escondia o tédio.

'Que tal brincar no quarto de brinquedos?' – ela insistiu.

'O Syaoran prometeu que me levaria para andar de cavalo! Não é justo ele sair para almoçar fora e não cumprir a promessa!'

Então era isso. Tomoyo não estava totalmente entediada, mas sim decepcionada. Quando alguém lhe prometia uma coisa e não cumpria ela ficava totalmente aborrecida. Pobre Syaoran quando retornasse.

'Olhe, Sakura!' – Tomoyo apontou na direção da entrada da fazenda – 'Um carro chegando... de quem será?'

Sakura observou o carro aproximando-se lentamente e reconheceu sua dona. Era Meiling, que estacionou próximo à entrada do casarão e saltou do carro.

'Bom dia!' – Meiling cumprimentou.

'Bom dia, Meiling!' – Sakura desejou.

'Essa mocinha linda é sua irmã? São tão diferentes!'

'Sim... ela é a Tomoyo! Meiling é a vizinha de Syaoran, Tomoyo!' – Sakura apresentou – 'Syaoran precisou resolver alguns assuntos na cidade e só volta depois do almoço!' – ela informou.

'Excelente! Vim para falar com você! Será que poderíamos conversar a sós?'

Sakura sentiu uma energia muito estranha vindo de Meiling. Sua expressão facial sempre parecia estar dissimulando suas reais intenções. Havia uma grande carga de antipatia entre elas. Era como se Meiling estivesse analisando-a, tentando enxergar até sua alma. Pediu para Tomoyo entrar para que elas pudessem ficar a sós. Tomoyo obedeceu em silêncio, mas em seu rosto transparecia que ia contra a vontade.

Finalmente a sós, Meiling encostou-se no carro e acendeu um cigarro. Estava com um sorriso desafiador e Sakura sentia-se cada vez menos à vontade.

'Ontem à noite eu acabei me deparando com uma estranha situação! Estava em casa, lendo uma revista e de repente lembrei-me de você e das coisas que havia me dito!'

'Acredito que eu não tenha falado nada demais!'

'Realmente não falou, mas quando descobrir quem sou vai entender o que quero dizer!' – ela levou o cigarro à boca, tragou e soltou a fumaça elegantemente. – 'Minha mãe... chama-se Kaho Mizuki!'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e não disfarçou a surpresa. Disse desconcertada:

'Sua mãe freqüenta sempre minha casa. É amiga da minha madrasta! Sempre comenta sobre você! Ela chegou a comentar que você tinha ido para a casa de seu pai, para comparecer ao funeral de um amigo!'

'Exato! O funeral de Yukito! Mas por acaso não tem curiosidade em saber como eu descobri que você era a enteada de Nakuru?' – Meiling riu divertidamente.

'Deve ter conversado com sua mãe!'

'Claro... sei de tudo. Sei que você e sua irmã viajaram no meio da noite numa espécie de fuga maluca embaixo de uma nevasca. Sei que Nakuru está desesperada sem notícias sobre vocês! Sei que você se casará com o economista Eriol Hiiragizawa na próxima semana! Diga-me, Sakura... por que viajou assim?'

'Você já sabe! Vim para procurar meu irmão!'

'Claro... Touya é o nome, se não me engano! Minha mãe me disse que ele é um tipo de punk andarilho!'

Sakura controlava-se para não voar no pescoço de Meiling em defesa do irmão. Touya não era punk. Era um excelente músico, que viajava em busca de fama e inspiração. Porém ela ficou quieta. A cada palavra que Meiling dizia sentia-se pior. Era como se houvesse um grande peso sobre seus ombros, quase impossível de carregar.

'Sei que seu carro está consertado! O que te impede de ir ao encontro do seu irmão?'

'Ele provavelmente só estará no hotel amanhã?'

'E você e sua irmã pretendem ficar aqui até lá?' – ela dizia com uma expressão inconformada.

'Eu... bem... não sei!'

'Talvez eu possa te ajudar a descobrir o que fazer!' – ela jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou esfregando a sola da bota sobre ele. – 'Syaoran está passando por um momento difícil! Ele acabou de perder o irmão, ficou sozinho no mundo! Vai vender a fazenda e virar uma página em branco em sua vida! Você por outro lado, está matando Nakuru de preocupação. Segundo minha mãe ela está sem dormir, sem comer, enfim... em um estado lastimável!'

Meiling desencostou do carro, cruzou os braços e aproximou-se de Sakura, olhando-a ameaçadoramente. Sakura sentia que havia um aviso naquelas palavras.

'Não acha que seria melhor esquecer esse encontro com seu irmão e voltar para Tóquio? Não acha que sua brincadeira de fugitiva já foi longe demais? Volte para sua madrasta e para seu noivinho! Case-se e seja muito feliz!'

'Por que quer tanto que eu vá embora?' – Sakura perguntou juntando coragem.

'Talvez porque você não consiga enxergar que está sendo um fardo a mais para Syaoran!'

'Ou eu seria um problema para você?' – ela encarou Meiling corajosamente.

'Você não é nenhum problema para mim!' – Meiling sorriu debochada – 'Eu e Syaoran nos conhecemos a vida inteira! Somos mais íntimos do que você possa imaginar! Tanto que meu pai é quem irá comprar essa fazenda!'

'Vocês... vão se casar?' – Sakura perguntou com medo da resposta.

'Claro que sim! Isso é lógico!'

'Ele não me disse nada!'

'E por que haveria de dizer? Por acaso você contou a ele que está noiva e vai se casar na próxima semana? Vejo que nem anel de noivado você está usando!'

'Eu o deixei em Tóquio, no cofre!'

'Isso não importa! Contou ou não contou que vai se casar?'

'Não!' – Sakura começava a sentir fraqueza e tontura.

'Fico imaginando o porquê de você não ter contado! Minha mãe contou-me que seu casamento será o acontecimento do ano! Que toda a alta sociedade de Tóquio não fala em outra coisa! Dizem que seu noivo é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do Japão! Você deve estar muito feliz! Porém... por algum motivo você não contou para Syaoran sobre esse evento!'

Sakura não agüentava mais aquela conversa. Meiling a deixava confusa, sentindo-se pressionada, sendo que nem ela tinha respostas certas. Descobrir sobre o sofrimento de Nakuru a fazia sentir-se péssima. Não imaginava que ela ficaria tão mal. Ela não tinha coragem de retrucar nenhuma das insinuações. Meiling, notando o seu conflito interno, começou a rir.

'Ora, Sakura! Não me diga que está apaixonada por Syaoran! Começo a acreditar que esteja! Se estiver é uma pena! Mas preciso te dar um excelente conselho. Volte para Tóquio e eu não contarei nada para Syaoran sobre seu casamento! Ele saberá pela publicidade, e quem sabe ele até mande um presente e um cartão desejando sinceras felicidades ao casal? Isso mesmo, volte para os braços de seu querido Eriol, que deve te amar mais do que tudo nessa vida. Esqueça o seu irmão Touya também! Deixe-o viver a própria vida!'

'Mas preciso vê-lo! Devo isso a Tomoyo! Ela não quer viver nos Estados Unidos! Ele precisa ficar com ela!'

'Tomoyo ainda é uma criança e não sabe o que quer! Esqueça essa bobagem! Nakuru com certeza é a melhor para tomar conta da menina. Ela pode oferecer um lar estável e cobrirá de mimos a menina! Será que você não percebe que seu irmão ainda não encontrou um rumo na vida? Como ele poderia cuidar bem dela levando esse estilo de vida errante? Além disso, Tomoyo acostumará com a vida na América! Será popular e fará muitos amigos! Rapidamente se adaptará! Encare a realidade, Sakura! Volte para Tóquio! Case-se com o Eriol e em breve eu mandarei ao casal um convite de meu casamento com Syaoran!' – ela virou-se e seguiu para o carro.

Sem ao menos esperar uma resposta de Sakura, Meiling entrou no carro e deu partida. Antes de seguir ainda voltou a desejar felicidades a Sakura. Depois foi embora a deixando sozinha e transtornada em meio a pensamentos confusos.

Será que tudo que ela havia vivido com Syaoran não passou de uma ilusão? Que tipo de homem ele era para se aproveitar dela daquela forma? Seu peito estava oprimido por uma dor que a deixava sem ar. Começou a sentir enjôo, como sempre sentia quando ficava nervosa demais. Respirou fundo e lembrou-se do modo que Syaoran havia tratado Meiling no dia anterior. Cobria-lhe de gentilezas, como se ela fosse uma princesa. Depois havia a conversa ao telefone. Ela mal o reconheceu naquele momento.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e um tremor apossou-se de todo o seu corpo. Sentia-se suja, enganada e usada. Mas o pior de tudo era a tristeza que sentia. Todas suas ilusões e esperanças haviam chegado ao fim. Não lhe restava mais nada.

* * *

Syaoran havia chegado cedo ao restaurante. O advogado não havia chegado ainda. Sentou-se na mesa reservada e pediu ao garçom apenas um aperitivo leve. Enquanto aguardava a bebida, abriu sua pasta e pegou o jornal que Wei havia comprado. Ele não havia encontrado nenhuma oportunidade para ler, mas ali existia algo que deixou Sakura bastante transtornada. Começou a folhear e observar atentamente, até que encontrou a foto de Sakura na coluna social.

Ficou apreensivo. Quem era aquele homem ao lado dela na foto? Começou a ler a notícia e sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões com o que descobria. Sakura se casaria na próxima semana com aquele economista. Por que ela não havia lhe contado? Por que havia se entregado a ele se era noiva de outro? Que tipo de mulher afinal ela era? Suas mãos tremiam e, quando o garçom serviu sua bebida, ele a entornou garganta abaixo em um só gole. Ele pagou o drinque e escreveu um bilhete para o advogado, avisando que não poderia esperar mais, pois havia surgido um imprevisto. Depois ligaria para marcar outro encontro. Deixou o bilhete com o garçom e foi embora.

Ele nem sabia como havia conseguido chegar com segurança em casa. Estava nervoso demais e por isso correu como um louco e violou pelo menos três normas de trânsito. Largou o Subaru em frente à porta de entrada do casarão e saltou. Entrou em casa gritando por Sakura, mas ela não apareceu. Foi até o quarto e não a encontrou. Notou que os pertences dela não estavam lá. Foi até o quarto onde Tomoyo estava hospedada e também estava vazio. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, cada vez mais nervoso e correu até a garagem. O velho carro amarelo não estava lá.

Passou as mãos fortemente pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando raciocinar. As pernas ficaram fracas e ele precisou apoiar-se na parede para manter-se em pé. O que estava acontecendo? Não conseguia entender.

'Elas se foram!' – Wei apareceu e Syaoran tentava acalmar-se.

'Quando? O que Sakura disse?' – ele tentava se controlar em vão.

'Tem cerca de duas horas! Sakura apenas agradeceu e se despediu! A pequena Tomoyo estava bastante chateada por que Sakura não a levaria mais para encontrar o irmão! Disse que toda essa viagem havia sido um erro!'

'Um erro?'

'Foi o que disse! Deixou uma carta para você! Está na biblioteca!'

Syaoran voltou para dentro de casa e foi até a biblioteca ler a carta. Encontrou o envelope com seu nome escrito e o pegou. Suas mãos tremiam muito e mal conseguia abrir o envelope. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para acalmar-se. Desdobrou o papel e começou a leitura.

"_Caro Syaoran!_

_Depois que você saiu para o almoço, tive uma longa conversa com Tomoyo. Percebi o quanto injusta eu estava sendo com a Nakuru. Não pensei no mal que poderia estar fazendo a ela e decidi voltar para Tóquio. Tomoyo não ficou muito contente, mas a fiz enxergar que Touya não leva o tipo de vida responsável para cuidar de uma menina como ela._

_Não se preocupe conosco. A qualidade do tempo está muito boa e com certeza não seremos alvo de outra nevasca. O carro também está funcionado bem. Acho que até melhor do que antes. Acredito que estaremos em Tóquio amanhã antes da hora do almoço._

_Não tenho palavras para expressar a gratidão que sinto por tudo que você, Maki e Wei fizeram por nós! Jamais irei esquecer esses dias. Ficarão para sempre em meu coração! _

_Seja muito feliz!_

_Sakura Kinomoto!"_

Syaoran amassou lentamente a carta. Seu coração estava descompassado, machucado e dolorido. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face e ele as enxugou rapidamente. Como havia se enganado tanto com Sakura? O que ele havia sido para ela? Algum tipo de despedida de solteira?

'Syaoran!' – Maki chegou-se a ele. – 'Chore! Desabafe! Eu estou aqui, meu menino!' – ela o abraçou.

Ele a abraçou com força e chorou até acalmar-se. Ela ficou apenas em silêncio, esperando ele recuperar-se. Seu coração desmoronava a cada lágrima que ele derramava. Alisava seu cabelo, assim como ela costumava fazer quando ele era criança.

'Ainda acho que existe algo mal explicado nessa história... ela saiu daqui aos prantos! Não tinha nem condições de dirigir!' – Maki revelou.

'Por que ela chorava?' – ele perguntou surpreso.

'Ela não disse! Mas quando se despediu de mim, disse que sua vida perderia todo o sentido assim que saísse dessa fazenda!'

'A minha também perdeu! Eu não consigo entender! O que houve aqui afinal?'

* * *

A noite caiu e o silêncio trouxe a solidão. Syaoran estava deitado em sua cama, ainda de terno. Estava assim nem sabia há quantas horas. Não havia comido nada, nem bebido. Mal conseguia se mexer. Então era essa a sensação de ter o coração partido. Sempre pensara que as pessoas que experimentavam esse mal exageravam em seus relatos, mas agora via que era muito pior do que um dia imaginara.

Sakura estava presente em todo aquele quarto. O cheiro de sua pele e de seus cabelos. Seu sorriso, seus gestos delicados, seu corpo e sua alma. Ele quase podia visualizar sua presença. Maki tinha razão. Algo em toda aquela história estava muito errado. Tudo que vivera com Sakura era verdadeiro. O amor que eles viveram nesses quatro dias era puro e real. Com esse pensamento ele adormeceu.

* * *

Sábado

Syaoran acordara melancólico. O silêncio na grande casa, devido a falta dos risos constantes de Tomoyo. A ausência de Sakura ao seu lado. Aquela casa era grande demais para ele e as recordações tristes demais para suportar. Naquele dia mesmo iria fechar negócio com o coronel Kono. A fazenda seria vendida.

A manhã passara rapidamente, enquanto ele juntava os documentos necessários para a venda. Durante o almoço tentou reunir coragem para dizer a Wei e Maki sobre sua decisão. Fraquejara e não dissera nada a respeito.

Por volta de uma hora da tarde, ele imaginou que Sakura e Tomoyo já deveriam estar em sua casa em Tóquio. Com certeza Sakura já estaria de volta aos braços do noivo. Nervoso com esse pensamento, ele pegou um pequeno vaso de cristal e o jogou contra a parede, quebrando em diversos pedaços. Era o bastante. Não sofreria mais com esse assunto. Era a hora do ponto final.

O telefone tocou. Ele prontamente atendeu. Era Meiling o convidando para um jantar em sua casa naquela noite. Talvez fosse bom comparecer para se distrair. Meiling era jovem e cheia de vida, uma grande amiga e seria realmente uma boa companhia.

'_Conto com você! Também chamei alguns amigos! Talvez você se lembre de alguns!'_

'Eu teria que ir a sua casa de qualquer forma! Preciso conversar com seu pai a respeito da venda da fazenda!'

'_Vai vender mesmo? Talvez eu peça de presente o casarão para o papai! Vou reformar e transformar numa casa de férias e passeios de fim de semana! Para passear com o marido e os filhos!'_

'E você acha que eles vão gostar dessa programação?' – ele perguntou de forma divertida.

'_Não sei! Responda-me você! O que acha?'_

Syaoran ficou em silêncio. Sabia que ele despertava interesse em Meiling, mas agora ela estava sendo mais direta. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ao lado dela teria segurança. Além disso, ela era linda, elegante, muito educada. Seu único defeito era ser mimada demais. Seu falecido irmão já havia sido apaixonado por ela, tanto que a pediria em casamento. Talvez construir um relacionamento com Meiling lhe fizesse bem.

'_Ficou mudo?' – ela cobrou._

'Eu não sei bem, mas acho que quem deveria fazer esse tipo de pedido é o homem!'

'_Eu sou uma mulher moderna!'_

'Pensei que amasse meu irmão!'

'_Pensou errado!'_

'Mais tarde conversaremos pessoalmente!'

'_Te espero de braços abertos! Até logo!'_

Syaoran recolocou o fone no gancho e ficou pensativo. Meiling o surpreendera.

* * *

Quando chegou a fazenda vizinha ele foi entrando com naturalidade, como sempre fizera a vida inteira. Surpreendeu Meiling carregando um balde de gelo, que ela colocou de lado e foi recebê-lo. Sem nenhuma cerimônia ela o enlaçou e beijou-lhe os lábios. Syaoran estava sem ação e delicadamente a afastou.

'Que bom que está aqui!' – ela lhe sorriu.

'É bom estar aqui! E que recepção pra lá de especial foi essa!'

'Não pude me conter! Eu avisei que estaria de braços abertos te esperando!'

'Cheguei muito cedo?'

'Não! Chegou na hora certa! Os outros é que estão um pouco atrasados, mas chegarão em breve! Venha! Vou servi-lhe um brinde!'

O jantar de Meiling havia reunido cerca de três casais. Syaoran não conseguia se lembrar se conhecia alguém ali presente e sentia-se pouco confortável. Os assuntos eram triviais, como viagens, compras e fofocas. O coronel Kono foi o único que notou o desconforto de Syaoran e resolveu tocar no assunto da venda da fazenda. A campainha tocou e Meiling pediu licença e foi atender.

Enquanto isso, o coronel revelou que ficaria muito feliz em dar o casarão reformado à filha como presente de casamento, como ela mesma havia sugerido. Todos olharam para Syaoran nesse momento, que sentiu vontade de encolher e desaparecer. A verdade é que por mais que tentasse se distrair e fugir da realidade, ele não conseguia esquecer Sakura e Tomoyo. Olhou o seu relógio de pulso e notou que eram quase nove horas. O que elas estariam fazendo em Tóquio? Será que Tomoyo havia conseguido juntar coragem e dizer para Nakuru que não queria ir para os Estados Unidos? Sakura estaria jantando com o noivo? Será que ela o amava? Seus pensamentos foram varridos quando notou uma agitação que vinha do hall de entrada.

Todos que estavam sentados à mesa jantando ficaram em silêncio e ouviram Meiling aos gritos com quem quer que estivesse a porta. O coronel Kono disse que deveria ser o seu capataz aborrecendo Meiling, mas todos tiveram certeza que não se tratava dele quando escutaram Meiling gritando:

'Sua pestinha! Você não pode entrar lá! Volte aqui!' – e nesse momento surgiu na sala de jantar a pequenina Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo!' – Syaoran levantou-se de imediato, totalmente surpreso.

'Syaoran!' - ela se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar.

'Acalme-se! O que aconteceu?'

'Venha comigo, Syaoran!' – ela puxou Syaoran pela mão.

Todos estavam preocupados e curiosos para saber o que afligia a pequena garota. Meiling estava com um ódio incontrolável e sentia que seria capaz de afogar aquela menina. Com muita dificuldade conseguia dissimular um estado de controle e calma. Syaoran segurou Tomoyo próximo à entrada da casa, onde estavam livres dos olhares curiosos. Pediu para que ela se acalmasse e parasse de chorar, pois ele não conseguia entender nada do que ela dizia. Porém, Tomoyo estava num estado de desespero misturado com o alívio de encontrar Syaoran. Ela já se sentia fraca de tanto chorar e Syaoran pediu a criada da casa que fosse buscar um copo de água para a menina.

'Precisamos ir, Syaoran! Vamos agora!'

'Para onde, Tomoyo? Cadê a Sakura?'

A criada voltou com o copo de água e Syaoran o entregou para Tomoyo, que bebia em pequenos goles. Syaoran ainda enxugou seu rosto com um lenço e fez com ela assuasse o nariz. Em meio aos soluços ela começou a explicar:

'Sakura vai morrer! Eu sei que vai! Ajude-a, Syaoran!'

'O que está acontecendo com ela?'

'Ela está muito doente! Começou como das outras vezes, mas dessa vez ela sente muita dor! Bem aqui!' – Tomoyo apontou para o seu próprio abdome.

'Onde ela está?' – ele começou a ficar seriamente preocupado.

'Está na pousada de Tomoeda! Estamos no quarto do meu irmão!'

'Touya está lá?'

'Não! Ainda não voltou de viagem!'

'Mas vocês não iriam voltar para Tóquio?'

'Sim, mas eu a fiz mudar de idéia! Eu queria ver muito meu irmão!' – e Tomoyo desabou a chorar novamente.

'Você já chamou um médico para sua irmã?'

'Não! Eu não sabia o que fazer e por isso decidi vir atrás de você!'

Meiling, não agüentando mais ver aquela criança intrometida chorando, foi cobrar respostas.

'Você e sua irmã não iam voltar para Tóquio? Por que não voltaram? Ela me prometeu que ia voltar!'

Tomoyo nada respondeu. Percebeu a maldade na voz de Meiling e encolheu-se ao lado de Syaoran. Somente com um olhar, Syaoran fez com que Meiling se calasse e continuou:

'Como você chegou aqui?'

'Uma mulher! A cozinheira do restaurante do hotel me trouxe de carro até sua casa! Lá o senhor Wei me disse que você estava aqui! Vim correndo, nem esperei eles me trazerem!'

'Certo! O meu carro está ali do lado daquela árvore! Está aberto! Vá até lá que vou ligar para o médico e já vamos ver a Sakura!'

Tomoyo obedeceu e Syaoran seguiu até o telefone que havia no hall de entrada. Ligou para sua fazenda e pediu para Wei ligar para o médico que o atendia em Tomoeda e solicitasse que ele fosse urgentemente ao hotel pousada atender Sakura. Quando desligou, Meiling, que ouvira tudo, lhe disse:

'Esqueça essa garota, Syaoran! Ela vai se casar na próxima terça-feira!'

'Você esteve em minha casa ontem e convenceu Sakura a ir embora?' – ele perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

'Ela não serve para você!'

'Responda! Sim ou não?'

'Estive sim! Ela estava abusando de sua boa vontade! Estava te afastando de mim!' – ela dizia sem esconder seu ódio.

'Você não tinha esse direito! Ela não estava te afastando de mim, mesmo porque nunca estivemos próximos e nunca estaremos!'

'Não seja idiota! Essa garota deve estar até grávida do noivo! Essa doença deve ser enjôo de grávida!'

'Impossível! Pare de dizer maldades sem fundamentos!' – Syaoran se descontrolou e gritou com Meiling.

'Impossível por quê? Por acaso agora ela é alguma espécie de santa?'

'É impossível que ela esteja grávida do noivo, porque eu fui o primeiro dela!' – ele gritou e fez Meiling ficar muda com a revelação. – 'Nós nos amamos! Você não tinha que ir até minha casa e se meter na minha vida! Agora com licença, preciso ir!'

'Se você sair por essa porta, não precisa voltar nunca mais!' – ela disse vermelha de raiva.

'Então... adeus, Meiling!' – e ele foi embora.

Meiling entrou na sala de jantar e expulsou todo mundo aos berros, revelando ser uma louca perigosa. Começou a quebrar tudo que aparecesse em sua frente, até que seu pai lhe deu um tapa no rosto e a fez voltar a realidade. Chorou com ódio e sentiu a cabeça começar a latejar de dor.

'Se ela não morrer eu juro que a mato! Eu juro!'

'Você não vai matar ninguém! Está na hora de você crescer a aprender que não podemos ter tudo que queremos! Aprenda a perder! Vá para o seu quarto agora!' – o coronel Kono disse transtornado.

* * *

Durante o trajeto até o hotel, Syaoran pedia para que Tomoyo narrasse tudo detalhadamente.

'Por que não voltaram para Tóquio?'

'Eu estava aborrecida porque eu queria muito ver o meu irmão! Eu consegui convencer Sakura a mudar de idéia! Ela deu a volta com o carro e pegamos a estrada que leva até Tomoeda!'

'E como ela começou a passar mal?'

'Ela estava estranha! Quando saímos de sua fazenda ela só chorava e não parava mais! Quando chegamos ao hotel a recepcionista deixou a gente ficar no quarto do meu irmão! Sakura deitou na cama e continuou chorando até anoitecer! Mas ela nunca me dizia o motivo. Não quis jantar e dormiu! Hoje de manhã ela começou a vomitar e ficou muito branca. Não demorou muito pra começar a sentir dor! Perto da hora do almoço ela parou de vomitar e deitou novamente!'

'Por que não pediu ajuda nessa hora?'

'Eu achava que meu irmão chegaria e tudo ficaria bem! Mas ele não voltou! No final da tarde fui chamá-la para jantar, mas quando encostei minha mão nela, percebi que ela estava pegando fogo! Estava tão quente que parecia que estava fervendo! Ela começou a falar um monte de coisa estranha e gemia de dor! Ela estava toda molhada de suor e desmaiou! Tive tanto medo porque pensei que ela tinha morrido de verdade!'

'Por que não me telefonou nessa hora?'

'Eu não sabia o seu número! A recepcionista do hotel havia saído para jantar e a única pessoa que estava lá era a cozinheira! Eu pedi pra ela me trazer até a fazenda e ela trouxe! Então o senhor Wei me disse que você estava na fazenda ao lado, num jantar! Sai correndo, eu não sabia que uma casa era tão longe uma da outra, mesmo assim eu corri o mais rápido que eu pude!'

'Agora não se preocupe mais! Provavelmente o médico já chegou ao hotel e está cuidando dela!'

'O que será que ela tem, Syaoran?' – Tomoyo estava prestes a chorar novamente.

'Você me disse que ela é uma pessoa sensível! Que pelo jeito esconde os seus problemas e ainda absorve as energias negativas ao seu redor! Acredito que a Sakura esteja com uma gastrite nervosa e bastante delicada! Por isso ela sente dores no estômago e tem medo de comer!'

'Isso é grave?'

'Se a infecção estiver avançada, pode ser que vire uma úlcera! Daí ela vai precisar operar!'

'Vão cortar a barriga dela? Pensei que só cortavam para os bebês nascerem!' – ela estava surpresa.

'Vamos torcer para não precisarem operá-la!' – Syaoran passou a mão sobre os cabelos da menina, passando confiança.

* * *

No hotel, a recepcionista de óculos exagerados e batom muito vermelho prontamente avisou a Syaoran, assim que o viu chegar, que Sakura estava sendo examinada pelo médico. Ele aguardou pacientemente e logo o médico saiu do quarto. Syaoran pediu para que Tomoyo fosse conversar um momento com a recepcionista, para ele falar a sós com o médico. Ela obedeceu, mas a contragosto, já que gostaria de ouvir o que o médico tinha a dizer.

'A garota está bastante debilitada! Não sei como pôde chegar a esse ponto! Precisa ser transferida o quanto antes para o hospital!' – o médico disse, demonstrando-se preocupado.

'Faça o que tiver que ser feito! Como ela está agora?' – Syaoran estava visivelmente transtornado.

'Apliquei um poderoso remédio contra a dor! No momento está livre das terríveis dores! Mas precisa submeter-se exames e talvez a uma cirurgia! A infecção parece estar bastante avançada!'

'Entendo! Ela já sabe?'

'Já expliquei! Mas ela não disse nada! Parece muito deprimida! Estaria ela com problemas pessoais? Devo indicar acompanhamento psicológico?'

'Acredito que não será necessário! Eu quero pessoalmente curar essa depressão! Eu devo isso a ela!' – Syaoran estava com os olhos marejados.

'Seja como for! Deve avisar os familiares! Vou chamar a ambulância!' – o médico foi até o telefone da recepção.

'Já podemos entrar? Ela vai ficar boa?' – Tomoyo perguntou a Syaoran.

'Pode entrar sim, mas deixe-a calma! Ah... poderia me fornecer o número do telefone da sua casa em Tóquio? Preciso avisar a Nakuru, pois a Sakura vai precisar ficar uns dias no hospital!'

'Uns dias? Oh, não! O casamento... ela...' – Tomoyo tampou a boca com as mãos, percebendo que havia falado demais.

'Casamento? Não vai haver nenhum casamento! Pelo menos não esse que você está imaginando! Agora me dê o telefone, por favor!' – ele falou de forma doce e gentil. Tomoyo disse o número.

* * *

Syaoran ligou para Nakuru e explicou tudo que estava acontecendo com as suas enteadas. Desde o motivo da fuga. Da vontade de Tomoyo de ficar perto dos irmãos. O dia em que ele as socorreu da nevasca, até o incidente da gastrite. Contou tudo de forma polida e franca. Deixou claro que faria tudo pelo bem estar das duas e que ela poderia vir para Tomoeda quando quisesse. Nakuru agradeceu o cuidado que ele havia tido com as duas e falou que partiria imediatamente. Syaoran marcou de buscá-la na estação de trem de Tomoeda no dia seguinte logo cedo. Antes de desligar, Syaoran disse a ela que ainda havia um assunto muito importante a tratar com ela, que explicaria no dia seguinte quando se encontrassem.

Agradeceu a recepcionista pelo telefonema e caminhou até a fachada do hotel. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A noite estava linda e o céu majestosamente estrelado. Nesse momento ele sentiu inexplicavelmente um alívio sem tamanho! Era uma sensação que não poderia descrever. Sakura estava ali. Ele não a perdera para sempre como julgava. Seu coração batia acelerado e suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Entretanto uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Nunca mais perderia Sakura de vista.

Tomoyo veio até ele e disse que Sakura queria lhe falar. Syaoran perguntou a Tomoyo se ela estava com fome e pediu à recepcionista que fosse providenciar algo para ela. A recepcionista gentilmente levou Tomoyo para a copa. Ele sentia vontade de rir de si próprio ao constatar que parecia um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez, sem saber como agir diante da mulher amada. Muniu-se com a coragem necessária e entrou no quarto onde estava Sakura, aguardando a ambulância.

Lá estava ela com aparência frágil, deitada no meio da cama e coberta até o pescoço. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de envolvê-la em seus braços e protegê-la. Ela retirou uma das mãos debaixo da coberta e estendeu para que ele a pegasse. O contato trouxe para os dois um grande alívio. Estavam novamente juntos.

'Eu realmente sou uma amolação para você!' – ela disse meio sonolenta, devido ao remédio.

'Não diga bobagens! Pensei que nesse momento você deveria estar em Tóquio, mas vejo que resolveu ficar aqui e morrer!' – ele riu de sua própria piada sem graça.

'Nunca imaginei que eu estivesse com essa gastrite, mas agora tudo faz sentido!'

'Uma gastrite das piores! Você deixou a pequena Tomoyo muito aflita!'

'Eu ainda não acredito que ela foi até a fazenda atrás de você! Ela é muito esperta! Sempre foi!' – ela estava cada vez mais dopada pelo remédio.

'Agora você precisa descansar! Vai ficar de molho no hospital por pelo menos uma semana!'

'Eu não posso! Terça-feira irei me casar!'

'Acho que esse compromisso você terá que desmarcar!'

'A Meiling já deve ter te dito que irei me casar! Eu mesma queria contar, mas eu não pude! Eu não queria! Eu não sabia por que eu não queria te contar!' – ela estava com os olhos marejados.

'Agora você já sabe!' – os olhos dele também estavam marejados.

'Sei!'

'Isso é bom, porque eu preciso te dizer que quando você for realmente se casar terá de ser comigo!'

'Mas... você não vai se casar com a Meiling?'

'Pretendo me casar somente uma vez na vida e será com você!'

'Oh, Syaoran! Será o dia mais feliz da minha vida!'

Ele curvou-se e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Estavam emocionados. Naquele momento, estavam se comprometendo a ficarem juntos para sempre. Ele tornou a beijá-la e recomendou que dormisse até que a ambulância chegasse. Logo ela adormeceu com ajuda do remédio.

* * *

O dia estava levemente frio, como uma típica manhã de inverno. O sol estava presente, mas muito tímido. Syaoran estava na estação ferroviária e percebeu o momento em que o trem de Tóquio chegou. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como era a aparência de Nakuru, mas estranhamente a reconheceu pela descrição que Tomoyo havia lhe feito na noite anterior. Ela estava com uma pequena bagagem, olhando para os lados, imaginando que nunca o acharia, já que não sabia sua descrição.

'Nakuru?' – ele arriscou.

'Você deve ser o Syaoran Li!' – Syaoran notou como ela estava abatida.

'Isso mesmo! Prazer em conhecê-la!'

'Como está Sakura?' – ela estava visivelmente muito aflita.

'Não corre perigo! Nesse momento deve estar em plena recuperação!' – ele sorriu passando confiança.

'Não sei como poderei agradecer tudo que fez por minhas filhas!' – seus olhos brilhavam emotivos e aliviados.

'Não precisa agradecer! Confesso que é estranho ouvir você referir-se como mãe da Sakura! Você é muito jovem para ter uma enteada como ela!'

'É que você não viu o irmão mais velho dela! Sou apenas cinco anos mais velha do que ele!' – ela sorriu embaraçada.

'Vou ligar para a fazenda e avisar a Tomoyo que vamos direto para o hospital! Vou pedir para que Wei a leve até lá caso ela deseje! Você espera aqui enquanto eu ligo?'

'Claro! Não demore, por favor!'

Nakuru sentia o coração leve. Em instantes estaria com as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida em seus braços. Tudo parecia estar finalmente se acertando. O apito do trem anunciava que ele já partiria. Em instantes, a plataforma começou a esvaziar, até que sobraram apenas algumas pessoas que estavam ali vendo o trem se afastar. Sentiu a força de suas pernas a abandonarem momentaneamente. A menos de cinco metros estava um jovem conhecido olhando para ela tão espantado quanto ela deveria estar. Ele se aproximou em silêncio a fitando nos olhos, lábios semi-abertos e respiração acelerada. Ela sentiu os olhos pesarem com as lágrimas e a garganta engasgada de emoção. Foi com muita dificuldade que ela disse:

'Touya...' – as lágrimas rolavam pela face.

Ela se jogou em seus braços e toda a força de seu amor veio à tona. Ele a abraçava forte, para ter certeza de que ela estava realmente ali. A vida não poderia ser mais misteriosa. Ele estava ali acompanhando a amiga Ruby, que partira no trem para Tóquio para pegar um avião de volta ao Brasil. Durante a despedida, Ruby chegara a lhe dizer que sonhara que ele se encontraria novamente com o amor, assim como ela faria ao chegar ao seu país. Porém ele jamais imaginaria que seria quase de imediato. Mas era real. Nakuru estava ali tão certo quanto o ar estava em seus pulmões.

'Eu não acredito! Só pode ser um sonho!' – ela disse em meio aos soluços.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos da mulher e a fitou ternamente. Os olhos dela refletiam o mesmo amor. Ele podia sentir que ela o amava e agora ele sabia que a amava mais do que nunca. Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo de amor sincero que ela retribuiu com paixão.

'Dessa vez não vai fugir de mim, Nakuru! Eu te amo e não pretendo viver sem você!' – ele voltou a beijá-la.

'E nem eu pretendo viver sem você! Você é meu único e verdadeiro amor!'

'Mas... o que está fazendo aqui?'

Nakuru então explicou tudo que estava acontecendo para Touya. Syaoran os levou até o hospital e ao chegarem, Tomoyo, que já estava lá, correu para os seus braços. Pra ela não havia alegria maior do que aquela. Nakuru, que era a única mãe que conhecera, estava ali, e o irmão, que há muito tempo não via, finalmente estava junto dela.

Os dois irmãos, juntos com Nakuru, entraram no quarto de Sakura, que se emocionou muito. Eles desfrutavam de uma alegria sem igual. A família enfim estava reunida. Touya cobria Sakura e Tomoyo de carinho e olhava disfarçadamente para Nakuru, com aquele olhar carinhoso que ela conhecia bem. Tomoyo contava entusiasmada sobre os dias maravilhosos que passara na fazenda e na presença de Syaoran. Todos riam com sua jovialidade e alegria. Nakuru, após um tempo, foi até a sala de visitas para falar com Syaoran.

'Ontem me disse que havia mais um assunto para tratar comigo!' – ela começou.

'É verdade! Uma coisa muito importante!' – ele tentava ser direto, mas não sabia por onde começar.

'Então me diga!' – ela por um momento achou que ele estava sem jeito e até corado.

'Eu sei que Sakura está noiva de seu irmão, mas eu a amo e pretendo me casar com ela!'

Nakuru estava surpresa. Aquilo era totalmente inesperado. Depois de pensar um instante, ela disse:

'Ela também o ama?'

'Tenho certeza que sim! Nós nos achamos! Era algo que realmente tinha que acontecer!'

'Se ela o ama, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo em minha família! Mesmo te conhecendo por poucas horas, sinto que é um homem de bem!'

* * *

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

Sakura terminou de fazer um arranjo de flores e o colocou na varanda. Depois pensaria em que lugar colocar definitivamente. Respirou fundo e percebeu que estava cansada. Dali da varanda podia ver Tomoyo sentada sob uma árvore. Ela estava novamente com o diário em mãos. Estaria ela escrevendo sobre o rapaz que ela admirava e queria namorar? Nos últimos dias ela estava sempre assim. Sonhando acordada e suspirando pelos cantos.

'O que tanto escreve nesse diário, pequena Tomoyo?' – Sakura aproximou-se de surpresa.

'Você ainda me mata de susto aparecendo assim de repente! Não me chame de pequena! Eu já tenho dezesseis anos!' – ela disse levemente aborrecida.

'Tudo bem! Mas por que será que todo adolescente é naturalmente mal humorado? Vai me dizer ou não o que anda escrevendo tanto aí?' – Sakura falou em tom provocativo.

'Não! Nunca ouviu que diários são confidenciais?' – ela rolou os olhos, inconformada – 'Mas eu na verdade não estava escrevendo nada! Estava apenas recordando algumas coisas do passado!'

'Gostaria de compartilhar comigo essas lembranças?' – Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado.

'Tudo bem!' – ela respondeu, após pensar um pouco. – 'Eu estava lendo uma coisa que a senhora Maki me disse certa vez!'

'E o que seria?'

'Ela me disse que se eu desejasse algo com muita fé e com toda a força de meu coração, meu desejo se realizaria!'

'E você fez um pedido? Ele se realizou?'

'Sim! Eu desejei nunca ter que viver longe de meus irmãos e da Nakuru! Desejei isso com cada fibra do meu ser e meu pedido se realizou!'

'Foi um lindo pedido! Você ficou feliz?'

'Muito! Tudo se realizou com perfeição! Eu jamais imaginaria que o Touya e a Nakuru viriam a se casar e os dois cuidariam de mim! O engraçado é que a filha deles é minha sobrinha, mas ao mesmo tempo é minha irmã! Além disso, eu e você estamos sempre juntas!'

'É maravilhoso saber que você é feliz! Meu coração fica aquecido com suas palavras!'

As irmãs se abraçaram emocionadas. A vida havia lhes reservado coisas muito boas. Sakura, sentindo que acabaria chorando, disfarçou a emoção e chamou a irmã mais nova para irem à cozinha e tomarem um chá. Sentou-se à mesa conversando sobre outros assuntos.

'E aquele rapaz... Momiji, né? Ele já confessou seus sentimentos para você?' – Sakura tocou no assunto do suposto namorado da irmã.

'Ainda não! Mas se ele não confessar eu vou confessar!' – ela disse com ar de poder.

'Lembre-se das palavras da senhora Maki! Tenha fé de todo o coração!'

'Como foi no seu caso? Você se confessou para Syaoran?'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Ficou séria e pensativa. Tomoyo a viu fechar os olhos e embarcar nas lembranças. Teria ela falado algo errado?

'Na verdade...' – Sakura começou – 'Nós simplesmente sabíamos que nos amávamos! Não sei explicar!'

'Talvez eu possa explicar melhor!' – Syaoran entrou na cozinha, com um menino de dois anos no colo. Ele colocou o menino nos braços de Sakura e a criança começou a sorrir, abraçando-a o mais forte possível – 'Ele é todo seu! Já tomamos banho e ele até usou o piniquinho!'

'Meus homens cheirosos! Mas não mude de assunto, Syaoran! Tomoyo está ansiosa pra ouvir sua explicação! E eu também!'

'Existem certas coisas, pequena Tomoyo, que só acontecem uma vez na vida!' – ele começou.

'Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer para nenhum de vocês me chamarem de "pequena"?' – ela disse muito irritada.

'Adolescentes!' – Syaoran olhou para Sakura e trocaram sorrisos. – 'Bem... como eu dizia, há certas coisas que só acontecem uma vez na vida e quando acontece é porque realmente tinha que acontecer!'

'Explique melhor!' – Tomoyo pediu.

'É... explique melhor!' – Sakura estava tão curiosa quanto ela, segurando o filho nos braços, que já estava quase adormecendo.

'Meu encontro com a Sakura... com vocês, melhor dizendo... foi tudo inesperado, não é mesmo? Uma coisa que por muito pouco talvez não tivesse acontecido! Mas eu por acaso estava aqui na fazenda, devido ao falecimento do meu irmão! Vocês também por acaso foram pegas pela nevasca e, de todos os lugares do mundo, vocês vieram parar bem aqui!'

'Isso é tão lindo! É como se algo maior tivesse feito vocês se conhecerem!' – Tomoyo estava com ar sonhador e suspirando.

'Exato! Por muito pouco talvez jamais tivéssemos nos conhecido, mas aconteceu! Não sei de quem foi obra, mas agradeço por isso! O que quero dizer, Tomoyo... é que desde o primeiro momento que vocês pisaram nessa fazenda tudo foi modificado em minha vida! Você me trouxe uma alegria sem tamanho com seu jeito meigo e infantil de ser e a Sakura me ensinou o significado da palavra amor!'

Sakura sentiu a garganta engasgada de emoção e os lábios tremeram. Tentando se controlar, ela disse:

'O que ele quer dizer, Tomoyo... é que por muito pouco, talvez nenhum de nós dois tivéssemos encontrado sentido no amor. E que quando viemos a nos encontrar, o amor já esperava por nós, por isso nem sabemos ao certo quando nos apaixonamos de verdade!'

'Talvez tenha sido amor à primeira vista!' – Tomoyo sugeriu.

'Sim! Talvez... mas fique em paz com seu coração! Se o tal de Momiji realmente for aquele que o seu amor espera, pode ter certeza que serão felizes! Tudo a seu tempo!'

'Certo! Mas depois de conversar com vocês, eu acho que ele também gosta de mim! Ele veio transferido de outra escola por causa dos negócios dos pais, mas ele chegou a comentar que talvez tivessem que ficar em Tóquio. Pode ser que a mesma força que uniu vocês e fez com que se encontrassem inesperadamente, talvez possa ser que essa força também providenciou para que ocorresse o meu encontro com o Momiji!'

'Se isso aconteceu... espero que seja tão feliz quanto nós!' – Sakura olhou apaixonada para Syaoran, que a beijou carinhosamente. A criança que estava nos braços de Sakura suspirou fundo, já em sono profundo.

'Eu vou levar o pequeno Daisuke para o berço! Quando vocês começam com esses beijos até irrita!' – Tomoyo pegou o menino nos braços e saiu da cozinha reclamando.

'Adolescentes!' – Sakura e Syaoran falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram antes de começar a se beijarem demoradamente.

'O amor foi nossa salvação!' – Syaoran comentou e a beijou.

'Ele nos uniu nos momentos em que nossas vidas poderiam tomar rumos desastrosos!' – ela aconchegou-se nos braços do marido.

'Ele me trouxe você para me salvar da escuridão que me cercava devido uma grande perda!' – ele enroscou os dedos no cabelo da esposa.

'Ele me trouxe até você para me salvar de um casamento que seria sem amor verdadeiro!' – ela enroscou as pernas em volta do corpo do marido.

'Sem amor verdadeiro não dá pra viver!' – ele começou a levá-la para o quarto, sentindo o corpo reagir ao dela.

'Sim... sem amor verdadeiro não dá!' – ela beijou-lhe o pescoço – 'Faça-me a mulher mais feliz desse mundo!'

'Para toda a vida!'

Eles se olharam. Nos olhos todo o amor e toda a emoção estavam presentes. Ela estava se enxergando dentro do espelho âmbar que eram os olhos de Syaoran. Enxergava-se como realmente era. Syaoran também mergulhava no oceano verde que era o olhar de Sakura. Em toda sua água cristalina refletia o quanto ele era feliz. Naquela tarde de inverno, ambos viam o colorido da vida. Toda a beleza das cores do inverno!

**Fim

* * *

**

**Mais um trabalho concluído! Que emocionante! **

**E então queridos leitores... o que acharam? Comentem, por favor! Como esse é o último capítulo eu peço humildemente que não deixem de comentar, pois eu necessito saber se agradei ou não! **

**Essa história surgiu da minha lembrança sobre um romance que li há muito tempo! Era uma historinha simples de uma escritora escocesa, RP, mas apesar do longo tempo após eu ter lido essa história, os detalhes e o enredo ainda eram bastantes presentes na minha memória! Na verdade muita coisa seguiu rumo diferente, muita mesmo, pois a história não tinha nada a ver com o título e as paisagens por mim criadas. Os personagens eram menos calorosos, como geralmente os britânicos costumam ser! Várias ações e cenas foram acrescentadas... bem... acho que apenas 20 dessa história deve lembrar o livro!**

**Mas é isso galera... escrevi com muito carinho e tentei fazer o melhor possível! Muitos foram os desafios, mas está aí! Concluído!**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam nessa jornada. Todos que leram e opinaram, seja no blog, nos reviews ou e-mails, que por sinal foram muitos! Espero não ter esquecido de responder nenhum! Também agradeço a todos que me apoiaram durante os problemas técnicos que enfrentei e sempre me incentivaram com coisas positivas!**

_**Pra todos vocês envio o meu carinho! **_

**Agradeço a amiga Cris-chan que revisou o capítulo e que sempre me alerta dos erros ridículos que insisto em cometer! Ainda serei presa por assassinato do português! Cris, querida amiga... obrigada por tudo!**

**_Cris, aparece enxugando disfarçadamente as lágrimas: Adoro finais felizes!_**

_**Ruby: Que milagre, Cris! Você não me assustou dessa vez!**_

**_Cris: Eu tinha que pelo menos uma vez ser boazinha nessas notas! Ainda mais com esse final feliz! – ela volta a disfarçar as lágrimas. - Mas não quero te atrapalhar... volte aos seus agradecimentos!_**

_**Ruby: Certo! Eu também agradeço a minha irmã do coração, Pety Li, que criou esse talk engraçado pra brincar com o elenco da fic e ainda por cima tirar uma casquinha dos gatões! Pety... te adoro de montão, amiga! Obrigada por tudo!**_

_**Cris: Falando em talk show... o próximo bloco não está pra começar?**_

**_Ruby, olhando no relógio: É verdade, vamos correr ou perderemos! Aquela danada deixou o melhor para o final! Vamos, Cris... corre!

* * *

_**

_Yukito do além:_ Boa noite a todos! Sinto muito informar que chegamos ao último bloco do sensacional "Talk Show da Pety Oprah!"

"_Platéia unida num tom de tristeza: aaahhhhhh!"_

_Yukito do além:_ Infelizmente nosso tempo está acabando e _"As Cores do Inverno" _chegou ao seu grande final... Mas agora tenho a honra de anunciar... aí vem ela... com vocês a exuberante, majestosa, sensacional... Pety Oprah!

"_Pety entra no palco acenando graciosamente em seu modelito preto, sua cor favorita, nos olhos um brilho emocionado e no rosto um sorriso suave."_

_Pety com olhos cheios de lágrimas:_ É verdade gente, infelizmente acabou! Mas foi tão lindo! Fiquei realmente muito emocionada com o final!

_Pety enxuga uma lágrima que escorreu e assua o nariz:_ Mas... vamos lá, né! Vamos começar as entrevistas do nosso último bloco e como dizem... o melhor sempre fica pro final! Tenho o prazer de convidar para vir ao palco: Sakura e Syaoran!

"_A platéia vai ao delírio, algumas pessoas gritam desesperadamente seus nomes, outros choram emocionados diante de seus ídolos e a mulherada pede Syaoran em casamento"_

"_Sakura e Syaoran agradecem o carinho recebido da platéia e caminham de mãos dadas até a entrevistadora Pety que visivelmente está toda animada por recebê-los"_

_Pety agarrando o Syaoran:_ Ah, Syaoran! Você é muito mais bonito pessoalmente que as pessoas imaginam. Você está tão cheiroso!

_Syaoran tímido e vermelho:_ Que isso, Pety! Para com isso vai... toda vez que a gente se encontra você fala isso!

_Pety ainda agarrada ao Syaoran:_ Mas é verdade! Não é mesmo, Sakura?

_Sakura afastando a Pety do Syaoran:_ É verdade sim... mas chega desse agarramento, Pety! Ele é "meu" marido.

_Pety fazendo bico:_ Certo, Sakura! Perdoe-me, mas é que ele é tão lindo que dá vontade ficar grudada nele o tempo todo.

"_Sakura rindo vendo a Pety agarrando o namorado de novo."_

_Sakura com uma veia saltada no canto da testa:_ Eu entendo. Eu sei muito bem como é bom ficar assim coladinha nele, mas agora chega, por favor! Por acaso, você não vai me dar um abraço também?

_Pety relutantemente solta o Syaoran e dá um abraço apertado na Sakura:_ É tão bom ver vocês assim juntos e felizes. Mas vamos nos sentar e começar nossa entrevista!

_Pety sentada entre Syaoran e Sakura:_ Conte-me como foi participar de mais um fanfic da nossa maravilhosa escritora Ruby?

_Sakura:_ Foi ótimo! Adoro trabalhar com a Ruby! Ela escreve muito bem e não são aquelas histórias comuns, onde de cara as pessoas já sabem o que vai acontecer. Ela sempre deixa todo mundo na expectativa do que irá acontecer e não só os leitores, como nos personagens também.

_Syaoran:_ A Ruby é ótima! (Ruby: Que rasgação de seda!) Apesar dela sempre nos fazer sofrer com as expectativas, ela nos compensa com um maravilhoso final. Nesse fic, por exemplo, eu juro que fiquei super preocupado com a Sakura. Ela não falava o que tinha, sempre passava mal. A Ruby até me fez chorar, mas no fim tudo foi esclarecido. Espero trabalhar mais vezes com toda essa turma e que a Ruby não me faça sofrer tanto.

_Pety:_ Sakura... você que se deixou levar pelas mentiras da Meiling! Por pouco ela não consegue o que queria. Ainda bem que a Tomoyo interferiu. Você acha que ela teve o final que merecia?

_Sakura pensando um pouco:_ Na verdade eu queria que ela caísse num lago congelado e ficasse presa lá. Queria que ela ficasse presa dentro de um galinheiro por uma semana, e outras coisas... mas adorei o final dela. Nada melhor que ser completamente rejeitada pela pessoa que ela tanto queria e ainda levar a maior bronca do pai. Só gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com ela depois? Será que ela arrumou um fazendeiro rico pra casar ou acabou trabalhando como recepcionista num hotel de estrada? O que me diz, Ruby? – _Sakura olha pra autora na platéia._

_Ruby com sorriso sinistro:_ Segredo!

_Pety colocando a mão na coxa do Syaoran:_ Você que é tão esperto, Syaoran... como você não percebia a cobra que a Meiling era?

_Syaoran sem graça com a mão da entrevistadora assanhada em sua perna:_ Eu nunca pensei que ela seria capaz de fazer isso. Nós nos conhecíamos desde crianças, sempre brincávamos juntos. Ainda bem que vi a verdadeira Meiling a tempo e graças a Tomoyo.

_Pety:_ Agora falemos de coisas agradáveis em vez da nojentinha da Meiling! Qual a parte do fic que vocês mais gostaram?

_Sakura e Syaoran juntos:_ Da parte da adega!

_Pety rindo:_ Nem vou perguntar por que, pois é meio óbvio, né! Agora sejam sinceros comigo... foi tão bom assim?

_Syaoran todo sorridente:_ Foi ótimo! O lugar, o clima... foi uma coisa mais pra fantasia mesmo. Temos que repetir, né Sakura!

_Sakura completamente vermelha:_ Depois a gente conversa melhor sobre isso... Foi tudo maravilhoso, mas, além disso, foi a nossa confissão também. Lá nós não só entregamos nossos corpos um ao outro, como também nossos corações. Foi lá que eu me senti completamente amada.

_Pety com estrelas nos olhos:_ Ai que romântico! Ai que inveja! Bem, voltando à entrevista... Sakura, você suspeitava que tinha gastrite nervosa?

_Sakura:_ Nunca! Aquele mal estar que eu sentia era muito estranho e como quase todo mundo, eu achava que até seria uma gravidez mesmo, porque a gente nunca imagina o que se pode passar pela mente da Ruby, mas a gastrite também me surpreendeu. Ainda bem que não era nada muito grave.

_Pety:_ E depois de cinco anos de casados, como vai a vida? Continuam apaixonados como antes?

_Syaoran:_ Muito melhor! A cada dia que passa, amo mais essa mulher!

_Sakura:_ O Syaoran é o melhor marido do mundo! Além de ter me dado tudo na vida, também me deu um filho lindo e super esperto.

_Pety emocionada:_ Aiai! O amor é lindo! Syaoran... conte-me como é a sua convivência com o Touya?

_Syaoran sentindo um calafrio:_ No começo foi bem difícil, ele sempre olhava atravessado pra mim, mas com o tempo ele foi me aceitando. Acho que também a Nakuru tem grande parte nisso, dele me aceitar na família. Falando em Nakuru, foi ela que impediu o Touya de matar o Eriol pela traição.

_Pety:_ E vocês ainda têm contato com as pessoas que atuaram com vocês no fic? Como a recepcionista, o senhor do caminhão e a mulher dele?

_Sakura:_ Eu sempre que posso faço uma visita pro casal. Eles foram tão gentis comigo e adoro conversar com eles.

_Syaoran:_ A recepcionista eu quase sempre vejo, não sei por que, mas sempre que vou até a cidade eu acabo dando de cara com ela. Parece que ela até sabe quando e onde eu vou estar. É sinistro!

"_Pety e a platéia não agüentam e riem da inocência de Syaoran" _

_Pety sendo indiscreta:_ E você Sakura... como foi que você reagiu quando soube do passado do seu irmão Touya com a Nakuru? E como reagiu ao descobrir que ficariam juntos?

_Sakura refletindo:_ Pety, eu juro que não imaginava que eles tiveram um caso no passado. Mas estou tão feliz por eles! Eles fazem um lindo casal e agora todos que eu amo estão perto de mim, felizes, unidos.

_Sakura falando pra Ruby:_ Você que me desculpe, Ruby, eu sei que você e o Touya tiveram um romance, mas no fic ele e a Nakuru foram feitos um para o outro.

_Pety tristonha:_ Meus queridos, a entrevista estava ótima, mas nosso tempo acabou!

"_Todos da platéia: Aaahhhhhhhh!"_

_Pety:_ Infelizmente nosso programa está nos últimos minutos. Sakura e Syaoran, muito obrigada por vocês terem vindo.

"_Pety dando um abraço bem apertado na Sakura e um beijão na bochecha do Syaoran"_

_Sakura:_ Nos que agradecemos e confesso que não via a hora de participar do seu programa Pety!

_Syaoran:_ Isso mesmo! Nos sempre nos sentimos muito confortáveis aqui. Espero que você nos chame logo para um novo programa.

_Pety toda sorridente:_ Com certeza! Agora umas palavrinhas para o pessoal de casa, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse programa! Muito obrigada pela audiência. Vocês que me inspiraram a sempre continuar com o programa. E a vocês da platéia mais querida do mundo, sempre comigo. Amos todos vocês! Até o próximo. Tchau!

"Pety sai do palco sendo aplaudida na companhia de Sakura e do Syaoran"

_Yukito do além:_ Muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam o Talk Show da Pety Oprah. Esperamos vocês no próximo e boa noite a todos!

"_Platéia bate palmas de pé"_

"_Sobe os créditos do programa"_

_Enquanto isso nos bastidores..._

_Pety conversando com a galera:_ Bem, agora vamos agitar, né! Pra onde vamos comemorar o fim do fic?

_Ruby:_ Olha, tem um clube que abriu semana passada e ouvi dizer que é ótimo!

_Horas depois no clube..._

_Tomoyo nervosa:_ Eriol! Sai de cima dessa mesa agora! Eu já te perdoei por ter ficado com a Kaho no fic, mas aceitar você fazendo um strip já é demais!

_Sakura tentando puxar o Syaoran que também está em cima da mesa_: Syaoran Li. Desça daí agora e coloque de volta essa camisa!

_Pety animadérrima vendo o show:_ Isso Touya, agora tira a calça também!

_Sakura, Tomoyo e Ruby juntas:_ Pety! Tu pirou? Não ta vendo o mico que eles estão pagando!

_Pety sem tirar os olhos dos rapazes:_ Que mico que nada. Isso é um mega espetáculo pra nós mulheres!

"_Pety morrendo de rir vendo Syaoran, Eriol e Touya já meio bêbados fazendo strip e cantando I'm too sexy"_

_Cris e Thata também animando os rapazes:_ Ah, Ruby! Não sei por que você ficou tão nervosa! Quer um presente de aniversário melhor que um strip deles?

_Ruby pensando no assunto:_ É, vocês têm razão... Isso Syaoran, agora dá uma reboladinha!

"_Eriol, Syaoran e Touya cantando em cima da mesa: I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt. Too Sexy For My Shirt. So Sexy It Hurts..."_

_Pety indo até a Sakura e Tomoyo que já desistiram de tentar tirar os namorados de cima da mesa:_ Poxa meninas... não fiquem tristes não! Olha, o clube já está quase vazio, aquelas assanhadas que estavam dando de cima deles já foram embora. Deixe-os fazer um showzinho pra nós!

_Sakura sorri olhando pro Syaoran todo alegre:_ Tudo bem, mas ele que me aguarde quando estiver sóbrio!

_Eriol descendo da mesa e indo até a Tomoyo:_ Vamos lá Tomy, canta comigo vai! _I'm Too Sexy For My Car. Too Sexy For My Car. Too Sexy By Far... _

"_Tomoyo entra no clima e sai dançando e cantando com Eriol"_

_Syaoran dando um pulo da mesa e indo direto pra Sakura:_ Sakura, sua vez de agitar! Alegre-se baby... foi mais um final feliz!

"_Sakura se rende a animação de Syaoran e sai dançando e cantando se unindo a toda a turma"_

_Touya que agora já estava no balcão praticamente desfilando sem camisa e com a calça desabotoada:_ I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean. And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk. Yeah On The Catwalk. On The Catwalk Yeah. I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk...

_Yukito do além lá no além:_ I'm Too Sexy For My Love. Too Sexy For My Love. Love's Going To Leave Me...

"_Todos cantam e dançam na maior agitação no clube agora só deles! Todos comemorando mais um final feliz!"

* * *

_

**Essa Pety é demais!  
Despeço-me pessoal e aguardo os comentários! É muito importante para mim, pois estou pensando em me "aposentar" de escrever essas fics! Lógico que vou concluir a fic "Na Magia e no Amor", mas depois disso talvez eu direi definitivamente adeus as fics! Idéias eu tenho de monte, muitas mesmo, porém falta tempo e entusiasmo pra tocar os projetos! Lembrando que dia 28 de maio é o aniversário de dois anos, comemorando que eu comecei a postar as fics, parece que foi ontem!**

**Pra todos eu deixo o meu carinho e um abraço apertado! **

**Ruby!**


End file.
